Ojos color mar
by Gissa Graham
Summary: Desviación de la historia a partir de que intentan llevar a Candy a México. Candy nunca fue adoptada por los Andley sino por George Johnson, por lo que su destino y el de algunos otros, cambia considerablemente. Aun así cuando dos almas están destinadas a unirse el universo se vuelve su cómplice para lograrlo. Historia paralela a "Psico".
1. Introducción

**Declaración** : Los personajes de esta historia pertenece a sus respectivas autoras (Kyōko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi). Me encontraba terminando Psico cuando mi mente comenzó a jugar con un mundo de posibilidades. Ya saben, escrito por y para esparcimiento.

* * *

 **Ojos color mar**

 **.**

 **By Gissa A. Graham**

.

* * *

 **Summary** : Desviación de la historia a partir de que intentan llevar a Candy a México. Candy nunca fue adoptada por los Andley sino por George Johnson, por lo que su destino y el de algunos otros, cambia considerablemente. Aun así cuando dos almas están destinadas a unirse el universo se vuelve su cómplice para lograrlo. Historia paralela a "Psico", sin embargo no es necesario leer una u otra para comprenderse.

.

* * *

 **Introducción** :

.

Hay épocas del año que son mágicas, que tienen un toque de nostalgia, o que simplemente dejan bellos momentos anidados en el alma de la gente; invierno es una de esas temporadas que deja recuerdos inolvidables en las personas, así es como esta chica pecosa obtuvo ese primer recuerdo que la dejó marcada más allá de lo que ella misma hubiese creído, haciendo crecer en su interior una ilusión, que aunque las posibilidades se encontraban en su contra sí se volvió realidad.

Ese día en particular las calles neoyorquinas estaban más frías que de costumbre, a pesar de que no caía nieve una espesa bruma cubría todo el rededor. Era el día en que se celebraba noche vieja, así que la gente sólo deseaba algo, llegar a casa para cambiarse de ropas y luego partir a alguna fiesta o reunió, 1915 terminaba.

Ahí entre las calles en medio de esa densa neblina que lo cubría casi todo una chica rubia y pecosa camina lentamente viendo todo lo que sus ojos verdes alcanzaban a observar; sin tomar mucho en cuenta al frío había salido a realizar la última compra del día, un ingrediente que se necesitaba para la comida, jamás se caracterizó por lo buena cocinera que era pero al menos podía ayudar llevando lo que hacía falta, así que fue por ese encargo para celebrar la llegada del nuevo año.

Caminaba muy despacio ya que le encantaba tomarse su tiempo al pasear por aquellas calles llenas de afiches y marquesinas llenas de multicolor que se encontraban acompañadas de luces que iluminaban todo de blanco, las cuales ya comenzaban a ser encendidas, esas tonalidades brillantes fue lo que le hizo ganarse a la avenida Broadway el sobrenombre de " _El Gran Camino Blanco_ "*. Para poder ver aquella hermosa vista Candy tenía que desviarse algunas cuadras de su camino pero el espectáculo bien valía la pena.

Entonces se detuvo en las afueras de un teatro, un trabajador estaba quitando unos cartelones, su curiosidad inherente la hizo dirigirse hacia allá para poder apreciar de cerca qué nuevo espectáculo se representaría, sin embargo se dio cuenta que no cambiaban de obra, pero sí renovaban los afiches. Anunciaban el " _El rey Lear_ " nuevamente. El teatro pertenecía a la compañía Stratford caracterizada por representar principalmente obras de Shakespeare, ya había visto varias veces los antiguos anuncios, con la imagen enorme del Rey junto a sus tres hijas, sin embargo ahora tenía agregado un nuevo personaje, se acercó para verlo más detenidamente, entonces en medio de la densa niebla surgieron un par de ojos color mar, quedó hipnotizada con esos ojos tan penetrantes y expresivos, melancólicos hasta cierto punto, por un largo momento que no supo contar, se dejó perder en esa ilustración, luego comenzó a recorrer el resto de la figura, era el chico que representaba al Rey de Francia, lo sabía, no porque lo hubiese visto alguna vez en su vida, no, lo sabía porque las críticas habla maravillas de él y de lo buen mozo que era. Si el individuo real era la mitad de bien parecido que su imagen en el cartel entonces se podría decir que el joven realmente tenía que ser muy, muy, apuesto, y si ese color de ojos eran apenas similares a los que en la vida real existían deberían ser el par de ojos más hermosos que ella jamás hubiese visto.

Luego de un rato de contemplar la nueva publicidad, leyó con cuidado los nombres deteniéndose en el _Rey de Francia_ , Terrence Graham*, sí, ese nombre ya lo había oído antes, sus compañeras de la escuela de enfermería lo mencionaban muy a menudo y siempre seguido de un largo suspiro, de seguro también en las críticas lo había leído, sin embargo hasta ahora era que se interesaba en el, en lo bien que sonaba, "Terrence", "Terry".

—Le gustó el nuevo afiche, ¿cierto? –el trabajador que continuaba acomodando otros cárteles le comentó con una leve sonrisa burlona.

—Sí, es más llamativo que el anterior –atinó a contestar con un leve rubor tiñéndole las mejillas.

Después sencillamente empezó a alejarse para evitar que el hombre notará el nuevo color en su rostro.

—Cuando lo desee venga a ver la obra –habló nuevamente el que acomodaba– le aseguro que la ilustración no dista mucho del original, hay quienes dicen que incluso no le hace ningún favor –volvió a sonreír burlón.

Candy ya no contesto nada, únicamente siguió su camino con intención de evitar más escarnios a su persona, aunque la idea de ir a ver la obra no le disgustó para nada, quería conocer a ese chico, saber sí en realidad alguien podía tener esa expresión melancólica y profunda, quería saber si en verdad existía ese tono de azul con verde, esos ojos color de mar.

.

 **Continuará...**

 **Gracias por perderse entre mis letras.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Notas** :

*Hacia 1910 Broadway comenzó a iluminar las marquesinas con luz eléctrica, no obstante al inicio sólo utilizaban luces blancas que duraban mucho más que las de color, por eso es que fue nombrado en esa tiempo como "El gran camino blanco".

*En "Psico" el apellido que usa Terry es Grandchester, pero realmente creo que sí quería dejar todo lo primero seria cambiarse el apellido, y la misma Mizuky en sus novelas lo deja como Terry Graham cuando se combierte en actor, de ahí el cambio.

 **De mis letras:**

Otra vez por acá, con la historia paralela a " _Psico_ ", espero poder actualizar cada domingo.

 **Nos leemos.**


	2. Chapter 1: Un hogar

**Declaración** : Los personajes de esta historia pertenece a sus respectivas autoras (Kyōko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi). Me encontraba terminando Psico cuando mi mente comenzó a jugar con un mundo de posibilidades. Ya saben, escrito por y para esparcimiento.

* * *

 **Ojos color mar**

 **.**

 **By Gissa A. Graham**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1: Un hogar.**

.

Las hojas de los árboles comenzaban a abandonarlos cayendo lentamente bailando con el viento, octubre de 1912 estaba en todo su esplendor pintando el piso del paisaje urbano de rojizo con esas hojas caídas. El silbato del tren se dejó oír por todo el lugar anunciando la llegada de un convoy arribado desde la ciudad de Chicago, Illinois. Poco a poco los pasajeros descendían, entre ellos un par en apariencia muy común, un padre y su joven hija, sin embargo no había lazo sanguíneo entre ellos que los uniera como tal, lo cual se podía apreciar al ver con detalle dicha pareja, él, un hombre de apenas treinta y cinco años, alto, moreno, con ojos café con leche, pues no eran muy oscuros, ella un joven de catorce años rubia de cabellera rizada, de estatura baja y unos increíbles expresivos ojos verdes. Pero, sin importar aquello, si eran padre e hija, aunque sólo desde hacía dos semanas.

.

 **-Flash Back-**

.

Era muy temprano, el sol saldría tres horas atrás cuando ya dos hombres se hallaba en un modesto local de comida ocupando una mesa del fondo del establecimiento, pero sólo uno de ellos tenía un plato de comida al frente, aunque ninguno comía, mientras el otro se limitaba a observar su entorno, no es que la comida del lugar fuese mala, por el contrario por eso la selección del lugar, simplemente al moreno no le apetecía comer en ese momento después de lo vivido un día anterior casi en medio del bosque donde con mucha suerte fue que consiguió salvar a una pequeña joven rubia de un destino muy dudoso, para la fortuna del hombre y la chica ahora todo era diferente, si bien en un principio ella dudo e incluso lucho por alejarse, en cuanto supo que estaban ahí para ayudarla por petición de sus tres amigos Andley todo había sido más sencillo, ahora la adolescente se encontraba cómoda en una posada cercana, aún durmiendo mientras los hombres en este local decidían cuál sería su futuro.

—Lo principal es que esa niña ya está sana y salva. ¿En que estaba pensando Sarah al querer enviar a una chiquilla de catorce años a México? Y en esa mugre carreta, con los peligros qué hay en el camino. Prefiero no imaginar lo que hubiera pasado de que no hubieses llegado a tiempo –el hombre que tenía el plato enfrente hablaba primero muy indignado y hasta tenso, luego prefirió cambiar un poco el tema para relajarse –. George ¿puedes creer esto? Mis sobrinos jamás me escriben y cuando lo hacen es para los tres pedirme lo mismo, que adopte a esa pequeña que ellos ignoran ya conozco, no la conocí de la mejor manera pues casi se ahoga en la caída de una cascada, pero la conozco–comentaba Albert a su inseparable mano derecha George Johnson señalando un trío de cartas sobre la mesa– ¿Tú que opinas?

—No creo te sea grata mi respuesta.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porqué no mejor primero me dices tú lo que piensas al respecto.

Albert se quitó sus gafas obscuras al tiempo que se recargaba pesadamente en su asiento, luego masajes su frente y se cubrió los ojos con ambas manos. Toda la situación lo abrumaba mucho, a él le gustaba ayudar a los demás siempre que se pudiera y esa niña le era de su agrado, pero ¿qué tan conveniente sería? Ella le había contado que no tenía familia, ni siquiera un sitio que pudiera llamar casa, además estaba el hecho de lo mucho que le recordaba a su fallecida hermana Rosemary pues poseía el mismo todo de verde en su mirada y él mismo aire despreocupado e inocente.

—Creo que sí quiero adoptarla. Sería un aire fresco para la familia. Además parece que a mis sobrinos les agrada mucho su presencia.

—Les gusta ella –afirmó lacónico George, provocando una sonrisa en el rubio.

—Estoy de acuerdo, les gusta, la niña es bonita y muy diferente a las chicas que ellos conocen.

—¿Crees que se adapte a Londres ahora que piensas mandar ahí a tus sobrinos o a ella la excluirías?

Albert se le quedo mirando a su asistente por un largo periodo de tiempo, analizando las cosas que no estaba tomando en cuenta.

—Por su puesto que también iría.

—Y tú tía Elroy ¿estará de acuerdo? Recuerda que piensa es una ladrona, además, los Legan ¿que crees que opinen?, ¿cómo crees que Eliza y Neil la traten después de haber sido su sirvienta por un tiempo?

—Ahora comprendo porque dijiste que no me agradaría lo que me dirías –resopló resignado el patriarca Andley–. Ya suéltalo, dime todo el sermón.

—William no creas que te quiero contradecir, es sólo que tienes que contemplar mucho más aspectos –Albert sólo realizó un gesto con la mano para que continuara–. Adoptar a una niña de catorce años que durante toda su vida ha vivido en un pequeño orfanato para después pasar a ser la encargada de los caballos de un par de mocosos mimados que la trataban mal, ¿cómo crees que le afectaría? No sería sólo adoptada, sino que lo sería por una de las familias más poderosas de Chicago, e influyente de Escocia. ¿Cuánto crees que lo tomaría? ¿Como crees que será tratada entre los burgueses y aristócratas del San Pablo o de cualquier colegio prestigioso, o incluso en cualquier otro lado que tu familia frecuente?

—Pero no podemos rescatarla para luego dejarla a su suerte nuevamente, sola y a la deriva.

—No, pero no necesariamente tienen que ser los Andley quienes la adopten –George se detuvo un momento meditando lo que confesaría–. Sé de que habló, cuando Sir William se encargó de mí no todos me aceptaron, muchos me veían como un posible rival en la herencia. Me costó decenas, no sólo años el ganarme el lugar que tengo. Y yo no fui adoptado como un miembro más de la familia.

—Comprendo tú punto –el rubio suspiro resignado–. Pero tampoco puedo poner un anuncio en los periódicos ofreciendo a una adolescente en adopción –a Albert a esa alturas de la charla ya se le había quitado el apetito por completo– ¿Dime que propones?

—Yo la adoptare –muy tranquilo dijo George.

—Pero ¿qué dices?

—No soy precisamente una persona rica como ustedes, pero tengo el suficiente dinero para proveerla muy bien de un hogar…

—Entiendo perfecto eso –Albert lo interrumpió–. Lo que no comprendo del todo es porque la querrías adoptar.

—Por las mismas razones que tú, la niña me agrada, desde que me platicaste de ella me sacaste una sonrisa al mencionar su carácter, y en este período de tiempo que hemos convivido me ha encanto su personalidad. Sé que es poco tiempo para sacar conclusiones definitivas pero sí a tus sobrinos les importa debe de ser buena persona. Además necesita un hogar –pauso un momento para añadir–. Yo también necesito un hogar, una familia, una casa donde alguien me espere. No sé si alguna vez llegue una esposa a mi vida, pero sí puedo tener una hija. Tú sabes que no podría lidiar con criar a un bebé, o a una pequeña niña traviesa, pero sí puedo ver por alguien que ya pueda valerse perfectamente por sí mismo.

—Pero constantemente estas viajando.

—Por que te voy siguiendo, cuidando de ti y los negocios, y no es reclamo –se apresuró a decir–, pero tú serías peor padre así de vagabundo –dijo señalando las ropas de su interlocutor– ¿Cuándo la verías? Seguramente yo terminaría por resolver todos sus asuntos, ya comencé siendo yo quien fue a buscarla –ante la cara de asombro de Albert aclaró—. Ya te dije, no es que te reproché algo, es parte de mi trabajo, del encargo que me dejo tu padre, pero también es una realidad que yo sería quien viera por ella, desde su adopción, presentarla a la familia, viajar con ella a dónde la envíes, hasta ver los más mínimos detalles como sus gastos y ropas y hasta entregarle tus recados. Así que resolvamos esto mejor, tú quieres que este bien, yo quiero una familia propia, alguien a quien dejar lo que, como empleado de confianza de tu familia me he ganado, y también de la herencia que Sir William me dejo. En verdad quiero una familia, y hasta ahora está es mi mejor opción.

—Ya tienes una familia, yo soy parte de ella.

—William, sabes que desde que tu padre falleció eso ya no es así, tu tía Elroy sólo me veo como el buen y confiable George, en cuanto a ti, tú tienes tus propias necesidades. Permite que yo atiende las mías.

—Pero eres casi mi hermano, prácticamente tú solo me criaste, y eso que tan sólo nos llevamos diez años.

—Tal vez me consideres así, y lo agradezco, pero aunque lo fuéramos de sangre tú tienes tu vida resuelta por los siguientes años, ya decidiste que viajaras un tiempo más –cayó un momento para elegir sus palabras–. Yo quiero otra cosa para mi vida además de seguir siendo el hombre que cuida de los Andley.

—George, todo eso es un reclamo, no lo niegues, y estas en todo tu derecho.

—Le debo la vida a tu padre Albert –George decidió hablar más en confianza–, y mucho más, él me saco de las calles, de ser un vulgar ladrón, me dio estudios, casa, un hogar, el me permitió convivir contigo y… tu hermana –volvió a guardar silencio por respeto a Rosemary–. Sin embargo quiero mi propia vida, fuera del consorcio, ser padre adoptivo es una manera de acercarme a una familia propia. Ella podría ser mi hija y de…

–También te recuerda a Rosemary, cierto –se afirmó–. Desde que la vi la primera vez a mí también me pareció verla, toda se parece, más lo ojos, bueno excepto los rizos, mi hermana era tan lacia como yo y Anthony, y también en su carácter dulce y desenfadado.

—Eres el único que sabe lo que Rose significó para mí. Sí, Candice me la recuerda y me hace pensar en esa posibilidad, una hija… de los dos –lo último lo dijo en un susurro a penas audible–. Así que si te parece yo la adoptare.

Claro que eso último se dijo más de cortesía que por esperar aprobación. Con esa resolución los hombres dejaron el lugar sin que ninguno de los comiera algo al final de cuentas. Un hombre salía lleno de esperanzas de que el cambio que se aproximaba sería lo mejor en su vida, otro iba pensando en los reclamos velados, en que su vida tenía que cambiar, ya no era un adolescente que buscaba desafanarse de sus responsabilidades, era un hombre que no podía huir toda la vida dejando a alguien más cumpliendo sus deberes por él. Así que resuelto Albert se prometió que sería el último año de su vida que se dejaría llevar por el viento siendo Europa y luego Africa sus últimos destinos de vagabundo, pues ya era el momento de liberar a George de un cargo que realmente le correspondía a él.

.

- **End Flash Back-**

.

Así esa nueva familia llegaba a la ciudad de Nueva York, ahí vivirían, lejos de la mirada intrigosa de la matriarca Andley quien al enterarse de la desfachatez de su empleado al adoptar a quien consideraba el peor ejemplo para sus sobrinos, había exigido que la alejara de ellos. La ciudad que nunca duerme sería su destino, debido a que era un lugar estratégico para viajar a cualquier punto de ese y del viejo continente, además de las empresas Andley se comenzaban a expandir ahí, era un lugar donde George y Candy podrían vivir y hacer de los futuros viajes del nuevo padre algo más llevadero.

—Muy bien Candy, aquí será donde a partir de hoy viviremos.

—Es una ciudad aún más grande que Chicago.

—Sí, mucho más grande. Aquí tendrás mucho más oportunidades. ¿Te gusta Candice Johnson?

—Me encanta papá.

.

 **Continuará…**

 **.**

 **Gracias por perderse en mis letras.**

.

* * *

 **De mis letras:**

¡WOW! Voy a ser muy sincera no espera este tan hermosamente grato recibimiento para esta nueva historia, hasta me siento chiquita esperando poder llenar sus expectativas

~('0')~ (ésta es mi cara de susto jaja). Pero lo intentaremos y sólo espero no decepcionarlas (mucho). Sé que fue un capítulo corto, pero mañana subiré otro.

Gracias por estar presente de una forma u otra y por regalarme un poco de su tiempo, un enorme placer leer nombre ya conocidos.

 **Sol Grandchester:** Hola Sol de apoco se resolverán todas tus dudas, tú calmada.

 **Skarllet Northman** : Espero continuar así hasta el final.

 **Anmoncer1708** : Ojalá toda la historia te tenga atrapada.

 **Grecia** : Muchas gracias por los cumplidos, espero no decepcionar.

 **Gelsi** : Gracias.

 **Eliza Lucia** : Totalmente de acuerdo, Terry es mi favorito, aunque creo que es obvio jaja.

 **Guest** : Aquí otro capítulo. Gracias

 **Lady Lyuba:** Más que un gusto que siendo Albertfan estés leyendo mis historias terrytanas, y además las coloques entre tus favoritas. Ahora ya sabes porque la adoptó George. También gracias por recomendarme en Musas, en general muchas gracias por el apoyo.

 **Maquig** : Aquí la actualización. Gracias.

 **Phambe** : Creo que en esta semana ya has leído la mitad de mis historias, muchas gracias por tus hermosos comentarios, es muy lindo y gratificante saber que en otras partes del mundo están leyendo algo de mis letras. Ojalá pueda seguir sorprendiéndote.

 **AlexaPQ** : Bueno es que este bombón inglés a quien no enamora, ya vez sólo le vasto ver una ilustración a Candy (y a muchas de nosotras jajaja) para caer redondita. La imagen es del manga cuando Terry va por ella a la estación de Nueva York y le explica porque usa boina y bufanda.

 **Flormnll** : Gracias espero te siga gustando.

 **Darling Eveling:** Actualizando, gracias.

 **Eli** : También mi pareja y galán favorito, de apoco se resolverán todas tus dudas.

 **Guest** : Ya aquí está el siguiente capítulo.

 **19/11/16**

 **Nos leemos.**


	3. Chapter 2: Año Nuevo

**Ojos color mar**

.

* * *

 **By Gissa A. Graham**

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2: Año Nuevo.**

 **.**

La navidad se seguía respirando en el ambiente, olor a pastel de frutas y ponche de huevo* se percibía por toda la vivienda, además de que se seguía comiendo y bebiendo. Por la escalera una joven rubia bajando corriendo como una pequeña niña ansiosa por abrir sus obsequios navideños, cosa que ya había sucedido cuatro días a tras, pero ella seguía intensamente feliz, jamás creyó que pasaría una Navidad tan espléndida en otro lugar que no fuera su querido " _Hogar de Pony_ " y ahora estaba en esa residencia neoyorquina disfrutando de unos maravillosos días decembrinos por segunda ocasión.

—Nana Ely –Candy llegó a la cocina gritando– quiero más ponche de huevo.

—Niña que si sigues bebiéndotelo como agua te enfermarás.

La señora Elizabeth Morgan, su esposo Bryan y su hija Amber de dieciséis años eran todo el personal que había en esa casa, ellos originalmente trabajaban en la mansión Andley de Nueva York, pero cuando George Johnson un año antes les pidió que les recomendará a alguien para que trabajará para él y cuidarán de su reciente hija adoptiva, la familia decidió seguirlo, si bien la paga era un tanto menor pues la diferencia en el tamaño de las casas era muy considerable, lo cierto era que el trato que siempre le había dado su actual jefe era inmejorable, así como sus habitaciones, además del hecho de lo mucho mas manejable de la residencia del señor Johnson así como las facilidades para que su hija pudiese estudiar y lograr un mejor futuro también. Así que ahí estaba la familia completa vigilando a esa pequeña rubia pecosa que en sólo dos días de convivencia se los había hachado a la bolsa con su sencillez y facilidad de trato, ahora a más de un año de conocerse la familiaridad entre todos era de un verdadero hogar.

—Será el último de hoy lo prometo.

—Te aprovechas que tu padre no está –dijo la señora mientras le servía un vaso repleto con el dulce líquido.

—Es una lástima que no pudiéramos pasar noche vieja juntos, esta sería nuestro segundo Año Nuevo como familia –dejándose caer en una silla hizo pucheros–. Pero su trabajo es así.

Finalmente se desparramó en la silla dejando reposar brazos y rostros en la mesa de la cocina.

—Ya niña, que en Navidad te consintieron muchísimo, hasta nosotros pudimos celebrar con ustedes a petición tuya.

Candy volvió a incorporarse mostrando un amplía sonrisa.

—Lo sé, papá Georgie es genial, además también le gusta la idea de que seamos más como familia. Ahora una rebanada más de pastel –dijo estirando su mano hacia los últimos trozos de pastel de fruta al centro de la mesa.

—Ni lo sueñes Candy, no quiero darle noticias al señor George de que te enfermaste del estomago, menos todavía cuando regresará hasta dentro de un mes. Compórtate.

—Aguafiestas –la joven salió de la habitación mostrando su roja lengua.

.

…

.

Tres días después en medio del océano Atlántico un trasatlántico viajaba en dirección al puerto de Southampton en Inglaterra, la bruma era espesa y no permitía ver mucho al rededor, aunque ese detalle no le importaba mucho al chico que tenía puesto sus ojos hacia el infinito ya que no había nada que quisiera ver, ni nadie cerca que lo pudiera ver a él, al menos eso pensaba, puesto que ese día se le decía adiós a 1913, y era de suponer que todos los viajantes de primera clase se encontrarán celebrando en el salón principal del _RMS Mauretania*_ sin embargo él no tenía nada que festejar, al contrario, se sentía solo, triste, defraudado con la vida, se preguntaba « _¿A qué fui a América?, ¿Por un llegue a este mundo cuando parece que no le hago falta a nadie? ¿Por qué hasta mi propia madre me rechaza?»_ Con casi diecisiete años Terrence Graham Grandchester se sentía deprimido ante lo patético que en ese momento le parecía su existencia, su vida que desde que recordaba era dirigida por otros y para otros, de la cual pareciese que el nunca podría decidir qué o cuando hacer, sólo aparentando disfrutar de sus fatuos momentos de rebeldía que ni para llamar la atención de su padre servían, más patético aún se sentía al comportarse así, pero también sabía que sólo dos años más y jamás podría salirse de su destino, éste era su primer intento para cambiarlo y había fracasado de manera contundente.

Terrence se encontraba divagando en su melancolía cuando de repente escucho el sonido de unos pasos a su espalda, de inmediato limpio los rastro de llanto de su gallardo rostro, se giró para ver quién lo espiaba pero para su sorpresa sólo vio a otro chico situado en la misma posición que él unos metros más hacia la proa, al parecer ni siquiera había reparado en su presencia el invitado inesperado. Por lo que Terry pudo ver, al igual que él, el otro joven se encontraba triste y viendo hacia la lontananza perdido en sus propios pensamientos, se iba a retirar para seguir disfrutando de su propiciado aislamiento cuando algo lo impulsó a cercarse, tal vez la realidad era que no disfrutaba en absoluto de esa malsana soledad. Empezó a caminar para acortar los cuatro metros de separación y comenzó a hablar, esperando que el otro chico quisiera un poco de charla, cosa que incluso a él mismo le sorprendió hacerlo, pero al menos así tendría la oportunidad de distraerse un rato de la bola de pensamientos enredosos en su cabeza.

—¿A caso la fiesta ya termino o está tan aburrida que resulta más divertido estar acá afuera?

—¿Quién anda ahí?

—Alguien quien también cree que no hay nada que festejar.

—¿Cómo sabes que no tengo porque festejar? –el casi recién llegado masculló a la defensiva.

—Porque si lo tuvieras no saldrías a intentar mirar el mar de noche y con bruma, estarías dentro disfrutando.

El joven castaño llegó para recargarse también de la baranda que protegía sus vidas de una posible caída. Sin girar su rostro viendo el mar, sólo el mar, se llevó una mano al interior de su costosa capa inglesa para sacar un fino estuche de cigarrillos, con un ademán ofreció uno, mismo que fue negado, encendió el propio y exhalando el humo para después decir.

—Hay días en que sólo quiero fumar, beber y si es posible encontrar una dama amable que me de ternura y… "cobijo" –río con socarronería para agregar–¿y a ti qué te tiene así?

El otro joven era un rubio de la misma edad que el castaño, por unos instante se quedo observando la actitud de Terry quien al parecer estaba tan melancólico como él, y no creí que fuera precisamente por lo que aseguraba, pero tampoco creía recibir información completamente verídica. Ya más relajado Anthony se acomodó a su posición original, viendo el amplio océano, si bien el chico junto a él decía o no la verdad ambos tenían ganas de quitarse la pesadez que tuvieran encima, así que se dijo " _¿por qué no?"_ y siguió con esa platica.

—Lo que me tiene así es qué hoy recordé a alguien que tengo más de un año sin ver. Porque con ese recuerdo comprendí que tal parece que ya jamás volveré a ver a la dama que quiero que me de ternura…–medito un rato paro luego agregar–… porque "cobijo" nunca me dio y estoy seguro que ya nunca tendré la oportunidad de intentar que lo haga.

Entonces castaño y rubio se miraron para después estallar en carcajadas. Una amistad surgió en ese momento, ambos lo sabían. Después de las risas compartidas ambos se contaron un poco de sus penas sin entrar en detalles, ni mencionando nombres, sólo diciendo lo elemental para que se comprendiera. Ambos de cierta manera sufrían por una mujer rubia, aunque cada quien por razón completamente distintas, una era una madre, la otra un pasado sueño de inicio de la adolescencia, un tierno amor casi infantil, casi platónico.

.

 **Continuará…**

 **.**

 **Gracias por perderse en mis letras.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Notas:**

*El ponche de huevo o _eggnog_ es una bebida tradicional de épocas decembrinas de Estados Unidos e Inglaterra, en su preparación parecido al rompope, en lo tradicional como el ponche de frutas en México.

*RMS Mauretania, dato curioso, todas sabemos en esa trasatlántico se conocieron T&C, pero también de1909 y hasta 1929, fue el barco más rápido con un viaje entre Queenstown, Irlanda y Ambrose, Nueva York de 4 días y 11 horas. Me intrigaba saber cuánto tiempo pasaban en alta mar en ese tiempo entre continentes. Promedio de Inglaterra a EUA menos de siete días. Lo quise compartir porque, me imagino que como muchas, yo creía que eran hasta meses y es un dato que solemos utilizar en nuestros Ffics.

.

 **De mis letras:**

Como habrán notado la historia está desfasada un año pues se supone que fue a finales de 1912 cuando Terry va a ver a su mamá y conoce a Candy en él Mauretania, pero en esta ocasión quise ponerlo un par de año más grandes para su encuentro.

Gracias por seguir presentes.


	4. Chapter 3: Comienzos

**Declaración** : Los personajes de esta historia pertenece a sus respectivas autoras (Kyōko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi). Me encontraba terminando Psico cuando mi mente comenzó a jugar con un mundo de posibilidades. Ya saben, escrito por y para esparcimiento.

* * *

 **Ojos color mar**

 **.**

 **By Gissa A. Graham**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Comienzos**

 **.**

Los primeros días de enero eran muy fríos en Londres, claro que con nulas posibilidades de una nevada, pues a pesar de ser un país donde frecuentemente llovía, la nieve se negaba a dejarse ver más que en muy contadas ocasiones durante todo el invierno, así que sin preocuparse mucho por el frío, menos aún después de haber conocido como era un invierno en Nueva York y como eran en verdad un par de nevadas en las tres semanas que estuvo por allá, Terrence se encontraba descansando su largo cuerpo sobre la necesariamente fuerte rama de un árbol de aquel bosque perenne del Instituto San Pablo, tenía muchísimas ganas de encender un cigarrillo pero por el momento no poseía ninguno, también quería dejar de pensar en su madre pues cada vez que la recordaba se llenaba de enojo, frustración, tristeza y unas enormes ganas de liberar su llanto lo cual lo molestaba todavía más, así de pésimo humor es que fue interrumpido de sus cavilaciones.

—Terry, una semana en esta cárcel y cuando te veo es haciendo escándalo en misa –un Anthony animoso llegó hasta el árbol donde minutos antes había visto que trepaba su recién ganado amigo.

—¿Qué quieres Brown? –el joven castaño sin mirar abajo habló con su acostumbrado tono brusco que solía utilizar entre sus insoportables compañeros del colegio.

El rubio se acomodó sobre el escaso pasto para sentarse recargado del árbol, ya le habían advertido varios compañeros y hasta sus primos que ser amigo de Terrence, el hijo del Duque de Grandchester, sólo le traería problemas pues sobre el chico se cernían una increíble cantidad de rumores que iban desde lo más sencillo hasta lo más inverosímil, pus habían cosas obvias como que sin necesidad de asistir a clases siempre tenía buenas notas, también existían rumores extraños propios de las féminas quienes aseguraban que hasta el momento había sido imposible que alguna chica llamara su atención, y al final estaban los rumores que aseveraban que Terrence acostumbraba salirse del internado, que fumaba y bebía, que incluso había llegado en mal estado y golpeado a los dormitorios. En otras palabras lo catalogaban como todo un aristócrata patán niño rico que su padre mimaba permitiéndole hacer de todo, incluso era el único alumno que podía tener una yegua propia en el interior del internado, con un establo privado casi independiente del resto de los animales de las clases de equitación. Sin embargo con todo y todo a Anthony no le intereso poner atención a tanto cotilleo en relación a su amigo, pues el rubio estaba convencido de la nobleza de espíritu del joven aristócrata, más aún porque él había conocido a una chica de la cual también se rumoreaban indecibles cosas como que era ladrona, de mal carácter, agresiva y el peor ejemplo para él y sus primos, cuando todo eso era mentira, ella era dulce y tierna, el ser humano más desinteresado que hubiese conocido en su vida, ella siempre creía que había algo bueno en los demás, así que siguiendo el ejemplo de su amiga y bajo cualquier advertencia se encontraba casi esperando por los insultos de Terry.

—Platicar –respondió simplemente Anthony ante el cuestionamiento del castaño.

—Esto no es alta mar, ni estamos melancólicos –dijo Terrence sarcástico–. Así que ahórrate tu buena acción del día y ve a quitarle el tiempo a alguien más.

—La verdad, es que aquí estoy muy a gusto.

—Eres un idiota.

—Tú eres un imbécil, por eso no tienes amigos.

—No tengo amigos porque no me interesa tenerlos.

—No los tienes porque eres irritante, fastidioso, arrogante, esnob, engreído…

—Agresivo, violento y no olvides hereje —más sarcasmo surgía de los labios ingleses.

—Tan sólo voy empezando mi lista, espera.

—Si tú fueras listo te alejarías de mí antes de que a ti te etiqueten como lo hacen conmigo.

—¿Y cuál seria el problema?

—Por favor, tú eres un niño bonito que todo a de hacer bien y siempre a de seguir todas las reglas.

—No soy un niño y menos bonito –el joven americano se enderezó de su postura al escuchar tal afirmación.

—Oh claro que eres un niño bonito, sólo hay que mirar lo delicado que te vez –ya que descubrió lo que lo hería Terry atacó—. Seguramente en América ningún criado té dejaba mover uno de tus finos dedos.

—¿Y tú, " _Duquecito_ " has de hacer mucho?

—Realmente no hago nada, más que gastar el dinero de mi padre y divertirme fuera de está cárcel, pero al menos a mí no se me escaparía ninguna dama sin darme "cobijo".

—Ya deja decir idioteces y de alardear de cosas que no has hecho.

—¿Quieres probar? Sólo preséntamela y veras como cae…

Que intentarán hablar en doble sentido de Candy fue algo que en verdad puso muy molesto a Anthony así que de un salto se levantó interrumpiéndole.

—Tú de seguro lo que quieres es que alguien te rompa la cara. Sabes que hay cosas con las que no se juega, ni se habla –obviamente sin esperar respuesta el joven rubio se retiró, sólo agregando mientras caminaba–. Cuando tengas las agallas de hacer un amigo búscame, tal vez aún tenga ganas.

—¿Tendré las agallas para confiar en alguien… otra vez? –se dijo en un susurro así mismo Terry.

…

La cenas en el Real Colegio San Pablo pasaban rápido y en silencio, tan aburridas como las comidas, como el desayuno, las rígidas reglas del instituto eran insufribles, no hablar, no hacer ruidos, no pedir más de un plato de comida, todo estaba ahí para recordarles una y otra vez que se encontraban en ese internado porque estaban siendo educados como las personas más distinguidas, no sólo de Londres sino del viejo y del nuevo continente. Les recordaban que ellos eran la élite de la élite, que eran parte de gente de alto abolengo, de aristócratas, de gente provenientes de dinastías, de los millonarios que podían pagar todo ese lujo y como tal tenían que comportarse.

Ya hartos de eso los primos Andley, y casi todo el colegio, llamaban a ese lugar "La Prisión", algunos, como los hermanos Legan se sentían como pez en el agua, adoraban saber quién tenían el "derecho" de mirar a los que ellos creían por debajo de su nivel social como poca cosa, como gente vulgar y corriente, creían que ellos estaban por encima de prácticamente todos. Mientras que Anthony junto a sus primos, los hermanos Cornwell, sabían que eso era sólo un espejismo, que al final del día eran unos seres humanos más, que el dinero nos los hacia ni superiores ni mucho menos felices, como cierta rubia les había demostrando a los tres, ella que tenía tan poco era el ser más feliz que conocían, la más libre, la más espontánea y por lo mismo la creían muy superior a la mayoría de las jovencitas que estaban ahí sólo para saber cómo ser una esposa de lujo para un hombre rico, chicas quienes en muchas ocasiones eran casadas con sujetos mucho más grandes que ellas, incluso por veinte años o más. Pues la gente con tanto dinero creía que podía comprarse esposas a su gusto y ese internado era la prueba al tener entre sus estudiantes tanta jovencita con un sólo propósito en la vida: casarse con un millonario.

Los primos se despidieron en el pasillo, justo antes de entrar a sus respectivas recámaras, sin embargo cuando Anthony entro a la suya un aroma a cigarrillo le lleno las fosas nasales casi hasta el punto de hacerlo toser.

—Pero qué diablos…

—Con que este es tu cuarto " _Niño bonito_ ".

—Sí, justo el que está junto al tuyo " _Duquesito_ ". –también ironizó.

—Mira sólo quería que culparan a alguien más por mis cigarros, de haber sabido que era tu cuarto hubiese traído el doble.

—¿Por que golpeaste a Archie? –sin darle mas importancia a Terry, pues ya lo estaba conociendo, cambio de tema por algo de mayor interés para él.

—Tu primo " _El Elegante_ " entro a mi cuarto sin siquiera tocar.

—Entonces yo puedo golpearte a ti ahora.

—No, porque yo sí soy tu amigo.

—Vaya amigo que quiere que me castiguen por el olor a tabaco.

Terry camino hacia el balcón arrojó el cigarrillo al suelo, lo apago con la suela del zapato para posterior aventarlo hacia el jardín con el pie.

—Listo, no más humo.

—¿Qué pretendes Terry?

—Platicar –encogiéndose de hombros el castaño respondió.

Desde dos semanas a tras cuando habían hablado en algún punto del bosque Terry había meditado sobre la posibilidad de intentar pasar ratos menos desagradables ahí adentro, así que ahí estaba, esperando por lo menos tener a alguien a quien sonsacar para sus juergas nocturnas, y de cierta manera era la forma en que aceptaba la amistad.

—No les caes bien a mis primos.

—Sólo suelo caerles bien a las damas.

—Arrogante –el insultado sólo hizo un gesto con hombros y rostro para restarle importancia al comentario.

No era que a partir de ese día se frencuentaran a menudo, mucho menos que se reunieran a conversar, pero si se daba la ocasión de encontrarse en un punto neutro podía surgir la platica y sí tenían algo que conversar lo hacían.

 **.**

 **…**

 **.**

El gran trasatlántico RMS Cedric se veía desde la distancia y se escuchaba ya tan cerca que Candy no podía evitar estar muy emocionada, brincaba de un lado a otro, ella jamás había viajado en un barco de esa magnitud, ni siquiera los había visto tan de cerca; cuando su padre salió hacia Londres en él Mauritania a finales de diciembre no fue a despedirlo puesto que no podía acercarse a los que antes eran sus muy buenos amigos Archie, Stear y… el chico por el cual aún latía su corazón de sólo pronunciar su nombre.

—Anthony.

Su nombre surgió de sus labios como un suspiro que no pudo evitar, un año y tres meses era el tiempo que tenía sin verlo, pero no le importaba, sabia que esa fue la condición para ser adoptada, que se olvidara de la amistad con los primos Andley, algo que le seguía costando mucho trabajo asimilar, claro que tener una familia de verdad era mucho mejor, además su papá le había asegurado que eso sería sólo por el tiempo en que los chicos estudiaban, que una vez que concluyeran en Londres el Tío abuelo William les daría la oportunidad de volver a mantener una amistad al proporcionarles el dato de donde se encontraba ella. Candy sabia en su interior que él, Anthony, la buscaría, por eso ella lo estaría esperando, sería una dama respetable, distinguida para el instante en volverse a encontrar él se sintiera orgulloso de ella, para que la tía abuela Elroy la aceptara, o por lo menos no le pusiera tantos peros y así poder continuar con esa relación que apenas daba inicio.

Por eso cuando George, su padre, se fue a Londres ella no pudo ir a despedirlo, para no verlos, tal vez de lejos lo hubiera podido hacer, pero ella sabia que eso representaría demasiada tentación para ella e inevitablemente correría a los brazos del chivo dulce de hermosos ojos color azul cielo, por tal motivo, padre e hija, de conformaron con una despedida desde muy temprano en su casa el día de Navidad pues George, como secretario del señor William Andley, tenía que ir por los chicos a Chicago para estar presente en la ceremonia de despedida de los sobrinos del tío abuelo, para finalmente viajar con ellos a Nueva York y luego navegar a Europa, por eso recibirlo en esta ocasión le resultaba tan fascinante y ahí estaba ella esperando por su padre. El señor Brian Morgan y su hija Amber la acompañaban, el primero por ser, entre otras cosas, el chofer de la familia, la segunda porque no sólo era la mucama y dama de compañía de la rubia, sino también se habían convertido en inseparables amigas.

Los pasajeros descendían según el ritmo de las emociones de cada uno, la mayoría muy alegres de llegar al todavía nuevo mundo, más contentos aún por estar en Norteamérica, la tierra de las oportunidades, sin embargo esa gran mayoría eran esperados por nadie. Luego estaban aquellos cuya familias, padres, hermanos, esposas, novias esperaban por ellos por lo cual corrían para abrasarlos, por un instante Candy se imagino que así sería como recibiría a Anthony cuando regresara, como novia y felizmente uno correría a los brazos del otro. Mientras la chica pecosa tenía esa fantasía, por la plataforma apareció, bajando con su impecable porte, envuelto en un acogedor abrigo y una bufanda de seda blanca George Johnson, quien se detuvo un segundo para buscar entre la multitud, cuando la vio, una sonrisa apareció en su atractivo rostro. ¿Cómo no distinguirla? Si la pequeña rubia regresando a la realidad no paraba de gritar y brincar haciendo que sus coletas brincaran con ella.

—Papá, papá. Aquí estamos. Aquí.

El originario de Francia sonrío más ampliamente aunque negaba con la cabeza, aún se preguntaba cómo es que decidió adoptar a una chica tan atolondrada, luego él mismo se respondió «Porque mi vida era muy plana, con ella… nunca sé lo que pasará».

En cuanto estuvo a su alcance la chica emprendió la carrera para colgarse del cuello de su padre.

—Te extrañe mucho.

—Candy, este no es comportamiento apropi…

—Ya, no me regañes cuando tengo mes y medio sin verte.

El pelinegro la abrazo fuertemente, si bien no podía evitar pedirle compostura, también era cierto que apreciaba de sobremanera esas muestras de afecto que antes nadie le daba. Ya separados se dirigieron a donde los empleados les esperaban, mismos quienes fueron saludados amablemente.

Durante el trayecto y luego ya cómodamente sentados en su acogedora estancia Candy no paro de preguntar de todo, sobre Lackwood, los transatlánticos, Londres, el colegio donde estudiarían sus amigos y en especial sobre Anthony.

—Todos –recalcó esta palabra– me han vuelto a interrogar tratando de sonsacarme información sobre tu paradero. Les urgía saber sobre sí es que yo sé quienes te adoptaron –habló calmo.

—¿Y qué les dices?

—Pues como acostumbró, soy sincero, les digo la verdad –la chica lo veía atenta

—¿Y esa es?

—Pues que sé perfectamente quién te adopto, pues yo mismo realice los trámites, pero tengo prohibido contarlo a cuestas de perder mi empleo.

—¿Pero Anthony cómo se ve, cómo actúa… cuando pregunta?

—Candy, ya hemos hablado al respecto en varias ocasiones. No es el momento para ustedes, si llega a pasar algo entre ambos, no me opondré, y por lo que creo tampoco el señor William, pero no ahora, en este instante la señora Elroy no puede verte, todavía cree más en la palabra de los Legan que en la de sus otros sobrinos –George sabia que era mejor ser prudente y no decirle que el joven rubio era el más insistente siempre.

—Comprendo –respondió cabizbaja.

—¿Sabes? –George optó por cambiar de tema pues sabia que el tópico Anthony irremediablemente ponía mal a su hija, principalmente por nostalgia— Ya no se llevó a cabo la planeada cacería de zorros, el señor William, quien gusta mucho de los animales, no la aprobó finalmente –con esa revelación Candice levantó el rostro y sonrió–. Dijo que sólo era una despedida temporal de sus sobrinos, que no era un evento tan importante como anunciar un compromiso matrimonial, establecer otro consorcio o presentar a un nuevo miembro de la familia.

—Eso es magnífico papá, no veo cómo la gente cree que la cacería es un deporte.

—Eso es cierto –concordó con su hija.

El hombre a pesar de su viaje y de estar un poco cansado le agradaba estar ahí, platicando con Candy, eso le hacía sentir la verdad de su nueva vida, que lo que tenía ahora era un hogar, una familia.

—Candy, sólo un detalle antes de ir a descansar, ¿cómo va la escuela?

—Sabes papi Georgie –"papi Georgie", el mencionado achico los ojos, pues eso significaba o que no le había ido bien o que una loca idea se había instalado en esa atolondrada cabeza–. Me va bien, el Instituto para Señoritas va excelente…

–¿Pero?

—Ya sé que quiero hacer.

—¿Cómo qué quieres hacer?

—¿Sabes?, yo no soy como esas jovencitas que están estudiando para sólo buscar un esposo… yo… necesito hacer algo que me haga sentir útil con lo que me rodea. No quiero sólo esperar a que puedo conseguir.

—Me lo imaginaba, estas acostumbrada a trabajar, y durante muchos años tuviste el buen ejemplo de tus madres –dijo en su acostumbrado tono serio.

—Por eso quiero… –tomó aire y habló de corrido– dejar la escuela y meterme a estudiar enfermería. Ya estuve averiguando, en el hospital San Jacob, tienen un anexo como escuela para enfermeras y quiero entrar ahí.

George sonrío pero enfáticamente dijo.

—No.

La rubia pecosa no pudo articular palabra de primera instancia, sólo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y negó con la cabeza, luego volvió a tomar aire para hablar.

—Pero en verdad me gusta eso, además no iré sola, Amber también quiere estudiar eso, dijiste que la apoyarías y a mí también, porque no me dejas.

En ese momento Amber apareció pues se encontraba cerca esperando el momento oportuno cuando Candy hablará de estudiar enfermería debido a que ella también quería el permiso para estudiar, pues mientras lo hacía tenía que continuar trabajando. George vio a ambas jovencitas, no hacía falta que la castaña hablara (Ámbar era una linda chica de cabellos castaños lacios y ojos color avellana), él sabía cuál sería su petición.

—No, ninguna de las dos estudiará enfermería –antes de ser interrumpido explicó–. No lo harán porque aún son muy jóvenes.

—Pero las dos tenemos quince años, es la edad mínima para ser aceptadas –sus esfuerzos por no ser interrumpido fueron en vano.

—Exacto, es la edad mínima, ustedes son muy jóvenes, no me gustaría que comenzaran a trabajar de enfermeras teniendo sólo dieciséis años –las chicas se miraron luego bajaron su vista–. Así que no estudiarán eso, no por el momento, esperarán otro año, al menos.

—Una año –nuevamente se miraron las jóvenes, pero ahora había un brillo en sus ojos.

—Amber no creo que te tratemos tan mal como para ya desear irte –George miro a su empleada.

—No señor, por supuesto que me tratan muy bien es sólo que yo quiero hacer más…

—Sí, te entiendo, no te preocupes. Un año ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Respondieron rubia y castaña al unísono. Luego George subió a descansar mientras veía a su hija y a su amiga dar pequeños saltos de felicidad. Sí, haber adoptado a Candy le había traído mucha felicidad, pero también muchos dolores de cabeza, esa chica siempre tenía ideas alocadas que él mismo se terminando preguntando ¿cómo es que siempre permitía las llevara acabo?

.

 **Continuará…**

 **.**

 **Gracias por perderse en mis letras.**

 **.**

* * *

 **De mis letras:**

Siento mucho el retraso. Hay un dicho que dice, "Uno propone pero Dios dispone" en este caso mis hijos. Bueno y luego se atravesó "Momentos", mientras me inspiraba leyendo CCFS me llegó la idea, y no pude evitar escribir el primer OneShot "Besos en Escocia", luego "¿Nos escondemos? Y lo deje hasta ahí para darle prioridad y acabar este capítulo.

Claro que Anthony no olvida a Candy, ni ella a él, menos sin Terry a su lado y sabiendo vivo al rubio. Y bueno la amistad entre los dos galanes no empezó tampoco tan fácil.

M preguntaban si es Terryfic, por supuesto, el bombón inglés es mi inspiración.

Como siempre agradezco a todas por cada detalle, leer, colocarme entre sus favoritas y seguidas y por escribirme un review. Gracias mil.

 **Scarlett Northman, Yagui, Lady Lyuva, Gladys, Guest, Anmoncer, Vialsi, Sol Grandchester, Dianley, Guest, Eli, Tete, AlexaPQ, Lady Lyuva, Eliza Lucia, Roxy, Maquig, Vane W. G, MayosieteED y Solsire.** Gracias por sus letras.


	5. Chapter 4: Nueva York

**Declaración** : Los personajes de esta historia pertenece a sus respectivas autoras (Kyōko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi). Me encontraba terminando Psico cuando mi mente comenzó a jugar con un mundo de posibilidades. Ya saben, escrito por y para esparcimiento.

* * *

 **Ojos color mar**

 **.**

 **By Gissa A. Graham**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4: Nueva York**

* * *

.

El mar, sólo veía mar a su alrededor, otra vez se encontraba en un barco cruzando el imponente Atlántico, claro que las dimensiones de éste no se comparaban, ni en velocidad ni en tamaño con aquel en el que navego tiempo atrás, éste era la mitad de tamaño que el Mauretania donde ya había realizado aquella travesía, en esa ocasión quería reunirse con su madre, pero ahora, iba en busca de una oportunidad para encontrar su camino, no tenía planeado que fuera así, en ese momento, pero después de la estúpida trampa en la que cayó en el establo todo lo adelantó. Él sólo iba a dejar a Teodoro, su yegua, después de cabalgar un poco esa tarde, y ese par de niñitas idiotas le tendieron esa trampa tanta simple para atraparlo, tan estúpidamente simple que no se creía. Sin embargo no les resultó, claro ¿cómo si él se dejará atrapar? Lo único que consiguieron fue darle la excusa perfecta perfecta para hacer ese viaje, para decidirse a ir a América, a Nueva York, a Broadway.

.

 **~Flash Back ~**

.

Ya era tarde, las clases hace tiempo que había llegado a su fin, pero sobre aquella colina aún se podían ver a un par de estudiantes, un castaño y una pelinegra, para fortuna de ellos, él se escabullía muy bien por todos lados, por su parte ella era tan tímida que pasaba desapercibida por todo mundo, hasta por las monjas, ese parecía ser su camuflaje, sin embargo siempre hay alguien a quien le importamos por lo que nota todos tus movimientos, en el caso de la muchacha ese alguien era su novio, con el cual ya llevaba casi un año juntos, por ello cuando él partió a estudiar al Real Colegio San Pablo ella lo siguió, no obstante ahora la chica no se hallaba en esa colina con su novio sino con otro joven completamente distinto, y realmente no era que el joven inglés estuviese mínimamente interesado en ella, era simplemente que ella lo seguía, buscándolo por todos lados para poder platicar con él. En un principio Terrence la ignoro, le molesto sentirse acosado, luego no le cayó tan mal, al final se dijo que si ya tenía un amigo, no sería tan malo ahora tener a una amiga, por eso, y sólo por esa razón es que conversaba con Annie alguna que otra tarde.

Después de un rato de platica la joven partió hacia el dormitorio de chicas despidiéndose con un simple " _Hasta luego Terry."_ El mencionado por su parte sólo asintió con la cabeza para recostarse sobre el pasto pasando un brazo bajo su cabeza a forma de almohada. Casi de inmediato otro joven, que había visto juntos a la pareja de estudiantes, se acercó para sentarse junto al castaño tendido sobre el pasto.

—Como que ya te he visto varias veces con Annie¿no lo crees?

—Sólo sigo tu consejo –dijo Terrence restándole interés—, hago amigos.

—¿Seguro que sólo amigos? –con una sonrisa burlona le preguntó Anthony.

—Es novia de tu primo ¿no es cierto? –aclaró sin darle mayor importancia–,y aunque no me lleve del todo bien con él, no me metería con su novia.

—Sí, es la novia de Archie, y cada vez que se da cuenta de que hablan te odia más.

—Ella habla, yo escucho, eso es todo.

—¿Quieres decir que tú nunca pláticas, que te limitas a escuchar? –ingenuo pregunto.

—De hecho es así–confirmó.

—¿Cómo? ¿Sino te interesa porque tanta platica?

—¿Tanta? Sólo han sido como cuatro veces, que se yo –volvió a denotar su auténtica falta de interés en el tema.

—Eres tú, eso es demasiado –bromeó el rubio.

Terry comenzó a reír acomodándose para sentarse.

—Sabes no es mi tipo, demasiado tímida, suenan muy divertidas sus historias eso es todo –dijo aún sonriendo.

—¿Annie, divertida? ¿Qué, te platica de sus clases de piano?, ¿de cómo le va en "Modales"? –Anthony cada vez se interesaba más por esa extraña amistad–. La conozco desde hace como cinco años, o más, y nunca he visto nada divertido en ella. A parte de una que otra caída por estar viendo a Archie.

—¿Cómo que desde hace cinco años? –esa aseveración llamó la atención de Terry.

—Sí, los Brigthon son amigos de la familia desde que llegaron a Chicago hace como diez, eso dice la Tía abuela. ¿Por qué te asombra?, ¿qué no te cuenta todo?

—Haber dime esto, ¿De casualidad alguna vez has visto a Annie trepar un árbol o lanzar una cuerda? –preguntó intrigado pues la pelinegro le había contado otros datos.

—Jajajaja –el rubio no pudo evitar carcajear– ¿Annie?, jajaja, con lo tímida y controlada que es. Primero su madre la cuelga antes de dejar que haga algo tan poco femenino.

Terrence se puso más serio, esa chica al parecer le estuvo contando cosas falsas, pues en definitiva confiaba mucho más en la palabra de Brown.

—¿Y Annie, siempre ha sido hija de sus padres? –Anthony lo miro extrañado– ¿Quiero decir que sino vivía antes con otros parientes?

—No sé si antes vivía con alguien más, pero desde que ella tiene seis, que sus padres llegaron a Chicago, vive con ellos.

El castaño se levantó muy enojado maldiciendo y diciendo otras vulgaridades propias de los barrios bajos ingleses, al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

—Por eso soy como soy, por eso prefiero no tener amigos y mejor cabalgar con Teodoro que perder el tiempo en pláticas idiotas –le molestó de sobremanera pensar que se había dejar engañar por una jovencita hipócrita.

—Terry ¿que te pasa? –también de un salto el rubio se levantó algo contrariado por la actitud de su amigo.

—Pasa, que esa niñita me quería ver la cara de estúpido contándome montones de historias sobre que fue adoptada, que se sacrificó por una amiga, que ama trepar árboles y la naturaleza por el hermoso lugar que creció entre el bosque, y no sé cuánta pendejada más –el rubio no creía lo que escuchaba, esa historia se le hacía conocida– ¿Ves Tony? Por eso siempre estoy solo, y tu primo Archie mejor haría en alejarse de ella que de seguro es una más que va tras la fortuna ducal.

Después de decir aquello salió con pasó firme, no hacía su habitación sino hacia la calle, tenía que sacar su frustración en una buena pelea callejera, otra vez había confiado en la gente equivocada únicamente para que lo volvieran a defraudar, eso era lo que le molestaba, que había bajado la guardia, con Anthony funcionó pero no todas las personas eran sinceras. Se escapó del colegio como hace rato no lo hacía, fue a buscar una pelea para sacar su decepción por estar rodeado de gente hipócrita e interesada.

 **.**

 **~End Flash Back~**

 **.**

Así fue como descubrió que Annie Brigthon sólo era una mentirosa que inventó una larga historia de orfanatos en medio de las montañas, cerca del lago Michigan, para que fueran amigos, al final ella y Eliza Legan se unieron, la primera para esperarlo con su carita de " _no rompo un plato_ " en el establo, la segunda para llevar a las monjas hasta allá a la hora acordada, pues después de estarlo vigilando por semanas ya conocían sus hábitos.

Luego el escándalo, la pelea con Archie, ya que comenzaban a llevarse bien. La necedad de Annie por pedir a las monjas que exigieran al Duque que Terry se casara con ella por lo sucedido. El único que le creyó a Terrence fue Tony, su amigo, y un poco Stear, pero eso ya no importaba, mejor ya no estar en ese internado, ya no estar en Inglaterra, ya no ser más un Grandchester, pues ni su padre quiso apoyarlo. Bueno mejor marcharse en ahora que también rumores de guerra circulaban por Europa.

Por la lontananza del mar comenzó a aparecer la dama de cobre, la Estatua de la libertad le daba la bienvenida a Terrence Graham por segunda ocasión en menos de un año.

 **.**

 **…**

 **.**

Un dicho popular reza "No hay fecha que no se cumpla ni plazo que no se alcance". Eso lo tenía claro el señor Jonhson, pues ya había pasado un año desde aquella promesa que le hizo a su hija. Ya se terminaba 1914, en ese momento, sentado en su sofá festejando Navidad esos pensamientos le inundaron la cabeza. La Navidad era signo de que el Año Nuevo se veía a la vuelta de la esquina. El tiempo se había ido volando, más aún con la empezada guerra en el viejo continente, misma que llevaba ya cinco meses. Con esa noticia, él tuvo que cruzar el Atlántico para ir por todos los chicos Andley incluida la vieja Elroy.

A estas fechas ya el patriarca estaba de regreso de su viaje por Africa, había dicho un año para su presentación y se había llevado dos. A veces George sentía odiar a ese rubio irreverente que le dejaba toda la carga de trabajo a él. Pero por algo le pagaban tan bien, de eso no podía quejarse, por eso él y su hija podían darse una buena vida. Y ahora ella quería estudiar para trabajar. No es que fuera malo, sólo que en la sociedad que él se movía por su relación con los Andley no veían con buenos ojos a una mujer con expectativas de independencia.

Él que había crecido en ese ambiente tan ácido donde todo era criticado, sabía que Candy sufriría de las más tremendas críticas, que si la tía abuela antes no la aceptaba, una vez que se enterase de como su hija tenía todas las intenciones de trabajar menos lo haría. Y su rubia que seguía pensando en el joven Brown, y viceversa. Por eso le pidió un año, todo ese tiempo trato que desistiera de querer estudiar enfermería, pero tan necia como era y con las ganas de ayudar al prójimo que siempre tenía, por supuesto que nunca se retractó de su decisión.

Los jóvenes Andley ya tenían cinco meses en Chicago, y comenzarían sus estudios universitarios pronto, el tiempo para el esperado reencuentro se acercaba, bueno, por lo menos tenía la certeza de que Albert estaría del lado de ellos y apoyaría lo que Anthony quisiera, y George sabia que ese chico quería buscar a Candy puesto que otra vez lo había interrogado hasta el cansancio, como su hija lo había interrogado sobre el rubio.

 _—«Bueno mejor a tranquilizarme que ya cruzare ese puente cuando llegue el momento»._

Se dijo así mismo el pelinegro al momento de ver como Candy intercambiaba regalos con los empleados, otra vez George Johnson sonreía, gesto que en los últimos dos años había adoptado como lo más natural, era cada día más feliz con esa vida a la que ya estaba irremediablemente acostumbrado.

 **.**

 **…**

 **.**

Invierno, y en Nueva York, eso era igual a frío intenso, como aborrecía ese clima, en Londres jamás había pasado por un invierno tan crudo, tal vez de niño cuando vivió precisamente en este país norteamericano, pero de eso tanto años que ¿cómo recordarlo? Además de esa época del año no sólo odiaba el clima sino las estúpidas festividades, todos celebrando felices y deseando hipócritamente felicidad y buenos augurios a los demás. Él sabía cuan falso era todo eso pues para él siempre había representado lo mismo, fiestas de la aristocracia, reuniones sociales donde convivía con gente, que si bien había visto toda su vida londinense, nunca le habían caído bien como él a ellos tampoco, pues todos en el fondo sospechaban que él era un bastardo y de tal manera era tratado.

Pero en esta ocasión, sí tenía algo para celebrar, esta Navidad había sido benévola, muy benévola con Terrence Graham, ese año había renunciado por fin a su apellido paterno que le pesaba como plomo, había dejado ese insulso internado en el cuál vivió por al rededor de ocho años y lo mejor, ya estaba realizando su sueño, ser actor, después de seis meses en aquel país, de estar tocando puertas logró que lo aceptarán en una compañía, no era muy grande, apenas comenzaba a ganar fama con obras shakesperianas, pero ¿qué importancia tenía aquello si ya se encontraba adentro?, claro que casi era un adorno más sobre el escenario, y que su sueldo era peor que el que tenía como lavaplatos o camarero, o ayudante de cocina, sin embargo esos tres empleos anteriores eran los que le habían colocado los pies sobre la tierra, los que lograron lo que un colegio religioso no pudo, enseñarle algo de humildad; con esos empleos donde él era el que servía y no al revés comprendió lo mucho que utilizó el glorioso apellido de su padre para hacer y deshacer cuanto quiso, que su rebeldía valía un sorbete ante su nueva vida, su nueva realidad, supo lo que era ganarse el pan y la vivienda día a día, lo que que costaba ahorrar un poco de dinero.

En un comienzo también odio sólo poder obtener esos empleos, pero era más su orgullo de seguir con capital y así no tener que pedir ayuda a nadie, de saber que él solo había logrado todo, luego tanto su orgullo como su odio cedieron ante la idea de quedarse sin techo y comida, de nunca poder encontrar trabajo de actor, pues finalmente no tenía ni estudios, ni experiencia en ese ramo. Así que aceptó lo que tenía a la mano y que a la vez le permitía tiempo para buscar camino en la actuación. Fue de tal manera que comenzó a tocar puertas de teatros. Lo mejor que consiguió por un tiempo fue que un actor muy veterano le diera unas cuantas clases, además de que fue lo único que pudo pagar, empero aprendió a desplazarse, a modular su voz, a gesticular.

Como plus extra, además de permitirle ahorrar una considerable cantidad de dinero, su experiencia en el restaurante le sirvió para dos cosas más, obtener alimento gratis y aprender a cocinar, algo que necesitaba mucho pues le ayudaba ahorrar gastos, y claro a no morir autointoxicado, además le gusto cocinar por lo que lo hacía bastante bien, lástima que no tenía con quién compartirlo. Sólo tenía dos amigos, Albert, el empleado del zoológico que le ayudó en una pelea callejera allá en Londres y del cual ya no sabía nada, y Tony, Anthony, con el cual se escribía esporádicamente desde que él regresó a Chicago. De amigas y novias prefería apartarse, después de lo de la joven Brigthon no deseaba saber absolutamente nada al respecto, no obstante.

—Hola Terry, otra vez fumando sólo en la azotea.

— _«Otra vez preguntando lo obvio niñita_ » –primero pensó eso para luego amable responder— Sí, me gusta estar solo Susie.

—Sí, la vista es muy linda desde acá.

—« _Eres tan predecible que ni un apodo decente se me ocurre para_ _ti_ » –sin ánimos de platicar pregunto– ¿A que viniste?

—Ah, si, Robert quiere verte, está preguntando por ti.

—Muchas gracias.

—Oye, pero tal vez…quieras platicar –eso último lo dijo en un susurro pues Terrence tan pronto escucho que era buscado se dio vuelta, aventó su cigarro y se fue–. Siempre tan esquivo.

La chica suspiro resignada, Terry tenía poco de haber entrado a la compañía Stratford, Susana Marlowe era la joven que subió a buscarlo, no por encargo sino por qué sabía dónde encontrarlo y era una oportunidad para hablarle, ella misma se califica como la afortunada en ser la primera en verlo, pues le abrió la puerta cuando toco, por esa insignificancia ya creía ser la dueña del muy apuesto inglés, lo seguía a todos lados, intentaba hacerle platica, que se diera cuenta de su existencia, cosa que hasta el momento no conseguía, aunque en la mente loca de la rubia ella pensaba, entre otras absurdeces,

 _«Él siempre me dice Susie, bueno casi todos me dicen así, pero él es nuevo seguramente lo hace con otras intenciones.»_

La realidad, Terrence la trataba con mucha condescendencia por creerla como una niñita a la que tenían que explicarle con cuidado las cosas, pues en más de una ocasión la atrapado mirándolo con la vista perdida y sin comprender lo que él le decía, entonces era amable para resolver el problema pronto, luego le cortaba la platica y seguía con lo suyo. Era obvio que a la chica le interesaba él, como también era obvio que él siempre le rehuía. Todos en la compañía notaban ese juego del gato y el ratón, Susana buscándolo por doquier, mientras que Terrence intentaba pasar desapercibido.

En un comienzo hasta cómico podía parecer aquello, luego fue cansado, después fastidioso, esta llegar al punto de ser fastidioso trabajar con ella, así que sencillamente él siguió siendo amable y nada más, él creyó que así podría seguir por un tiempo indefinido sólo enfocándose en su actuación pues Terry iba escalando a paso lento pero seguro en esa pequeña compañía que cada día obtenía más renombre al igual que él y por nada perdería esa oportunidad ya que los papeles pequeños llagaron, dejó de ser casi parte de la utilería para entrar verdaderamente en escena.

Un año completo le tomó hasta que logró que su rostro apareciera en los afiches publicitarios, su papel era de únicamente dos escenas, al principio y al final, pero había llamado tanto la atención, sobretodo entre las féminas que, no sólo lo incluían en el cartel sino que su sueldo aumento. Lo malo, Susana también era participe de ese reparto. El creía que sólo tendría que aguantarla un poco más, sí había soportado ocho años de internado y cinco de hermana Grey, Susana era nada en comparación.

Imperfectamente nada es como se planea, con su primer protagónico, también llegó la tragedia a su vida, con lo que Susana no se iría tan fácil de su lado como él deseaba.

.

 **Continuará…**

.

 **Gracias por perderse en mis letras.**

.

* * *

 **De mis letras:**

El siguiente por fin es el encuentro, ya ansiaba escribirlo. Me encantaría publicar más capítulos seguidos pero los voy subiendo conforme los escribo.

 **Gracias por estar presente de una forma u otra y por regalarme de su tiempo: Guest, Guest 2, Dora, Skarllet Northman, Sol Grandchester, Eli, Vane W. G., Vialsi, Anmoncer1708, Angy–uchiha, Becky7024, M, Solsiere, Dianley y Maquig.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	6. Chapter 5: Esmeraldas y Mar

**Declaración** : Los personajes de esta historia pertenece a sus respectivas autoras (Kyōko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi). Me encontraba terminando Psico cuando mi mente comenzó a jugar con un mundo de posibilidades. Ya saben, escrito por y para esparcimiento.

* * *

 **Ojos color mar**

 **.**

 **By Gissa A. Graham**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4: Esmeraldas y mar.**

.

En 1916 muy pocos vehículos de motor se podían apreciar por las calles de cualquier país, la mayoría de ellos eran autos privados de gente que con cierta fluidez económica podía darse el lujo de pagar, los transportes público en general seguían siendo carruajes tirados por caballos, no obstante siempre existen circunstancias en las que la velocidad y la comodidad son relevantes para evitar una pérdida humana. Por ello en las calles neoyorquinas se dejaba ver de vez en cuanto ambulancias con motor de gasolina, precisamente uno de estos vehículos de motor se podía ver viajando a toda la velocidad de la que era capaz, iba del Circuito Broadway a los límites de Manhattan, las ambulancias a gasolina tenían siete años* de haber hecho su aparición, aún así ya eran tan conocidas como apreciadas por las personas.

Esa en particular se dirigía al hospital St. Jacob, llevando consigo a una joven actriz que había sufrido un grave accidente mientras ensayaba su próxima puesta en escena, misma que representaría su primer protagónico, a dicha chica le había caído unos reflectores directo sobre sus piernas desde la tramoya del teatro. Tras el trasporte médico se podía apreciar como un carro rojo, con cuatro individuos personificados al estilo renacentista, lo seguía también a toda marcha, todos los ocupantes eran compañeros de tablas de la accidentada, todos iban inquietos y muy estrenados aún por haber presenciado el accidente que casi mata a uno de ellos, a Terrence, quien precisamente iba al volante, pues era el propietario de dicho auto.

La ambulancia después de varios minutos llegó al nosocomio provocando una inmediata movilización de gente vestida de blanco que corría de un lugar a otro, unas cuadras antes de llegar al edificio se aparcó el _Ford T Touring_ de Terry bajando todos los pasajeros. Entraron tras ser testigos de la movilidad médica, obviamente realizada para ingresar lo antes posible a Susana Marlowe, la joven quien sufrió el accidente, a una valoración y posterior para poder ser intervenida en una cirugía de emergencia.

La sala principal era un caos por lo que una enfermera condujo al cada vez más grande grupo de actores a una sala de espera un tanto más retirada de la entrada. Todos tenían los rostros congojados en especial Terry quien no podía con su sentimiento de culpa, aún cuando todos los que habían estado presentes durante el percance le decían que estuviese tranquilo que todos sabían eso fue un accidente, que nadie había sido responsable; no obstante él no podía con ese sentir de reproche y remordimientos, ella, esa joven rubia, se había lanzado con su pequeño cuerpo para evitar que las luces le callasen a él, ella se había arriesgado por él. Y su culpa creía más pues, si bien era cierto que Susana prácticamente lo acosaba todo el tiempo, más desde que supo que compartirían escenario como co-protagonistas, él la había rechazado categóricamente cuando ella le abrió su corazón un par semanas atrás, Susana le dijo que lo amaba y él le respondió fríamente, " _Siento no poder corresponderte_ ". Y como de costumbre, dio por zanjada la conversación dejándola sola sobre el escenario; por ello su gran pesadez pues sin importar que él la hubiese rechazado ella le había salvado la vida aún a costa de su propia integridad física.

En ese momento las palmaditas en los hombros que le brindaban sus colegas de actuación como señal de empatía y apoyo no le servían de absolutamente nada. No sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera sabía cómo rezar. Se levantó del asiento donde llenaba al rededor de dos horas en espera de un resultado favorable, se dirigió hacia la enfermera más cercana y pidió le indicara como llegar a la azotea. Tenía que despejarse de ese trance, necesitaba sentir el viento frío sobre su rostro para desentumecerse. Tenía que estar solo, alejado de todo y todos.

 **.**

 **…**

 **.**

Otra Navidad más se celebraría en el siguiente mes, con esta era la quinta que festejaría en familia, una muy pequeña de sólo dos integrantes, pero familia al final de cuentas, bueno si se tenían en cuenta a sus empleados de confianza ya eran cinco miembros, se sentía muy feliz, cuatro años de papá era lo mejor que le había sucedido.

George analizó su vida en ese tiempo y todo lo que había tenido que vivir y los reclamos que tuvo que escuchar por parte de los Andley, completamente todos ellos le habían dicho algo en su momento; la señora Elroy le demandó explicaciones por haber aceptado adoptar a una delincuente mal influencia para sus queridos sobrinos; los queridos sobrinos le reprocharon hasta en la más mínima oportunidad el no querer darles información precisa al respecto de la persona que adoptó de Candy, hasta que finalmente desistieron, claro, menos Anthony, más discreto que antaño pero sin quitar el dedo del renglón seguía muy insistente en el tema. Finalmente William Albert, su dolor de cabeza, le hecho en cara que creyera que el sería un mal tutor sin permitirle una oportunidad de probar lo contrario. Lo bueno de esa última charla con Albert fue que al fin el rubio Andley se había hecho cargo de su puesto como patriarca, aunque ahora le reclamaba su presencia para ponerlo al corriente. Sin embargo agradecía que para su salud física y mental cada vez era menos necesario físicamente, « _Bendito Dios por el teléfono_ » pensó el elegante hombre en agradecimiento.

Lo que le inquietaba de sobremanera es que el puente que no quería cruzar ya se podía ver en su camino. Albert ya le había comentado que era momento de contarles a sus sobrinos sobre el paradero de Candy. No quería, en verdad que se negaba a que eso sucediera, más en ese momento en que su rubia, como le decía de cariño, ya se encontraba trabajando de enfermera, de sólo pensar en el escándalo que significaría si se llegaba a continuar con una relación formal entre su hija y Anthony la cabeza le comenzaba a dar vueltas, y no era que el escándalo le preocupada sino por lo que su hija padecería, incluso el joven Brown sufrirían, que lograran estar juntos sería muy complicado por decir lo menos.

—Papá Georgie –una bella joven rubia, de dieciocho años con un rostro salpicado por pequeñas pecas lo abrazo desde atrás, abarcándolo a él y al respaldo del sillón individual donde se encontraba– Espero que pronto cenes y lo hagas bien, últimamente te he visto algo desmejorado. Le deberías decir al señor William que te de más tiempo libre.

Dijo la rubia mientras rodeaba el sillón para verlo de frente, evidentemente ella desconocía quién era el mentado Tío Abuelo Andley, y aunque supiera no hubiese puesto mayor atención ya que sólo había visto una vez a Albert cuando la salvo de la caída de esa cascada cuando ella contaba con catorce años.

—¿Cómo, tú no comerás antes de irte?

—No, comeré con Amber y unas compañeras cerca del hospital –como era su costumbre, hizo un puchero al decir aquello en señal de disculpa por no poder acompañarlo.

—Sabes hija te ves mucho más hermosa con tu cabello suelto, e incluso así con ese moño alto sujeto por tu cofia y no con esas horribles coletas –le comentó muy contento porque su hija de dieciocho años al fin comenzaba a comportarse como una señorita y no como una niñita traviesa.

—¿Pero que tienen todos contra mis coletas? Todo mundo las crítica –volvió a hacer pucheros–. Bueno, lo hacían pues ya nadie me deja que me las hagas, la nana Ely me peina todos los días, como niña pequeña, para asegurarse que no me las haga nuevamente.

—Es para que vayas presentable a tu empleo –se escucho que gritaron desde algún lugar cercano a la estancia– Para que luzcas como señorita y no como una niña.

Candy abrió la boca indignada para que posterior ella y George sonrieran ante el reclamo de la señora Morgan.

—Ya entendí nana –contestó la joven también en con un grito.

—Y tampoco te vendría mal un poco de maquillaje –dijo Amber quién entró al lugar–. Lista, ¿nos vamos?

—Al menos aún comparten el mismo horario, así no me inquieta tanto que estén en el turno nocturno.

Se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla, luego Brian, el papá de Amber, las llevo hasta el hospital St. Jacob, su sitio de trabajo donde estarían de siete de la noche a siete de la mañana.

…

Llegaron con una hora y media de anticipación pues, como le comentó a su padre, merendarían antes de la jornada laboral con una amigas. Sin embargo fue inesperado lo que encontraron al llegar, aquel lugar parecía que se estaba preparando para ofrecer una obra de teatro o hacer un carnaval, hombre y mujeres ataviados con clásicos trajes renacentistas aparecían por doquier. Las chicas se sorprendieron pero no tuvieron que preguntar nada pues en cuanto sus compañeras las vieron las llevaron a la sala de enfermeras para contarles lo del accidente acontecido en la compañía Stratford, de que era precisamente la protagonista de la próxima obra, "Romeo y Julieta" quien había sido la involucrada. Y sin poder evitarlo también hablaron del protagonista masculino.

—Terrence Graham está aquí –comentó una.

—Es incorrecto decir esto en este momento pero, se ve guapísimo, aún con su cara afligida –otra secuela a la primera y así continuaron.

—Al parecer los rumores son ciertos, sí está con esa chica Susana, sólo hay que ver lo acongojado que se encuentra.

—Dan ganas de abrazarlo y consolarlo.

—Sí, de besarlo hasta que olvide el accidente.

Todas rieron menos Candy quien dejó de poner atención a lo que decían desde que escuchó el nombre del actor, recordó cuando lo vio por primera vez en aquel cartel afuera del teatro, como ansío conocer esos hermosos ojos color mar, como esa única imagen de una ilustración logró que le pidiera a su papá que la llevara a ver el espectáculo, sin embargo para su mala suerte desde los asientos que consiguieron no pudo apreciar bien a aquel chico, no había logrado siquiera identificar el color de sus ojos, se le veía bien, y escucho con claridad su voz tan profunda, tan potente; verlo y oírlo en el escenario fue una de las mejores experiencias, el joven llenaba todo con su presencia. Desde entonces se había regañado a sí misma por ser tan ilusa al querer ver a alguien a quien seguramente jamás conocería en persona, con quien nunca podría mantener una charla, así dejó de pensar en el actor, hasta ahora que sabia que estaba ahí en el mismo edificio que ella, pero, al parecer, para saber el estado de salud de su novia. La enfermera se encogió de hombros, « _Sólo es un hombre más, que más da si lo conozco o no._ » pensó de forma racional y dejando eso en segundo plano les habló a sus compañeros que al parecer habían dejado de interesarse en la comida.

—Como ustedes seguirán aquí, yo voy a buscar algo para alimentarme.

Las demás jóvenes sólo voltearon para verla salir y continuaron con sus cotilleos, incluida Amber.

La rubia guió sus pasos hacia la pequeña cafetería del hospital, el plan original con sus amigas era ir a un restaurante a una cuadra del hospital, pero ya no había tiempo, sólo le quedaba media hora antes de que empezara su horario laboral. Para su pesadez y aumentar su hambre la cafetería se encontraba abarrotada, más gente del medio actoral y uno que otro chismoso atiborraban aquel sitio, por lo que con calma se acercó a Stella, una amable señora de las que atendía ahí con quién se llevaba muy bien, le pidió le preparaba un emparedado rápido y sencillo para no quedarse con el estómago vacío durante su jornada de trabajo, la señora acepto preparándolo de inmediato.

La pequeña rubia con su valiosa carga buscó donde comerlo sin embargo a donde quiera que se dirigía se encontraba con mucha gente, el tiempo se le acababa, vio el reloj de la sala de espera, veinte minutos. En la sala de enfermeras igual, todavía seguían con su platica. Al no encontrar donde pode comer en paz su humor desmejoraba cada vez más, así que tomó su abrigo y salió en dirección de la azotea.

Abrió sin mucho esfuerzo la puerta que daba al exterior, el aire gélido le golpeó inmediatamente al rostro lo que provocó que por un momento creyera que eso de salir a comer ahí afuera sólo era buena idea con otro clima que no fuese invierno, no obstante su hambre era mucho más importante que el frío que sintiera.

Camino un poco, cuando de momento se quedo estática, frente a ella recargado de la baranda viendo al infinito estaba el "Rey de Francia", sí, ese era el chico del afiche del "Rey Lear", únicamente veía su espalda y parte de su perfil pero ella sabía que era él, el misterioso joven de los ojos melancólicos de color mar, lo observó detenidamente, como lo había hecho con el cártel sin saber a bien cuánto tiempo tardó en contemplar su figura; se encontraba caracterizado, vestido con un traje al parecer que simulaba la ropa del siglo XV, ya no era el "Rey de Francia" ahora era "Romeo", el amante apasionado; era Terrence Graham, el joven que alguna vez quiso conocer en persona y que por ello le pidió a su padre que la llevara al teatro sólo para verlo actuar; en aquella ocasión, como todos, quedo cautiva de su interpretación, suspiro por lo bajo mientras sentía a su alocado corazoncito brincar en su pecho. «¿ _Qué hacer_?» Se preguntó. Por poco se gira para regresar por su camino y no molestarlo, además sus mejillas de seguro estarían rojas para presentarse así ante él, pero ella quería ver esos ojos, quería verlo de frente, aparte se le veía tan triste, claro que si su novia estaba en cirugía ese sería su semblante. Tal vez reconfortarlo un poco, camino insegura hacia él.

—« _Mejor sí me regreso y le dejó solo»_ –pensó a punto de devolverse.

—¿Quien anda ahí? –tarde pues él ya la había oído.

—« _Esa hermosa voz»_ –recordó el teatro cerrando muy brevemente los párpados, aún así tomó aire para llenarse de valor mostrándole su rostro todavía un poco sonrosado–. Lo siento, no fue mi intención molestar, sólo vine a comer –le enseñó ingenuamente su emparedado a medio envolver.

Entonces fue que se vieron frente a frente, ella al fin pudo ver esos ojos que tanto la inquietaron, dejó de respirar un segundo, o quizás más. No, en definitiva no eran como en la ilustración, estos eran más intensos, más brillantes, más misteriosos, era como ver un trozo de mar ahí escondido. Terry por su parte notó como lo miraba, extrañamente no se sintió incómodo como le solía suceder cuando alguien, regularmente mujeres, lo veían con esa vehemencia, sino que también la vio a los ojos, la respiración también se le pauso, eran los ojos con el verde más intenso que había visto en su vida, como un par de piedras preciosas, tan claros, tan limpios, tan alegres, el sólo contemplar esa mirada le hacia sentir bien, cómodo, tranquilo. Empero, un parpadeo de parte de ella hizo que la conexión se rompiera, provocando que recordarán volver a llenar su pulmones con oxígeno.

—¿Vienes a comer aquí? –cuestionó el actor para desviar la atención, su propia turbación no permitió notar la de ella y viceversa.

—Bueno… –Candy agacho un poco la cabeza apenada por la situación – veras, por ahora estoy en el horario nocturno —miro su reloj— en cinco minutos… –, dijo asombrada, luego ante ese descubrimiento olvido que el chico frente ella era él que tanto quiso conocer, hizo pucheros y molesta casi grito–. No puede ser.

Le dio rápidamente tres mordidas a su comida enfocada en su hambre y en que no podrían comer nada más por doce horas, a menos que se escabullera a la cafetería, por estar molesta casi se atraganta. Terrence la observo asombrado y comenzó a reír, luego a carcajear.

—¿Qué te sucede? –preguntó con la boca llena la enfermera.

Él se calmo, pero aún sonriendo dijo.

—Enserio tienes hambre.

—Claro –tragó–, será mi único alimento en doce horas. Se supone que comería antes, pero… –no le podía decir que porque sus compañeras hablaban de él no había podido comer decentemente– en fin. Disculpa si te he molestado, en serio no fue mi intención, creí que estaría vacío aquí arriba –volvió a apenarse un poco.

—Bueno no siempre se ven a chicas con pecas bailarinas en la cara.

—¿Pecas bailarinas? –la enfermera se llevó la mano libre al rostro asombrada.

—Sí, eres muy pecosa. Cuando comes así de rápido tus pecas parecen que bailan de tanto que se mueven –y comenzó a reír nuevamente.

—Te burlas de mí –dijo indignada, su conmoción inicial por verlo quedo borrada ante esa descubrimiento–. Y yo que creía que te encontrabas triste y preocupado.

Terry detuvo su reír de improviso, recordó lo vivido horas antes, el porque estaba ahí, su gesto cambio en un segundo.

—Oh lo siento nuevamente, búrlate de mis pecas si quieres –dijo Candy rápidamente en cuanto notó el cambio.

El actor la vio directo a los ojos, sonrío, esos ojos esmeralda lo hacían sentir sosegado.

—No estaba, estoy preocupado –respondió–. Pero gracias " _Pequeña Pecosa"_ , has hecho que este momento sea más amable.

—Oh no –la rubia volvió a ver su reloj–. Siete diez, me van amonestar.

Giró ciento ochenta grados para salir literalmente corriendo hacia las escaleras, pero antes de bajar volteó para aclarar.

—Por cierto no soy " _Pequeña Pecosa"_ soy la enfermera Johnson –luego continuó corriendo pero recordando que él se había burlado de ella gritó –oíste " _Mocoso engreído_ ", soy enfermera diplomada.

Terry volvió a reír, a carcajear, luego se calmo.

—¿Hace cuanto que no me reía con esa naturalidad?

Se preguntó en voz alta, suspiro muy profundo, recordó su realidad, tenía que regresar para saber sobre si ya había salido Susana de cirugía esperanzado en que todo hubiese ido muy bien. Antes de bajar miró la azotea, luego hacia el cielo nocturno.

—Señor al parecer no me has abandonado, me mandaste a un ángel blanco para calmar un poco mi sentir.

Posterior a eso continuó con su camino para enterarse de la cruel verdad, Susana había perdido una de sus piernas, probablemente nunca más podría volver a caminar, mucho menos a pisar un escenario.

.

 **Continuará…**

 **.**

 **Gracias por perderse en mis letras.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Notas:**

*La primera producción en masa de ambulancias basadas en automóviles se produjo en 1909 en Estados Unidos por la James Cunningham, Son & Company de Rochester en Nueva York.

.

 **De mis letras:**

Aquí, el encuentro, como notarán me encanta jugar con lo sucedido en el anime, ahora la azotea tiene otro significado. He de confesar que parte por la que quise escribir esta historia paralela es porque quería describir cómo se conocieron y como nació esa amistad que se transformó en amor. Unos capítulos más adelante Anthony regresará a escena.

Gracias hermosas lectoras por estar presente de una forma u otra y por regalarme un poco de su tiempo.

 **Skarllet Northman, Tete, Dora, Eli, Beckham7024, Sol Grandchester, Anmoncer1708, Dianley, M, Vane W. G., Maquig, Phambe, Guest, Esme y Lady Lyuba, gracias por sus letras.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	7. Chapter 6: Pastel

**Declaración** : Los personajes de esta historia pertenece a sus respectivas autoras (Kyōko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi). Me encontraba terminando Psico cuando mi mente comenzó a jugar con un mundo de posibilidades. Ya saben, escrito por y para esparcimiento.

* * *

 **Ojos color mar**

 **.**

 **By Gissa A. Graham**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6: Pastel.**

* * *

.

Feliz, increíble pero Terrence había estado muy feliz como hace años no lo estaba, durante el poco, muy poco tiempo que estuvo con esa rubia y pecosa enfermera, por esos breves minutos se sintió bien, cómodo, hasta relajado, incluso había olvidado la culpa que sentía por el accidente, de hecho olvido el bendito accidente ocurrido ese mismo día y por supuesto se olvido totalmente de Susana. Lástima que aquello duro tan poco, así como llegó la joven ayudante médico se fue, pero eso sí se marchó sólo después de devorar por completo su emparedado y dejarle muy en claro que ella era una enfermera diplomada.

—«Que atolondrada " _Señorita Pecosa"_ » –

Con esos pensamientos en la cabeza Terry manejaba de regreso a su departamento después del catastrófico día que había tenido he increíblemente, aún cuando los informes de la operación de emergencia de Susana habían resultado no ser precisamente los mejores, se sentía tranquilo, él haber compartido ese tiempo con la enfermera Johnson, como le recalcó que se llamaba, le ayudó a relajarse, a quitarse un poco de estrés, si bien sabía lo complicado de la situación, ahora, mientras manejaba, ya todo lo veía con más calma, tenía que estudiar las posibilidades de lo que sucedería, de cómo se enfrentaría a esa situación sin salir muy afectado. Era obvio que no podría dejar sola a Susana pues por un tiempo indeterminado, tal vez de por vida, había perdido su fuente de ingresos. Pensaría en una solución para tenderle la mano. Sin embargo de sólo recordar a la señora Marlowe llorando, gritando por lo ocurrido a su hija, culpándolo directamente a él del accidente lo volvía a poner mal, su culpa se acrecentaba otra vez, la desesperación quería volver a aprisionarlo, entonces una enfermera rubia atragantándose con la comida re aparecía en su mente « _Mejor recordar a la pecosa_ » se decía.

…

En el St. Jacob, después de unos días las cosas comenzaban a calmarse después del suceso donde los actores de la compañía Stratford había ido. Pero, cómo era de esperarse, muchas enfermeras seguían suspirando por haber visto a " _Romeo_ " en persona, volviendo cada instante de descanso un momento idóneo para recordar.

—Es que se veía increíble en ese traje clásico –nuevamente comenzaban los cuchicheos.

—Increíble, es poco, lucía incluso mucho mejor que su ilustración en los afiches –algo obvia esa conclusión.

—Lástima por esa cara triste que siempre trae.

—Dicen que Susana Marlowe se interpuso para salvarle la vida.

—Pero que realmente no son pareja que ni siquiera se llevaban bien.

—Sí, yo también oí cuando algunos actores comentaron eso.

—Han escuchado como lo trata la mamá de esa actriz, le grita que tiene que casarse con ella, que fue su culpa.

—El pobre se queda callado, a de sentir mucha responsabilidad.

—Claro, él pudo haber muerto o por lo menos perder su pierna, ¿quien no se sentiría culpable?

—Pero si fue un accidente.

—¿Tú no te sentirías un tanto responsable de que alguien tomó tu ligar y eso le costó un miembro y la pérdida de su empleo, tal vez de por vida?

—Eso es cierto.

—Aún así, nadie le dijo a la chica que lo salvara, fue su decisión. Y ahora ese noble gesto, no tiene nada de noble.

—Yo creo que aprovechan el estado anímico de él sólo para tomar la oportunidad de atraparlo, más ahora que cada vez tiene más fama y ella no podrá trabajar por un tiempo.

—Por supuesto, tienen que conseguir quien las mantenga ahora, pues no hay señor Marlowe.

—Es una pena que no tenga una fuente de ingresos, pero no por eso le tienen que exigir un compromiso, él está aquí a diario, es claro que piensa apoyarlas.

—Seamos sinceras ¿quien no quisiera atrapar a alguien como él?

—¿Vieron que hermosos ojos tiene?

—Los ojos y todo lo demás.

Así las jóvenes enfermeras hablaban, reían y volvían a hablar, ya no importaba quién dijera tal o cual cosa, todas tenían una opinión al respecto, hasta Amber tenía su opinión, a diferencia de la mayoría de sus compañeras ella, y unas pocas más, creía que era deber del actor hacerse responsable de hoy en adelante de la joven que le salvó la vida, que era una cuestión de caballerosidad, de honor y de lealtad ante quien perdió una pierna y su empleo por salvarlo a él.

Candy era la única callada, no sabia de que lado estar, ambas tenían un poco de certeza, aunque de algo estaba segura, nadie puede forzar nada a nadie, pero su lado humanitario, le decía que no podían dejar sola a la joven actriz, aunque extrañamente su corazón se encogía ante la idea de que Terrence tuviese que casarse por deber y honor. Entonces se hundía en su mundo.

—« _Sí, tiene unos ojos preciosos, cuando volteo a verme, aun con su cara triste se le veía muy bien, y su penetrante voz, no pude evitar ponerme roja al contemplarlo, pero tenía que faltar tan poco para que entrara al trabajo y yo con tanta hambre, además él se acabó burlando de mí_ »

—Pero la bruja de la madre ha pedido que se le niegue la entrada.

—Y él que viene todos los días con ramo de flores.

—¿Todos los días? —al fin algo había llamado suficientemente la atención de la rubia como para que hablara.

—Ya decía yo que era demasiado para que un chico ten guapo no hubiese llamado tu atención –mencionó Julie una de sus compañeras, todas rieron.

—Bueno, es que no lo he visto –se defendió Candy, pues nadie sabía de su encuentro en la azotea.

—¿Y lo quieres ver? –dijo Amber sonriendo.

—Yo no he dicho eso –intentó aclarar pero su rostro sonrojado la delató, todas sus compañeras volvieron a reír–. Mas bien me da curiosidad conocerlo –dijo por lo bajo.

—Cierto, que tú aún no lo vez –dijo alguien.

—Deja que lo mires y no querrás dejar de hacerlo –habló Lucy.

—Pero no creo que lo veas, todos los días viene a eso de las nueve de la mañana, ya sabes, la hora de visita.

Con ese último comentario, las chicas se dispersaron a sus respectivas labores. Candy suspiro pues por su horario a ella no le tocaban las horas de visita ya que la última terminaba precisamente a las siete de la noche cuando ella entraba.

…

Eran las seis treinta cuando llegó esa día a su trabajo, había llegado un poco antes para comer un postre que su nana Ely le había preparado. Ese lunes era el día de descanso de Amber por lo que sin pensárselo mucho se dirigió de inmediato a la azotea, no tenía intención alguna de compartir su gran pedazo de pastel de chocolate con nadie, si bien le había dicho a la señora Morgan que pusiera mucho par invitarle a una amiga, la verdad es que lo comería ella sola.

Cuando abrió la puerta dos cosas invadieron sus sentidos, el frío nocturno de inicios de diciembre y un desagradable olor a tabaco. Camino para buscar al responsable de contaminar su espacio. Otra vez recargando en la baranda, pero sin su traje de Romeo se encontraba Terrence Graham, quien en esta ocasión traía una capa roja. Candy casi suspira ante la visión, incluso con cara melancolía se le veía tan bien, entonces el humo del cigarro golpeó sus fosas nasales nuevamente.

—Esto es un hospital, aquí se cuida la salud –dijo casi sin pensar por la molestia que le causó el humo; camino la distancia que los separaba, tomó directo de la boca de un sorprendido Terry el cigarrillo y lo arrojó al ligeramente nevado piso del techo —. Así que por favor no vuelvas a fumar en este lugar.

Por unos instantes, sorprendentemente el actor inglés se quedo sin habla, jamás nadie había osado hacerle semejante cosa, ni Anthony o Albert quienes consideraba sus amigos, bueno a ellos les daba igual que fumara o no, pero jamás harían algo como arrebatarle algo, y esta enfermera no sólo le quitó su cigarrillo, de los labios, sino que le exigió no volver a fumar en su espacio, que por cierto era nada más y nada menos que el techo del edificio, así que reaccionando.

—Pero si estoy en la azotea, ¿a quién puedo molestar aquí? –le dijo como reclamo.

—A mí que vengo a disfrutar de mi postre –respondió la pecosa mostrando un recipiente.

—¿Todo eso es para ti sola? –silbo con un gesto teatral– has de hacer bastante ejercicio aquí para comer tanto y seguir así de pequeña.

—¿Insinúas que soy una glotona?

—Pues las dos veces que te he visto aquí han sido porque vienes a comer.

Ella se puso roja sin saber cómo objetar algo ante esa afirmación. El joven actor comenzó a carcajear ante la cara de pescado de la rubia que abría y cerraba la boca buscando una excusa.

—Ya "Señorita Pecosa", si a ti te gusta comer, pues come, sólo que cuando tu uniforme no te quede, no te quejes —y siguió riendo.

—Otra vez te burlas de mí –indignada cerró el puño de su mano suelta donde no llevaba el pastel —¿Qué, tienes cinco años para estarte burlando de los demás? Eres un "Mocoso Engreído" –ya molesta con más fuerza le espetó–. Y ya te dije que soy la enfermera Johnson, escuchaste, enfermera Johnson, no "Señorita Pecosa".

Terry sabía que se había enojado, su cara colorada, y sus gritos la delataron, pero realmente eso le resultó divertido por lo que continuó embromándola.

—Muy bien –el chico se llevó un mano al mentón analizando la situación– "Señorita enfermera pecosa", es muy largo, "Enfermera pecosa", muy obvio, "Pequeña Pecosa", te enfadaras más. "Enfermera Pecas", parecido al obvio pero más corto.

—¿De que hablas? –cuestionó confusa.

—Tu nombre, desde hoy te llamaré "Enfermera Pecas".

—Estas loco.

Más molesta por las bromas pretendía retirarse de aquel sitio por lo que ya regresaba sobre sus pasos cuando sintió que la detenían por el codo.

—¿Acaso no venías a comer tu postre?

—La mala compañía me quito el apetito.

Nuevamente se alejó para irse, pero otra vez él la tomo del brazo.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención –sorprendida se giró para mirarlo–. No pretendía burlarme, sólo que… –se encogió de hombros, hizo una leve mueca, recordó porque se encontraba allí– he estado muy tenso, vine a fumar para relajarme, y embromarte me… –el joven actor estaba tan afligido después de recordar su realidad que no le importo seguir con su pose y frialdad acostumbradas para sincerarse un poco– me hace olvidar un poco mis problemas.

—Oh –Candy parpadeo un par de veces procesando la información– muy bien –sonrío cambiando de inmediato su actitud y humor–. En ese caso ¿quieres compartir mi pastel de chocolate conmigo?

—Vaya, sí que cambias rápido de humor –dijo un poco contrariado.

—No hagas que me arrepienta.

—« _Es increíble cómo está chica me hace reír»_ –pensó el inglés riendo y negando al mismo tiempo con su cabeza– Bien, te excepto un poco de tu pastel, pero sólo porque es mucho para ti.

—Es que la compañera con quien lo compartiría tuvo algo que hacer, mira incluso tengo un par de cubiertos –en ese momento la rubia agradeció la mentira que la había dicho a su nana por lo que le puso esos cubiertos extras.

Con calma encontraron un lugar donde acomodarse, aún de pie comenzaron a compartir de aquel sabroso postre.

—¿Tú lo hiciste?

—No, mi nana Ely, ella guisa delicioso, yo no soy tan buena como ella, de hecho no me va nada bien cocinar.

—Te creo que no se te da bien –bromeó el joven.

—Oye –ella reclamó dando un manotazo.

—Pues felicítala de mi parte, le quedo genial. Hace tiempo que no prueba algo así de bueno.

—Se lo diré.

Todavía degustando el platillo quedaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Terry se animó a preguntar.

—¿Todos los días llegas a esta hora?

—Casi, entro a las siete, al principio rolamos turnos por tener menos de un año con el trabajo, pero ya me asignaron el turno nocturno. Mi único día de descanso son los sábados.

—¿A qué hora sales?

—A la siete. De siete de la noche a las siete de la mañana ando por aquí.

—Trabajas doce horas seguidas —corroboró un tanto asombrado.

—Así funcionan los hospitales –dijo cómo si todos supiesen esa información, pero de repente recordó algo importante, vio su reloj–. Oh no, otra vez me amonestaran –colocó el recipiente con su tenedor en las manos de Terry– termínalo que yo ya no tengo tiempo y no quiero que se desperdicie– se dirigió a las escaleras y desde allí le grito–. Ya sabes que casi a diario ando por aquí, luego me los devuelves.

Se fue dejando a un chico con cara de sorpresa y un contenedor con todavía un buen trozo de pastel de chocolate en las manos.

—¡Pero qué chica! –sin evitarlo sonrío– bueno al menos hoy estoy comiendo algo mucho más decente que en toda la semana –habló en voz alta para luego así susurrar –. "Enfermera pecas" claro que te buscaré para regresarte esto.

.

 **Continuará…**

 **.**

 **Gracias por perderse en mis letras.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **De mis letras:**

Hola hermosas lectoras, aquí otro capítulo, disculparan que en esta ocasión no coloque nombres pero ando corta de tiempo, a penas y pude hacer una edición rápida.

Ya saben **gracias infinitas por estar presente y por sus letras que me hacen el día.**

Rápidamente les platico que debido a las fechas me será un tanto complicado actualizar esta historia y "Momentos", pero eso sí les daré un regalo de Navidad, esperen más letras.

Nos leemos.


	8. Chapter 7: Encuentros

.

 **Ojos color mar**

 **.**

 **By Gissa A. Graham**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 7: Encuentros**

.

El frío era muy severo ese día, mucho más a esa hora en que la tarde se confunde con la noche, nuevamente Terrence maldecía el clima « _En verdad tiene que caer tanta nieve_ » pensaba mientras caminaba para llegar a su destino, el hospital St. Jacob. Lunes y martes eran sus días de descanso, aunque a una semana y media de estrenar tenía que ir al menos medio día uno y completo el otro, no obstante ese lunes en particular había salido a propósito a las seis para llegar al hospital antes de las siete, traía consigo algo que tenía que devolver, sólo que no estaba muy seguro de llegar y simplemente preguntar por la enfermera Johnson, menos con toda la carga de chismes que giraban en torno a él después del accidente. Así que se detuvo a reflexionar por un rato analizando las posibilidades, creyendo que lo mejor era esperar por la llegada de la rubia.

Por ello ya dentro del lugar pero desde una distancia relativamente lejos de la sala de enfermeras, con una gran bufanda y una boina, el actor veía como las asistentes médico hacían su arribo al nosocomio de una a una o en reducidos grupos. Mientras que otras enfermeras se disponían a salir, todas impecablemente vestidas en su total de blanco, bueno algunas con acogedores abrigos en otros tonos.

—« _Creo que esto no fue buena idea, ¿cómo la reconoceré o la llamaré?¿cómo sabrá que soy yo?_ » – se cuestionó mentalmente el actor.

Además, cuando notó la hora ya eran siete y diez.

—« _Esto fue una idiotez_ » –se dijo algo malhumorado.

Ya iba de salida, pues por la mañana había llevado sus acostumbradas flores a Susana, así que ya no pretendía regresar a verla de nuevo. Salió del edifico atravesando el pequeño patio frontal, a punto de llegar a la reja un fuerte golpe en el pecho lo hizo trastabillar y caer, jalando consigo a la cosa, más bien, a la persona que lo había golpeado.

De momento Candy no comprendió que sucedía, un instante atrás corría para llegar lo más rápido posible a su trabajo y al otro caía al piso sobre el, reconfortante, cuerpo de alguien.

—Lo siento, que distraída que soy –se apresuró a disculparse la enfermera, quien dejó de hablar al darse cuenta sobre contra quién había chocado, puesto que aunque Terry llevaba gorro y bufanda esos ojos los reconocería en cualquier sitio –. « _Sí, un trozo de mar está ahí escondido, a veces es calmo, como ahora, otras inquieto, unas más temible»_ –se decía a sí misma sin poder dejar de verlo dejando que los segundos transcurrieran.

—"Enfermera pecas", no me digas que pretendías buscar mis brazos.

Artículo Terrence un tanto ofuscado por la situación pero con la necesidad imperiosa de hablar y bromear para evitar el incómodo momento, por lo que incitado por esa travesura la abrazo. De inmediato Candice se tensó poniéndose color grana, con lo que al instante la soltó sonriendo para que comprendiera el juego, luego la empujó levemente para poder levantarse y posterior ayudarle a ella a hacer lo mimo.

—Oye, ¿cómo iba a buscar un abrazo si ni siquiera sabía que estabas acá?

—Tal vez me espiabas, o ¿eres tan atolondrada que otra vez vas tarde y no veías al frente? –sonrió más amplio con ese pequeño sarcasmo.

—¿Pero qué dices? que esas dos veces que no llegue a tiempo han sido culpa tuya –lo señaló.

—¿Mía? —cuestionó levantando una ceja y auto señalándose.

—Oh sí.

—No, más bien yo creo que ha sido tu hambre.

Ella se volvió a adquirir un tono rosado, pues tenía razón, incluso en esa ocasión ese fue el motivo. Comió con sus amigas en el restaurante cercano, pero ella fue la única que pidió postre por eso tuvieron que dejarla sola las otras, sino todas llegarían tarde y serían amonestadas.

—Bueno, me voy –muy apresurada hecho a correr.

—Oye, tu recipiente —le dijo Terry mostrando lo que traía.

—Mañana, arriba, antes de las siete.

Grito la enfermera sin detener su andar ingresando al edificio, aunque unos segundos le tomó darse cuenta que le dijo donde y cuando encontrase, lo que la hizo detenerse ipso facto, llevarse ambas manos a la boca para luego encogerse de hombros.

—¡Ya qué! –habló resignada o ¿emocionada?

Continuó con lo suyo mientras otra vez el novel actor se queda sorprendido por cómo actuaba esa pequeña rubia.

—Mañana será entonces –se dijo en voz alta.

 **…**

Al día siguiente Terrence regresaba al St. Jacob por la tarde, pues en la mañana hizo su rutina, la que incluía tener que aguantar una sarta de gritos de la señora Marlowe, él mismo se cuestionaba com era que soportaba aquello, sin embargo regreso intentando ser notado lo menos posible. Había conseguido salir a las seis protestando no sentirse bien, desde el accidente le tenían cierta consideración que él no había aprovechado hasta entonces.

Subió discreto todas las escaleras creyendo ser el primero en llegar, incluso ya iba buscando su cigarrera del interior de su capa, empero al abrir la puerta sintió el acostumbrado y odiado frío, pero también un sutil aroma a ¿rosas? que no había notado antes, claro que no pues por alguna extraña razón que Candy no supo explicarse a sí misma, ese día se había enjuagado su cabello con un mezcla de agua de rosas.

Con ese delicado olor supo que ella ya se encontraba esperándolo. En efecto, ahí dándole la espalda estaba su "Enfermera Pecas", sólo había una diferencia sustancial, su cabello, lo traía suelto, él creyó que por eso nunca antes había notado el aroma que en ese momento se expandía con el aire, también notó algo sorprendente, que la señorita Johnson poseía una increíble y, al parecer, indomable caballera rizada. Candy en ese momento comenzó a acomodarse su pelo como solía utilizarlo, más bien, como su nana Ely la obligaba a llevarlo, pero al final tenía que admitir que era más cómodo que sus colegas cuando estaba trabajando.

—¡Vaya sorpresa!

Terry quería verla de frente con el cabello suelto así que habló con lo primero que se le ocurrió para llamar su atención, su deseo se cumplió la chica se giró, él quedó encantado en ese preciso instante y para siempre con esa visión, la enfermera lucia espléndida con su nuevo abrigo rojo, su cabello rubio y rizado que bailando con el viento contrastaba con esa ropa, al igual que su piel clara. En medio de ese rostro unas pecas como rocío y, para terminar unos increíblemente risueños ojos verdes.

—Llegaste temprano –habló la enfermera sacándolo de su mundo.

—Salí pronto del teatro –sin perder su postura aseguró– Así que además de rubio tu cabello es muy ensortijado, casi que puedo…

—No empieces o no te comparto lo que traje hoy –lo interrumpió volviendo a sujetar su cabellera en un moño alto.

—Pues dime que me compartirás y yo decidiré que me entretiene más –dijo pícaro, con un toque de doble sentido en su voz.

Ignorando ese cosquilleo que sintió ante la insinuación, Candice tomó una bolsa de papel que había colocado sobre el piso. Saco otro recipiente mostrando un tradicional cheesecake neoyorquino.

—¿Otra delicia de tu nana?

—Exacto.

—Muy bien, otro día me burlare de tu cabello.

—Oye Te… –quedo callada un segundo, pues no sabía cómo dirigirse a él, ya que ciertamente no habían sido presentados– …te puedes ir olvidando de los postres si quieres convertirme en objetos de tus burlas.

—¿Acaso esa es otra invitación para compartir comida?

Ella vio esa hermosa sonrisa retorcida y se dio cuenta que hubiese sido mejor decir Terry o Terrence que salirse por la tangente.

—Ya, come.

No objeto nada más, ambos comieron de ese pastel de queso hasta terminar todo al tiempo que platicaron de diversas cosas como de sus comidas favoritas, quién sabía cocinar que o de porque siempre andaba ella tan apurada, ambos jóvenes se la pasaron riendo y bromeando, para fortuna de la rubia en esa ocasión no se le hizo tarde, pues Terry, como buen inglés que suele tener mejor sentido de la hora, le indicó cuando faltaban cinco minutos para que se fuera a comenzar su día, más bien noche, laboral, pero antes de que ella desapareciera por la puerta.

—Mañana me toca a mí traer el postre, pues ya te debo dos –dijo lo más casual y desenfadado que pudo.

La pequeña rubia coloreo un poco sus mejillas de rosa, algo que estando con el muy atractivo joven le sucedía a menudo. Ella sólo asintió un par de veces con la cabeza.

 **…**

Al siguiente día él llevo una tarta de manzanas, algo más inglés, como él. No habían acordado una hora pero ambos aparecían en ese frío lugar antes de las seis treinta. La platica iba sobre trivialidades cuando Candy se animó a cuestionar.

—¿Aún no te dejan ver a Susana?

Terrence transfiguró su cara de feliz y desenfada a una inexpresable desviando su vista hacia los otros edificios circunvecinos.

—Prefiero no hablar de eso.

—La has de querer mucho –dijo sin poder contenerse, no le gustó cómo se sintió su pecho al mencionar aquello; Terry rodó su rostro para verla con ojos al parecer molestos–. Bueno, todos los días has venido a ver cómo se encuentra y traes flores, yo sólo di…

—Susana no es mi novia, ni nunca lo fue. No la quiero como cuentan los medios, más bien los chismes –respondió enfático—. Pero tengo un deber moral con ella por salvarme de que esas luces me cayeran a mí. Venir a verla y traerle flores es mi manera de decirle gracias y que siempre contará con mi apoyo. ¿Lo comprendes? –no supo bien porque pero Terry sintió que tenía que explicar la situación.

—Sí, comprendo –mencionó algo afligida pues esa situación era por demás complicada. Entonces se le ocurrió algo– ¿Quieres verla?

—Sabes que lo tengo prohibido por su madre.

—Pero no por mí –al decir aquello hizo un gesto gracioso con los labios, cosa que le dio mucha ternura a Terrence.

—¿Qué planeas?

—Mañana te dejaré pasar. Hoy no porque tengo que verificar los horarios para que no haya nadie presente.

—Pero eso es arriesgar tu empleo.

—Para tu fortuna trabajo por gusto.

—¿Cómo que por gustó? —inquirió.

—Sí, mi papá me deja hacerlo a pesar de gozar de buena solvencia económica. Al principio se negó, lo intentó disimular pidiéndome un año para que lo pensara, o más bien para que él lo asimilará, como sea puedo trabajar y no hay problema por arriesgar mi empleo.

—Entonces, realmente trabajas por gusto. No me lo creo.

—¿Cómo que no te lo crees?

—Veras, de donde yo vengo que una mujer trabaje por el simple hecho de querer hacerlo no es bien visto, dicha mujer se convierte en una marginada por los demás, pues una dama sólo se tiene que dedicar a ser eso, a ser una dama.

—Ni me lo digas. Yo sé de sobra eso –dijo suspirando con resignación y teniendo toda la atención de él–. No es que sea de una familia prestigiosa, pero por el empleo de papá Georgie, y mi propia experiencia, sé cómo es mucha de la gente de esferas sociales altas, no toda claro –dijo recordando a sus amigos y a cierto rubio que ya hacia días que no tenía presente–, el mundo de apariencias en el que algunos de ellos vive, donde todo es quedar bien a costa de humillar a los que creen inferiores –la cara de sorpresa de su interlocutor la hizo asegurar–. Tú perteneces a esa clase, ¿cierto?

—No, yo no lo soy –extrañado cuestionó— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Tienes una pose muy arrogante, eres muy engreído, y bueno, esa capa roja no es precisamente barata.

—Entonces crees que también soy de los que miran a los demás como poca cosa –su complicado carácter lo puso enojado y alerta en un santiamén–, que yo soy de los que sólo se preocupan por sí mismos, crees qué…

—Un momento, no pongas palabras en mi boca que yo no he dicho –lo encaró molesta–. Si creyera que eres egoísta no te estaría proponiendo arriesgar mi empleo para que vieras a alguien que probablemente te importe menos que esta tarta que nos estamos comiendo.

Con esas palabras Terrence se calmó de inmediato, comprendió que no lo juzgaba que sólo mencionó lo evidente. Bueno ya no era el chiquillo del San Pablo, el rebelde adolescentes que quería ser sólo él mismo, ya era él mismo así que aplicó las lecciones de humildad que la vida le había enseñado.

—Lo siento –ella lo vio con los brazos cruzados esperando una disculpa más amplia–. El tema Susana me estresa. Y… tal vez algún día también te cuente porque ya no soy de una clase privilegiada –la rubia hizo gestos en señal de que no estaba convencida–. Y sí prometo traerte un pastel de chocolate, que creo es tu favorito, olvidas mi comportamiento.

—Muy bien –los ojitos le brillaron ante la propuesta–, pero también me contaras y yo te contaré mi historia.

—Eres una chantajista muy temperamental.

El novel actor terminó por aceptar la propuesta de encontrarse con la actriz con ayuda de Candy, así fue como comenzó a visitar a Susana por las noches, no estaba mucho con ella, sólo unos diez minutos máximo, lo malo de eso fue que ya no podía ver a la enfermera Johnson como antes, ya no comían postres, mas se complicó a partir del tercer día que la madre de Susana lo descubrió, pero a diferencia de lo que él creyó que sucedería la señora Marlowe le agradeció el gesto ya que notó que su hija se animaba con las visitas. Y claro que el entusiasmo de Susana cambio pues es esa loca mentecita se construían castillos de arena en el aire al confundir gratitud y apoyo con muestras de amor.

 **…**

Los días pasaron muy lentos para ambos jóvenes, no verse los puso un tanto tristes, pues a pesar de sólo tener unas semanas de amistad ya se extrañaban. Ese día era lunes por la noche, el momento de cambio de enfermeras.

—Candy, ya viste esa nota pegada en el pizarrón.

—¿De que hablas, Lucy?

Distraía cuestionó la rubia que no sabían de que habían estado hablando sus compañeras.

—¿Cómo se llama?, ¿cuéntanoslo todo?– preguntó Julie acercándose misteriosamente.

Candice sólo las vio con un signo de interrogación grabado en su rostro.

—Últimamente estás muy distraída, más atolondrada de lo normal, llegas temprano –comenzó a enumerar la primera enfermera con los dedos de una de sus manos–, sonríes ridículamente, suspiras y tienes la vista perdida.

—Dinos ya quién es tu pretendiente.

—¿Pretendiente? —preguntó la pecosa sorprendida.

—No lo niegues, dinos ya cuál es su nombre.

—« _Terrence_ »– pensó la pecosa, pero ante la idea se sonrojó y cambio el tema–. No sé de qué hablan así que mejor dime lo que tengo que ver.

—Termináramos por enterarnos –respondió Lucy mientras la observaba con ojos escudriñadores, para luego regresar al tema de inicio–. Hay una nota que un niño dejó hoy temprano, dijo que era para que todas las enfermeras la viesen, que alguna tendría que entender.

—¿Y qué dice la nota?

Julie acercándose a donde se encontraba dicha nota empezó a leerla.

—Dice: « _Para la enfermera "P". El chocolate sabe mejor los días "M", en lugares altos y con frío. Atte. Un Mocoso Engreído_ » –termino de leer, por suerte ni Julie, ni Lucy vieron la cara de Candy al escuchar el remitente atentas a la pizarra como si aquella nota pudiese darles la respuesta que querían–. Hasta ahora nadie sabe a quién va dirigida. Ninguna enfermera cuyo nombre o apellido empiece con "P" lo ha reconocido.

—Voy a hacer mis rondas. La verdad no le encuentro sentido a eso.

Después de decir aquello Candy salió corriendo, ya que no quería ser descubierta con la radiante sonrisa que apareció en sus labios.

Al día siguiente, martes, los jóvenes se encontraron en la azotea nuevamente para disfrutar del ya prometido pastel de chocolate, ninguno comentó nada con respecto de la nota pues ambos entendían que por las circunstancias era mejor no ser relacionados, ya sea para no saber quién lo había dejado pasar o para que la prensa no inventara más chismes. Iniciaron una amena plática, pero en un momento determinado Candy, con su acostumbrada manera de ser, lo cuestionó.

—Sé qué tal vez te molestes, pero…

—¿Pero? –la animó a continuar.

—Bueno es que, espero no te moleste mucho mi pregunta.

—¿Quieres saber sobre mi pasado? –sin esperan respuesta siguió–. Pues soy inglés, mi padre es británico y mi madre americana. Vivía en Londres en…

—No. realmente no es eso. Bueno, me gusta que cuentes de ti, pero…

—No lo piensen, sólo dilo.

—He visto tu carácter estos días, me has dicho que No quieres a Susana, pero también he oído a la señora Marlowe –él volteo puso los ojos en blanco–. ¿Te piensas casar con ella?

Decirlo fue más duro de lo que creyó, su pecho se oprimió. Terry no la miraba, pasó alrededor de dos minutos cuando habló.

—No lo quisiera hacer, y no estoy seguro de hacerlo. Tampoco me agrada que me estén obligando a hacer algo forzadamente. También me sobre enfada que me lo griten, pero… –volteo lento para ver los ojos verdes junto a él– No sé qué hacer, me siento muy, muy culpable y ver a la señora Marlowe así, devastada no ayuda a que mejore mi ánimo, ni Susana con su cara de lo siento y mucho menos saber que por mucho tiempo ya no tendrán un empleo para sustentarse.

—Te casaras –aseveró la pecosa siendo ella esta vez la que evitaba verlo.

Sin embargo Terrence estiró su mano para tomar su barbilla y hacer que lo mirara otra vez.

—No creo llegar hasta ese punto, pero sí tengo que ver por ella –bufo resignado– por ellas. Un tiempo tendré que pagar los gastos, eso limita mis opciones.

—No te casarás.

—Oye, no te alegres tanto "Enfermera entrometida" –dijo tocando la pecosa nariz con la punta de su índice, ella hizo un puchero.

—No es que me alegre, bueno sí, por ti, porque no las abandonaras y al mismo tiempo no te forzarás a hacer cosas que no quieres.

—Eso espero. ¿Sabes? Estoy muy presionado por todos lados, el teatro, la prensa, las Marlowe. Me siento como si fuera el relleno de un gran emparedado –sonrió y a propósito cambio el tema viendo su reloj–. Ya faltan cinco, mejor vete.

Candy se incorporó sonrío.

—Gracias por confiar en mí, Terrence Graham.

—Gracias a ti por escucharme Enfermera Johnson.

Y se fue dejándolo con más esperanzas sobre lo que podría mejorar su destino, sólo que él desconocía que las Moiras ya habían planeado algo más para Susana y para él.

.

 **Continuará…**

 **.**

 **Gracias por perderse en mis letras.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **De mis letras:**

Hola hermosas lectoras, tuve tiempo así que aqúi otro capítulo. También comento que en un vistazo rápido que le di a la página principal me di cuenta que son muy, muy, muy escasos los Ffics de Terry ¿dónde están escritoras terrytanas?

El próximo capítulo será el 24, junto con su regalo navideño, mientras **felices fiestas y abrazos virtuales a todas.**

 **Gracias infinitas a quien me lee, o pone mis historias entre sus favoritas, también quien médica un poco de su tiempo en un review.**

 **Dejimar, Guest, Eli, Scarlett Northman, Arya Stark** (muchas gracias), **Lila Venezuela, Monicaibez, Yagui, Maquig, Dianley, Sol Grandchester, Elisa Lucia (al triple), Guest, Vane W. G, CWG, Anmoncer, CWG** again **, muchísimas gracias por estar presentes.**

Nos leemos.


	9. Chapter 8: Estreno y tragedia

**Ojos color mar**

 **.**

 **By Gissa A. Graham**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 8: Estreno y tragedia.**

 **.**

* * *

El circuito Broadway representa un hermoso espectáculo para la vista de cualquier transeúnte que tiene el privilegio de caminar por ese largo camino iluminado por millares de luces, con sus enormes marquesinas y afiches publicitarios llenos de color, esa avenida que es símbolo del mágico mundo del teatro, misma magia que se hace presente en ese lugar cada tarde-noche cuando todo comienza a tomar más vida pocos minutos antes de que el astro rey empiece a ocultarse en el ocaso. Si existía algo que puede llenar de más emoción y expectación ese lugar casi de ensueño, esas son sin duda las noches de estreno, como aquella de ese día jueves de mediados de Diciembre de 1916 donde las entradas para presenciar una nueva representación de la tragedia shakesperiana "Romeo y Julieta" por parte de la compañía Stratford, ya se habían agotado desde tres semanas a tras, justo después del mediático accidente en el que la actriz protagonista Susana Marlowe perdió una de sus piernas.

Dentro del teatro los todos ya estaban preparados en sus respectivos sitios, los actores se veían algo nerviosos, como todo estreno merecía, además de ya estar dispuestos para dar inicio a tan conocida obra. Se alzó el telón para dar paso a cada uno de los interprete, mismos que ofrecieran una espléndida presentación. Todo iba a su ritmo, sin contratiempo alguno. Fue cuando llegó el momento más esperado tanto por espectadores como por la crítica, sólo bastó un par de minutos después de que Terrence Graham personificando a "Romeo" pisará el escenario para que toda fémina presente quedara embelesada, así como para que los críticos quedasen impresionados ante el desenvolvimiento del novel actor.

El joven inglés tenía dos años en ese país norteamericano, dos años lejos de las tierras que lo vieron crecer, dos años donde padeció y saboreo casi de todo, en ese instante frente aún público cautivo con sus diálogos cosechaba los primeros frutos de sus esfuerzos y sacrificios, no obstante su dicha no se completó por la sombra de un accidente, esa sombra opaco tan espléndido momento. Al llegar el intermedio los cuchicheos sobre el accidente, Susana y él, Terrence, junto con una posible boda, llenaron el lugar. Los mismos compañeros de teatro sentían esa pesada atmósfera de incertidumbre y reproche social pues todos tenían una opinión al respecto, una más amables, otras más intransigentes como es costumbre de la gente que no conoce todos los hechos y nunca se han visto involucrados en una encrucijada moral.

La función continuó hasta que los ensordecedores aplausos anunciaron el final de la misma; en pequeños grupos los actores hacían aparición en el proscenio para agradecer, mientras más importancia tenía el papel los grupos se reducían más hasta llegar a solo dos, Terrence Graham junto con Karen Klaise quienes eran los últimos en pasar al ser los protagonistas, también agradecieron con varias reverencias, empero justo antes de hacer la última el estelar masculino vislumbró por el rabillo del ojo una figura blanca casi escondida entre las bambalinas más cercanas al público, eso no le dio muy buena espina, al contrario un mal presentimiento lo lleno por lo que terminó de agradecer de manera rápida y sin prestar mucha atención a los gritos eufóricos de las damas.

Salió del escenario en cuando el telón bajo, por cortesía tenía que regresar, pero sentía que sería más importante lo que la blanca figura le dirían. Mientras se acercaba al personaje impolutamente vestido se percató que era quien se imaginó, la enfermera Johnson, pero sus ojos no tenía ese acostumbrado brillo de alegría, además de tener la cara roja o bien como si hubiese llorado un buen rato, o como si hubiese conteniendo el llanto por mucho tiempo, como fuera no ayudó en absoluto en su presentimiento; otra cosa que lo puso alerta era que la joven se hallaba ahí, prácticamente dentro del escenario, nadie ajeno a la compañía tiene ese privilegio, si la habían dejado pasar hasta ese lugar tenía como único significado que algo en verdad terrible había acontecido.

—¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Terrence casi gritando a unos metros de ella.

Candy negó con la cabeza.

—Aquí no.

—Te pregunte enfermera, responde –gritó con sus emociones confundidas.

Cerca de ellos se encontraban varios compañeros de la compañía, tanto actores como todo tipo de trabajadores, además de Robert Hathaway, primer actor y socio de la misma, quien autorizó la entrada de la chica al saber el aviso que traía consigo, aunque la razón principal para hacerlo no era precisamente por ser el mejor jefe sino porque nadie quería darle a conocer tal noticia al joven inglés y ese grito confirmó que Terry no lo tomaría nada bien.

La rubia volvió a negar.

—Aquí no, ven –estiró su brazo para alcanzar la mano de él que ya lo tenía de frente.

Increíblemente el actor se tranquilizó al sentir la tibieza de ella, era la primera vez que se tomaban de las manos, movió su rostro para lograr ver ambas palmas unidas, suspiro, asintió y comenzó a caminar sin soltarla para poder guiarla hasta su camerino.

Todo aquello sucedió ante las miradas asombradas, prácticamente atónitas de los compañeros presentes del protagonista, nadie daba crédito a lo que vieron, no podían creer la docilidad con la que se dejó convencer ese irreverente chico, por minutos todos quedaron sin habla por lo que vieron y también por la incertidumbre de saber que le diría la enfermera, así se mantuvieron absortos en sus pensamientos hasta que los gritos del público los hicieron regresar a sus labores.

Ya en el camerino a penas entrar se cerró la puerta con llave, el joven en su interior sabia que si la "Señorita Pecas" estaba ahí… no quería ni imaginar porque estaba ahí.

—Bien, habla –dijo brusco ofuscado por el desconocimiento.

Pero la reacción de la rubia lo desestabilizó, debido a que ella no contesto sino que lo abrazo muy fuerte envolviendo su cintura con sus delgados brazos y recargando su rizada cabeza sobre su pecho. Candy se había convencido que no lloraría al ir a prevenirlo, no quería llorar puesto que tenía toda la intención de infundirle tanto valor como fuera necesario, no obstante le fue imposible evitar que pequeñas lágrimas comenzarán a surcar su pecoso rostro. Terrence, sin pensárselo correspondió al abrazo, ella le daba su apoyo, a lo que fuera que sucediese, y él no se negaría a recibirlo.

Así abrasándola se percató que esa chica era muy pequeña, muy menuda, sintió como abarcó al completo aquel diminuto cuerpo, era tan pequeña en comparación de él con su poco más de metro ochenta de estatura, en esa postura Terry podía llenarse del aroma de rosas que desprendía el rubio cabello escondido en un moño alto bajo una horrible cofia. Candice comenzó a hablar.

—Lo lamentó mucho. Pero todo irá bien. Jamás creas ni por error que en esto tú tienes algo que ver –se separó muy poco para poder verlo a los ojos en los que descubrió un mar inquieto y temeroso– ¿Entendiste? Tú no tienes que ver con esto. Ella tomó sus decisiones desde un comienzo –él la miraba sin poder hablar–. Ella lo quiso así, quizo salvarte. Tú no lo pediste, como tampoco podías entrar en su cabeza y hacerla reaccionar. Dime que lo tienes claro.

—Me asustas –respondió sinceramente Terry.

—Dime que comprendes que tú y tus actos están fuera de las decisiones que tomo Susana.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—No, dilo en voz alta –exigió queriendo que él tuviese muy en claro que nada era culpa suya.

—Enfermera Johnson ya dime que paso.

Por primera vez se dirigía a ella de manera formal sin haberla embromado de alguna manera antes, en ese instante se dio cuanta que aún no conocía su nombre de pila pues siempre que pensaba en ella o le hablaba de forma amistosa lo hacia con algún sobrenombre, regularmente "Pecosa", no obstante no era el momento de preguntarlo.

—Dilo –volvió a exigir Candy.

—Comprendo que hay muchas cosas fuera de mi alcance –dijo resignado–. Comprendo que yo no puedo controlar todo. Comprendo que… yo… –con cada palabra sacaba un poco de sus frustraciones– no puedo cambiar lo que Susana hizo por mí. Eso que yo no pedí –comenzó a sacar todo lo que tenía adentro–. Pero no puedo comprender cómo es que lo decidió. No puedo encontrar cuál es la causa de que se obsesionen conmigo, sólo soy un joven de diecinueve años casi como cualquier otro. No entiendo porque si la rechace tanto, aún así, lo hizo. No comprendo porque quiere forzar una situación.

Se calló, debido a que no estaba acostumbrado a decir lo que sentía, o lo que pensaba, respiró profundo e intentó alejarse de la asistente médico, sin embargo ella se negó a dejarlo ir, siguió abrazándolo y con su rostro recargado sobre el varonil pecho sin tomar en cuenta que él ya tenían sus brazos a sus costados.

—Dime que más te molesta –dijo muy tranquila.

—¿Por qué haces esto?, yo soy casi un extraño.

—No, no eres un extraño, cuando compartes pastel con alguien se convierte en amigo, tú y yo ya llevamos varios así que eso significa que somos muy amigos, ¿no? –preguntó deseosa de recibir una respuesta afirmativa.

Él se quedo callado un rato, dejando simplemente que ella lo siguiera abrazando pero sin atreverse a envolverla en sus propios brazos.

—Sí, somos amigos, muy amigos. Y por lo mismo quiero que me digas porque estás aquí.

—Ya te dije que primero necesito que hables. Así que continúa.

—No.

—Por favor Terry.

"Terry", era la primera vez que la "Enfermera pecas" le llamaba así, le agradó bastante escuchar su diminutivo en la voz de la pecosa.

—Muy bien pues escucha porque hay mucho que decir –se convenció de confesarse.

—Te escucho.

Terrence tomó mucho aire, pues sí ya iba a hablar expondría lo más posible su sentir.

—Estoy molesto por estar en una situación ante la cual no sé como actuar, y eso además me frustra. Me enoja que no tenga poder sobre esto. Me desalienta darme cuenta que todo lo que critique ahora lo vivo en carne propia. Me irrita comprender que resulta muy fácil juzgar cuando uno sólo es un espectador. Me hace sentir impotente no saber cómo ayudar a Susana sin que piense, o su madre me exija, que me case con ella.

Se pasó sus manos por su largo cabello, la enfermera se negaba a soltarlo y él a abrazarla por lo que ella lo abrazo aún más fuerte haciendo que él finalmente cediera a un efusivo abraso, la pegó a su cuerpo y como un niño que busca el consuelo en los protectores brazos maternos comenzó a derramar lágrimas, no eran un llanto copioso, sólo solitarias gotas que se dejaban caer de una en una, así comenzó a derramar el cúmulo de emociones que traía consigo desde aquel fatídico día.

—Siento que tengo que cargar un gran peso sobre mis hombros, que mis brazos pesan como plomo. ¿Sabes cuánto busque alejarme de ella?, ¿cuanto rechace su amistad?, lo único que hago es preguntarme ¿por qué? No me creo ser alguien tan especial como para que arriesguen su vida por mí, como tampoco me creo eso de que sea amor, no sé que es amar, todavía, pero creo que para amar tienes que ser correspondido, tienes que conocer al otro. Tú conoces muchísimo más de mí con tres semanas que ella en dos años como compañeros de trabajo. Además, está mal que lo diga, pero la trate mal, muy mal –cayó un instante para seguir confesando–. La dejaba hablando sola, cuando me buscaba me iba hacia otra dirección, le cortaba la platica, incluso la traté con condescendencia. ¿Eso es amor?, dejar que él otro te trate mal, seguir a alguien aunque no muestre interés en ti, continuar mostrando sumisión a pesar de ser rechazado. Porque sí eso es amor no lo quiero. Yo quiero a alguien que me quiera por mí, que sea mi igual, que no le intimide mi presencia, que no se deje tratar mal… que busque ser ella misma sin importar… las consecuencias.

Al decir eso último se separó de la enfermera para verla a los ojos, Terry descubrió que ya había encontrado a quien buscaba, en sus últimas palabras describía a la "Enfermera Pecas" frente a él, ella que estudio y trabajaba aún sin necesidad de hacerlo, sin importar que la juzgarán, era ella que ni un sólo segundo la había intimidado, que ante sus rechazos ella se ofendía y se crecía para enfrentarlo, ella que lo ayudó desde el mismo instante de conocerlo sin segundas intenciones, que logró conocerlo en tan poco tiempo y aún así seguía ahí abrazándolo, demostrando su apoyo, no por sumisión, no por abnegada, sino porque para ella él era importante, como en eso instante Terry comprendía que realmente la enfermera Johnson también era alguien de gran valor en su vida, sólo con ella se sentía bien, sola a ella le había regalado pastel de chocolate, con esa menuda mujercita se sentía tan a gusto que le compartía su sentir, pero Terry sabía que no era el momento correcto para hacerlo saber, o para acercar su rostro y tomar esos tentadores labios rosados. Se separó al completo de ella para limpiarse algunas lágrimas de enojo y frustración que todavía se podían ver en su guapo rostro.

—Bueno, ahora que lo sabes, me podrías decir por favor a qué viniste hasta acá en tu horario de trabajo –habló más relajado.

—Eso no es amor –Terrence la miró directo a los ojos– el amor no se presiona, ni se manipula o se fuerce. Si fuera amor, para empezar no se rebajaría a buscarte, o acosarte sabiendo que tú la rechazas. El amor de pareja es complementario no unilateral porque si es así no existe tal pareja. Yo creo que no puedes enamorarte, nunca, de quien te trata mal. Eso ni si quiera tenerse amor propio.

¿Era en serio lo que escuchaba? A Terry siempre le habían dicho lo afortunado que era por que una joven tan linda como Susana lo estuviese siguiendo, que su amor tendría que ser mucho para soportar sus desplantes, pero en ese momento la pecosa le decía que eso no era amor.

—Entonces, ¿sino es amor, qué es? –inquirió para asegurarse que creían lo mismo.

—Egoísmo y vanidad –la miró con los ojos entrecerrados–. Es vanidad creer que con la sola presencia el otro estará prendado de ti, sin ofrecer nada más que consentimiento. Es egoísmo no dejar al otro en paz y que tomen sus propias decisiones simplemente porque uno ya decidió cómo se supone deben ser las cosas.

—Cada segundo me sorprendes más.

—Pero tampoco soy quien para juzgar su actuar –Candy se acercó a Terry para volverlo a abrazar, en parte porque le gustó mucho como se sentía estando ahí, pero sobretodo para reconfortarlo pues era momento de decirle lo que sucedió; él le correspondió encerrándola entre sus brazos recargando el peso de ella en él—. Comprendo porque hizo lo que hizo, no la juzgo pero no por eso tengo que defender su proceder. Únicamente sé que ella no estaba bien, tenía problemas muy grandes, monstruos feroces en su cabeza.

—¿Tenía?, ¿por qué hablas en pasado?

—Yo vine, porque necesitaba prevenirte, antes de que oyeras esta noticia, o vieras lo que sucedió –inhalo fuerte–. Lo siento mucho, ella no estaba bien –Candy sintió como una gota caía sobre su cuello–. Ella se… aventó desde la azotea –no hubo reacción, sólo respiración contenida–. Murió al instante.

Terry volvió a respirar, soltó el abrazo cada con violencia para separase, ella se negaba a soltarlo otra vez por lo que él la empujó despacio para posteriormente girarse y dejarse caer al piso de rodillas pues la fuerza lo abandonó un instante, se llevó ambas manos a la cara, no lloró más. Sentía una mezcla de culpa con alivio, lo que acrecentó la culpa. La enfermera lo rodeó y bajó para estar a su nivel, tomó sus manos para descubrir esos hermosos ojos que en esos minutos eran como un mar en medio de una tormenta.

—No estás solo.

Esa tres sencillas palabras fue todo lo que necesito, el aire entro de manera normal otra vez a sus pulmones. Muy probablemente la culpa se estacionaria en su ser un buen tiempo, pero no estaba solo, podría superarlo, su ángel blanco se encontraba ahí para darle su apoyo sin que él tuviera la necesidad de pedirlo, sin que alguna extraña razón la hiciera dudar de ello, ella lo apoyaba porque escogía hacerlo, porque él le importaba, porque comprendía que lo que sentían era mutuo. Sin estar consciente él la dejó elegir y ella lo eligió a él sobretodo lo demás.

.

 **Continuará…**

 **.**

 **Gracias por perderse en mis letras.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Nota:**

Susana **no se suicidó** , nunca he creido que realmente lo fuera a hacer, por eso dejó nota, ¿quieren saber qué pasó? Eso se narra en "Psico".

 **De mis letras:**

Hola hermosas lectoras. Este capítulo tenía muchas ganas de escribirlo, aquí los dos son un poco más maduros y Candy le permite que le platiqué su versión de la historia y su sentir (cosa que no hizo), y no sólo eso sino que lo elige a él. Se dice que Terry no lucho por ella, yo pregunto ¿había porque luchar? Él no tenía que ofrecerle, ella no lo apoyo, si yo hubiese sido Terry ni siquiera la sigo por las escaleras, ella lo regalo como si fuese un objeto y aparte de todo lo dejo sólo sin siquiera preguntar cómo se encontraba, prefirió el bienestar de una desconocida al del ser que se suponía más amaba ¿?. En fin.

Pasando a otro tema, espero les guste **su regalo** , es un OneShot hot, para que no pasen frío hoy, jaja, ojalá les guste " **Otro adiós"** es clasificación "M" por lo que lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil.

Y como regalo extra, mate a Susana, jaja, soy mala lo sé. Pero es que era parte de la trama original de "Psico".

 **Bendiciones a todas, en especial en este día que espero lo compartan con sus seres amados. Un fuerte abrazo virtual. Gracias por estar presente sin alguna forma u otra y por sus hermosos comentarios. Lila Venezuela, Guest, Elisa Lucia, Anmoncer, CWG, Lady Lyuva (** muchas gracias, nuevamente por el obsequio) **, Skarllet Northman, Lunajay21, Vialsi, Goshi, Maquig, Angye, Alejandra, Sol Grandchester, Darling Eveling, Dianley, Reina899, Arya Stark, Alexa PQ, Lizethr, Conny de G. y Guest.**

Prometo el próximo responder a cada una.

 **Bellas letras:**

Soy una apasionada lectora, amo las letras en todas sus formas, por eso quiero **recomrendarles un hermoso OneShot** muy ad hoc con estas fechas, se llama " **Cuento de Navidad"** (nada que ver con el de Dickens) su autora es Phoeenix, les encantará, sobretodo si tienen hijos.


	10. Chapter 9: Un lugar para declararse

**Ojos color mar**

 **.**

 **By Gissa A. Graham**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 9: Un lugar para declararse**

.

* * *

.

El emblemático y muy exacto reloj principal de la _Grand Central Terminal_ de Nueva York sonó para anunciar que las diez en punto de la mañana habían llegado, junto con eso el inconfundible pitido de un tren también se hizo escuchar. Con una hora de atraso el convoy proveniente de la ciudad de Chicago, Illinois, hizo su arribo, las inclemencias del tiempo habían acumulado exceso de nieve en un área de las vías provocando esa hora más de viaje.

Los pasajeros de inmediato sintieron que el gran animal de hierro se detuvo iniciaron el descenso. Ya casi al final del tumulto de gente sin mucha prisa bajaron cinco varoniles figuras, todas enfundadas en sendos y muy costosos abrigos de lana negros y grises. Primero aparecieron entre risas, juegos y bromas tres chicos, dos de diecinueve y uno de veinte años caminando por los andenes, para ser seguidos por un hombre rubio ya cercano a los treinta junto con uno Moreno de bigote cercano a los cuarenta, como fuere la edad de esos cinco personajes no importó mucho, las féminas presentes deleitaron sus vistas con ellos pues muy raramente se podían ver cinco varones tan apuestos juntos. Los primos Andley, junto con el famoso tío abuelo William y su mano derecha George Johnson por fin se encontraban en la "Ciudad que nunca duerme".

Para desgracia del mayor de ellos, el momento que George tanto temía al fin se haría presente. Cuando dos días a tras en las oficinas del corporativo Andley llegó un telegrama urgente citando a los tres primos a declarar por un caso en Nueva York todos se sorprendieron, pero por consejo del mismo Johnson fueron de inmediato pues mientras más rápido se resolviese es embarazoso asunto menos publicidad tendría y menos implicados se vería el distinguido apellido de la familia, así que los chicos comenzaron a hacer planes al saber hacia dónde se dirigirían, aunque los hombres mayores, sin hacérselo saber ya tenían planes con ellos, al día siguiente se reunirían con la rubia que alguna vez fuese el amor de infancia de cada uno de ellos. George sólo pedía que su hija no sufriera mucho loq je tendría que enfrentar, claro que si el moreno conociera sobre la amistad que Candy había forjado con cierto actor británico en esos días que estuvo ausente sabría que tendría que preocuparse por otras cosas.

El de origen francés ignoraba gran parte de los pormenores de lo que en su mes de ausencia había acontecido en su lugar de residencia, sólo una vez al final de año se alejaba de su hija por tanto tiempo para resolver asuntos financieros en la oficina principal de Chicago de los Andley regresando justo antes de Navidad, pero ahora con él se encontraban los jóvenes Stear, Archie y Anthony, lo que cambiaba sustancialmente las próximas actividades, entre ellos su hogareña celebración de Navidad.

Lo principal ese día era dejar instalados a todos esos chicos, incluyendo al tío que aveces parecía que no creía, sí, era muy maduro en muchos aspectos, estar de trontamundos le había dejado gran cantidad de experiencias, enseñanzas y una filosofía particular de vida, pero en otros casos seguía comportándose como un niño, por ejemplo siempre que tenía animales al frente. Luego de dejarlos en su residencia él se iría a la propia para ver a su rubia, la cual de seguro seguiría despierta esperándolo, así que a apurarse porque su niña inquieta tenía que descansar pues por nada del mundo ella dejaría de trabajar.

 **.**

 **…**

 **.**

 **Cuatro noches a tras.**

Culpa, una pequeña palabra de sólo dos sílabas, según el diccionario es imputar a alguien para que realice algo, ser el causante de algo, es negligencia y también un sentimiento de responsabilidad, cada una de esas definiciones Terrence Graham las sentía a flor de piel, si bien con la enfermera Johnson se había sentido tranquilo y liberado, justo en ese instante en que veía el cuerpo inerte de Susana Marlowe siendo trasladado por los peritos forenses todo era diferente, aún no lograba asimilar lo ocurrido, desde que oyó la noticia de boca de Candy hasta ese momento con la realidad golpeándolo de frente no había atinado a saber cómo debía actuar, irónico dada su profesión. Sino hubiese sido porque la rubia pecosa estuvo ahí presente todo el tiempo, él hubiese dicho y hecho puras estupideces. Como agradecía en su interior que ese ángel blanco de rizada cabellera y rostro pecosa, que ahora veía a distancia, lo haya entretenido tanto tiempo en el teatro, agradecía que no lo hubiese dejado ver aquel cruel espectáculo al completo.

—Usted, ¿qué demonios hace aquí? —el grito desgarrador de una madre que buscaba culpables se dejó escuchar–. Es por su culpa que mi hija este muerta.

Más culpa. ¿Qué hacer o decir ante aquellas palabras llenas de sufrimiento de una madre que acaba de perder a su única hija? Únicamente agacho la cabeza sin poder mirar a los ojos a aquella mujer que lo incriminaba.

—Alejen a ese maldito hombre de aquí, ¿no ven que por su culpa mi hija ya no estará conmigo?

La mujer indignada y fúrica se acercó al joven actor dispuesta a golpearle, ante la presencia llena de asombro de una pequeña multitud tanto de morbosos como de policías y prensa, un metro antes de conseguir su objetivo una enfermera se interpuso en su camino con los brazos extendidos, de primer instancia parecía que defendería al inglés, sin embargo su acto conmovió a todos pues abrazo a la desconsolada señora Marlowe.

—No tengo palabras sólo llore, desahogase –fue lo que Candy le dijo, muy conmovida por presenciar aquello, más aún cuando ella no tenía mamá.

Otra ayudante médico fue hacia Terry para guiarlo hacia el interior, esa chica era Amber, el joven en silencio agradeció a la "Enfermera Pecas" ese acto, debido a que lo estaba defendiendo con ayuda de su compañera y no sólo de la mujer, sino de la prensa, de los curiosos, de la policía e incluso de él mismo que ese instante se dejaría hacer y deshacer a voluntad de la madre de la fallecida.

Pasó media hora más para que todo se despejará, Amber había cubierto a Candy todo ese tiempo, hasta ese día ella, como todos, ignoraba que su amiga y el actor se conociesen, pero fue más que obvio cuando la rubia le pidió apoyo, cuando le dijo necesitaba ir a donde Terry para prevenirle. En las verdes esmeraldas no sólo vio preocupación desinteresada por el prójimo como cuando ayudaba a alguien desconocido, en esta ocasión vio la necesidad de prevenir a alguien conocido, además de querido, la pecosa como única explicación dijo "Somos amigo, luego te platico cono paso."

Luego Amber pudo constatar que eran más que amigos cuando el novel actor se dirigió a las escaleras, minutos más tarde también su amiga lo hizo, la castaña no pudo evitar seguirla, en parte por curiosa, pero sobretodo porque realmente quería mucho a la rubia, en esos cuatro años de convivencia diaria se habían vuelto como hermanas. Al llegar arriba se acercó a la puerta, desde donde se colocó no podía ver nada pero sí pudo escuchar a la perfección toda la conversación.

—Ya no fumes –eso fue directo, en definitiva entre esos dos había algo.

—No te importa –contestó el hombre algo brusco, para posterior quejarse– Hey, no me vuelvas a quitar otra vez un cigarro de la boca.

—Te voy a quitar todos lo que se me peguen la gana –Candy se molestó de la manera en como le contesto.

—"Pecas", ahora no –se excusó Terrence calmando su actitud.

—Ya te dije que no fue tu culpa.

—Entonces, ¿de quien?, dímelo. ¿Qué no vez que se suicido por mí?, porque le dije a ella y a su madre que no me casaría –gritó algo desesperado.

—No tenias porque hacerlo.

—Me salvó la vida, lo único que tenía que hacer a cambio era… estar con ella.

—¿A cambio de qué te salvó?, ¿de que le entregaras lo que salvó? cuando uno hace algo correcto no debe de haber dobles intenciones –hubo un periodo de silencio amplio—. Te salvó porque así lo quiso. Se suicido, porque así lo quiso. Todos podemos tener un futuro brillante sin importar nuestras limitaciones aparentes, sólo tenemos que tener el valor de conseguirlo.

—¿Tú qué sabes de eso cuando has tenido todo fácil? –el desasosiego hablaban por Terry–. Cuando tu "papi Georgie" te consciente todo, hasta tu capricho de ser enfermera.

Al escuchar aquello Amber se llevó ambas manos a la boca, en definitiva ellos se conocían muy bien, él sabía detalles de la vida de su amiga.

—Ser enfermera no es un capricho –también comenzaba a gritar–. Tú no sabes lo que he tenido que vivir para conseguir lo que tengo ahora así que cállate Terrence.

—Así, pues dímelo, no creo que sea peor que lo mío.

—Quieres jugar a quien ha tenido la peor vida, pues no entraré en ese estúpido jueguito porque mi vida ha sido muy difícil pero fantástica,

—Dices tonterías…

—Ya cállate Terrence y deja de decir idioteces, yo estoy de tu lado. Sí tienes algo que desahogarte y reclamar sabes que no es contra mí. Así que o aceptas mi compañía y dejas de reclamar tonterías o sigues en ese estado de defensa y compasión para largarme –dijo muy molesta Candy pues Terry la estaba pre juzgando sin conocer su historia, muy pocas veces se sentía así de molesta, pero con ese guapo inglés sus emociones se arremolinaban sin darle mucha tregua.

A su suspiro profundo para tranquilizarse, eso se se le estaba saliendo de control, iba a consolarlo no a regañarlo, así que sin decir nada fue junto a él que únicamente la veía sin atreverse a hablar, también sabía que estuvo mal lo que le dijo.

—Yo… no estoy bien ahora. Creo que fue la pero idea subir aquí, sólo pienso que desde aquí fue…

Más silencio reino el lugar por un buen rato. Amber se atrevió a asomarse, ellos estabas abrazados. Duraron unidos varios minutos antes de soltarse. La joven volvió a ocultarse.

–¿Sabes?, quiero ir a una cantina y beber hasta perderme.

—¿Y qué conseguirás con eso?

—Olvidar.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—Te detesto. Eres peor que mi consciencia.

—Yo en cambio… –Candy se quedo con el "te quiero mucho", en la boca, ella entregaba cariño y amistad con facilidad, no obstante este "te quiero" sería diferente al que le decía a sus pacientes, amigas, e incluso diferente al que le decía a su papá George.

—Tú, ¿en cambio…? –como era su costumbre el actor comenzó a bromear para bajar la tensión—. Me amas y ya no puedes vivir sin mí. ¿Sabes?, conozco un buen lugar para que me declares tu amor "Pequeña Pecosa".

—Terry, eres imposible.

—No te enojes que tus pecas se ven más –esto lo dijo prácticamente en un susurro pues de repente recordó porque estaba ahí–. Desde aquí fue. No lo puedo creer.

—Vámonos. Te voy acompañar a tu casa —otro silencio—. No me mires así. No quiero que te vayas a emborrachar y comiences a hacer tonterías.

—Muy bien "Enfermera Pecas Entrometida", dejare que cuide de éste paciente por hoy.

Amber al oír aquello corrió hacia su puesto en la central de enfermeras, para evitar que vieran que los había espiado, ya después tendría tiempo para interrogar a Candy al respecto de lo que había escuchado.

Unos minutos más tarde Candy habló con su superior pidiendo que le dieran permiso para dejar su puesto pues deseaba ausentarse del hospital ya que las impresiones de la noche habían sido muchas para ella. Como nunca había faltado a pesar de aveces llegar un poco tarde, además de siempre realizaba un increíble trabajo y ser querida por los pacientes, su jefa acepto darle el resto de la noche, por otro lado la jefa de enfermeras también comprendió que el que la rubia se hubiese ofrecido a ir a avisarle al actor sobre lo acontecido antes de que eso se convirtiera en un verdadero show mediático, consistía en un trabajo extra desgastante emocionalmente.

Ese fue el primer día, más bien noche, que Candy dejó de trabajar, y el único real motivo que lila llevó a hacerlo fue por acompañar a Terrence a su departamento, para estar con él, sólo que hubo un detalle que no tomó en cuenta; en cuanto el novel actor aparcó su auto frente al edifico donde recibía comenzó a reír por lo bajo.

—¿Te has dado cuenta de lo absurdo de esto?

—No comprendo, ¿qué tiene de absurdo que me preocupe de ti?

—Lo absurdo no es tu preocupación, eso es muy noble, lo absurdo es que ahora que hemos llegado a mi casa, tengo que llevarte a la tuya –la chica abrió grande sus ojos pues comprendió a lo que se refería su amigo–. Ya va a ser media noche, obvio no te vas a quedar conmigo, ni mucho menos pienso dejar que te vayas sola.

—No lo había pensado.

—Eres demasiado atolondrada –ella lo golpeó en el brazo–, aaauu. Y agresiva –Candy amenazo con volverlo a golpear–. Ya entendí. Bueno como sea en este edificio vivo, en el tercer piso, la primera puerta frente a las escaleras. Cuando quieras puedes venir a declararme tu amor aquí –Terry sonrió de lado.

—Y aquí vas otra vez –dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco–. Mejor ya llévame a mi casa.

Así Terrence conoció el lugar de residencia de la "Enfermera Pecas" quien sólo bajo del auto después de haberle sacado la promesa que no tomaría, al menos por esa noche. Sin embargo ya que Terry arrancó para regresar a su casa y llevaba unas cuadras de camino volvió a recordar que aún no sabía el nombre de la señorita Johnson, pero al menos ya sabia a donde vivía.

 **.**

 **Continuará…**

.

 **Gracias por perderse en mis letras.**

.

* * *

.

 **De mis letras:**

Hola hermosas lectoras, esta semana estuvo de locos, vacaciones y niños en casa bueno, ya se imaginaran, pero les dejo un capítulo aunque sea corto.

Por otro lado para quien me sigue en "Momentos" lo siento pero estoy atorada ('~' ), la idea original era pequeños OneShots, pero la historia a crecido gracias al bello recibimiento que le han dado así que la dejare descansar una semana más para ordenar las ideas.

 **Gracias por leer, por seguir mis historias, por estar presente aunque sea de manera anónima**. Este 2016 comencé a publicar mis locuras sin imaginar todas las satisfacciones que he obtenido incluidas amistades que no creí podía ganar, en verdad es más que hermoso saber que lo que escribo no se queda guardado únicamente para mis ojos, saber que mis letras llegan a más personas alrededor de todo el mundo y lo leen por gusto es increíble.

 **Les deseo que el 2017 les traiga muchas bendiciones, salud, amor, y un chorro de cosas positivas, las quiero lectoras y espero poder seguir compartiendo más historias con ustedes. FELIZ AÑO NUEVO Y QUE LO QUE VENGA SIEMPRE SEA MEJOR.**

 **Lady Lyuva** : Realmente Susana no se suicido, más bien le dieron un empujoncito. Habrá algo de drama ahora que el güero bello de Anthony apareció (junto con los primos) y una amistad tambaleara pero no mucho, sí Anthony encontrará quien llenara su corazoncito.

 **Mimie Grandchester** : muchas gracias, el que sigue será mucho más amplio pues Anthony aparece.

 **Vane W. G** : Gracias, y feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo para ti y los tuyos.

 **Vialsi** : pues sí, Candy que anda de dadivosa con todos menos con quien realmente debía, pero por eso existen los fanfic para cambiar eso malos momentos.

 **Lila Venezuela** : muchas gracias a ti, igual bendiciones a ti y a los tuyos.

 **Eli** : Por eso en esta historia los puse un poco más grandes para que pensaran las cosas con más madurez, además de que también Terry necesitaba desahogarse y no guardar todas esas cosas para él solo. Muchas gracias igual bendiciones, salud, amor y todo lo positivo para ti y tu familia.

 **Scarlett Northman** : sí, así lo creo, no que Candy se fue sin siquiera preguntarle su versión de los hechos.

 **Angye**. Jajajaja, pues sí ¿quién es Susana? Saludos iguales y feliz año.

 **Ale Sagastume** : muchas gracias a ti por tus palabras.

 **Anmoncer** : , Mizuki fue muy cruel con Terry desde un comienzo es que tiene la historia de vida más complicada y luego para colmo lo den con Susana hasta que ella muere, al menos el CCFS se redime con él (a pesar de que algunas crean que no es Anohito si se describe una bella historia entre los rebeldes). Gracias.

 **Darling Eveling** : Bueno que si yo pudiera también consentía a Terry, jajajaj, digo aprovechando que se está dejando querer. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest** : Susana no se suicido (en "Psico" explicó lo qué pasó), pero siempre es triste una muerte a pesar de todo. Ahora a enfrentar el encuentro con Anthony, pero también lo superarán.

 **Maquig** : Gracias por tus bellos deseos. Igualmente que el próximo año este lleno de bendiciones para ti y tus seres amados.

 **Arya Stark** : Creo que ambos necesitaban estar más maduros para comprenderse por eso los puse con un poco de más edad, además aquí Candy si deja que Terry le explique cómo se dieron las cosas. Feliz Año Nuevo y que este lleno de bendiciones.

 **Goshy** : En este capítulo regresa la culpa a Terry pero él cree que es un suicidio y ver parte de la escena y la madre de Susana no ayuda mucho a su ánimo, pero con Candy apoyándolo no caerá esta vez. Que disfrutes de estas fiestas en compañía de tus seres queridos.

 **Lizethr** : felices fiestas también para ti, sí, estos dos necesitaban comprenderse y apoyarse, no es que nos alegre una muerte pero Susanita sólo estaba de más en la historia, así que ni modo pasó a mejor vida.

 **Misaki** : Aquí aparecieron los primos, pero en el próximo se ven con Candy. Hay que dejar emoción por eso es al que sigue. Espero poder publicar antes de una semana.

 **Sol Grandchester** : No comprendo porque tildan de mujeriego a Terry, era coqueto, pero de eso a que estuviese con una y otra, en ninguna parte se describe eso, por el contrario es el más fiel, no creo que dejar hablando sola a Susana, ignorarla e incluso hablarle de mala gana sea darle alas ósea ¿de dónde? Porque digo que es más fiel, porque a pesar de Susana y los años sus sentimientos no cambiaron. Y eso le pasa a Candy por querer hacer el bien sin mirar a quien, lo malo es que no vio el mal que le hizo a Terry y a ella misma. Gracias por tus hermosas palabras.

 **HaniR** : Pues sí, Candy ya está más que encandilada con Terry, pero es que Anthony fue un amor casi de niñez, pero Anthony también tendrá quien llene su corazoncito.

 **Guest** : gracias por palabras, espero te siga gustando.

 **Guest** : Público cada semana y si puedo antes, pero por las fechas me es más complicado.

 **Nos leemos en el 2017**

31/12/2016

 **Gissa A. Graham**


	11. Chapter 10: Reencuentros

**Ojos color mar**

 **.**

 **By Gissa A. Graham**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 10: Reencuentros.**

 **.**

La idea de un día tranquilo, ver a su hija, convivir y luego descansar para esperar las fechas navideñas se esfumó por completo del panorama de George Johnson, él creyó que con dejar a los Andley en su residencia neoyorquina sería más que suficiente, con eso sus vacaciones comenzarían. No obstante pronto se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que se estaba. En cuanto los instaló e intentó despedirse Albert lo detuvo pidiéndole cómo favor especial que lo compañera a donde sus sobrinos serían interrogados pues no existía mejor y más confiable abogado para la familia que él. De muy mal humor, aunque muy bien disimulado, aceptó con su acostumbrada cara seria pues en el trabajo rara vez sonreía.

Una vez en el ministerio de principio se negaron a darles alguna información sobre el motivo de la citación de los hermanos Conrwell y el joven Brown, los policías se limitaron a llevarse a los primos a un cuarto de interrogatorios, sólo asegurándoles que serían muy bien tratados. Para Albert y George que se quedaron fuera esperando por los muchachos los minutos fueron muy lentos, se les hizo interminable el tiempo que no vieron a los chicos, mucho más porque seguían ignorando el motivo por el que fueron llamados.

Pero al fin salieron los tres al parecer en perfectas condiciones, todos con caras extrañas, pero todo indicaba que sólo era por lo que ahí adentro les habían dicho pues su expresión se dirigía más a la molestia que al miedo o algo parecido.

El motivo por el que fueron llamado ante la justicia de Nueva York fue porque sus nombres se vieron involucrados en el posible asesinato de la actriz Susana Marlowe, después de unos días de investigación se había concluido que no había sido un suicidio sino que alguien la había arrojado desde aquella fría azotea del hospital St. Jacob. La cara de los jóvenes era de pocos amigos no porque se sintieran mal por la muerte de una desconocida, claro que una muerte siempre es algo de pesar, pero existía algo que era de más importancia para ellos y era lo que los tenía así; el detective Smith, quien los interrogó, dejó entrever que su amiga de principios de adolescencia, Candy, aquella chiquilla de coletas, algo impertinente, quien gustaba de hacer cosas rudas y a quien no veían desde cuatro años atrás, parecía estar involucrada en dicha muerte. Además Anthony particularmente se veía mal pues además de Candy también su buen amigo Terry, antes Grandchester ahora Graham, también se encontraba involucrado así que se preguntaba cómo era que esos dos se conocían. En cuanto el rubio vio a su tío y a Johnson arremetió contra ellos por haber mandado con un total desconocido a su amiga, a quien todavía recordaba con sumo cariño y con quién ansiaba reencontrarse.

—Está vez exijo que me digan que hicieron con Candy? Necesito saber dónde se encuentra –más que molesto se dirigió a ambos mayores.

—¿Por qué esa urgencia de saber de ella? –preguntó de inmediato George preocupado por su hija– ¿A caso es algo referente ella por lo que los hicieron venir aquí?

—Al parecer se encuentra implicada en un caso de asesinato.

Tranquilo pero desasosegado informó Stear, sin embargo la actitud del joven no se comparó con la del administrador y abogado de los Andley que por vez primera se le vio un rostro desfigurado.

—Eso es imposible.

Y no dijo más, George simplemente salió del lugar para dirigirse de inmediato a su casa tenía que comprobar de primera instancia que su rubia estaba sana y salva resguardada en su hogar.

—George, espera esto tiene que tener una explicación –gritó Albert un tanto confuso por toda la situación pero sabiendo dos cosas: que el moreno no se detendría y que tampoco podían retirarse ni él ni sus sobrinos de aquel lugar hasta firmar sus respectivas declaraciones.

—¿Pero que le pasa? –preguntó un extrañado Archie.

—A de sentir remordimiento por la situación en la que hoy se encuentra Candy –dijo con enojo Anthony, luego viendo a su tío agregó–. Como de seguro tú también has de tener remordimiento. ¿Qué clase de persona dejaste que la adoptará?

—Cállate Anthony, que si George está así de preocupado es porque la joven le importa y muchísimo más de lo que cualquier de ustedes puede imaginar –Albert espetó en un todo que no deja lugar a reproches–. Respondiendo a tu pregunta: Candy es la muy feliz hija del mejor de los hombres que conozco, esa es la razón por la que nos impresiona que pueda estar implicada en algo así, por eso George fue a asegurarse que ella está bien.

—¿Cómo lo sabrá? –el apuesto inventor pregunto.

De principio el patriarca no emitió palabra alguna, después de unos segundos de reflexión comprendió que si ya se iban a reencontrar con la chica pues adelantarles algo no estaría del todo mal, decirle que ella vivía en esa ciudad no debería ser tanto problema para George quien había exigido ser él quien diera la noticia completa.

—Tío, ¿cómo lo comprobara? –Archie lo incitó a continuar.

—Porque Candy… vive aquí en Nueva York.

—Ella vive aquí, ¿desde cuando? –el rubio menor obviamente cuestionó.

—Desde que fue adoptada.

—¿Entonces si puede ser cierto? –casi grito Tony.

—Puedo jurarles que eso es imposible. Compréndanlo.

—¿Tan seguro que estás tío?

—Por completo.

—Pues todo esto es muy raro, ¿sabes también quien está implicado? –sin esperar respuesta el rubio menor prosiguió– Terry.

—¿Cómo dices?

—De ese patán se puede esperar cualquier cosa –por supuesto que Archie lo atacó.

—No en un asesinato –mencionó Stear ganándose una furiosa mirada de su hermano– ¿Qué?, hay que ser lógicos, sabes que lo del establo estuvo muy raro y los Brigthon tampoco provocaron mucho escándalo después que él se fue. Además es Terry, a pesar de tanto rumor que corría y corre sobre él, de ser impulsivo, provocador, arrogante…

—Cuanta defensa –ironizó Anthony.

—A pesar de todo eso –prosiguió el de lentes sin hacer mucho caso a su primo–, es un buen tipo, podrá ser coqueto, pero antes y ahora podía acercarse a cualquier chica, ¿por qué meterse en tanto problema por estar con Annie?, y ¿asesinato?, no, eso en definitiva no, hasta tú estarás de acuerdo conmigo Archie, que si tuviese la remota necesidad o ganas para realizar algo así podría conseguirse los medios para llevarlo acabo sin ensuciarse las manos.

—Tú no eres mi hermano, eres un traidor –todos rodaron los ojos ante ese comentario tan infantil–. Y ustedes dos lo son aún más —luego con la mirada fija en Albert agregó—. Cuando ignoraba que eras mi tío no dolía tanto.

Archie se alejó de sus parientes quienes únicamente sonrieron por la actitud dramática del castaño.

—Iré a hacerle una visita a Terry hoy, ¿alguien quiere ir conmigo?

Preguntó Anthony sin que nadie se asombrará de ese hecho pues todos sabían que de vez en cuando intercambiaba correspondencia con su amigo inglés. Así que Albert fue el único en responder.

—Sí, ya es hora que retome mi amistad con él.

 **.**

 **…**

 **.**

Un auto negro se mal estacionó frente a una hermosa mediana residencia neoyorquina permitiendo así que su único pasajero, quien precisamente conducía, bajase veloz y con un rostro muy compungido.

—¿Candy?, ¿Candy? —se oía la voz de George llamando, más bien gritando, desde el bastante en que entro a la casa para presto subír las escaleras—¿Dónde estas?

Al escucharlo los señores Morgan salieron de la cocina donde desde hace horas le esperaban.

El moreno sin tocar abrió una habitación y corrió al interior buscando, para su desasosiego no encontró a nadie, volvió a salir gritando.

—Señor Johnson Candy está con Amber –desde la planta baja el señor Morgan habló.

—¿En donde?

—En la habitación de mi hija, acá abajo. Como le estuvo esperando le pedimos que se durmiera un poco aunque fuese aquí para cuando llegara le avisáramos rápido.

George volvió a correr mientras escuchaba a su empleado, necesitaba comprobar que quien en los últimos años se había convertido en su sangre se encontraba bien. Algo adormilada, con una chistosa pijama de franela y frotándose los ojos salió la mencionada por un pasillo.

—Wow, también te extrañé pero necesitó dormir, anoche fue algo pensado…

Fue interrumpida por un fuerte abrazo de oso, actitud que extraño a todos, Johnson era el ser más serio y reservado que se conociera sobre la faz de la tierra, claros que con Candy a veces sacaba un lado algo cariñoso, hasta tierno, pero nunca mostrando tan a flor de piel sus emociones.

—Estas bien –respiró aliviado el hombre. La soltó para verla por todos lados–. Con tus horribles coletas pero bien.

—Hey, que son cómodas para dormir –respondió Candy para luego preguntar algo preocupada por los modos nada usuales en su padre– ¿Por qué estaría mal?

—Llegaron a mis oídos una extraña noticia –por fin con calma explicó–, sobre que podrías estar implicada en un… incidente.

—Hablas de lo que sucedió en el hospital.

George volvió a ponerse pálido, pero poco a poco fue recuperando el color mientras Candice lo diría a un sofá al tiempo que le comenzaba a relatar lo acontecido durante su ausencia, el accidente en el teatro, la llegada de Susana al hospital, su intervención quirúrgica en la que perdió una pierna, el estado depresivo en el que cayó, su aparente suicidio y sobre Terrence, de este último contó brevemente de la amistad forjada pero a la vez fue muy fervientemente defendido de toda acción en la que George pudiese considerarlo responsable, por supuesto que tan elocuente defensa llamó la atención del padre, Candy defendía al inocente, pero ese brillo en sus ojos y la manera de decirle "Terry" de forma tan familiar le hacían pensar al inteligente hombre que su hija y ese actor tenían algo más. « _Tengo que conocer inmediatamente a ese actorcillo, y mandar a investigar un poco sobre él.»_ planeaba George maquiavélico en su mente. « _Si Candy está tan interesada en él tendré que buscar hasta el último recóndito detalle.»_

En definitiva George Johnson ya era un padre en todo la extensión de la palabra, en él se aplicaba perfectamente la famosa frase de "más padre es el que cría", los celos paternos le surgían por cada poro de su piel, muchísimo más que cuando su hija hablaba de Anthony, claro el rubio había sido una ilusión de una adolescente de catorce años, este tal Terry era el posible presente en una jovencita de dieciocho, y no sólo eso, era un actor, un hombre cuya fama y buen parecido físico podía utilizar para seducir a chicas inocentes como su rubia, claro que eso George no lo permitiría.

 **.**

 **…**

 **.**

El viejo edificio al fin se veía en la lejanía, un poco más y llegaría a su hogar, en verdad que ya lo ansiaba, ese día a Terrence Graham le pareció eterno, desde que un día antes recibió la citación para declara por el caso de Susana Marlowe sabia que así sería, casi pudo sentir cada segundo vivido, por mucho ese era hasta ese momento el más intenso de su vida, incluso más que aquel del nefasto accidente en el teatro pues ahora había muchas emociones involucradas, pero al fin el asunto de Susana ya estaba claro para la policía de Nueva York y sobretodo para él.

Su fallecida compañera era una chica co-dependiente, obsesiva y bastante caprichosa, a eso se le agregó la cantidad necesario de auto-compasión y depresión lo que provocó esa faceta de chantaje mal disimulado, luego, para colmo de males, se convino la participación de otra chica todavía más obsesiva quien fue quien la asesinó, sólo que esta segunda resultó además ser una joven trastornada emocional y psicológicamente desde años atrás, cuyo nombre era mejor no recordar. Con esos nuevos acontecimientos se daba cuenta que había cosas que jamás estarían a su alcance, no podía controlar todo y en sus manos nunca estuvo la posibilidad de poder ayudar a ninguna de las dos mujeres.

—«¿ _A caso soy un imán que atrae únicamente mujeres obsesivas?_ » –se preguntó mentalmente Terry a lo que como respuesta un rostro pecoso se dibujó en sus recuerdos. « _No, no sólo atraigo chicas trastornadas también atolondradas, o al menos eso quiero_ ».

Con esos pensamientos en su cabeza Terry subió perezoso los escalones para llegar a su departamento. Mientras subía los últimos peldaños se percató de que dos hombres altos y rubios, uno más alto y otro un poco más bajo que él, le esperaban fuera de su departamento se alegró de inmediato al reconocer a uno de ellos.

—Tony, ¿visitando Nueva York? –mencionó al tiempo que un fuerte apretón de manos se daban y una sonrisa se marcaba en los dos conocidos.

—No, visitando a un amigo, y te traje…

—¿Albert? –al reconocer al otro individuo de inmediato también fue saludado–, ¿en serio eres tú?

—El hábito no hace al monje, aunque traiga traje, sigue siendo Albert –bromeó el mayor de los tres.

—Traje, corbata, abrigo, el cabello corto y sin lentes –Terry continuó el juego de su amigo, pues a pesar de seguir algo acongojado por las noticias y acontecimientos del día ya se encontraba mucho más sereno con él mismo.

Los hombres después de saludarse amistosamente fueron invitados a pasar a la modesta morada. Ahí platicaron de todo, primero sobre la verdadera identidad de Albert como el tío abuelo William, cosa que hasta ese instante Terrence ignoraba; luego platicaron sobre el accidente del teatro y ese día de locos en la comisaría donde sin saberlo casi coinciden. Con esa noticia Anthony respiro más tranquilo debido a que se dio cuenta que Terry realmente no conocía a Candy, al parecer todo había sido un mal entendido, o al menos eso suponía.

—¿Tú cómo te encuentras ante todo esto? –preguntó Anthony.

—De hecho bastante tranquilo, al principio con sentimientos de culpa pero ahora que ya se aclaró la situación estoy más relajado, comprendo mejor que todo esto estaba fuera de mis manos.

—La verdad cuando Tony me contó que podrías estar implicado en un asesinato me preocupe por ti, no por creerte capaz de hacer algo tan atroz –aclaró al instante Albert–, sino porque temía tu reacción ante tal acusación, pensé que como en Londres buscarías un bar, mucho vino y una intensa pelea.

—Digamos que tengo una especie de entrometida consciencia que no me dejo achacarme culpas que no me correspondían, además de recalcarme cosas tan simples como que no lograba nada bebiendo –habló sin reflexionar en lo que sus amigos pensarían al respecto de aquella información.

—¿Tú consciencia te dijo eso? –incrédulo preguntó el rubio menor.

—Tu consciencia, ¿acaso será de carde y hueso y usará faldas? –inteligente cuestionó Albert.

—¿Quieren un poco de té?

Intentó cambiar el tema el joven inglés, pero Anthony quien también era muy listo no lo dejó.

—¿Cómo se llama tu consciencia?

Con un bufido de resignación y ante las obvias risas burlonas de sus visitas el castaño regreso a su asiento de donde se había levantado al intentar evadir el cuestionamiento, para posterior responder.

—No tengo idea.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo?

Se oyeron las preguntas al mismo tiempo.

—No sé su nombre, aún.

—Explícate –exigió saber Tony pues era obvio que su amigo estaba interesado en una mujer, y que todavía desconociera como se llamaba era algo muy interesante.

—Es una chica que conocí el día del accidente del teatro –sabiendo que ambos rubios no lo dejarían en paz hasta sacarle toda la información, sobretodo Tony, Albert sería más sutil, dijo lo elemental–, la he visto seguido desde entonces, hemos platicado varías veces, pero por diversas circunstancias no sé su nombre.

—¿Cómo que porque no has preguntado en todo ese tiempo su nombre? –Brown lo regaño.

—Bueno con lo del accidente primero no tenía cabeza, luego con todo lo que ocurría tampoco era algo en lo que estuviese pensando, después le puse un apodo…

—¿En serio le pusiste un apodo a una chica que te gusta? –lo interrumpió Albert–. Claro, ¿cómo no he intentado esa táctica antes cuando todos saben que así es como se conquista a alguien?

Tío y sobrino comenzaron a reírse.

—No era mi intención conquistarla…

—No era, ¿ósea que ahora si lo es? –más burlas del más joven.

Terrence negó con la cabeza también riendo ante lo evidente.

—Pues… no en un inicio, menos aún por todo lo acontecido, no era propio, pero… Creo que no puedo negar lo obvio.

—Eso significa que sí has intentado algo –afirmó nuevamente Anthony.

—Ya hemos comido juntos –mintió parcialmente pues comer postres en la azotea no era precisamente una comida –, sé donde vive, en que trabaja.

—Tienes todos esos datos pero no sabes su nombre.

—Le gusta que le diga por su apodo –mintió descaradamente.

—De seguro su apodo a de ser "Amor de mi vida"

—O "Mi bella princesa" –secundó Tony a su tío ambos fingiendo seriedad, que no les duró nada pues comenzaron a reír, uno más abiertamente que el otro.

—Hasta aquí será la información que les daré de ella –ya molesto espetó Terry, pues él era el sarcástico y el de las bromas, no el objeto de los sarcasmos y las burlas.

—Claro que ya nos dirás nada de ella, sí ya nos dijiste todo lo que sabes.

Anthony seguía burlándose, tanto le impresionó como su arrogante amigo estaba por una chica que ya estaba carcajeando a mandíbula batiente.

 **.**

 **…**

 **.**

Los grandes candelabros iluminaban el lugar con una luz tenue dando un ambiente un tanto íntimo al lugar, de la misma forma sonidos de metal chocando contra la varilla se dejaron oír cómo si fuese música de fondo. El " _Delmonico's_ " * con sus casi 90 años de historia, lucia en todo su esplendor, Candy se preguntó internamente que hacia ella y su padre en un sitio tan lujoso, ostentoso, y por su puesto costoso.

Sentados en una mesa del fondo los Johnson esperaban pacientemente, habían llegado con quince minutos de antelación. Su padre le había pedido asistir a ese merienda con él y unos entrañables amigos, Candy sólo esperaba que los entrañables amigos no llegasen muy tarde porque sólo tenía hora y media antes de tener que dirigirse a su trabajo, además de todo la rubia había estado muy intranquila esos días, desde el incidente no había visto a Terry con quien anciana encontrarse, ese día su papá había arruinado sus planes ya que pensaba ir a buscarlo a su departamento antes de ir a trabajar, sin embargo en lugar de eso se encontraba en un lujosos restaurante esperando por quién sabe quién.

El momento llegó, George vio desde la distancia el arribo de los cuatro hombres Andley, luego como eran conducidos por el hostess hacia ellos, así que Inhalando hondo.

—Candy, te tengo una sorpresa –la chica sólo parpadeo sus pensamientos estaban junto a un encantador actor británico–. ¿Recuerdas que querías ver a los primos Andley?

—¿Yo quería? –cuestionó confusa.

—Siempre preguntas por ellos.

—Ahh, sí, creo –la verdad es que hace tiempo no los recordaba– ¿Qué con eso?

El moreno no podía creerlo, su hija se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia, ¿dónde estaba las preguntas perennes sobre Anthony cada vez que menciona a esa familia?, en ese instante el de origen francés se dio cuenta que su hija no había preguntado absolutamente nada de ellos en este último regreso, que se había limitado a platicar del incidente del hospital y de su… amigo, en definitiva al día siguiente buscaría quien investigará a aquel joven.

—Hoy vinieron a verte –comentó regresando sus pensamientos a lo que sucedía en el restaurante.

El hombre dirigió su vista más allá de la espalda de su hija provocando que ella girará de inmediato para ver lo que su padre miraba, ahí frente a ella cuatro varoniles figuras la observaban. Le tomó unos segundos reconocer a tres de ellos, al cuarto la única vez que lo vio había sido con barba y bigote por lo que de momento no le dio importancia.

—Candy, ¿en serio eres tú? –Stear, como siempre el más ecuánime habló dando un paso hacia ella quien de inmediato se levantó al confirmar con esa voz quienes eran.

—¡Stear!

Lo abrazó emocionada, Archie y Anthony la miraron largo y tendido, sin decir nada, no podían dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veía, de la chiquilla traviesa con dos coletas y siempre inquieta parecía no quedar nada, ahora veían a una joven de dieciocho años con el cabello suelto, enfundada en un vestido largo pero suelto, con zapatos un poco altos y con un ligero maquillaje que hacia resaltar sus bellos ojos verdes. La joven, luego abrazó a Archie, quien a duras penas balbuceo algo sobre lo feliz que estaba por verla. Al final dejó a Anthony, quien también abrazó. Por un instante su corazón se alocó cuando sus ojos se prendaron de aquellos azul cielo, su estómago revoloteó y un ligero rubor llegó a sus mejillas, del chico de quince años muy delgado ya no había mucho pues ahora se le veía más alto, con más peso, más buen mozo. Al abrazarlo recordó el afecto que sentía por él, pero se dio cuenta que era un afecto tierno, de amor sin duda pero amor de añoranza, de amistad, aún así las mariposas, el corazón loco y el rubor se presentaron por esos recuerdos de antaño, de amor infantil. Sabía perfectamente que ese no era amor de pareja porque había alguien más en su mundo que la hacia sentir sensaciones mucho más disparadas, más intensas, que no sólo alocaba su corazón y estomago, sino todo su ser, quien no sólo la hacia ruborizarse sino llenar de un calor intenso su cuerpo completo, ahora existía alguien a quien necesitaba ver más que nada.

—!Anthony! –dijo para posterior soltarlo para dirigirse a todos, ignorando un tanto a Albert– Mis tres paladines. Los he extrañado mucho.

 **Continuará…**

 **Gracias por perderse en mis letras.**

 **.**

* * *

 ***Notas:**

El Restaurant Delmonico's es uno de los primeros restaurantes de Estados Unidos considerado como uno «de lujo», fue inaugurado en la ciudad de Nueva York en 1827. Sigue activo hasta la fecha.

 **De mis letras:**

Hermosas lectoras les dejo otro capítulo antes de que la semana termine.

Bueno Anthony lo siento pero ya te ganaron a Candy. ¿Ahora qué pasará con estos tres? Además Archie se emocionó por verla.

Gracias infinitas por leer, por colocar la historia en sus favoritas y por sus bellas palabras.

 **Gane W. G., Maquig, Skarllet Northman, Yagui, Monicaibez, Vialsi, Tete, Eli, Dianley, Elisa Lucia, Anmoncer, Dejimar, Ale Sagastume, Goshy, Gladys, Darling Eveling, Sol Grandchester, Solsire, Misaky, Angye, Guest, Arya Stark, Cony de G, Astana, Wendy Alfaro, Guest, Guest y Guest.**

Nos leemos.


	12. Chapter 11:Visita inesperada

**Ojos color mar**

 **.**

 **By Gissa A. Graham**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 11: Una visita inesperada**

 **.**

* * *

No era su imaginación, ni tampoco parte de su sueño, en definitiva alguien se encontraba tocando la puerta de su departamento y ese alguien cada vez lo hacia de manera más desesperada. Terrence miró rápido su reloj de bolsillo que dejó a un lado de su cama para saber a qué hora lo habían despertado con tanta desconsideración, las seis con veinte de la mañana. Con pesar, después de proferir una maldición, grito un escueto "Voy", principalmente para que quien fuese dejara de tocar o no sólo seria él el despierto sino todos sus vecinos.

En verdad Terry se sentía muy cansado pues llevaba noches sin dormir adecuadamente. Esa noche tampoco había sido la excepción, las emociones vividas unos días antes le estaban cobrando factura, de por sí no era de sueños profundos, y si a eso se le agregaba estar ya de regreso en los ensayos para volver a las funciones de "Romeo y Julieta", su cuerpo en verdad que reclamaba por un descanso más completo.

Por fin se desperezó, después del grito habían parado los golpes. Como era su costumbre invernal esa día también traía doble pijama de franela pues una no le era suficiente en ese frío de Nueva York, menos tomando en cuenta que su departamento carecía de chimenea, sí, se lo repetía a diario «Odio el invierno en Norteamérica». Otra vez los golpes en la puerta, presuroso tomó su bata, otra gruesa protección contra el clima, otro grito

—Ya voy –seguido de otra maldición por lo bajo.

Con enojo abrió la puerta. Su enojo se esfumó en un santiamén, frente a él apareció una chica rubia enfundada en un abrigo blanco como el resto de sus ropas, aún con su cabello acomodado en un moño alto pero sin su cofia, se dio cuenta que jamás la había visto sin su uniforme, por un segundo se la imagino con sus rizos sueltos y con un vestido, pero la ansiedad en el pecoso rostro lo regresó al presente.

—¿Enfermera Pecas? –dijo muy, muy sorprendido, ni por fantasía se imagino que sería ella.

—Yo, lo siento, pero —se ruborizó el hacer la siguiente pregunta– ¿podría pasar? Me apenaría mucho que me vieran a esta hora por aquí.

—Por supuesto –abrió aún más la puerta permitiendo la entrada.

Un día antes Candy se había reencontrado con sus amigos los Andley, a quienes había extrañado horrores en especial los primeros años, ellos tuvieron una larga charla donde George les termino por explicar toda la situación de la adopción, los primos, en especial Anthony, como de costumbre, se molestaron por lo que consideraron un engaño al no decirles nada a pesar de sus constantes preguntas. Luego de la primera impresión y el leve enojo degustaron sus alimentos entre risas haciendo del encuentro algo más ameno hasta que Candy se tuvo que retirar con lo que los chicos descubrieron que ella trabajaba como enfermera en un hospital, lo que impresionó a todos pues sabían que George ganaba lo suficiente para tener una vida casi lujosa y no permitir que su hija hiciese eso, pero finalmente no lo tomaron a mal.

Por eso la noche anterior la rubia no pudo ver a Terry como ella ya había planeado hacer para saber sobre cómo se encontraba el actor, pues tenía días sin verlo, por eso muy temprano al ya no tener aparentemente más quedarse en su empleo tomó la repentina decisión de ir a verlo, por lo que salió una hora antes pidiéndole a Amber la cubriera, claro que su amiga lo hizo a regañadientes pues no le agradó la idea de que Candy fuese sola al departamento de un hombre, no obstante fue convencida por la pecosa.

La chica entró al pequeño lugar un tanto asombrada, uno de que el lugar fuese tan pequeño y modesto, Terry no parecía ser una persona de bajos recursos, por el contrario, siempre se le veía bien vestido, también poseía un bonito y moderno auto, además de que su porte destilaba elegancia. Lo segundo que llamó su atención fue lo increíblemente bien ordenado del lugar.

—Lo siento, creo que te desperté.

—Por fin decidiste declararme tu amor "Pequeña pecosa" –dijo el muy ladino, pero más que por burla para relajarla pues con esa era la segunda vez que ella se disculpaba y seguía con el rostro muy rojo.

Pero ante el asombro del actor ella no contesto con sus acostumbradas peleas verbales sino que agacho la mirada, la enfermera en verdad que se sentía avergonzada pues como era su costumbre Candy actuó sin tomar en cuenta las consecuencias de sus actos, si bien era cierto que se encontraba muy preocupada por el castaño estar a esas horas en el departamento de soltero de un hombre y haber entrado prácticamente a escondidas no era nada positivo para su reputación o la de su familia, bueno eso ya se lo había advertido Amber, pero aún así ahí estaba.

—¿Qué ocurre "Pecosa"?, ¿pasó algo malo?

—No –se mordió el labio nerviosa, ahora que tenía a Terry frente a ella en un ambiente tan intimo, no sólo la hacia sentir fuera de lugar, sino que algo en su interior se llenaba de calidez–. Creo que no fue lo mejor venir.

—Hey espera –el joven la tomó de un brazo al ver que ella pretendía irse– ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estabas preocupada por mí? –ella asintió sin mirarlo, las emociones que sentía era nuevas, muy diferente a las vividas al ver a Anthony de nuevo. Terry le tomó del hombro para darle confianza–. Estoy bien, juró que no me he emborrachado, además lo de Susana ya está aclarado –eso provocó que ella alzara el rostro para verlo a los ojos–. Hace dos días me llamaron a declarar, ahora sabemos que alguien la aventó.

—¿Pero quien pudo hacer algo tan horrible –dijo ella con cara de asombró y llevando sus manos a la boca.

—Alguien que está trastornada psicológicamente, por eso no será juzgada ya que será atendida en un hospital.

—¡Qué horror!

—Bueno, ¿te gustaría tomar una taza de té?–el joven cambio repentinamente de tema obviando que no pretendía hablar más de aquel tema, Candy lo comprendió y no indagó más.

—Yo creo que mejor me voy, ya te vi y sé que te encuentras bien.

Sonrío muy amplio ya mucho más relajada de encontrarse ahí y saberlo bien.

—¿Sí te has dado cuenta que son alrededor de las seis y media de la mañana verdad? –mencionó Terry metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su bata sin saber muy bien que hacer con ellas, en ese momento se percató de lo inadecuado de la situación, ella no debería de estar ahí, sola, con él, pero tampoco podría dejar que se fuera a esa hora sin compañía.

—Sí, salí un poco antes para pasar a verte.

—Para que así tu papá note tu ausencia –adivinó él, ella hizo un puchero.

—Acertaste, por eso me tengo que ir.

—No, no te irás a esta hora tú sola. Dame unos diez minutos y yo te llevo.

—No, no es necesario.

—Tampoco era necesario que vinieras hasta acá y lo hiciste –y para relajarse él mismo sonrío de lado–. Al menos si hubieses venido a declararte…

—Eso sólo en tus sueños Terry.

Eso lo hizo reír ampliamente la enfermera estaba de regreso con su humor habitual, luego se centró en cómo ella lo llamo por su diminutivo con lo que se acordó.

—Por cierto, sé que no te llamas "Pecas" —la chica puso los ojos en blanco por lo que el joven se apresuró a decir antes de ser interrumpido–. Sí, ya sé que eres la enfermera Johnson, pero me imagino que tienes un nombre de pila.

—Ahh, es cierto creo que nunca te he dicho mi nombre, ¿eso significa que ya no me dirás apodos? –ingenua preguntó.

—No, eso significa que no siempre te los diré.

—Sino tengo de otra –suspiro resignada– Candice Johnson, pero todos me dicen Candy.

¿Candice? Un nombre poco común, por lo que recordé que hace poco él lo había escuchado pero no logró hacer memoria de dónde había sido.

—Candy eh, eso es bastante dulce –dijo sonriendo.

—Así soy yo.

—Sí, claro, sobretodo cuando te enfadas.

—Oye –lo golpeó en el brazo suavemente.

—¿Ves?, eres agresiva y tienes fuerza, tal vez tengas que revisarme –él exageró obviamente, luego sonrío— Bueno señorita Candice Johnson, si me permite unos minutos su chofer se alistara.

Al decir aquello realizó una venía para luego desaparecer por la puerta del único cuarto, aparte del baño, que había en esa pequeño departamento, todo lo demás se hallaba ahí mismo donde Candy se encontraba parada, todo era de reducidas proporciones: la cocineta, el sofá de dos plazas, la mesa con dos sillas; pero eso sí cerca de la ventana había un enorme librero, en comparación a el resto de los muebles, al que Candy se acercó para observarlo a detalle y ver que estaba repleto de libros algunos de los cuales poseían unas valiosas cubiertas de piel, también había libretas y lo que ella supuso guiones de teatro, además de dos estilográficas de apariencia costosa y no muy sencillo de conseguir en ese entonces. Terry la intrigaba, tan sencillo en algunas cuestiones y tan ostentoso en otras, sin embargo no había duda recorriendo aquel lugar a que cosas le daba más importancia aquel chico de ojos hermosos y en definitiva no era lo material sino más bien a lo intelectual.

Mientras con la mirada seguía recorriendo el lugar descubrió en una pared un afiche publicitado de "Romeo y Julieta", ella ya había visto algunas copias, pero este era especial, no tenía vidrio de por medio. Se aproximó a él para con su dedo índice recorrer la ilustración evocando aquella ocasión donde por vez primera vio a Terry, donde por vez primera conoció aquellos ojos de los que quedó prendada. No, en definitiva, como en esa ocasión el empleado que colocaba los carteles le dijo, el original es mucho mejor. Nuevamente no supo cuanto tiempo se perdió viendo aquella imagen, tal vez hubiese continuado así si no es por la varonil voz que escucho a un costado, esa voz que en el teatro las transportó a un reino lejano, a un lugar en el cual un rey defendía fervientemente a una princesa. Por estar ensimismada no escucho muy bien que le había dicho sólo se quedo quieta mirándolo, luego sin pensarlo soltó parte de lo que rondaba en su cabeza.

—¿Sabes?, la primera vez que te vi, tus ojos aparecieron entre la bruma, después en el St. Jacob te reconocí por tus ojos. Luego cuando chocamos y caímos al suelo en la entrada del hospital supe que eras tú, aún cuando traías tu bufanda y la gorra, de nuevo por tus ojos.

—Te gustan mis ojos –afirmó sonriendo de lado, pero cambió el gesto para preguntar– ¿Cuándo me viste entre la bruma?

Candy supo que sin querer se había delatado.

—No lo recuerdo, tal vez ni siquiera eras tú. ¿Qué hora me dijiste que era?

—No me lo dirás, ¿verdad?

—Ya te dije, a lo mejor ni siquiera eras tú, sólo alguien que tiene el mismo color de ojos.

—¿Y de que color son mis ojos? –dijo caminando hasta encontrarse a unos centímetros de ella e inclinó su torso a su altura, ella aguantó la respiración al tenerlo así de cerca.

—Azules… con betas verdes –guardó silencio unos segundos pero casi hipnotizada al verlo tan directamente casi en un susurro pronunció–. Son como el color del mar antes de anochecer, sí, de ese color son –tuvo que girarse para dejar de mirarlo–. ¿Ya nos vamos?

—Si mi ojos son como el mar, los tuyos son como una claro lago, siempre tranquilos y reflejando el verdor de su entorno –Candy se volteó a verlo cuando lo escucho–. Me recuerdan Escocia.

—¿Escocia?

—Sí, allá mi familia paterna posee una villa, muchas vacaciones de verano las pasé allí –se llevó las manos a su espalda y se puso a contemplar el afiche como si fuese la cosa más interesante del lugar–. Muy cerca hay un pequeño lago de aguas calmadas, aunque algo frías, hay tanta noturaleza en su entorno que sus aguas por algunas horas del mediodía se ven así, llenas de un verde intenso. Me encanta ese lugar, sino estuviese paleado con mi padre te dirá que algún día te llevaría ahí –con lentitud giro su rostro para ver a Candy, con una hermosa sonrisa le contó–. Te llevaría a Escocia para que vieras el lago, te invitaría a bailar para que recordaras siempre ese instante y luego frente a esa aguas que son como tus ojos… te besaría –la rubia dio un paso hacia atrás sin saber qué decir o cómo reaccionar–. Pero… entonces de seguro tú te molestarías y me abofetearías horriblemente arruinando el momento por lo que terminaríamos enojados.

Terry comenzó a carcajearse, la verdad es que si pudiese haría exactamente aquello, sin embargo rió para hacer parecer todo un juego ligero.

—No puedes estar sin embromarme al menos cinco minutos.

—Ya, Candy sabes que sólo es un chiste.

—Candy, vaya hasta que me dices por mi nombre.

—Pues lo acabó de conocer. Pero en serio, sino estuviese peleado con mi padre sí te invitaría a conocer la villa escocesa.

—¿Es en serio que estas peleado con tu padre?

—Sí, tanto que no utilizó más su apellido.

—¿Pero cómo es eso posible?, ¿y con tu madre?

—Yo no tengo madre –el gesto del actor se convirtió en una molesta mueca–. Y pensándolo mejor tampoco tengo padre.

—No creo que lo digas porque este muerta, ¿cierto?

—Son temas de los que no habló.

Candice dejó de verlo y camino un par de pasó para mirar por la ventana.

—¿Sabes?, yo ni siquiera sé si tengo madre o padre. Bueno padre sí tengo, sin duda, aunque no compartamos sangre.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Alguna vez te dije que mi vida no había sido nada fácil en un comienzo –dudó unos instantes en contar pero finalmente se confesó–. Me abandonaron con sólo unos meses de nacida a las afueras de un pequeño orfanato cerca de Chicago –parecía que esa historia Terry ya la había escuchado pero en voz de una chica de pelo obscuro–. Era invierno, yo y otra pequeña fuimos abandonadas él mismo día –hasta ahí la historia ya no coincidía, a la otra joven la encontraron sola, al menos eso le dijo–. Fue por nuestros llantos juntos que otro niño del lugar se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia…

…Las religiosas que dirigen el lugar fueron como mis madres, ellas me cuidaron y me criaron hasta que cumplí doce pues antes de llegar a los trece una familia, se puede decir que me adoptó aunque la realidad es que sólo buscaban quien fuese la dama de compañía de su hija –en definitiva esa era otra historia pues la que alguna vez le contó Annie terminaba cuando a esa edad los Brighton la adoptaron, claro que después supo que todo era mentira–. Pero ni la chica, ni su hermano me querían cerca sólo me hacían bromas pesadas… –Candy únicamente se limitaba a ver por la ventana– hasta que termine por convertirme en su sirvienta, luego en la cuidadora de los establos, incluso me obligaron a dormir con los caballos, pero eso no me molesto siempre me han gustado los animales –Terry frunció el ceño sin comprender porque pretender humillar de tal manera a una joven– Fue cuando cumplí catorce que aburridos de tratarme mal me acusaron de haber robado varios objetos de valor que escondieron donde dormía para inculparme con sus padres, entonces en castigo los señores de la casa me mandaron a México. Papá Georgie, me encontró de camino a allá y me adoptó. Desde ese momento soy su hija –fue cuando sonriente volteo para verlo– y somos una familia, pequeña, muy pequeña, pero familia, además están los señores Morgan y Amber, ellos nos ayudan con la casa, Amber es mi compañera de trabajo, juntas estudiamos enfermería, ella me ayudó a convencer a papá para estudiar, él no quería, pero al final aceptó.

—En verdad no las has tenido fácil –por lo bajo mencionó Terry asombrado ante lo escuchado, y él que creía que era el único que había pasado una juventud complicada, ahora veía con claridad que todos tienen problemas y que para humillar la escoria humana encuentra muchas formas.

—Por eso yo sé con exactitud lo que es no tener padres. Nunca más los des por muertos, cualquiera que sean sus errores al menos han estado en algún momento para ti –pequeñas lágrimas salieron de los verdes ojos, mismas que se limpiaron de inmediato–. Bueno ya nos hemos tardado mucho –miro su reloj– ¡Wow! Ya son más de las siete, mejor vámonos el señor Morgan ya debe de estar esperándonos en el hospital, ya metí a Amber en problemas .

—Candy –Terry la tomó de los hombros ignorando sus últimas palabras–. Gracias por confiarme eso. ¿Te parece bien que algún día te invite a comer? una comida decente, no sólo postres, yo también dije que te platicaría mi historia –la chica asintió sonriendo.

El inglés tuvo unas enormes ganas de abrazarla y besarla, pero se contuvo no era el momento oportuno, por lo que sólo se limitó a darle un beso en la frente, para posterior alejarse de ella.

—Espera un minuto, veré que no haya nadie afuera.

 **.**

 **…**

 **.**

El Cadillac Phaeton color verde para cuatro pasajeros fue abordado por dos jóvenes, uno rubio y otro castaño, justo cuando el reloj marcaba las seis y media de la mañana. El hospital St. Jacob se hallaba a exactamente veinticinco minutos en auto de la residencia Andley en Nueva York. Un día antes al enterarse de la hora de salida y entrada de Candy de su empleo, Anthony pidió a George permitiese le dejara ir por ella, a lo que el celoso padre se negó excusando que no sería correcto que viajarán solos, por lo que "gentilmente" Archie se apresuró a decir que el podría acompañarlos y Albert le "recordó" que Amber salía a la misma hora.

Así que a esa hora los dos primos se dirigían al nosocomio creyendo que encontrarían a su rubia amiga, pero durante el trayecto y ante la gran sorpresa de Anthony, Archie comenzó una extraña platica.

—Hace cuatro años, cuando Candy trabajaba para los Legan, era obvio que entre ustedes surgía una relación por encima de la amistad ¿Todavía te gustaría iniciar una relación ahora que ambos son mayores?

—¿Cuál crees que es la razón por la que voy por ella ahora?

—Y… ¿crees que ella siga interesada?

—¿A qué te refieres?, ¿por qué tantas preguntas?

—Bueno, ya no tenemos quince años, ni Candy catorce –el castaño no sabía muy bien como plantearle eso a su primo pero sí sabía que tenía y quería hacerlo–. Han pasado años sin vernos y… no sé si ya te has planteado la posibilidad de que ahora ella tenga otras expectativas y… pues que espero no te moleste un poco de… competencia.

Eso último lo dijo mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el exterior del auto. El rubio por su parte no supo bien como asimilar eso, buscó un lugar para detener un rato el carro.

— Se claro Archivald¿Tú serias esa competencia?

—Sí –dijo mirando los azules ojos–. Como te dije antes ya no somos unos adolescentes, además Candy luce muy linda, ¿qué te dice que no tiene una horda de pretendientes siguiéndola?

—Y dices que tu hermano te traiciona por defender a Terry –molesto habló.

—Esto es diferente.

—Sí, tienes razón, es muy diferente, todos saben que durante todo este tiempo he querido volverla a ver, que sigo queriéndola.

—Durante todo este tiempo también has tenido a un par de amigas contigo –lo acusó.

—¿Y tú no?

—Pero yo nos soy quien ha dicho que quería o esperaba por alguien. Además así como nos saludo ayer Candy, a "todos" de la misma manera, creo que "todos" estamos en las mismas condiciones, hasta Stear sino tuviera a Paty podría tener una oportunidad –enfatizó muy claro la palabra "todos".

—Vete al carajo.

—Te lo estoy diciendo de frente, y así de frente te digo que si te vuelve a elegir me vuelvo a hacer a un lado.

Ante eso Tony no tuvo mas que argumentar, pues aunque no le agradó la idea de competir y menos contra su primo comprendió que realmente desconocía que lugar ocupaba actualmente en el corazón de la pecosa, pero también estaba seguro que sí eran los mismos que antaño no había de que preocuparse

—Muy bien, que sea de frente entonces y a quien ella elija el otro se hará a un lado.

Los chicos asintieron ignorando que para ella ya había un elegido y no eres ninguno de ellos dos. Anthony volvió a poner en marcha el automóvil. Pasando unos minutos llegaron al St. Jacob aparcando el automóvil en el lugar donde George les había dicho que el señor Brian acostumbraba esperar a las chicas, ambos bajaron sabiendo que la conquista comenzaría en cuanto la rubia enfermeras apareciera. Así estuvieron sin hablarse hasta qué pasó cerca de media hora cuando una chica castaña de ojos avellana, muy parecidos a los de Archie, se acercó al auto algo confusa y preocupada pues Candy debería de haber regresado veinte minutos atrás y ya había hecho tiempo suficiente para esperar su retorno por lo que comprendió que no llegaría, con eso en mente Amber fue en busca de su padre, no obstante otro carro y otros hombres estaban en su lugar.

—Disculpa, ¿esperas a alguien? –caballerosamente pregunto Anthony y también algo aburrido por la espera.

—Sí, a mi padre, siempre viene a esperarme a esta hora en este lugar.

—¿Tu padre será por casualidad el señor Morgan?

—Sí, es él, ¿le sucedió algo? –cuestionó preocupada de ver a otros en su lugar.

—No, no, no. No te preocupes, nosotros somos amigos de la familia Johnson y hoy George nos permitió venir por Candy y… supongo que tú debes de ser Amber.

—Sí, yo soy Amber.

—¿Dónde está Candy? –finalmente habló Archie.

—Ohh… ella –lo mejor siempre sería decir la verdad, aunque fuese de manera parcial–, un amigo pasó por ella hace un rato.

—¿Un amigo?

Ambos hombres cuestionaron al unísono, lo que provocó que se voltearan a ver entre sí con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, un amigo, me pareció que la invitaría a desayunar… algo así me dijo.

—Hemos estado aquí por media hora y no vimos nada –primero objeto Archie.

—Además, ¿quien invita a alguien a desayunar a esta hora? –completo el rubio.

—Yo… –la enfermera tomó mucho aire que luego saco diciendo– no lo sé.

Sin más que hacer llevaron a la chica a la casa donde laboraban sus padres, de pasó y así sabían el camino pues ignoraban ese dato, se suponía que Candy los llevaría.

 **.**

 **…**

 **.**

Un Ford T Touring rojo recorría el corto trayecto de diez minutos a la casa de la "Enfermera Pecas" mientras sus pasajeros discutían sobre que sería lo más conveniente decir como excusa por no haber esperado al señor Morgan, ella quería regresar al hospital, y ver si podría resolver el asunto desde ahí, en cambio él joven actor creía que eso era inadecuado cuando ya eran casi siete y media. Sin más que objetar Candy dejó que la llevara a su casa, pero a medio camino Terry detuvo el vehículo.

—Oye, sí ya te van a regañar que lo hagan bien.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Te invitó a desayunar, sé que es temprano pero conozco un lugar que habré pronto.

—Pero… mi papá.

—Amber le dará alguna explicación, ella sabe que estás conmigo, además prometo que yo mismo tomare responsabilidad por perderte tan temprano.

—No creo que le agrade a mi papá que haya salido a esta hora con alguien que él no conoce.

—¿Tan malo sería que me presentara con él?

—Lo malo no sería que te presentaras sino la hora, son siete y media de la mañana como bien dijiste.

—Muy bien, aún así lo mejor será presentarme con él para que sepa con quien ha estado su hija –Candy se puso roja ante lo que eso parecía insinuar, o por lo menos lo que su padre pudiese creer–. Vamos Pecas, será peor si únicamente me limito a dejarte frente a la puerta de tu hogar a esta hora.

—Pero…

—Mejor démonos prisa.

.

 **Continuará…**

 **.**

 **Gracias por perderse en mis letras.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **De mis letras:**

Hola hermosas lectoras, como habrán leído la disputa para ganar el corazón de la "Señorita Pecas" estará entre Anthony, Archie y Terry, sólo que los dos primeros ignoran que ya perdieron. Por otra parte ¿cómo tomará George que Candy haya ido a buscar a Terry? Lo siento aún las voy a dejar esperando un poco más por los besos de verdad, recuerden este Terry es más maduro.

Si quieren saber todos los detalles de la muerte de Susana lamento decirles que no los escribire aquí porque eso ya lo conté en "Psico", recuerden que ésta historia sugirió a partir de esa.

Si se preguntan porque pongo a Terry tan friolento es porque en el capítulo donde recuerda que fue a buscar a su madre a Nueva York dice "América y en invierno, pero tú fuiste más fría". Luego investigue y en Londres rara vez nieva, entonces comprendí porque Terry dijo lo de invierno en Nueva York, porque él no está acostumbrado a ese clima. Además ¿quien no quiere ayudarlo a tomar calor? (*o*) jajaja.

Como siempre gracias por estar presente de una forma o de otra, gracias por sus letras, cada vez son más, lo que me encanta por eso se me complica contestarles a cada una, pero gracias infinitas, me hacen saber que vale la pena seguir contando mis locuras: **Wendy Alfaro, Goshy, Hanyn, Angye, Mimie Grandchester, Anmoncer, Scarlett Northman, Eli, Darling Eveling, Vane W. G., Larisa, Conny de G., Lady Lyuva, Guest, Kransyroses, Dianley, Sol Grandchester, Misaki, Mazy B, Maquig y Resplandor de Luna.**


	13. Chapter 12: Él no es bueno

**Ojos color mar**

 **.**

 **By Gissa A. Graham**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 12: Él no es bueno.**

.

* * *

Un Cadillac Verde regresaba sobre sus pasos, más bien sobre sus ruedas, a la gran mansión Andley, no tan grande como la de Chicago pero si igual de ostentosa. Una hora antes aquel par que viajaba en el moderno vehículo había tenido una ligera discusión sobre quién podría ganar los afectos de su amiga Candy, ahora el ambiente era completamente distinto después de dejar a Amber en la residencia Johnson, puesto que los jóvenes optaron por no pasar para no ver la incomodidad en el rostro de George ya que estaban seguros que él ignoraba que su hija salía con alguien, sino de otra manera no les hubiese permitido ir por ella al hospital.

De repente un sonido apagado se dejó escuchar del lado del copiloto, Anthony quien manejo de ida ahora se hallaba en el otro asiento, el sonido se acompañó de pequeñas convulsiones que terminaron en desprender una carcajada.

—¿Te estás riendo?

—Admítelo, esto es muy cómico –dijo el rubio aún entre risas–. Primero tú me adviertes que Candy ya puede tener otra persona en su vida, luego me dices que quieres luchar por conquistarla, lo que trae como consecuencia que discutamos, para que finalmente tú hayas tenido razón desde un comienzo, ya hay alguien en su vida.

—Tal vez es un amigo.

—¿Que viene a recogerla a las siete de la mañana, para desayunar? Y solos. Sí, claro.

—¿Y eso te da tanta risa?, ¿no se supone que querías reconquistarla?

—No quería, quiero hacerlo –afirmó Tony–, sólo que ahora me costará un poco de más trabajo.

—Y tan tranquilo lo dices.

—También lo dijiste tú, ya no tengo catorce años, ni ella tampoco –explicaba–. Candy es hermosa estaba siendo muy ingenuo al creer que nadie intentaría cortejarla.

—Qué fácil lo dices –habló un poco molesto el castaño– y luego con tu risa parase que sólo es una broma, ya se te está pegando lo de Grandchester que nunca toma nada enserio.

—Ya olvida lo de Terry, ya sabes lo que realmente pasó, él siempre lo dijo, con Annie nunca buscó nada, ni pasó nada, ahora ya sus padres lo explicaron, ya madura.

Unos días atrás los señores Brighton habían realizado una visita a los Andley al saberlos ahí en Nueva York porque habían sido interrogados por el caso de Susana Marlowe, donde su hija también resultó implicada al ser la único testigo presencial de los hechos. Los Brighton fueron a platicar con ellos sabedores de que aquella familia merecía una explicación sobre los actos de su hija y que era mejor que saliera de sus bocas y no de extraños que pudiesen darles interpretaciones mal intencionadas al respecto. En dicha platica, entre otras cosas, muy apenados confesaron lo que realmente había sucedido en el malentendido del establo en el Real Colegio San Pablo con lo que exonerando a Terry de toda culpa implícita al respecto, su hija junto con Eliza Legan le habían puesto una trampa al joven Grandchester. De pasó con eso pidieron que la pelirroja no se acercará más a su familia pies había sido la peor influencia que su hija pudo haber tenido.

—Pues, tal vez algún día, pero por el momento aún no me cae bien ese aristócrata –que su novia lo quisiera cambiar por otro claro que le calaba y mucho.

—No hablas en serio.

—Tu amigo no es ningún Santo tampoco, y su actitud no me agrada.

—No te agrado que Annie lo prefiriera al grado de ponerle una trampa.

—Toda mi familia está en mi contra –luego Archie optó por cambiar de tema–. Como sea al parecer tendremos que luchar más fervientemente por conquistar a Candy.

—¿Sabes?, no me agrada eso de pensar que estamos en competencia, no creo Candy se merezca algo así.

—Por el contrario, una chica siempre se sentirá halagada de ser pretendida.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, no es un premio.

—Por supuesto que no, sólo que…

—Ya déjalo así Archie –Anthony prefirió sólo mirar por la ventana, no quería malinterpretar a su primo, pero esa actitud no le agradaba, desde lo de Annie Archie sentía la necesidad de demostrar que era un buen partido para cualquier joven y que eso lo enfocará contra la rubia pecosa no era lo mejor, menos cuando Tony si deseaba una relación formal con ella–. Al final sólo Candy decidirá.

 **.**

 **…**

 **.**

Ahora era el turno de aparcarse de un auto rojo a un costado de la residencia que minutos antes habían abandonado los Archie y Anthony. Del vehículo descendieron una pareja de jóvenes, el varón de ellos ataviado con gorra y bufanda pero que dejaba ver un brillo especial en sus ojos de mar por la inesperada sorpresa de esa mañana, lo que provocó que en ese momento estuviese visitando la casa de los Johnson. Nunca antes, o por lo menos no en los últimos Díez años, Terrence había tenido temor o algo parecido de enfrentarse a las personas que pudiesen tener un cierto rango de autoridad, lo que incluía a su padre, madrastra, profesores, a las monjas del colegio y ocasionalmente a sus jefes, sin embargo ahora se encontraba algo nervioso, no es que el padre de Candy fuese una autoridad directa para él pero sería la primera impresión que causaría en el que quería fuera su futuro suegro, sí, Terry ya había admitido para sí mismo que estaba muy interesado en Candy como nunca antes se había interesado en alguien, eso incluía el estar interesado en personas de su familia; con ella todo era diferente, y creía que por la manera en que se sonrojaba y lo veía que a ella tampoco le era indiferente, bueno después de que lo busco ya se había convencido de aquello.

El caso es que llegar con una chica de dieciochos años antes de las ocho de la mañana frente a su padre no era precisamente una manera de causar una buena primera impresión, por suerte Candy tuvo la inteligencia de optar por rechazar el desayuno para ir directo a casa, así eran menos horas fuera. El actor había meditado en esos escasos minutos de recorrido como solucionaría aquello de la desaparición temporal de Candy y lo único y mejor que se le ocurrió fue que la mayor parte de la culpa recayera en él, sólo esperaba que una pequeña mentira piadosa bajo esas circunstancia no empeorará todo.

—Bueno, gracias por traerme, te veo luego –La enfermera pretendió alejarse rápidamente pero fue detenida.

—Sí, claro, has estado conmigo parte de la mañana, te traigo a tu casa y te dejo –ironizó como sólo él hacia en toda situación–. De seguro que tú quieres que mañana aparezca mi cadáver flotando en las aguas del río Hudson. Si tu padre se preocupa por ti como yo creo, por lo menos me buscara para reclamarme por no darle cara, así que ahorrémosle la búsqueda –bromeó un poco para aligerar la tensión de ella.

Suspirando Candy asintió, muy probablemente su padre no miraría con buenos ojos que la dejaran en la entrada así como de seguro Terry no se marcharía dejándola sola, ese último pensamiento le agradó provocando una tímida sonrisa. Subió los peldaños necesarios hasta posarse frente a la puerta donde colocó la llave y abrió. Invitó a pasar a su acompañante pero sólo habían crusado el umbral cuando unos gritos se dejaron escuchar.

—…no puede ser posible Amber. ¿Cómo la dejaste partir sola?, ¿estás consciente de los riesgos que corre una chica sola con un hombre extraño.

—Yo lo siento, Candy dijo que es su ami…

—No salgas de nuevo con lo de amigo, si fuese su amigo ya lo conocería. Candy no es de las chicas que andan escondiendo una amistad.

Los recién llegados se detuvieron en seco « _Esto no es buena idea»_ fue lo primero que pensó el castaño «¿ _Qué tengo que hacer yo enfrentando la furia de un padre?_ », pero vio a su derecha unos ojos verdes que lo miraron con una expresión de pena y culpa « _Ahh, sí, ya recordé, por Candy.»_ sonrió.

—Vamos. Al mal tiempo…

—¿Seguro?

—No realmente, pero no te voy a dejar enfrentar sola la furia de tu padre, mucho menos después de todo lo que has hecho por mí –le sonrió ampliamente acercándola para besar su frente mientras pensaba–«un par de meses en lo que se olvida lo de Susana y serán tus labios».

Candy asintió separándose para caminar frente a él, Terry estiró su brazo para alcanzar la mano de ella para infundirle tranquilidad, la chica sin pensárselo la tomó para guiarlo. Entraron a la estancia para encontrar ya a George sólo junto al teléfono buscando un número en su agenda.

—Papi Georgie –la joven titubeo al hablar soltando la mano de Terry en cuanto su padre volteo.

El hombre alcanzó a percibir la separación de las manos, una mezcla de paz con enojo se apoderó de él, pero gano más la sensación de alivio que sintió al ver a su rubia sana y salva. Corrió hasta ella ignorando momentáneamente a de su acompañante.

—Candy por Dios ¿dónde estabas? –la abrazó–. Me has preocupado, tú no haces esas cosas.

—Lo siento es que…

—Fue mi culpa, soy yo quien lo siente –intervino el inglés llamando la atención del prospecto de suegro.

George miro al joven por vez primera con atención mientras Terrence se terminaba de quitar su bufanda, ese rostro él lo había visto antes, y no sólo en el teatro, ya en esa ocasión le pareció conocerlo pero la lejanía del escenario, las luces, el vestuario, la caracterización, no le dejó claro si era o no era quien creía, en esa ocasión no le dio importancia, pero ahora definitivamente sí por lo que todo tomó relevancia.

—No es cierto papi –Candy intentó que su padre creyera que su amigo no tenía algo que ver con su ausencia–, Terry ni siquiera sabía que lo buscaría.

No era posible, el castaño que buscaba protegerla y ella solita se delató, sólo le quedo compartir responsabilidades

—Pero fuiste a buscarme porque te encontrabas preocupada por mí.

Al fin George reconoció de quién se trataba.

—No puede ser, Terrence Grandchester –los chicos enmudecieron–. ¿Cómo no lo había reconocido antes?, en el teatro se me hizo un rostro familiar, pero ahora estoy seguro que es usted.

—¿Cómo sabe que…? –Terry no podía creer que alguien en América supiera de sus orígenes.

Candy los miraba confundida.

—Es parte de la nobleza inglesa, cualquiera que tenga la mínima información al respecto así como el manejo de tratos económicos con ellos lo sabría.

—¿Cómo que de la nobleza? –Candy estaba más confundida.

—Yo no soy parte de eso –habló firme el inglés, mirando a la rubia agregó–. Hoy te lo conté, hace años renuncie al apellido de mi padre.

—No comprendo nada –dijo la chica negando con la cabeza.

—Además –George no quitaba el dedo del renglón cada vez más enojado pues recordó el incidente con Annie Brighton–, lo reconozco porque fue compañero de los jóvenes Andley en el Real Colegio San Pablo.

—¿Tú conoces a Anthony, Stear y Archie? –inquirió la enfermera muy sorprendida.

—¿Tú conoces a los Andley? –también cuestionó Terry.

—Sí, son mis amigos, papá trabaja para el señor William.

—Eso me recuerda las circunstancias bajo las que dejó su país –fuera de toda disciplina el de origen francés dejó que el enojo lo dominara comenzando a levantar la voz por segunda ocasión en ese día—. Le pido que se retire y no vuelva acercarse a mi hija.

—Papá ¿qué dices?

—Este joven no posee en absoluto una reputación aceptable, salió de Londres huyendo de una responsabilidad moral con la joven Brighton.

—¿Con Annie? –cada vez más asombrada Candy miraba a uno y luego al otro.

—¿También la conoces a ella? –eso era el colmo para el inglés quien encrespado apretó los puños, la situación se había salido de toda posibilidad imaginada.

—¿Qué pasó con Annie? –seguía la rubia preguntando a ninguno en particular.

—No pasó nada con ella, ya lo he dicho hasta el cansancio —sin saber cómo sentirse ante el giro que había dado el llevar a Candy a su casa Terrence comenzó a sobarse la nuca para calmarse y no terminar peleando con el padre de la Enfermera Pecas.

—Pues no es lo mismo que dijo ella –el padre en cambio sí tenía ganas de golpear al joven que tenía frente a él por intentar seducir a su pequeña rubia–, así que retírese que no permitiré que a mi hija se le relacione con personas como usted.

—Pero, que yo no le hice nada a Annie, ella está mal –dijo con la mandíbula muy apretada al limite de su control.

—¿Papá? –Candy fue preocupada hacia George pues jamás nadie le había visto siquiera perder la compostura un poco.

—Lo siento cariño, pero él no es bueno para ti –el moreno abrazo a su hija en señal de protección lo que hizo que se sosegara un poco.

Que la joven fuese junto a su padre no le dio gusto a Terry pues ella apoyaba las palabras de su padre y no las suyas, bueno era de esperarse que creyera más en él, luego esas últimas palabras dichas por el señor Johnson se clavaron en la médula del joven actor, "Él no es bueno.", ¿cuantas veces las había escuchado?, en voz de su madrastra, de sus medios hermanos, de sus institutrices, de los profesores, de las monjas, de sus compañeros de estudios, de la madre de Annie, de la madre de Susana. Eso fue todo para Terry no podía creer que otra vez esas palabras fuese dirigidas a él; él ya no era más ese chico que buscaba problemas a diestra y siniestra para gritarle al mundo que existía y que no era un error de la juventud e inexperiencia de sus padres. Ya había demostrado en mas de una ocasión que era alguien que valía por él, por sus esfuerzos, porque con sus propias manos había logrado grandes cosas antes de cumplir los veinte años, pero ante los ojos de aquel hombre eso no importaba, el papá de Candy sólo veía un irresponsable frente a él, alguien que había jugado con una señorita y la había dejado abandonada ante el escarnio social. Le dolió saber que el que no lo consideraran una buena persona era provocado por el fantasma de Annie que aún a la distancia le hacía la vida imposible. Simplemente, ya no dijo nada, hasta el coraje sé le esfumó cambiando su sentir por uno de frustración, se dio la vuelta para salir del lugar, aunque antes de desaparecer de la vista de los Johnson habló calmo pero sin darles la cara, de momento no hacía falta.

—Mejor vayan con los Brighton, haber si tienen el valor de contarles que es lo que su hija hizo.

Salió del hogar más desilusionado que molesto, se subió a su auto «Maldita Annie Brighton, siempre vas a estar jodiéndome la vida» pensó mientras arrancaba.

—No soy bueno –dijo en voz alta al tiempo que golpeó con suma fuerza el volante al punto de producirle dolor en su puño –¿No soy bueno para nadie? Pues señor Johnson le demostraré que soy el mejor para su hija.

Terrence fue firme al decir aquello seguro de que quería a Candy en su vida, mientras que en la residencia Johnson las cosas no estaban de mejor humor.

—¿Por qué dices qué no es bueno para mí?, ¿qué pasó con Annie?, ¿por qué no lo dejaste que se explicara? No estás siendo justo –una vez Terry se fue Candy se separó de su padre para comenzar a defender al castaño sabiendo que George tendría que darle muchas explicaciones–. Él jamás abandonaría un deber moral estoy segura de ello, yo misma lo he visto como todo este mes no ha dejado de preocuparse por lo del accidente, como todos los días iba a ver a esa joven sin impórtale incluso los gritos que su madre prodigaba por todo el lugar ofendiéndolo, él siempre pensó en apoyarla, en apoyar a madre e hija. Incluso vi lo mal que estuvo, como se sintió culpable y derrotado por lo del aparente suicidio. No creo lo que dices. Ni tú deberías de creerlas, ya te he platicado de él.

—Candice, soy tu padre y debes de respetar y acatar lo que te digo –habló tranquilo queriendo hacer reaccionar a su hija de lo que él consideraba un error.

—Imposible cuando parecer tan intransigente. Ya lo dijo Terry, los Brighton pueden explicarnos, vayamos con ellos.

—Cuando me contaste lo de tu amiga de infancia y descubrí que era Annie pensé que ella era como una hermana para ti, ¿por que ahora ese joven puede importarte más que ella?

Por segundos Candice no supo qué decir, ella no quería admitir lo obvio aún delante de su padre, pero sino había otro remedio.

—Porque Terry me importa, me importa mucho.

—¿Más que Annie? –el hombre prefirió ignorar lo que ese "me importa mucho" significaba realmente.

—Annie se convirtió en una desconocida para mí hace años, y fue por su elección, no la mía.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo llevas de conocer a Grandchester?

—Graham, sí el cambio su apellido y renunció a su familia sus motivos tuvo.

—Sí, no responsabilizarse por el honor de una señorita.

—No, Terrence es incapaz.

—¿Estas segura?

—Sí –de inmediato contesto sin una pizca de duda en su voz.

—Lo acabas de conocer –George no creía lo que oía.

—Tengo un mes conociéndolo y en circunstancias muy complicadas para él, esas son cuando mejor se conocen a las personas.

—No lo puedo creer –el hombre giro sobre su eje llevándose ambas manos a su cabeza, ¿cuando fue que su pequeña niña se relacionó con un chico tan revoltoso?, ¿cómo fue qué pasó?, y él que se preocupaba por Anthony pero el problema estaba en otro lugar, lento se volvió para mirarla–. Pues ya te dije, él, Terrence Grandchester o Graham o como quieras llamarlo, no es bueno para ti y no quiero que continúes con esa relación.

—¿Me vas a prohibir verlo?

—Si es necesario yo mismo iré por ti al hospital o mejor aún dejas ese ridículo empleo de enfermera para convertirte en una dama.

—No soy una ridícula enfermera –las lágrimas rodaron de inmediato ante esas palabras–. No es un juego, yo…

No, su padre no podía decirle aquello. Ya no dijo más, sin hacer mayor escándalo busco las escaleras para dirigirse a su cuarto.

—Candice, ¿a donde vas?, esta platica aún no termina.

—Ya me dijiste que hacer y cómo, yo no puedo objetar más, sólo aceptarlo.

La rubia habló cabizbaja con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas, defraudada de que todos creyeran que ser enfermera era un capricho para ella.

—No, Candy, no lo veas… como una imposición.

George habló por lo bajo al descubrir que si era una imposición, él le había gritado, le había dicho que dejara su ridículo empleo, él que siempre era calmo con todos ante su hija le gritó, de la peor manera y también al chico que le acompañaba, bueno al menos el detective ya no sería necesario, había alejado a esa mala influencia de su hija a tiempo, pero, ¿por qué se sentía tan mal, tan culpable, como si hubiese hecho todo lo contrario a lo correcto?

—Porque le gritó, la regaño e insultó a su amigo del cual no ha parado de contarle desde que usted llegó.

La señora Morgan apareció en la estancia respondiendo como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos.

—Soy madre y sé lo que es sentir que no se hizo lo correcto –respondió ante la mirada interrogatorio de su empleador–. Sé qué tal vez, no debería meterme, pero los gritos se escucharon en todas partes y usted lleva sólo cuatro años siendo padre, yo casi veinte de ser madre. Candy y usted nos han dado el calor de un hogar por eso me duele ver esta situación.

—Él no es bueno para mi hija.

—Ninguno nunca lo será.

—Pero él tiene un pasado nada bueno –ya relajado George intentaba justificarse.

—¿Cuántos años tendré ese joven? Veinte a lo sumo. ¿Quien no ha cometido errores en su juventud? –razonaba la nana Ely–. Él aún es muy joven, pero véalo, a su corta edad su nombre se anuncia con bombo y platillo en la marquesina de un teatro. Eso no se logra fácil, y menos estando solo como Candy dice que lo ha visto. Si ha conseguido aquello no creo que sea tan malo ¿Desde cuándo no sabía de él?

—No lo recuerdo, serán dos años.

—¿Sabe?, Candy es muy abierta y trasparente, desde hace semanas que anda rara, como… flotando, me pide pastel extra para compartir, eso ya lo hacía pero yo sabía que sólo ella se lo comía, sin embargo en estas ocasiones regresaba a casa sin los recipientes o con recipientes ajenos –la señora Morgan sonreía ante esos recuerdos–. Me decía que con quien lo compartió lo había disfrutado mucho, que le llevaban postres también. Pero sobretodo se veía tan feliz. Creo que nadie que trate y ponga así a una chica como ella pueda ser mala persona.

—Las referencias de ese chico son las peores –George no cedía ante la lógica de su ama de llaves y cocinera.

—¿Las suyas cómo eran señor Johnson? Antes de conocer a Sir William, ¿cómo eran?, y ¿si preguntamos por las referencias de Candy a los Legan, cómo serán?

—Es mi hija –fue lo que pudo responder George ante lo obvio.

—Y nunca dejará de serlo.

—Pero él no se acercara a ella.

—¿Es su última palabra?

—Por lo menos hasta que ese joven demuestre lo contrario de lo que yo creo, Candy no lo verá –después de meditarlo un rato fue la sentencia final de George.

 **.**

 **…**

 **.**

El Ford T Touring rojo llevaba más de una hora estacionado y Terrence se estaba congelando ahí adentro por lo que decidió que si a las nueve y media de la mañana no estaba levantado Anthony o Albert él tendría que despertarlos.

Después de andar un rato sin rumbo fijo entre las calles de Nueva York Terry recordó que el papá de Candy trabajaba para los Andley, así que rápido regreso a su departamento para tomar una de las cartas de Tony donde le escribió la dirección de la Mansión de su familia en aquella ciudad, dirección que se encontraba cerca de la Avenida Madison casi a la misma altura que la casa de Candy pero al lado contrario de Central Park.

Así que ahí estaba el joven actor tocando la puerta de la residencia Andley, dispuesto a pedirles a sus rubios amigos que intercedieran por él.

.

 **Continuará…**

 **.**

 **Gracias por perderse en mis letras.**

* * *

 **.**

 **De mis letras:**

Hola lectoras hermosas, por supuesto que George no es malo, sólo es papá y Candy es su única familia. Pero ¿ahora que pasara?. Anthony sabrá quién es la chica de la que le habló antes Terry, ¿cómo lo tomará?

La próxima actualización será en el cumpleaños de ya saben quién (sino lo saben el 28 de enero el bombón inglés cumple así que a preparar sus felicitaciones), creo tendrá los tan esperados besos de regalo. Junto con esa actualizare "Momentos" (sí, por fin), y también publicare un OneShot.

Me encantarías responder a cada uno de sus reviews pero el tiempo me come estos días, pero ya saben que me encantas sus palabras, que me hacen saber que lo que hago no lo hago tan mal y eso me alegra muchísimo. **Mimie Grandchester, Lady Lyuva, Sol Grandchester, Wendy Alfaro, Vane W. G, Scarlett Northman, Becky 10000, Anmoncer, Rubi, Alexa PQ, Resplandor de la Luna, Maquig, Dianley, Eliza Lucia, Eli, Roceli, HaniR, Guest, Darling Eveling, Angye, Mimis Patico, Mizaki, Arya Stark, Guest, Mezy B, Conny de G y Reina 899.**

 **Grarcias a quien me lee, quien coloca la historia entre sus favoritas y seguidas.**

Abrazos virtuales a todas.

20/01/2017


	14. Chapter 13: Te creo

**Ojos color mar**

 **.**

 **By Gissa A. Graham**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 13: Te creo**

 **.**

* * *

El mayordomo caminaba a pasó tranquilo mientras Terrence lo seguía a una distancia prudente, el joven inglés fue llevado hasta una gran estancia la cual reflejaba el lujo así como el buen gusto de los habitantes del hogar, en dicho sitio ya lo aguardaba Albert quien desde las ocho de la mañana se encontraba despierto trabajando en asuntos financieros, lo hacia temprano debido a que George Johnson se hallaba de vacaciones y no deseaba importunarlo, por lo menos no hasta pasando las fiesta desembrinas, así que aprovecho el anuncio de la visita para tomar un descanso además de un buen desayuno junto con sus sobrino quienes ya estaban avisados que en media hora deberían de estar en el comedor.

A penas el mayordomo dejó solos a los hombres estos se dieron un fraternal saludo, pero antes de poder decir cualquier otra cosa otro rubio de ojos azul cielo hizo su aparición muy contento de poder platicar con su buen amigo Terry, quería contarle que la chica de la cual platicaron unas cuantas veces durante su estancia en Londres ya había regresado a su vida y estaba dispuesto a dar la lucha contra un aparente pretendiente. Después de más saludos todos tomaron asientos en sendos sofás para inmediato el castaño, quien tenía el tiempo medido pues debía presentarse a las once del día en el teatro, comenzará a hablar.

—Bueno seré sincero esta no es una visita exactamente de cortesía.

—Lo supuse por la hora –habló Albert–, pero que te parece si desayunamos y luego platicamos.

—Agradesco el ofrecimiento pero en una hora a más tardar tengo que partir para llegar a tiempo al teatro.

—Pues dinos.

—Ya sé cómo se llama –al decir aquello una sincera sonrisa apareció en los labios ingleses.

—¿Quien? –con otra sonrisa pero pícara le cuestionó Anthony con toda la intención de poner a su amigo en aprietos.

—Ya lo sabes Tony.

—En verdad que no –el joven mostró todos sus blancos dientes mientras su tío reía abiertamente.

—La "Enfermera Pecas" –soltó finalmente el castaño como si fuese del dominio público aquel sobrenombre.

—¿Quien? –ambos rubios preguntaron.

—Ella, la chica que conocí el día del accidente, es enfermera.

—¿Enserio?, no me lo creo –comentó Anthony–. Yo también me volví a encontrar con la joven de la que te platicaba en el San Pablo, y también es enfermera.

En ese instante las risas de Albert se esfumaron por completo.

—« _Enfermera "Pecas", oh por Dios, que no sea lo que creo_ » –pensó el patriarca.

—Pero ya suelta el nombre y luego te platico de Candy –la amplia sonrisa que hasta entonces mostró Terry se borro al oír aquel apelativo convidado con lo que acababa de escuchar sobre que era enfermera, su mente voló a las narraciones que hace años Tony le contó de su amor de casi niñez, no con muchos ánimos soltó el nombre para confirmar o negar lo que comenzó a sospechar.

—Se llama Candice Johnson –dijo por lo bajo logrando que la tercera sonrisa se perdiera, Terry lo supo al instante su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de su enfermera, ella era de quién le platicó en tantas ocasiones, mismas en las cuales realmente nunca puso toda su atención menos al nombre de la susodicha pero que seguramente alguna vez a de haber escuchado–. Su papá George Johnson trabaja para ustedes.

—Tú… no me lo creo –el rubio sé llevó una mano a su cabello, Terrence no podía ser el chico que esa mañana estuvo con Candy, y si era él, ¿por qué y dónde la había llenado? Anthony sabía perfectamente que la mayoría de las cosas que se contaban de su amigo en el San Pablo eran habladurías, que él realmente no era un patán como todos decían, pero ene esos dos años ¿qué tanto pudo haber cambiado?, de momento sólo una pregunta surgió de los labios del rubio menor –. ¿Dónde la llevaste esta mañana?

—¿Está mañana? –¿cómo es que Tony sabía que esa mañana la Pecosa había estado con él?, ¿el señor Johnson les habría informado?

—No te atrevas a decir que no estuvo contigo. Amber dijo que alguien pasó temprano por ella.

El actor comprendió entonces que Anthony volviendo a encontrar a Candy de inmediato pidió permiso al padre para frecuentarla, obvio que al no hallarla y luego saber que él la cortejaba sólo estaba sacando conclusiones.

—Sí, estuvimos juntos… –dudo un instante no sabía si decir que él fue a buscarla o que había sido al revés, luego comprendió que al final la enfermera con lo trasparente que era terminaría por contar la verdad, por lo que considerando las opciones supo que lo mejor era encubrirla el tiempo necesario–, la lleve a su casa por la mañana.

—¿Sólo a su casa?

—Por supuesto, ¿dónde más podría llevarla?

A esas alturas Albert sólo era un mero espectador que no sabía si reír o separarlos ante lo irónico de la situación.

—No seas cínico –Anthony se levantó de su asiento molesto, de principio ignorando el porque, pero luego comprendiendo que eso que lo hacías ponerse de esa manera tenía un nombre precisó: celos. Celos de lo que pudiese estar pasando entre Terry y Candy. Cegado por esa horrible sensación Nueva para él acusó al castaño –. No hay nadie mejor que tú para aprovechar situaciones.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que no en balde te salías a divertir tantas veces del colegio, lo presumías a los cuatro vientos disfrazando todo como una mera broma.

—Es que sólo eran bromas. Cierto que no soy el mayor ejemplo a seguir pero tú mejor que nadie sabe que sólo alardeaba de cosas falsas –también se puso de pie para no verse intimidado pero tratando de conservar el aplomo.

—A mí lo único que me costa es que me dijiste que si quería podía encontrar "cobijo" junto a cualquier dama.

—Estas hablando de Candy –más que enfadado tomó a Anthony por su chaleco–. Jamás, oíste, jamás, vuelvas a insinuar algo así referente a ella.

—Suficiente –cuando oyeron eso era porque unos fuertes brazos los estaban separado—. Cada quien a un extremo del salón, vamos a aclarar esta situación ahora.

—¿Cuál situación? –ironizó Anthony acusatorio–, si todo es sencillo de entender, le platico a Terry sobre Candy y en cuanto la conoce va tras ella —luego viendo directo a los marinos ojos— ¿A caso querías comprobar que a ti no se te iba ninguna viva?

—¿Qué rayos dices?, ¿jamás me dijiste su nombre o la describiste?, ¿cómo iba a saber yo quien era Candy?

—Claro que te lo dije y en más de una ocasión, incluso te hable de la "Dulce Candy" que hice para ella.

Diablos, era cierto, ¿cómo no recordó eso antes?, simple eran dos años sin oír a Anthony, además ni por error hubiese relacionado a su enfermera de Nueva York con la chica de Chicago de la que hablara su amigo.

—En primera hace dos años, " _dos años"_ –volvió a repetir para enfatizar– que no hablamos de eso y segundo que me acabo de enterar de su nombre.

—Eso dices, pero…

—Basta –gritó Albert para hacer parar esa discusión que no llevaba a ningún lado–. Por favor ambos se conocen desde hace mucho y son buenos amigos no van a pelear por una tonta confusión –y casi como orden les invitó–. Vuelvan a tomar asiento.

A regañadientes ambos asintieron y regresaron a sus lugares.

—Veamos. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le hablaste de Candy a Terry y qué tanto le hablaste de ella? –primero se dirigió a su sobrino.

—Antes de lo de Annie y el establo. Le platiqué, no recuerdo muy bien todo –dijo con gestos de desgano– pero estoy seguro que fueron en varias ocasiones, que le dije su nombre y se la describí un poco.

—Tú no te acuerdas de todo lo que platicaste hace más de dos años, ¿pero pretendes que Terry si lo haga perfectamente? –luego habló hacia el castaño– ¿Hace cuánto exactamente conociste a Candy, cuánto has convivido con ella y porque no sabías su nombre?

—La conocí desde hace más de un mes, desde ese día le he visto al menos cinco veces a la semana, hemos comido juntos, platicado y me ha regañado por infinidad de cosas…

—¿En serio te ha regañado? A ti. –Albert interrumpió sin creerse eso.

—Incluso me ha quitado el cigarro de los labios en dos ocasiones –río ante el recuerdo, provocando más celos en Anthony, pero cambio su gestos al recordar el momento en que descubrió que quería a la "Enfermera Pecas" en su vida–. Ella fue la persona que me dejó entrar a ver a Susana y quien me dio la noticia de su muerte –guardó silencio un momento–. Y pues, ya saben porque no sabía su nombre, sé los conté antes. Justo hoy por la mañana le he podido preguntar eso.

—Pasas a recogerla a su trabajo y ¿qué haces? ,¿llegas preguntando por…, como dijiste, la " Enfermera Pecas"? –sin alzar la voz pero con ojos de pistola lo interrogó Anthony.

—La Enfermera Johnson, sólo sabía su apellido.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—Porque te burlaste de mí por no saber su nombre.

—Otra vez calma –de nuevo intervenía Albert–. Anthony comprende él no sabía que Candy era la chica de la que le hablabas y aunque te hubiese dicho su apellido para ti no significaba nada pues hasta ayer te enteraste de quien la adoptó –en ese momento el rubio mayor no sabía si había hablado de más sobre la joven por lo que pregunto a Terry– ¿Sabias que ella es adoptada?

—Por supuesto, cuando iba camino a México su papá la encontró y luego la adoptó –dijo aquello tan seguro como si fuese algo que conociera desde hace años.

—Ahora que sabes quién es y que significa para mí, aléjate de ella –sentenció Tony.

—Claro que no lo voy a hacer.

—Yo y ella tenemos algo desde hace años.

—No tienen nada, ella jamás me ha hablado de ti –precisó Terry.

—Tampoco me ha hablado de ti.

—La volviste a ver ayer.

—Otra vez –el rubio mayor en parte los comprendía pero tenía que contenerlos–. Que les quede algo bien claro, no importa lo qué pasó, sino lo que pasará, al final aquí la única que decidirá es Candy.

—¿Qué decidirá Candy?

Justo entraban los hermanos Cornwell cuando el curioso de Stear escucho y sin poder evitarlo preguntó. Anthony de inmediato al ver a Archivald sonrío al tiempo que planeaba como meter en problemas al actor.

—Archie recuerdas a Terry –Albert y el mencionado vieron al rubio con ojos escudriñadores, Archie vio a Terrence con molestia, Stear estaba a punto de saludar cuando–. Él recogió a Candy hoy.

La frase echar más leña al fuego quedo representada gráficamente con esa escena donde el de ojos color avellana se abalanzó sobre el de ojos color mar presa de todas sus frustraciones amorosas.

—Por favor Anthony, no actúes como niño –dijo el tío a su sobrino antes de prepararse para recibir golpes al intentar separar a ese par que desde hace mucho tenían esa pelea pendiente. Stear se limitó a mirar a su primo acusadoramente y negando con la cabeza, también dispuesto a separar a los castaños quienes en ese pequeño período de tiempo ya rodaban por el piso.

Separarlos no no tomó mucho, Terry se calmo pronto, no igual Archie que estaba encendido por las ganas de golpear al actor desde que se enteró que Annie era quien perseguía al aristócrata.

—También vas a jugar con ella para luego botarla –gritó el menor de los Cornwell.

—¿Otra vez? –el inglés ya estaba harto de esa charada, con esas palabras se dio cuenta que en esa casa no conseguiría ayuda, se zafó algo brusco de quien lo sostenía, apretó los puños con fuerza mientras apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula para tranquilizarse, después de un minuto ya más calmo habló –Yo, lo siento Albert, no fue mi intención –viendo a Stear que contenía a su hermano–. Un gusto verte de nuevo, tú sí me caes bien –luego se dirigió a Anthony– Yo no lo sabía, siento que te haya… causado esto, pero no me alejare de ella, Albert bien lo dijo, Candy decidirá, pero créeme, la quiero y sé que ella a mí, sólo vine a pedirles apoyo para ganarme a su padre –volvió a dirigirse al rubio mayor—. Lamento los inconvenientes.

Terrence salió del lugar. En cuanto lo vio partir Tony reaccionó, Terry no sólo no lo sabía, en verdad quería a la joven por eso estaba ahí, no era como Archie que quería sentirse ganador, no, el inglés quería lo mejor para ella, incluso deseaba ganarse al estricto George. Lo pensó un instante, negó repetidamente manteniendo los brazos en jarras, al final soltando una maldición por lo que decidió corrió para darle alcance.

—Terry –el inglés volteo–. Te creo, no lo sabías, pero no por eso te lo dejaré fácil –el rubio hablo manteniendo su distancia.

—Tony, en verdad ella me importa.

—Es Candy, se gana a todos.

—Lo sé.

—Archie también la quiere conquistar.

—No es cierto –Terry gesticuló con fastidio, Anthony se encogió de hombros sin saber que más decir al respecto, regresando al punto el joven actor confesó—. Espero no perder tu amistad, por esto.

—Ya provoque que Archie te golpeara, eso nos pone un poco al parejo –fue la respuesta del rubio—. Pero ya te dije a mí también me importa Candy, y mucho.

—Bien –el inglés guardo silencio para con una sonrisa añadir–. Te puedo presentar a unas compañeras actrices —Tony blanqueo los ojos– muy guapas, y también a tus primos.

—Si son muy guapas mejor tú sal con ellas.

—Es que para mí son más lindas las rubias de ojos verdes.

—Cállate y vete de aquí antes de que Archie regrese y yo quiera unírmele.

 **.**

 **…**

 **.**

Ese día Candice no salió de su habitación hasta que dio la hora de ir al trabajo, sus únicas visitas fueron su nana quien le llevó comida y Amber que fue a platicar con ella mientras se alistaban para salir al St. Jacob. Por su parte George quería estar ahí para cenar con su hija, sin embargo, a pesar de ser vacaciones para él, Albert le llamo para que se reuniesen a platicar cierto delicado asunto, mismo que el moreno iba a ignorar hasta que escuchó el nombre involucrado de Terrence Graham en dicha charla que fue lo que le hizo cambiar de opinión, y es que el patriarca quedo intrigado por la visita del novel actor, del cual ya no pudo enterarse del motivo específico por el que fue a buscarlo, sólo atinó a comprender que George no estaba de acuerdo en que se relacionara con Candy, teniendo en cuenta que el abogado ignoraba la reciente visita de los Brighton por estar de vacaciones fue que Albert tomó la iniciativa de contar lo que realmente había sucedido en el Colegio San Pablo así como le inesperada noticia sobre el crimen de Susana Marlowe.

Ya listas, las chicas partieron a su trabajo, la rubia inevitablemente iba cabizbaja por la pelea con su padre y el ya no poder ver más a Terry, no sólo porque su padre lo prohibió sino también porque el castaño al día siguiente reiniciaría funciones. Con ese animo la chica llegó a la estación de enfermeras donde no se percató de que sus compañeras cuchicheaban con respecto a algo, así se mantuvo con el semblante triste y sin poner atención en su entorno hasta que una de sus compañeras noto su estado.

—Tu galán y tú pelearon ¿verdad linda?

—¿Qué dices?

—Que no estás sonriendo como los últimos días. ¿Qué te hizo ese chico del cual no nos quieres decir su nombre? –insistió Janie.

—No fue ningún chico, discutí con mi papá –fue la escueta repuesta que dio.

—Oh, lo siento. Pero eso es más sencillo de arreglar, los papás realmente nunca se molestan con los hijos. Al menos no por mucho tiempo.

—Pues no lo sé –suspiro largo.

—Bueno, mejor acércate a leer el nuevo mensaje para la "Enfermera P", así al menos se te olvida un poco.

—¿Cómo dices? –ante lo escuchado la joven reaccionó.

—Sí, que ha llegado otra nota para la mentada "Enfermera P", pero este es más complicada que la anterior, ven a leerlo para que te distraigas –respondió creyendo que su compañera reaccionaba así por haber olvidado el mensaje anterior dirigido a la misteriosa " _Enfermera P"._

Candy se dirigió a la pizarra donde el mensaje había sido colocado.

—Igual que el anterior un niño lo trajo.

« _ **Hermosa "Enfermera P", más enriquecida cuando te empobrecen, más ensalzada cuando te deprimen y más amada cuando te odian: mía serás con tus virtudes»****_

 _ **"Si no causa inconveniente el mal tiempo, es bueno ver las estrellas en un lugar despejado, sin importar la hora, sin importar el lugar"**_

 _ **Atte: Mocoso Engreído.»**_

—El "Rey de Francia" –susurró la rubia enfermera.

—¿Qué dijiste, Candy? –preguntó Lucy, otra compañera que se hallaba a cerca.

—Es que esa frase la dice "El rey de Francia" en la obra del "Rey Lear" –Candice comprendió el mensaje y sabiendo a dónde tenía que ir se excusó–. Bueno es todo lo que tengo que decir de ella. Voy a mis rondas para despejar la mente.

—Sí, linda, no te preocupes que lo de tu padre se solucionará.

—Sí, gracias.

Ya iba encaminando hacia las escaleras cuando su jefa la llamo para que atendiera algo por lo que Candy tuvo que buscarse un tiempo hasta una hora después, por suerte la nota decía sin importar la hora, aunque lo del lugar suponía que era para despistar. Pero antes de dirigirse a aquel lugar salió un momento a una tienda de regalos cercana, a esos lugares siempre les va bien cerca de un hospital. Logró salir pidiendo permiso para ir a comprar un obsequio para su padre por Navidad, su jefa no puso reparo pues el lugar no estaba a más de dos cuadras y no tardaría mucho ya que el lugar al que iba estaba a punto de cerrar, además después de lo encomendado no había mucho trabajo, por suerte en fechas decembrinas parecía que hasta las enfermedades descansaban.

Ya con su paquete y sin quitarse su acogedor abrigo subió discretamente. El frío más ligero que en otros días le acarició el rostro como de costumbre, además de un ya reconocido olor a tabaco llegó hasta ella. Sin hacer mucho ruido se acercó.

—Ya sabes que aquí está prohibido fumar.

Terry giro de inmediato, el cigarrillo ayudaba a mantenerlo tibio, aunque por suerte ese día el clima había hecho tregua y no era duró.

—Tardaste mucho, espero no meterte en muchas complicaciones.

—Bueno había cosas que hacer, pero ya las termine. ¿No tienes mucho frío?

—Por fuerte hoy no hace tanto y estoy bien abrigado –dijo señalando su calentita capa roja–. No pretendo causarte problemas con tu papá pero quería saber cómo estabas después de lo está mañana.

—Bien, las cosas con papá se solucionaran, él no es así nunca, en serio, creo que es la primera vez que lo veo así de enojado. Sé que pronto recapacitará.

—Creo que tengo que explicarte varias cosas.

—Crees bien –sonrío, el saberlo ahí la hacía confirmar que él no era culpable de lo que fuesen que lo culpasen–. Pero ahora no, no tengo mucho tiempo.

—Lo sé –dijo dándole una última calada a su cigarro para posterior aventarlo al piso, con lo que se ganó una mirada dasaprobatoria de su acompañante–. Lo siento, intentaré ya no fumar cuando estés tú –luego cambio de tema–. Quiero disculparme y explicarme con tu padre.

—No es necesario.

—Sí que lo es. Quiero estar bien con él para estar bien contigo.

—¿Por qué quieres estar bien conmigo?

—¿No te imaginas el porque?

—Porque te caigo bien.

—Sí, y… me gustan tus pecas bailarinas.

—¿Sólo las pecas? –se atrevió a preguntar la rubia.

—Candy… si tu papá acepta disculparme, ¿tú aceptarías que pueda frecuentarte más?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Qué… sabes esto es más complicado de lo que imagine –ella sonrío cuando él se rasco la cabeza algo nervioso–. Me importas mucho Candice Johnson y quiero pasar mucho tiempo contigo.

—También me importas Terry, también quiero pasar tiempo contigo –dijo casi susurrando.

—¿Sabes?, pensaba ir más lento, por lo que ha sucedido con… bueno ya sabes, no quiero que te veas involucrada en chismes, pero… sí tú aceptas… Me gustas Candy.

Al fin lo había dicho, la aludida extrañamente en esta ocasión no se puso roja, al menos no hasta que valiente se acercó a él para responderle.

—También me gustas Terry.

Ante eso él sonrió pícaro, su mente había procesado rápidamente la información y ahora sellaría el pacto, dio un paso para tomar el rostro de la joven con ambas manos y acercar sus labios a los ajenos, bueno, a los cada vez menos ajenos. Fue un roce ligero, un beso casto, que fue multiplicándose repetidamente sobre la sonrosada piel de la boca de ella, una vez el inglés se dio cuenta que no había objeción por parte de la enfermera junto más los cuerpos, la soltó del rostro para tomar las femeninas manos y llevarlas hasta su cuello instalarlas ahí y él así poder acomodar las propias sobre la figura de ella. Sin despegarse, la beso más amplio, más rítmico, ella sólo correspondió como su instinto le dictaba. No hubo más que un jugueteo de labios, pero fue lo suficiente para emocionar a ambos. Sin embargo la magia se rompió cuando al separarse ella dijo.

—No me gusto el sabor del cigarro.

Terrence carcajeo.

—¿Es en serio? Es nuestro primer beso y es lo que se te ocurre decir.

—De hecho… ese fue mi primer beso –algo apenada dijo.

—Pues no hay que esperar para un segundo.

Volvió a acercarse y a tomar esos labios virginales con un beso igual de suave, de lento, como si el tiempo no tuviese significado. En esta ocasión Terrence se permitió lamer la superficie rugosa de la carnosas piel, acción que provocó un leve estremecimiento en Candy. Luego se separó, y se recargó de la baranda que estaba sólo aún pasó de él. Ahí la tomó de una mano con la que comenzó a juguetear mientras le platicaba sus planes.

—Creo que por hoy es todo, hasta que hablemos y sobretodo hable con tu padre, será preferible no vernos. Les haré llegar una invitación para que el sábado, que sino mal recuerdo es tu descanso, vayan al teatro y luego puedan pasar a mi camerino, ahí platicaremos. Hasta entonces, mejor mantenemos distancia. No hay que darle motivos a tu papá.

—¿Y sino acepta?

—Lo solucionaremos –dijo abrasándola y besando su frente—. Mientras seguiré dejándote mensajes, ¿te parece bien? –ella sólo asintió–. Ahora vete que creo ya nos tardamos mucho.

Terry la soltó, Candy se alejaba, pero se detuvo para mirarlo a la distancia e indagar.

—Entonces, tú y yo… ¿somos?

—¿Qué somos? ¿Humanos? –la embromó ante su tierna pregunta, ella no pareció muy contenta por lo que–. Si me has aceptado… somos novios.

En ese momento la chica decidió regresar para de puntitas tomarlo de su capa y de ahí jalarlo para depositar un tímido beso en sus labios. Al soltarlo recordó.

—Cierto, te traje algo –se separó y metió la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo del cual extrajo una armónica—. No me dio tiempo de envolverla, es mi instrumento preferido.

El la tomó para sonriendo decirle.

—¿Acaso indirectamente me estás pidiendo un beso?

—No, esos ya me los diste. Es para que dejes de fumar –Terry la vio algo incrédulo mientras Candy se encaminó hacia las escaleras en donde le dijo–. Ya sabes cuando tengas ganas de un cigarrillo mejor sopla eso.

Se fue, volvió a desaparecer tras la puerta.

—Enfermera pecas entrometida –habló en voz alta aún sorprendido por el que casi creía un chantaje–. Pero con tal de que me sigas besando sin que te quejes del sabor del cigarro.

Entonces Terrence se llevó la plateada armónica a los labios soplo unas cuantas notas, para después retirarse sin ser visto.

 **.**

 **Continuará…**

 **.**

 **Gracias por perderse en mis letras.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Notas:**

*La frase fue tomada del Acto primero del Rey Lear. En lugar donde dice "Enfermera P", el original dice "Cordelia". Terry le dedica esas líneas a Candy porque en esa parte el Rey de Francia defiende a Cordelia de la injusticia de su padre al mal interpretar las palabras de su hija y repudiarle. George no llegó a ese extremo pero Terry le quiere mostrará su apoyo.

 **De mis letras:**

Hermosas y queridas lectoras, pues aquí una entrega más para celebrar el cumpleaños de nuestro arrogante bombón inglés favorito. Pues este arroz ya se coció como decimos en México. Lo siento por Tony, por Archie no, él sólo está encaprichado, pero no se preocupen que les dejaré una linda dama a cada uno. George ya lo ha pensado mejor y esta recapacitando, sobretodo después de hablar con Albert, sólo un padre puede salirse así de sus casillas.

Gracias queridas lectoras, por sus palabras, por poner la historia entre sus favoritas. Por estar presente.

 **Scarlett Northman, Angye, Lady Lyuva, Guest, Wendy Alfaro, Guest, Vane W. G., Eli, Sol Grandchester, Anmoncer, Roceli, Becky 10000, Darling Evelina, Elisa Lucia, Monicaibez, , Vialsi, Ani4941, Nelly, Nohely, Fabiola R, HeniR, Maquig, Mizaky, Goshy y Conny de G.**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **28/01/2017**


	15. Chapter 14:Anthony

**Ojos color mar**

 **.**

 **By Gissa A. Graham**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 14: Anthony**

 **.**

Desde pequeño George Johnson tuve presente siempre algo, que donde quiere que fuese debería de mantener la compostura y el perfil bajo para pasar desapercibido, de esa manera nadie se daría cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones, primero como un pequeño ladronzuelo de las calles parisinas en busca de algo para poder alimentarse, después como pupilo de William Andley para con esa careta parecer indiferente ante las injustas críticas que le hacían por considerarlo un arribista y oportunista. Al final ese manera fría, casi calculadora de ser, sin perder nunca la compostura le habían favorecido en los negocios, pues nunca nadie podía imaginarse lo que el apacible e incorruptible rostro del abogado mano derecha del Patriarca Andley tenía en mente.

No obstante esa máscara fallo, y de que manera, incluso el mismo George se desconoció, no supo quién había sido ese que corrió al joven Grandchester, de su casa, que lo trato, literalmente como un delincuente sin conocer las circunstancias, ¿cuántas veces no le había sucedido lo mismo a él?, ¿cuántas veces fue juzgado y sentenciado por la sociedad por ser un niño de la calle, por ser acogido por un hombre poderoso, por presentarle sus respeto y apoyar aquel hombre y su familia?, ¿y que había hecho él? Juzgar, criticar, gritar, insultar, a alguien que al final de cuentas, como él, sólo era un mero joven cuyas circunstancias habías alterado la perspectiva que la gente tenía sobre él. Si bien nadie conocía a ciencia cierta la intimidad de la famosa familia aristocrática, también era cierto que alrededor de los Grandchester existían infinidad de especulaciones, algunas muy específicas como que Terrence ere un hijo problema imposible de controlar, por lo que incluso su propia madre lo trataba mal y había sido ella quien desde pequeño pidió lo metieran en internados. Pero también estaban los rumores que se decían por lo bajo, que en realidad Terrence era un hijo ilegítimo del Duque, que sólo era un bastardo y por eso su propia familia le repudiaba al por derecho de primigenia ser el siguiente en lista para ocupar el tan importante título nobiliario.

Cómo fuese el joven al parecer acabó por pagar los platos rotos de todos, de sus padres, de Annie Brighton y hasta del mismo George al este último haber descargado todo su coraje, miedo y frustración contra el joven inglés. Coraje de ver llegar a su hija con un chico a esa hora cual estuvo tan preocupado, miedo de no saber que había sucedido y frustración por ver a su única familia crecer y que él no podía detener los golpes que se llevaría en ese proceso.

Ahora George se hallaba en medio de una encrucijada, por un lado cuando fue con Albert un día antes por la tarde, aparte de la gran sorpresa que se llevó ante el descubrimiento de lo que la chica Brighton había hecho, más grande fue aún su asombro de saber que no sólo Anthony sino también el menor de los Cornwell estaba interesado en su rubia, para colmo ambos pidieron permiso para poder visitarla, recogerla de su trabajo y llevarla. Él no tuvo más remedio que decir que eso se lo tenían que preguntar directamente a Candy, que uno podía llevarla y otro recogerla y ahí preguntarle cada quien si deseaba recibir más atenciones, cosa que de seguro harían ese mismo día, pues eran justo las ocho y diez de la mañana y su hija no llegaba ya que el joven Brown la llevarían a tomar un desayuno.

Por otro lado el moreno veía intrigado la misiva que tan sólo unos minutos atrás un mensajero la había llevado con carácter de urgente. Aún no la habría pero ya temía su contenido, el tercero en la disputa por el corazón de su niña era el remitente de esa carta, Terrence Graham.

—Candy, ¿por que creciste tan rápido? –hablaba para sí George al tiempo que sentado frente a su escritorio habría el sobre–, de haber sabido que tampoco me duraría el gusto de ser sólo padre y no también suegro te hubiera adoptado diez años antes.

El sobre tenía tres papeles en el, una carta y dos entradas para "Romeo y Julieta"

« _ **Estimado Sr. George Johnson.**_

 _ **Me atrevo a dirigirme a usted por medio de estas letras para pedirle me otorgue el beneficio de la duda de todo lo que usted me a culpado, al tener este beneficio agradecería me permitiese poder hablar directamente con usted y con su hija para que ambos estén enterados bajo que condiciones fue que se dieron todos los hechos a los que se ha referido.**_

 _Así mismo, si me lo permite, le explicaría bajo que situación fue que deje mi país natal abandonando mi apellido. Por esto mismo es que me le hago llegar ésta misiva con dos entradas para que puedan venir a ver la función de la obra que protagonizo el próximo sábado, día de descanso de Candice,_ [—El muy… ladino, incluso sabe el día de descanso de mi hija –el moreno interrumpió su lectura unos segundo.] _, estas entradas son como muestra de mi buena voluntad para poder dejar las cosas en claro._

 _ **Espero que después de la función me hagan el honor de dirigirse a mi camerino para que podamos hablar con más privacidad, posterior, si usted lo quiere, podemos dirigirnos a tomar una cena donde terminemos de limar asperezas.**_

 _ **Para finalizar le comentó que como han sido sus deseos no me acercaré a su hija, la señorita Johnson, hasta que usted así lo permita.**_

 _ **Sin mas, en espera de que acepte mi propuesta:**_

 _ **Terrence Graham.»**_

—Menudo pedazo de… –habló en voz alta George analizaba–. En verdad quieres a Candy, pues, iremos sólo sí mi hija así lo quiere.

Puesto que sabiendo que la pecosa se encontraba con Anthony en esos momentos no creía que la chica aceptaría ir. Muy equivocado se encontraba sin siquiera imaginarlo.

 **.**

 **…**

 **.**

Un restaurante pequeño, más bien una cafetería grande, era donde tres jóvenes desayunaban, pues a esa hora no encontraron nada más abierto, así que ahí podían verse platicando de trivialidades en una mesa cerca de una ventana a Candy, Anthony y Amber, esta última algo incomoda pero sin poder hacer mas pues como amiga y aún dama de compañía de la rubia era su deber estar de mal tercio.

Los alimentos muy rápido terminaron de ser engullidos, literal pues las enfermeras ya tenían mucha hambre al parecer tener poco trabajo les abría más el apetito, por lo que ya comidos y bebidos.

—¿Amber, te podría pedir un favor?

—El que quiera joven Brown.

—Primero te agradecería me llamaras Tony, así lo hacen mis amigos.

—Gracias por considerarme como tal.

—¿Desde cuando te dicen Tony? –preguntó Candice

Anthony sabia por la visita una noche antes de George a su tío, que Terry tenía prohibido verla, si bien no impidió que su tío dijese todo con respecto a Annie Brighton, tampoco le facilitaría en absoluto las cosas a su amigo inglés, pues al fin de cuentas aún lo consideraba como tal. Así que su plan consistía en hacerse presente en la vida de Candy, recordarle lo que una vez existió entre ellos y hacer que ese algo resurgiera, pero también en el proceso era hacerle ver que Terrence y él eran muy buenos amigos, pues si la joven seguía con su buen corazón por nada del mundo permitiría ser la razón de que dos amigos se separaran por lo que con esa pregunta formulada por Candy la rubia le estaba otorgando las cartas para poner en práctica su plan.

—En el colegio tenía un amigo, en realidad todavía somos muy buenos amigos, de hecho creo que después de Stear y Archie él es mi mejor amigo –por supuesto que recalcaría aquello–. Él fue el que comenzó a decirme Tony, siempre dice que Anthony es muy largo –y de lo más casual comentó–. Tal vez lo conozcas, bueno las dos –incluía a Amber en la platica–. Él es actor de teatro y está obteniendo mucha fama por ser el actual protagonista de "Romeo y Julieta".

—Terry es tu amigo –Candy ya sabia que se conocían así que no fue sorpresa pero sí le emocionaba oír el nombre de su reciente novio.

Por su parte el rubio no sólo pretendía informar de la amistad sino saber que tanto es que el inglés y la enfermera se conocían.

—Sí, éramos vecinos de cuarto en el San Pablo, así nos conocimos y pues convivíamos mucho–prosiguió.

—Cierto ya había escuchado algo así –dijo Candice meditabunda, haciendo memoria–. Pero no le gusta hablar mucho de esa época, prefiere el presente.

—¿Lo conoces? –el rubio fingió ignorar esa parte.

—Ah… –la pecosa miro de reojo a Amber la única que conocía la historia– Sí, le conozco.

—En el hospital donde trabajamos fue donde llevaron a la actriz de su compañía que se accidentó –la castaña salió al rescate de su rubia amiga–. Él iba seguido a visitarla, ahí se conocieron Candy y él, y entablaron amistad.

—Entonces ¿lo has visto seguido?

—Pues, sí algo.

—¿Pláticas mucho con él? –intentó sonar no muy interesado.

—Sí, un poco.

De repente a Anthony se le vino algo a la cabeza.

—¿A qué hora le veías?, ¿durante el trabajo?

—Pues…, nosotros nos conocimos en el hospital, cuando visitaba a su compañera de trabajo.

—Tony, ¿no me querías pedir algo? –Amber volvía a rescatar a Candy.

—Ah, cierto, ¿podrías permitirme unos minutos para conversar a solas con Candy?

La chica castaña miro a su amiga para saber qué hacer, misma que asintió levemente, por lo que Amber aceptó alejándose un poco de la mesa que ocupaban. Sin esperar otra reacción o que le aclararan la pregunta que ya había olvidado, Anthony comenzó con su propuesta.

—Veras Candy, le he pedido a George, pues necesitaba su aprobación aunque claro que la tuya es la más importante –habló dispuesto a jugar todas sus cartas–, para poder visitarte más seguido…

—¿A qué te refieres? –la enfermera ya sospechaba por dónde iba su amigo.

—Bueno es que… –pauso unos segundos– aún recuerdo perfectamente cuando vivías con los Legan, y todo lo que pasamos juntos. ¿Sabes?, desde ese entonces yo quería proponerte algo pero éramos muy chicos, ahora todavía tengo esas intenciones… de…tú sabes… seguir… viéndonos, salir… –si era cierto lo que Terry le había insinuado, Anthony tenía que darse prisa y por ello es que sería directo–. En otras palabras me gustaría saber sí…

—No.

—¿No?, aún no acabo de hablar, no sabes…

—No quiero que continúes hablando –habló firme la enfermera mientras Tony la veía con un rostro entre la extrañeza y la desilusión.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no quiero escuchar lo que tienes que decir. Ya no somos los mismos niños de esos años, recuerdo con añoranza ese tiempo pero no todo es como en ese entonces –la rubia se sentía incómoda, no quería lastimar a Anthony pero mucho menos quería que creyese que ella seguía sintiendo lo mismo–. Yo… te aprecio mucho, pero no como cuando teníamos catorce.

—No comprendo, ¿que significa esto?, ¿que no te gustaría comenzar una relación conmigo?

—Anthony –eso ponía mal a la pecosa, tan mal qué tal vez si una noche antes no hubiese hablado con Terry ella estaría mostrando otra reacción en ese instante, sin embargo fue precisamente el recuerdo de esos besos y sobretodo esos ojos marinos los que la hicieron hablar de frente–. Quiero decir que no puedo comenzar nada contigo o con alguien más porque yo ya estoy en una relación con una persona.

—Con Terry –no fue pregunta.

—¿Cómo…

—Sólo dime, ¿es con el "Duquecito" con quien estás?

—¿Duquecito?

—¿Qué, tu novio no te lo ha dicho? –los celos volvían a invadir al usualmente apacible joven–. Pues tal vez no confía tanto en ti, o tú eres la que no debería de confiar en él.

—Sí te refieres a que su familia pertenece a la nobleza británica, claro que lo sé –Candy recordó el episodio con su padre y lo que éste había comentado con respecto a Terrence, así como que Terry le prometió aclarar todo, sin dudarlo lo defendió.

—¿Te lo ha contado? –dijo asombrado.

—Todo. Sobre el colegio, sobre su padre, de como llegó a América, de los múltiples empleos que tomó hasta convertirse en actor, todo –en eso último no mentía pues en sus platicas mientras comían postres le había contado aquello.

—Eso significa que Terrence es tu novio, que ese mal nacido aristócrata es tu novio.

—Creí que era tu amigo.

—Yo también lo creí. Sólo dime, ¿desde cuando son novios?

—Eso no te incumbe.

—Sí, si te digo que yo le había dicho ya a él que quería proponerme, que él sabía que tú eres alguien importante en mi vida –los celos hablaban, la joven no sabía que responder–. Él sabía y no le importó romper una amistad con tal de quedarse con la chica. Él me lo dijo en más de una ocasión, ni una se le iba viva. Así que ¿por qué crees que aparezco yo y él se te declara?

—Pues no sé de qué hablas, no comprendo a que viene tu comentario, pero sí así buscas conquistarme, lo siento pero ahora estoy más segura que no, que ya no podríamos estar juntos tú y yo –inquieta por lo escuchado pero segura de lo que su ya novio la hacía sentir le habló confirmeza–. Terry no será perfecto, podrá tener un pasado extraño pero el chico del que tú y mi padre me hablan no es más ya. No sé cómo es que se comportaba antes, ni me interesa saberlo, lo que me importa es como se comporta ahora, quién es ahora, y ahora es alguien muy importante para mí y yo para él.

Diciendo aquello se levantó de su lugar para dirigirse a la salida ante la mirada ingenua del rubio que no daba crédito a lo escuchado. Su amigo, o ex amigo, ya no sabía que eran, había conquistado por completo el corazón de la rubia pecosa, y al parecer también había sido al revés, ¿de qué otra manera el taciturno, huraño y desconfiado de Grandchester le había platicado sobre su vida? Anthony se quedo quieto, no intento seguirla, su desilusión era muy grande. Así se mantuvo sin importarle el tiempo hasta que una voz lo despertó.

—¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Por que sé fue Candy?

Claro, Amber, esa chica y Candy siempre estaban juntas, si alguien sabía sobre Terrence y su relación con la rubia debía ser ella.

—¿Desde cuando se ven ella y el actor?

—¿Qué dices?

—Por favor, necesito saber si aún tengo una oportunidad, o al menos si las intenciones de Terry son buenas.

Primero la joven castaña dudo, pero ver a aquel apuesto rubio de ojos azul cielo con ese semblante compungido la hizo hablar, traicionaría un poco la confianza que la rubia había depositado en ella, pero lo diría, aunque fuese de forma muy escueta.

—Se conocieron el día del accidente de la actriz, luego comenzaron a encontrarse casi todos los días en la azotea del hospital, primero sin planearlo, luego por gusto. Cuando yo me enteré fue cuando ese chica… bueno cuando murió. Candy fue a buscarlo al teatro casi sin pedir permiso, estaba muy angustiada, no quería que él se sintiera mal, que viera la escena. Fue ahí cuando comencé a sospechar, luego lo confirme cuando los vi esa misma noche juntos en la azotea, abrazados, también los escuche, él sabía cosas de ella que sólo los cercanos conocemos, y ella sabía cosas de él que… no sé quién más sepa. Después de eso la interrogue. Y pues. No sé bien desde cuando son novios.

—Ósea que ya tienen un tiempo juntos –aseguró dando un suspiro.

—Pues no sé bien cuanto, pero yo creo que sí –la chica de nuevo dudo pero terminó por contar–. El día que fueron a buscarla al Santa Juana ella había ido a buscarle a él, pues estaba muy preocupada de no saber de Terry después de lo qué pasó con la actriz.

—¿Ella fue a buscarlo?, ¿a dónde?

—Creo que a su departamento –se dijo en susurro como si temiese que oídos indiscretos la oyeran.

Anthony no supo que decir ante eso, ella lo busco, pero el joven inglés jamás lo dijo, él no había dicho tal cosa, por el contrario aseveró que había pasado a recogerla para llevarla a su casa, Candy tenía razón, ya no eran lo mismos, ni él, ni ella, ni Terry. Sin duda seguía queriéndola, y mucho, pero ella ya había dado su corazón a otra persona, y esa otra persona, muy a su pesar tenía que reconocer que le correspondía, por eso el inglés intento protegerla de que la juzgarán.

—¡Carajo! Esa cabrón se la ganó –en eso se percató de la cara de su acompañante–. Lo siento Amber, disculpa mi lenguaje, es sólo que no me esperaba todo esto. También te quiero agradecer por contarlo. Sé que lo dudaste pero, gracias.

—La verdad es que soy la única que lo sabe y tenía que decírselo a alguien para no sentir que traicionaba la confianza que el señor George me dio como dama de compañía de Candy –confesó.

—Entonces lo hiciste para compartir la culpa.

—La verdad sí –pronunció aquello con sonrojo evidente en su rostro–. Pero también te lo conté a ti porque sé que no se lo contarás a nadie más.

El rubio la miro con un poco de asombro abriendo la boca debido a que aquello le sonó a chantaje, pero finalmente aceptó que no la delataría.

—Tienes razón, ¿pero sabes que es lo peor?, que ahora voy a servir de tapadera también a ese… a ese.

Esto último lo dijo manoteando sobre la esa, Amber comenzó a reír divertida ante lo escuchado.

—Sólo hay un inconveniente que tenemos ahora –la risueña chica le hizo ver a Tony que la miro intrigado– ¿Dónde está Candy?

El rubio dejó caer su cara a la mesa recargando su frente en la misma, desde ahí comentó resignado.

—Ahora voy a tener que ir a buscarla al departamento de Terry –ladeo el rostro para mirar a la chica de ojos avellana quien comenzó a reír más amplio, entre nerviosa y divertida, pero también lo hacía porque ese chico frente a ella la inquietaba, esa era la verdadera razón porque le había contado todo, sólo para que él supiera, para que no se sintiera tan mal por el rechazo de su amiga.

No obstante los chicos dentro de la cafetería estaban equivocados puesto que al salir se encontraron a la joven pecosa recargada del auto en que las había transportado Anthony, esperándolos. Por un momento Candy pensó en ir al departamento de su novio y aclarar todo de una vez pero reaccionó justo antes de detener un carruaje debido a que recordó las palabras de Terry, esperar para no complicar todo, por ello así malhumorada por la incertidumbre espero a que sus acompañantes salieran.

 **.**

 **…**

 **.**

Ese día nuevamente George no vio a Candy, tenía que asimilar lo contado por Albert, la petición de los jóvenes Andley para cortejar a Candy, la carta de Terrence con entradas para la obra que protagonizada como muestra de paz y sobretodo tenía que dejarse claro a él mismo que su hija ya había crecido y que tenía que esperar a que Anthony y Archie hablaran con ella para saber qué rumbo tomaría ahora su vida sentimental. Por esas razones no la vio, se tomaría un día más, por otra parte se sentía todavía algo afligido por haberle gritado que dejara de jugar a ala enfermera.

Así que esa noche la rubia enfermera se topó con la sorpresa de que Archivald Cornwell la llevaría a hasta su trabajo, claro que Amber también estaba incluida en el pasaje. Imaginando que es lo que pasaba la chica no habló durante el trayecto más allá de lo necesario, limitándose a esperar a que Archie diese el primer paso, momento que llegó justo cuando arribaron al nosocomio, ella para evitarse otra escena como en el restaurante se apresuró a decir al momento que él comenzaba con su discurso.

—Archie, te aprecio y mucho, ya sabes que eres uno de mismpaladines y siempre te veré así, a ti a Stear y por supuesto a Anthony; pero en estos años hemos crecido y todo a cambiado, ahora estoy saliendo con alguien y sólo estamos esperando el momento oportuno para formalizar, gracias por tus atenciones paro te agradeceré no vuelvas por mí si es que estás buscando algo más que amistad.

No le dio tiempo de responderle o de que le reclamara algo, Candy salió del vehículo dejando a un joven confundido, sorprendido, que luego se lleno de molestia ya que ni siquiera había podido hablar.

Por su parte la rubia también molesta por la situación tan embarazosa llegó directo a la sala de enfermeras, sin embargo su humor cambio al completo en cuanto vio la nota que las chicas miraban en la pizarra junto a las otras dos que eran dirigidas a ella, a la "Enfermera Pecas".

« _ **Bella Enfermera "P": "Si con mi mano he profanado tan divino altar, perdonadme. Mi boca borrará la mancha, cual peregrino ruboroso, con un beso."***_

 _ **No sé si peque de indiscreto pero aunque sólo tú y yo lo sabemos como quisiera contarlo al mundo entero.**_

 _ **Atte: Mocoso Engreído»**_

Imposible reprimir una sonrisa ante esas palabras, para su fortuna todas las enfermeras tenían la misma cara de ensoñación deseosas de ser ellas la dichosa "Enfermara P".

.

 **Continuará**

 **Gracias por perderse entre mis letras.**

* * *

 **Notas.**

* La frase de la nota de Terry es de "Romeo y Julieta", Acto Primero, Escena Cinco.

 **De mis letras:**

Hola preciosas lectoras, otra entrega más. Chicas me encantaría poder hacerles llegar más seguido los capítulos pero en verdad me resulta imposible, escribo como la vida cotidiana y mis dos muñequitos de carne me dejan.

Leo absolutamente todo lo que me comentan y me hacen sentir muy feliz e inspirada, michas, pero muchas gracias por sus bellas palabras, siento no poder responderles a todas pero sí todos, menos Archie, son más maduros, por eso esta vez Terry no duda en luchar al igual que Candy en defenderlo. George esta muy metido en su papel de padre pero los consejos de la señora Morgan lo hacen reflexionar, sobre Paty si aparecerá, en efecto no tan tímida y más influenciada por su abuela. Stear jamás irá a la guerra en mis fics, al menos si puedo evitarlo.

Los besos de cigarrillo son insitivo para que Terry deje de fumar, jaja la amistad entre nuestros galanes espero pueda conservarse y creo que ya sospechan hacia dónde se dirige el corazón de Tony, Les comentó que esta historia está llegando a su fin.

 **Elisa, Ani4941, Wendy Alfaro, Mónica, Kira Anima, HaniR, Vane, W. G, Scarlett Northman, Eli, Feliz64, Elisa Lucia, Astana, Darling Evelina, Guest, Goshy, Angye, Guest, Amncer, Nohely, Sol Grandchester, Kransyroses, Samy, Montse280197, Conny de G, Vialsi, Dianley, Resplandor de la Luna, Roco Lourdes, Jullisa234, Yariky y Candy Parra.** Gracias por sus letras.

 **Gracias también a quien me incluye en sus favoritos y seguidos y a las lectoras silenciosas.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	16. Chapter 15: Familia

**Ojos color mar**

 **.**

 **By Gissa A. Graham**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 15: Familia**

 **.**

La mansión Andley de Nueva York se caracterizaba por su sobriedad, buen gusto, lujos y ante todo por ser muy recatada y silenciosa, o al menos esa era la visión que vecinos y sirviente tenían de ella hasta que varios días atrás Anthony, Archie y Stear llegaron ahí, sobretodo en el momento en el que el risueño inventor comenzó a idear la manera en que se animaría la celebración de Navidad y más aún la de Año Nuevo, pues mientras la primera sería únicamente familiar la segunda sería algo tumultuosa. Albert ya había decidido que esos festejos se llenaría a cabo en ese sitio neoyorquino, aun cuando la rígida Tía Abuela Elroy se había negado en un inicio, sin embargo ahora que el rubio había asumido su lugar como patriarca las ordenase de la vieja matriarca ya sólo eran consideradas como mera sugerencia.

Ese día sábado dos jóvenes, uno castaño y otro rubio se encontraban desparramados cual lagartijas en siesta solar, cada uno en mullidos sofás, cada uno meditando sobre Candy y como habían sido retirados del camino, bueno eso no significaba que se retirarían así de sencillo, por lo que sus pensamientos se dirigían más bien hacia como regresar a el camino de la conquista. Los jóvenes como tregua tacita entre ellos habían optado por ignorarse mutuamente antes de discutir por una relación que muy probablemente no sería viable para ninguno de ellos, así que ahí estaban atrapados en sus pensamientos cuando de repente brincaron de sus respectivos asientos al mismo tiempo cual si un resorte los hubiese levantado. Una inesperada explosión los había asustados hasta ese punto.

¡Kaboon! Otra explosión más intensa, los jóvenes aún más asustados se miraron entre sí para al unísono decir:

—Stear.

Ambos corrieron hacia la parte trasera de la residencia para llegar lo antes posible junto al amplio jardín donde se encontraba el garaje y el cuarto de los trebejos, ahora cuarto de experimentos. Para su suerte y sosiego ni siquiera tuvieron que buscar pues una estela de humo los recibió junto con otros dos jóvenes, un hombre y una mujer, tosiendo, llenos de hollín, quitándose la gafas e intentando inútilmente de ahuyentar el humo con las manos cual moscas molestosas.

—¿Están bien?

Fue Archie quien habló preocupado por su hermano y su novia quien desde el último año se había comenzado a interesar cada vez más por los locos experimentos de Stear al punto de ayudarlo a realizarlos e incluso ampliando más sus ideas y probando las propias.

—Sí, sólo fue mucho humo… y bastante ruido –el Inventor pronunció aquellas palabras con la garganta algo cerrada por la humareda.

—Creo que nos pasamos de pólvora –su novia Paty era su acompañante en esas locuras– la próxima vez tendremos que probar de apoco.

—Yo te lo dije, pero insististe en que era mejor ir a lo grande –manifestó el chico de lentes.

—Ya sabes lo que digo, " _hay que arriesgar y no anticipar los resultados por temor"_.

—Sí, claro, desde que vives con tu abuela Martha por lo de la guerra te arriesgas demasiado diría yo.

—Estamos bien, no pasó nada.

Anthony comenzó a reír alto por lo cómico de la situación, Archie lo imitó, a todos se les hacía increíble que aquel pequeño ratón de biblioteca que con trabajos se hacía notar durante el colegio en Inglaterra ahora fuese relativamente atrevida y osada, sobretodo en cuanto a los experimentos de su primo se trataba. Cuando Stear y Paty comenzaron a relacionarse en el San Pablo todo parecía indicar que era por su afinidad a la ciencia, pero grata fue su sorpresa al ver que su afinidad iba mucho más allá. Cuando la guerra los obligó a regresar a América no se imaginaron que al poco tiempo también aparecería la tímida Paty en compañía de su abuela, igual que ellos escapando de aquella atrocidad. Desde entonces la chica se había transformado debido a que su aparentemente tierna abuela era un bumerán lleno de emociones y ansiosa de probar cosas nuevas, todo eso con el paso del tiempo había influido en la joven de manera muy positiva, aunque algunas manías de su abuela no eran tan decorosas como el hecho de entrometerse en la vida de los demás, claro nunca de mala manera sino por curiosidad o con ganas de ayudar.

—Tú no te burles Tony, y menos tú, Archie –un tanto indignada por las risas de esos dos Paty habló, pero luego de unos segundo de silencio se colocó una mano en la barbilla con actitud pensativa–. Aunque pensándolo bien, sí pueden burlarse, así me dan pie para que yo haga lo mismo.

—¿Tú de que podrías burlarte de nosotros? –Tony entre risas decía–. Que yo sepa yo no estoy cubierto de hollín, ni hice explotar parte de la casa.

—Pero yo tengo cierta información que puedo usar en su contra pues ya me enteré que los dos fueron sacados del juego por la misma chica.

—Stear. –otra vez al mismo tiempo hablaron rubio y castaño pero en está ocasión con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué?, no dije nada falso.

Se defendió el aludido quien en verdad no creía haber cometido una indiscreción pues la realidad es que él creía que era tiempo de que su hermano y primo vieran hacia otro rumbo, pues sí bien Candy era alguien muy guapa y que incluso en otra época él también se vio atraído por ella, ahora las cosas era distintas, eran adultos en busca de su camino. Candy ya lo había comprendido.

—Pero no tenías que decirlo –Archivald lo regaño.

—Ya quiero conocer a la famosa Candy y como es que conquistó al taciturno de Grandchester.

—Stear –volvieron a reclamarle.

—¿Qué?, ella quería saber y tampoco es falso ese dato– volvió a defenderse.

—Sabes Paty, creo que me caías mejor cuando eras tímida y reservada –espetó con el ceño fruncido Archie.

—Oye, sí a mí me encanta así de impertinente –defendió Stear a su novia abrasándola por los hombros– ahora ya me ayuda en mis inventos, antes se asustaba –la soltó y serio comentó para los dos hombre–. Por cierto chicos, les quiero pedir un favor.

—Después de que le contaste a Paty todo –Tony también se hallaba un tanto exaltado.

—Saben que es una broma, pero en serio queremos pedir su apoyo –Patricia se unió al pedido de su novio.

—¿Qué sucede?–cuestionó el chico elegante.

—No quiero regresar a estudiar Comercio y Administración* en la Universidad de Chicago –en silencio esperaron los primos–. Quiero quedarme a estudiar Ciencias aquí en la Universidad de Columbia. Paty también presentará solicitud para ser admitida en la misma carrera.

—¿Estas loco? Llevamos medio año estudio no puedes abandonarlo así de fácil.

—Archie, sabes que eso no es para mí, me gustan los números, pero no de esa forma.

—La tía abuela no lo tomará bien.

—Por eso es que les pedimos ayuda Tony –Paty habló.

—¿Por qué no estudiar eso mismo en Chicago? –Archie preguntó.

—Porque es nueva en ese campo, se ha destacado más en los negocios, aquí podremos lograr más –Stear se explicó–. Además tío Albert nos entenderá mejor, sólo necesito que se pongan de mi parte para que la Tía lo tome… menos mal.

—Eso significa que ya no regresaras con nosotros –su hermano sonó algo afligido al pronunciar aquello.

—No, eso significa que es momento de que cada quien tome su camino.

Los primos Andley asintieron y dejaron en claro que apoyarían en todo al mayor de ellos.

 **.**

 **…**

 **.**

Ser el protagonista de una obra tan importante como "Romeo y Julieta" tenía sus grandes ventajas y muy marcadas en comparación a lo que como un simple alzapuertas llegó a tener. Las dos principales ventajas eran la generosa, muy generosa, paga que hasta de departamento le había permitido cambiar, pues el primero que rento al llegar a Nueva York a penas era un cuarto todo en uno; la segunda gran ventaja que agradecía hasta el infinito era contar con un camerino privado, no el espacio común donde suelen cambiarse a toda prisa entre escena y escena todo un tumultos de actores de manera tan rápida que no se pueden dar cuenta quién o no puede verles. Ahora era sólo él, bendita privacidad que se marcaba a través de un gran letrero con su nombre en la puerta identificándolo como el actual protagonista, tal vez esos privilegios no durarían más que los meses que fuese "Romeo" pero Terrence Graham estaba empeñado en hacer que ese fuese su primer protagónico pero ni por error el único, pues desde el día que sintió que era estar hasta la cima del teatro estaba dispuesto a repetirlo una y otra vez sin detenerse.

Así que ese día sábado Terry aprovechó esos privilegios para obtener boletos de primera fila para su novia y suegro, asimismo para que fuesen atendidos como reyes y para que pudieran pasar a su camerino al término de la función, hasta ese momento todo iba viento en popa.

No obstante en esta vida sólo hay una cosa segura, nada es lo que planeamos.

La función termino como todas las noches desde su estreno, envuelto en un mar de aplausos, Candy desde su primera final emocionada literalmente hasta las lágrimas no paraba de aplaudir y únicamente porque el protocolo no lo permitía se abstenía de gritar por la emoción. Terrence por su parte no podía ocultar su sonrisa ladeada que sin querer había enloquecido aún más a sus admiradoras que ansiosas y sin sentido lo esperarían en vano a que saliera del edificio.

El joven actor no podía dejar de mirar de reojo a su pecosa novia, pues sólo así podía hacerlo para no llamar mucho la atención, aunque todos sus compañeros de tablas, y uno que otro crítico, notaron su buen humor así como una actuación mucho mas entregada.

Con esos ánimos el "Romeo inglés" llegó hasta su camerino, abrió la puerta con una enorme sonrisa adornando su hermoso rostro, se encontraba ansioso por que llegara el momento de reencontrarse con su pecosa y enfrentarse con el padre de ésta. Sin embargo con el primer paso dado al interior de su camerino murió su buen humor lo cual quedo patente cuando cerró la puerta con un estruendoso golpe tras de sí.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –gritó.

—Yo… quería verte –la mujer frente a él titubeo un poco.

—¿Y puedo saber cuál es la razón de que me honres con tu presencia? –costumbre en él ironizar cuando su molestia crecía.

—No me trates así Terry.

—No me digas Terry –tratando de ignorar a su inesperada visita el joven camino hacia la cómoda tomando asiento para comenzar a desmaquillarse—así sólo lo hacen mi allegados.

—¿A caso no lo soy yo?

—Por supuesto que no, perdiste ese privilegio hace algunos años ¿lo recuerdas? –prosiguió son su labor en medio de un silencio incómodo– Sino tienes otra cosa por decir mejor vete.

—No me juzgues, por favor. Tú no sabes las circunstancias que me llevaron a eso.

Terry iba a volver a arremeter contra ella cuando unos ojos verdes llorosos aparecieron en su mente, a sus recuerdos llegó la voz de Candy diciendo «—Nunca des a tus padres por muertos, cualquiera que sean sus errores al menos han estado en algún momento para ti.» Soltó un sonoro improperio pasándose una mano por su larga caballera pues eso también le hizo notar que su novia y su padre no tardarían en llegar. Continuó con sus menesteres, al menos tenía que verse algo presentable.

—Tienes razón Eleanor, no puedo juzgarte, finalmente eres mi madre, pero aún así comprende que no es fácil que de buenas a primeras te presentes y pretendas que lo tome muy bien –aún molesto no pudo evitar reclamar–. Lo que no entiendo es porqué si llevó aquí casi dos años, ¿por qué es justo ahora cuando vienes a verme? –luego algo frustrado agregó–. ¿Por qué justo hoy?

—Lo siento Te… Terrence, no supe lo del accidente de tu… –cayó pues se sintió apenada de no conocer más de su hijo de lo que los tabloides decían, aunque por experiencia propia ella conocía que rara vez contaban la verdad.

—Compañera de trabajo –dijo él al ver a través del espejo la duda en el rostro de su madre.

—Del accidente de esa chica, yo estuve fuera de la ciudad, llegue para verte el día del estreno. Lamenté mucho escuchar todos esos rumores, justo aquí en el intermedio de la obra fue que me entere. Si lo hubiese sabido antes sin dudarlo hubiera corrido a apoyarte.

—Pero no lo sabías, así que no lo lamentes.

—Tengo que confesar que me asusto ver que ya no regresaste ante las aclamaciones del público ese día y que Robert Hathaway tuvo que disculparte –prosiguió dispuesta a hacer las paces–. Seguramente fue muy difícil pasar por todo eso… solo.

—No estuve solo, así que no tienes de que preocuparte –dijo eso último con un muy marcado sarcasmo.

—Sé que Robert y tus compañeros estuvieron ahí, pero no es lo mismo, hijo, todos necesitamos de alguien que nos apoye por encima de la amistad.

—Bonito día para tomarlo en cuenta –Terrence se levantó de su asiento ya con la cara limpia, pero en sus ojos se podía ver un mar tempestuoso, camino hacia un perchero–. Un poco tarde para darte cuenta que la amistad es poca cosa.

—Siempre lo he sabido pero nunca supe cómo acercarme a ti de nuevo. Pero nunca es tarde.

Terry comenzó a quietarse su caracterización dándole la espalda a su progenitora, sobre su hombro la miro para hacerle saber qué iba a cambiarse.

—¿Es todo?, sino creo que mejor lo tratamos otro día. Espero visitas y quiero cambiarme.

—No me corras hijo.

—No soy… –casi le dice que no era mas su hijo pero otra vez la imagen de Candy contando sobre que ella no conoció a su madre y que su padre no lo era de sangre lo hizo corregir, claro después de resoplar y suspirar muy profundo–. Esta bien, eres mi madre, pero créeme, hoy no es buen día, al contrario me puedes meter en más problemas. Te escucharé pero hoy no.

El joven únicamente la capa se había quitado cuando camino hacia la puerta para invitar a salir a su madre, casi la abría pero fue interrumpido por Eleanor.

—Lo siento pero es realmente importante que lo sepas hoy –Terry la miró achicando los ojos, colocando sus manos en jarras–. Como te dije, hace semanas que no estaba en la ciudad, llegué para tu estreno, pero preocupada por ti no mire nada hasta ayer que me encontré con una carta de tu padre –eso no era posible, el novel actor negó repetidas veces con su rostro resoplando–. Al parecer el correo llegó hace tiempo, me reclama por haberte traído a este mundo indigno de un Grandchester. Piensa venir por ti. Por la guerra en Europa tardaría un tiempo, pero me aseguró que antes de que el año terminara estaría acá.

—Maldición. Bueno ustedes dos están dispuestos a joderme la vida –alzó un poco la voz pero sin llegar a gritar–. Primero me trae al mundo para luego hacerme padecer alejándome de lo que conocía, encerrarme en un internado aislado de todo y de todos, para cuando logró salir de esa jaula y conseguir algo, muy bueno, por mí, sí, por mí mismo, solo, sin ayuda, ni de mi madre actriz ni de mi padre el Duque, vienen a querer arruinarlo, y para colmo justo hoy, cuando la única persona que me importa y le importo va llegar por esa puerta en cualquier momento con el único hombre que me interesa apruebe esta relación.

Enojado, muy enojado, Terrence aventó el primer objeto que se topó en su camino, un perchero junto a la puerta.

—Fueron casi dos años –continuó recargando su cuerpo contra un muro intentando tranquilizarse–. Dos estúpidos años y hasta ahora se le ocurre esto. Claro su Alteza Lord Grandchester tenía que jugar bien sus cartas, esperar que me confiara, que estuviese en la cima, que tuviese todo, hasta el cariño verdadero de alguien para dar su estocada final.

—Terry, hijo… –Eleanor se acercó a él colocando una mano en su hombro, para su suerte no fue rechazada– yo no sé qué decir o que hacer.

Hasta ahí llegó el intento de consolar debido a que un llamado en la puerta hizo que la atención de ambos se dirigiera a ese sitio. Otro llamado, Terrence negó otra vez con la cabeza. Vio a su madre quien silenciosa le pedía no abrir.

—Lo siento Eleanor pero la joven que está tocando es mi novia y su padre a quien tengo que convencer de que acepte nuestra relación y ni tú, ni Richard lo van a arruinar.

No espero por la reacción de su madre, respiró profundo unas cuantas veces como cuando se alistaba para salir a escena. Sonrío sin que su sonrisa llegara hasta sus ojos y abrió. De nueva cuenta su humor se transformó al contemplar a la chica rubia frente a él como jamás la había visto antes, ya desde el proscenio le había dirigido una sutiles miradas, pero nada como tenerla a esa distancia. Hermosa con su cabellera recogida en un peinado alto que dejaba libre varios tirabuzones inquietos enmarcando el pecoso rostro esta vez ligeramente maquillado, sus labios más rojos por esos afeites, toda ella casi etérea en un vestido de muselina azul con adornos de encaje y mangas cortas. Pero lo mejor fue ver ese brillo de alegría en sus ojos verdes, sino fuese porque un carraspeo ronco lo hizo mirar al hombre moreno que acompañaba a su Enfermera Pecas Terry hubiese atraído a la chica hasta él para besarla.

—Buenas noches señor Jonhson, Candice, espero hayan disfrutado del espectáculo.

—Sí, estuviste maravilloso, los críticos se quedan cortos al decir que lo haces espléndido.

—Sí, realmente su papel es bastante creíble –obviamente George no daría su brazo a torcer tan fácil.

—Pasen por favor.

Terrence se movió para dejarlos entrar y al mismo tiempo los recién llegados notaron a la hermosa mujer que estaba ahí adentro.

—Buenas noches –saludo le madura actriz.

 **…**

De principio George volteo a su lado izquierdo para estudiar la reacción de su hija quien ni siquiera se movió contemplando a la bella mujer frente a ellos. El moreno casi quiso reír con ánimos de burla hacia el joven pretendiente de su rubia pero en definitiva no sería la decisión más acertada por lo que optó por mirar con ojos de reproche a Terry.

—Pasen por favor, yo estoy apunto de retirarme —saludó la mujer mayor.

—Sí, la Señorita Baker sólo vino a felicitarme por mi trabajo de hoy –espetó Terrence al tiempo que cerraba la puerta sin quitar sus ojos de mar entrando en tormenta de su madre.

—Sí, quería felicitarlo personalmente ya que no había tenido la ocasión.

—No sabía que Terry y usted se conocieran –hablaba Candy algo desolada, extrañada por no saber que pensar acerca de que su novio estaba en su camerino solo con una mujer y por cierto muy guapa–. Menos que tuviesen tanta confianza como para estar aquí solos.

El castaño trago seco, cerrando los ojos por un instante, eso no era nada bueno, de reojo vio a su casi suegro que lo miraba directo con una radiante y burlesca mueca en los labios.

—Claro que nos conocemos y tenemos tanta confianza como sería lo más natural –no, el novel actor miro a su progenitora lo estaba arruinando todo, pero fue entonces que soltó algo que ella misma creyó imposible, sin embrago por su hijo lo haría, sí él había escogido a esa chica como novia por algo sería–. Soy su mamá –silencio, mandíbulas abiertas y ojos muy abiertos fue lo que sucedió por escasos diez segundos–. Estoy aquí para felicitarlo y de paso conocer a…

—La señorita Candice Johnson —Terry reaccionó a tiempo hablando rápido antes de que su madre los delatara– y su padre el Sr. George Johnson. Buena a ella ya la habrán de conocer es Eleanor Baker, como ya les dijo… mi madre.

—Mucho gusto –dijo amablemente George tomando la mano femenina y depositando un beso en ella, Candy por su parte saludo amable y sorprendida–. Disculparan mi intromisión pero, ¿acaso no es Simone de Grandchester tu madre?

—Comprendo su duda, vera, Simone es la segunda esposa de mi padre. De seguro habrá escuchado alguno de los rumores que corren sobre mi persona, pues de todos ellos sólo existe uno cierto.

—Comprendo –fue todo lo que dijo el hombre mayor para no incomodar más a la dama presente.

Mientras Candy los veía confundida, pero luego de improviso recordó lo que Terry decía sobre su madre ausente y viéndolos detenidamente.

—Pero sí ustedes dos tienen el mismo trozo de mar en los ojos –medito en voz alta la joven enfermera–. Sólo que el de Terry parece que siempre está por anochecer y el suyo como si comenzará a amanecer.

—Que observadora Pecas… Candy.

Charlaron un par de minutos más, Eleanor todo el tiempo fue amable al igual que George, este último para no incordiar a madre e hijo le hizo saber al joven que su buen amigo Albert había hablado con él con respecto a la señorita Brighton y que ya Candy también estaba enterada de lo sucedido de verdad en el colegio San Pablo. Después de eso declinaron la invitación a cenar pero acordaron una merienda en casa de los Johnson para el siguiente lunes día de descanso del joven.

Candy y Terry se les veía felices, por algo se dice que el amor y el dinero son cosas imposibles de ocultar, sin embargo el saber que el Duque de Grandchester llegaría en cualquier momento era algo que inquietaba al joven inglés.

 **.**

 **Continuará…**

 **Gracias por perderse entre mis letras**

 **.**

* * *

 **Notas:**

La Universidad de Columbia es una de las más antiguas de Estados Unidos fundada en 1754 desde 1896 se encuentra en el alto Manhattan, mientras que la Universidad de Chicago data de 1898, fue justo en 1916 cuando inició lo que se conoce como School of Commerce and Administration.

 **De mis letras:**

Hola preciosas lectoras, continuamos con esta historia ¿que pretendía el Duque? Eleanor con temor pero de apoco acercándose a su hijo y Terry ¿con luz vede para cortejar a Candy? Esperemos que George no se ponga muy renegó.

 **Como siempre gracias por leer, por comentar, por estar presentes, anónimas, silenciosas y todas.**

 **Goshy, , Scarlett Northman, Vane W. G., Candice White, Guest, Rocell, Angye, Ani4941, Anmoncer, Wendy Alfaro, AlexaPQ, Kira Anima, Maquig, Eli, Misaky, Conny de G, Guest, Phambe, Dianley, Sol Grandchester, Guest, Darling Evelina, Guest y Guest.**

Chicas espero la próxima contestar a todas.

 **Nos leemos**

 **12/02/2017**

 **Gissa A. Graham**


	17. Chapter 16: Romeo inglés

**Ojos color mar**

 **.**

 **By Gissa A. Graham**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 16: Romeo inglés**

 **.**

La noche ya se había instalado en la "Ciudad que nunca duerme", precisamente haciendo honor a su sobrenombre no era de extrañar que aún el ruido continuará inundando las calles ni tampoco que los carruajes continuarán llevando pasaje. A esa hora no había muchas luz, como sabiéndolo la luna creciente iluminó la calle sesenta y nueve marcando un camino directo desde "Central Park" hasta la Avenida Columbus, desde aquel mítico parque apareció caminando lentamente la figura gallarda de un hombre alto, enfundado en un cómodo abrigo negro con una bufanda del mismo tono cubriéndolo de tal manera que no se permitía contemplar del todo su rostro, sus ojos a esa hora y con esa obscuridad no se apreciaban pero si alguien lo hubiese visto hubiera encontrado un mar encrespado debido a las ansias que tenían a aquella garbosa figura nada tranquilo, tal vez en apariencia se vería así pero el trozo de mar que sus pupilas resguardaban delataban sus emociones.

No llevaba ni media cuadra andando cuando se percató que todos estaba vacío, sin miradas intrigosas o chismosas que le delataran, giro hacia la derecha para adentrarse en un minúsculo callejón que servía para separar dos reincidencias y para tener accesos a los patios traseros de las mismas por donde entraban y salían los empleados. Con parsimonia recorrió los diez metros hasta su destino, una puerta enrejada impedía su paso pero no por mucho pues de su abrigo sustrajo una llave que le dio acceso.

Entrevió lo suficiente para adentrase con sumo cuidado para no ser visto ni escuchado por nadie de la servidumbre. Continuó su camino oculto en las sombras noctámbulas de ese jardín hasta detenerse casi en su destino.

—« _No me lo creo, sólo a mí se me pueden ocurrir estas cosas y sólo a mí me pueden pasar estas cosas_ –eran los pensamientos de Terry mientras se decía por hacer o no aquello– _Pero si el Duque y mi "suegrito" creen que les hará caso, están equivocados, muy equivocados, sólo los dejare creer que todo es como ello quieren.»_

 _ **…**_

La segunda semana de enero estaba llegando a su fin, mientras que las dos ultimas de diciembre habían sucedido en una velocidad vertiginosa, ni Navidad ni Año Nuevo nunca habían sido del agrado de Terrence, esas fechas le eran insignificantes, sin nada que celebrar hasta un año atrás cuando obtuvo su primera oportunidad en el teatro, pero este año, 1916, había sido sin duda alguna lo mejor de su vida, bueno sólo existía el pequeño detalle del accidente que ocurriera durante el ensayo y posterior muerte de su compañera Susana Marlowe, de ahí en fuera todo había salido más que excelente, obtuvo su primer protagónico el cual fue recibido con mucho agrado y éxito, conoció a Candy, su Enfermera Pecas, su novia, se reconcilió con su madre lo que lleva a la otra novedad, celebró Navidad con ella y luego Año Nuevo con los Andley, increíble, pero Albert le invitó, Candy estuvo ahí, Anthony no lo rechazó, Stear se alegró y Archie, bueno Archie, algún día podría no mirarse con odio.

Pero a eso se le unieron dos acontecimientos extras, muy intensos, la cena con su suegro y el encuentro con su padre. El primero, la cena comenzó bien, George parecía complacido así como a Candy se le veía alegre hasta que su suegro dio el toque final a la velada.

—Joven Grandchester.

—Terrence o Terry por favor. Además ya no uso el Grandchester –habló sin poder quitar esa sonrisa que le iluminaba los ojos como el mar en un cálido día de verano.

—Muy bien, Terrence –prosiguió George–. He hablado con Candy, se han aclarado los malos entendidos, he hablado contigo y ya has dejado claras tus intenciones para con ella.

—Las mejores, no puede haber otras –intervino la rubia viendo a su novio sonreír aún más amplio, el mar de su mirada comenzó a olear de alegría.

—Sí, Candy eso ya lo tenemos claro –el hombre moreno sonó algo ofuscado sin proponérselo–, pero no es de eso de lo que deseo hablarles.

—Usted dirá –Terry se empeñaba en sonar lo más correcto posible.

—Creo que una relación formal entre ustedes es bastante viable…

—Por supuesto –la pecosa comenzó a dar diminutos saltos sobre su asiento y a palmear cual niña que ha recibido su dulce preferido–, lo sabía, los has aceptado. Te dije que sólo tenías que conocerlo un poco más.

—Candy aún no acabo, ya hemos hablado de esos modales en la mesa –la regaño un poco.

—Lo siento papá, continúa.

—Como decía, la relación entre ustedes es viables sobretodo porque ustedes así lo quieren –guardó silencio unos segundos viendo a su hija apretar fuertemente los labios para contener sus ganas de volver a hablar–. No obstante –no, los gestos de ambos cambiaron un poco con expectación–, dicha relación no puedes ser ahora.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué? –ambas respuestas sonaron conjuntas, pero la enfermera no se quedo callada–. No comprendo, ¿cómo que no ahora?

—Señor… Graham, Terry –se dirigió al castaño–, tú sabes perfecta como se desenvuelve la alta sociedad, así como lo hace el mundo de la farándula. El accidente y deceso de tu compañera de trabajo es todavía muy reciente, eso ya de por sí a dado mucho de que hablar a todos los medios de comunicación. Tú sabes que el que empieces una relación ahora no únicamente puede afectarte a ti, o a tu carrera que recién despunta, sino que afectaría más a Candice. ¿Te gustaría verla envuelta en chismes y con una reputación arruinada?

Eso era sorprendente, pero ¿cómo podía responder Terry a esa pregunta tan obviamente retórica? Con molestia y pesadez únicamente asintió para que el hombre continuara, mientras tanto él mentalmente evaluaba las posibilidades a su favor.

—Muchos creían que entre esa joven y tú existía una relación estable, un "compromiso" –George enfatizó esa última palabra–. Sé que eso no es verdad pero ¿cuantos creerán que sí y que no respetas un mínimo de luto al respecto?, ¿cómo quedaría Candy al respecto?

—Papi Georgie –sin más sonrisa la rubia lo veía– ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?, ¿no nos dejaras estar juntos?

—No, Candy –el castaño tomó la mano de su novia prácticamente secreta ya que sólo ellos lo sabían– tu papá está diciendo que no podemos comenzar nada por el momento –dirigió su mirada a su casi suegro–. ¿Cierto?, esto que plantea es momentáneo ¿pero cuánto tiempo será eso?

—Un año.

—¿Qué?

—Eso no es justo –la chica se levantó con fuerza aventando la silla un tanto hacia atrás–. Lo mismo me hiciste con lo de estudiar enfermería y mírame aún así la estudie. Tampoco pienso cambiar de opinión en está ocasión. Sé que tú piensas en lo mejor para mí, pero yo sabré tomar mis decisiones.

—Candy tranquila –Terry la volvió a tomar de la mano que había soltado cuando de súbito se puso de pie– escuchemos a tu padre.

El actor se levantó para acomodarle el asiento. George prosiguió.

—Vaya, lo estás tomando bien Terry, me sorprende, he de confesar que esperaba otra reacción.

—No, en realidad no lo estoy tomando nada bien, pero poco conseguiré si muestro mi enfado.

—Como les decía –sin prestar más atención a lo dicho por el inglés siguió– un año a partir del día del accidente en el teatro para que pedan comenzar una relación formal, antes de eso pueden empezar a frecuentarse pero por el momento no, al menos no en público, pero Terrence puedes venir cuando quieras a casa, claro de manera discreta y siempre y cuando haya alguien aquí.

—¿Por qué haces esto papá? Preferirías que hubiese aceptado a Anthony o a Archie, eso estaría mejor para los intereses de los Andley y para ti –el actor presionó la mano de la rubia insistiendo en que se calmara.

—No se trata de eso hija, se trata de protegerte.

—Pues no estoy segura de eso.

—Candy, calma –Terry la haló con un poco de fuerza para obtener su atención, la vio directo a los ojos para decir– aceptó esperar.

—¿No te importa esperar un año? –cuestionó la enfermera con un poco de decepción en su voz.

—No, porque tú estarás ahí, esperando también por mí.

Ese brillo en los ojos de Terry le dijeron a Candy que ya se encontraba planeando cómo solucionar todo, que aceptar era ganar tiempo para lograrlo, además estarían juntos como quiera que fuese.

—Está bien papá aceptamos.

 **…**

–« _Esa cena sí que fue un suceso –eran los pensamientos del novel actor mientras ya decidido dio comienzo con su ascenso–. Siento defraudarlo señor Johnson pero ni loco dejó un año sin ser novio de Candy –y sonriendo para sí mismo– ja, además preguntarle sólo era cuestión de protocolo mi "Enfermera Pecas" ya me había dado el sí antes –dando los primeros pasos recordó el evento de una semana atrás–. Por suerte el Duque no me la puso tan difícil como creía.»_

 **…**

La Navidad se ceñía encima de Nueva York mostrándose sobre la ciudad en forma de nieve blanca y luces brillantes. Por las calles se apreciaba gente cargando obsequios de último minuto, Terrence era uno de ellos pues esta sería la primera vez que obsequiaría algo en estas fechas, de hecho no sólo daría uno sino dos regalos, uno para su "novia secreta" el cual era un hermoso gorro blanco que no pudo evitar querer darle al verlo e imaginarla a ella usándolo con su impoluto uniforme de enfermera. El otro obsequio era para su madre, ella había sido algo más difícil, luego de estar dando vueltas en una lujosa tienda se decidió por hacerle un detalle más significativo que costoso, le seleccionó una edición nueva de "Romeo y Julieta" con pasta dura cubierta en piel de tono rojo vino y acabados en letras plateadas, pues la obra que originalmente le perteneció a ella la conservaba él desde el día en que regresó a Londres con su padre.

Con ambas cajas envueltas en fino papel blanco con moños rojos Terry llegó a la casa de su madre, esa visita no le traía buenos recuerdos pero para eso se encontraba ahí, para cambiarlos, además en está ocasión sí se le estaba esperando, la misma Eleanor Baker había ido personalmente hasta su modesto departamento a hacerle la oferta de paz en forma de una cena navideña en familia, no se pudo negar después de lo sucedido en su camerino y como su madre había dado la cara por él. Así que una vez abierta la puerta entro al hogar. Dejó la caja redonda del regalo de Candy sobre la cómoda del recibidor, al día siguiente lo mandaría con un mensajero, posterior fue dirigido por el ama de llaves al comedor donde la mesa ya se veía lista extrañamente para tres personas, ¿quien sería el tercero en acompañarles? La respuesta no tardó en llegar, luego de que la veterana actriz recibiera a su hijo con besos, abrazos y apapachos, le hizo saber de su invitado inesperado, pues ni ella misma sabía que llegaría aquella noche, la persona en cuestión tenía a lo sumo media hora de haber arribado por lo que Eleanor no pudo hacer nada para evitar aquel encuentro.

—Terrence.

La gruesa voz que se escuchó a sus espaldas pronunciando su nombre era algo para lo que no estaba por completo preparado, Terry sabía que en cualquier momento pasaría pero nunca imaginó que sería en aquel preciso instante. No volteo, sin quitar la vista de su madre no dijo absolutamente nada. Espero a que su padre volviese a hablar.

—Supuse que tendrías una actitud así, tan inmadura como siempre.

—Se equivoca mi Lord, no es que sea inmaduro es que su presencia no me es en absoluto grata y prefiero no ver su desagradable rostro.

—Y eso es no ser inmaduro, eres el mismo adolescente frustrado que salió huyendo de sus responsabilidades.

Esa acusación terminó en un segundo con su aparente calma, el joven inglés se giro brusco para mirar a su padre con un mar ártico para darse cuenta que ya no tenía que verlo hacia arriba con en antaño, ahora incluso era unos centímetros más alto que su progenitor, darse cuenta de aquello le hizo recordar que en efecto ya no eras más un mozuelo como el hombre frente a él aseveró.

—Yo nunca, escuche bien, nunca huí de nada –no subió el volumen de su voz únicamente la profundizó–, si se hubiese tomado la molestia de investigar lo habría sabido, en cambio me justo y condenó como era su costumbre, como todos lo hicieron.

—Pues huir tampoco logró demostrar nada positivo sino que remarcó tu culpa –también en apariencia imperturbable continuaba Richard Duque de Grandchester.

—¿Y qué otra opción me quedaba?, ¿casarme con la inestable de Annie Brighton? No, gracias.

—Más respeto para la joven, no la llames así.

—¿De qué otra manera se le puede nombrar a alguien que idea una trampa para conquistar a un posible futuro Duque, o mejor aún, cómo llamar a alguien que inventa historias y usurpa personalidades?, dígame mi Lord ¿cómo nombro a quien en su desquiciada mente creyó que lo mejor para ella, para mí, era convencer a una tercera para que se suicidara y posterior mismo ella misma terminar el trabajo empujando a dicha chica de un quinto piso?

—¿Qué estas diciendo? –asombrado cuestionó el inglés.

—Como sé que no creerá en mis palabras vaya con los Brighton para que ellos le expliquen que ha sucedido con su hija, porque me parece que aquí ha venido a discutir otras cosas.

El Duque no sabia que decir, esa información no la esperaba, cierto era que los últimos meses mando seguir a su hijo por lo que, entre otras cosas se pudo enterar de aquel incidente del hospital, también de los involucrados pero ese detalle era ignorado debido a que sólo se le informó a quienes se vieron afectado por ese acto. Pero por lo contado por su espía no dudó de la palabra de su hijo en está ocasión, como tampoco dudó de lo que dijo del establo pero fue tarde cuando comprendió que lo que la chica americana decía no podía ser cierto, su hijo era muy inteligente y tenía muchas otras posibilidades como para cometer un descuido tan obvio. Evadiendo el tema el Duque por evidente incomodidad, prefirió pasar a lo que más le interesaba.

—Terrence había venido para regresarte a Inglaterra conmigo –el mencionado se abstuvo de responder al escuchar la palabra "había"–. Hace como un año unos conocidos que encontré por casualidad en un evento tuvieron la osadía de reírse de ti y de mí en mi cara, asegurando haberte visto actuando en América en un papel de apenas unos breves minutos, claro que esas… personas olvidaron comentar que esa actuación había sido la mejor criticada por los especialistas de todos los diarios, que con esa pequeña intervención habías conquistado fama y miles de jovencitas enamoradas de tu presencia. Sólo se limitaron a restregarme que mi hijo primogénito desperdiciaba su vida en lugar de prepararse para el ducado –para ese entonces Richard había caminado lo suficiente para tener a Terry a dos metros de distancia–. Por supuesto que tenía que venir para regresarte conmigo y evitar que siguieras con esas tonterías.

—Pero algo me dice que no lo hará.

—Estas en lo cierto. Mande investigarte y seguirte los últimos dos meses.

—No lo dudó ni por un instante.

—Me informaron de tus logros, de lo que acontecía a tu alrededor, incluso me dijeron de aquella chica, Susana, quien prácticamente te acosaba. También me hablaron de "tu enfermera" –eso último fue una sorpresa, Terry encrespó los puños, tenso la quijada, pero dejó que su padre continuará–. Sí, quien contrate hizo un más que excelente trabajo, con excepción de lo que acabas de compartir de la chica Annie, es una pena.

—Diga de una vez que es lo que quiere.

—Te vi en la función del domingo. Llegué desde el viernes dispuesto a llevarte conmigo, pero grande fue mi estupor cuando el detective que te vigilaba me llevó a la calle Broadway, me dio cinco diarios con las páginas de las críticas abiertas, todas hablaban de ti más que positivamente –habló el Duque sin apartar su vista de su hijo—. Luego de aparcar el auto en el teatro de la compañía Stratford pude ver tu rostro llenando toda la marquesina. De hecho tu rostro se ve en muchos afiches colocados por todo el lugar. Incluso contemple el gran letrero qué hay en la taquilla avisando que no hay entradas por las siguientes dos semanas.

Richard dejó de ver a su primogénito, dirigió su mirar hacia Eleanor quien no había intervenido hasta entonces y sólo se había mantenido junto a Terry protectoramente.

—La persona que contrate dijo que nadie sabía de la relación filial de existía entre tu madre y tú, que algunos especulaban, pero como la actriz nunca había intervenido en tu trabajo todo seguía como rumor pero únicamente en los sectores del teatro –siguió el hombre mayor–. También me mostró un bello Ford T Touring rojo, diciéndome que era tuyo –regresó la vista a su hijo–. Para finalizar me dio una entrada para la función del domingo. Te vi –el inglés menor no sabía interpretar aquella mirada–. Vi como llenaste el escenario, como el público te aclamó… vi lo que tú sólo lograste en este tiempo. Supe que no podía llevarte inmediatamente conmigo de regreso, has conseguido mucho. Cuando te dije que dejaras todo y vivieras sin mi dinero jamás creí que conseguirías hacerlo tan bien… Terry, jamás creí que diría esto… me enorgulleces.

Terrence no reaccionó, su cerebro no lograba asimilar aquellas palabras, parpadeo y volvió a hacerlo. Su padre no podía estar diciendo aquello, ese tendría que ser un actor, uno muy bien caracterizado, pero no el Duque, no, él jamás diría esas palabras dirigidas a su persona.

—Ya, y yo sin mas creo cada una de sus palabras, ¿luego que sigue?, ¿correr a sus brazos y decir cuanto le amo y le extraño? –el sarcasmo brotaba de esos hermosos labios.

—Sabes que para mí no es fácil decir esto.

—Bueno, ahora que ya me ha dicho este discurso dígame en verdad que quiere de mí.

—Eres muy brusco Terrence, no crees en las palabras de tu padre.

—Es la primera vez que oigo salir de su boca algo positivo hacia a mí, ¿por qué he de creerle? –el joven siempre mantenía la distancia hablando de usted a su progenitor.

—Porque es cierto.

—Supongamos que le creo. Gracias por tus palabras –ironizó–. Ahora dígame que quiere.

—Veo que no me creerás. Está bien, me lo he ganado. Aunque sí tienes razón, sí quiero algo.

—Lo sabía –el joven castaño se cruzó de brazos.

—Aún quiero que seas mi sucesor, de hecho eres para la corona el "Heredero Natural"* así que tampoco es opción, aún no has hecho algo lo suficientemente relevante para que te quiten ese derecho.

—¿Entonces?

—Por favor Terry que estoy aquí para hacer las paces contigo –Richard ya no intento aparentar tranquilidad– Compórtate. Intentaba ser condescendiente pero en fin. El punto es que he decidido que regresaras a Inglaterra cuando la guerra llegue a su fin, tienes todo ese tiempo indefinido, el cual espero no sea mucho por el bien de las naciones involucradas, para hacer y deshacer con tu carrera y si quieres con esa enfermera que conociste en el St. Jacob. Pero una vez que ese período pase dejaras la actuación y a la chica.

—¿Es enserio?, ¿por qué cree que haré lo que dices?

—Porque sino te llevaré conmigo ahora mismo, o en el momento en que me informen que has hecho algo que me desagrade a la fuerza.

Otra vez silencio, algo le decía a Terry que no hablara, pero era más fuerte el enojo contra el hombre que tenía de frente, no pudo evitar enfrentarse a su padre, ni el reclamar la situación de su madre.

—Claro, comprendo. Un Duque actor puede pasar, pero no que el Duque se involucre con una sencilla enfermera, no resultaría ¿cierto?, como no resultaba favorecedor que conservarás el matrimonio con una actriz americana.

—Es nuestra responsabilidad continuar con la tradición, el linaje y lo que implica estar del lado de la corona inglesa.

—Pues yo…

Una femenina mano se posó sobre su hombro presionando suavemente, su madre camino, se estiró levemente para alcanzar el oído de su hijo quien ya era mucho más alto que ella. Sabía que Terry comenzaría a despotricar contra el honor y la corona, eso sólo le traería problemas.

—Gana tiempo, acepta –susurró–. La guerra puede durar todavía varios años. Candy y tú encontrarán cómo conseguir lo que quieren.

Cierto, debía comportarse y no dejar que su mal carácter arruinara aquello, una sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro, ya sabia que le diría al Duque, sin proponérselo el señor Johnson le estaba ayudando al darles la fecha precisa de un año.

—Me imagino que desea que mi relación con la enfermera se mantenga con la mayor discreción posible.

Richard mal interpreto la sonrisa pensando que su hijo deseaba sólo diversión con esa chica.

—Sería lo mejor. Al finalizar eso le convendrá a ella también.

Ese noche se cerró un trato entre padre e hijo, claro que el Duque creyó que él había ganado, error, gran error. Cenaron juntos esa Noche Buena, no como familia, sino como aparentes aliados.

 **…**

La noche no dejaba ver prácticamente nada en su entorno, la luna seguía siendo la única lámpara, el patio trasero no se hallaba iluminado lo cual le favorecía a Terry, pues no quería que su posible caída fuera contemplada ampliamente por nadie y lo más importante porque no quería mirar hacia abajo para ver todos los metros que lo separaban del piso; eso de ser un Romeo inglés no le estaba resultando tan sencillo como lo creyó en un comienzo.

Por fin llegó hasta el balcón del segundo piso de la residencia Johnson, haber conseguido la llave por parte de Amber había sido todo un logro. Pero en la fiesta de Año Nuevo cuando vio el interés de la joven por Anthony resolvió muchas cosas, intercambiar la llave por una cita con su rubio amigo no fue un problema, el problema fue convencer a Tony de proponer dicha cita, Albert le ayudó a ello, para su fortuna el patriarca creía que su sobrino necesitaba contemplar otras perspectivas que no fueran ni rubias, ni rizadas, ni de ojos verdes.

Eran ya dos semanas sin ver a Candy, desde la susodicha fiesta, puesto que con su padre, el Duque y con su suegro George asechándolos en toda ocasión esos días nada había resultado como quería. Pero su padre había partido un día antes con rumbo a Europa y el señor Johnson había viajado con Stear a Chicago para solucionar su cambio de universidad, así que ya era momento de poner su plan en acción.

Terrence se acomodó su ropa al sentir el piso firme de concreto bajo sus pies, quito de su abrigo y pantalón las ramas y hojas que había aculado durante su ascenso hasta el balcón. Pensó en soltar su larga cabellera que había atado para que no le estorbara en su travesía pero luego optó por acomodar mejor su coleta. Acercándose pegó su oído a la puerta francesa de vidrio para escuchar lo que acontecía del otro lado, nada, silencio total. Toco ligeramente el cristal. No obtuvo respuesta ni oyó nada al interior. Volvió a tocar, espero, tocó, espero, tocó, escuchó, tocó, escuchó, por fin un sonido al interior pero ¿un golpe, algo cayendo?

—Aaauuussshh.

Sí alguien se cayó. Otro toquido, la luz escondiéndose, ¿luz escondiéndose?, eso no estaba contemplado en sus planes, se agachó quedando en cuclillas por si alguien salía al patio no lo viese. Otra vez toco el cristal. Por fin Candy abría las cortinas, no lo vio, Terry rodó los ojos, su novia sí que era atolondrada, por eso la amaba tanto por ser ella, por ser tan natural. La puerta se abrió tirándolo de sentón puesto que estaba junto a ella, ya no pudo contenerse más soltó una risa que provocó que sus hombros se estremecieran.

—Pero, ¿Terry? –por fin se había hecho notar.

—¿Sabes?, en mi mente todo esto funcionaba de otra manera, y todo se veía mucho más romántico. Yo subiendo por la enredadera, llegando a tu balcón, donde tú me recibirías con una radiante sonrisa invitándome a entrar para fundirnos en un beso –seguía riendo y hablando bajo–. Pero subir esa horrible hierva me rasgó mi ropa, araño mis manos, por suerte no mi cara, casi me hace caer. Tú no abrías la puerta –tuvo que contener una carcajada–. Y creo incluso te has caído de la cama al despertar.

—Me oíste –se cubrió la boca apenada.

—Y prendiste la luz, Jajajaja –volvió a contener la risa–. Además, usas pijamas de hombre para dormir.

—No es de hombre, es franela rosa, mi nana Ely me la hizo porque es más calentita para el invierno.

—¿Pasó o espero a que alguien más note mi presencia? –Terrence recordó lo comprometedor de la situación.

Con ese último comentario la rubia lo tomó de la solapa de su abrigo metiéndolo casi arrastras, cerró la puerta e inmediato apagó la luz. Terry tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no carcajearse, todo se le hacía tan cómico, él otra vez en el suelo pues con lo brusco de su entrada había terminado ahí. Candy caminado de un lado a otro, apagando luces, cerrando puertas, buscando, intentando escuchar por la puerta de su recámara. Finalmente el joven se puso de pie aún con su labio siendo mordido, de manera muy antojable, y sus hombros vibrando por la risa contenida, se colocó las manos en jarras y negó con la cabeza.

—Eres imposible.

—¿Imposible? –Candy camino hasta él cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho– Imposible es que estés aquí en estos momentos, no comprendo cómo es que entraste ni como llegaste a mi habitación sin ser visto o escuchado, ¿sabes los problemas en los que nos podemos meter?

Terry la miro serio, dio el pasó necesario para acortar la distanciaba que los separaba, tomó la nuca cubierta por el esponjoso cabello rubio con la mano izquierda y con la otra su cintura, la beso intensamente, necesitaba de aquello después de tantas semanas sin poder hacerlo, reconoció su sabor, su aliento con toques de chocolate le llenó por completo y le hizo reconocerla aún más, sólo ella podía tomar pastel de ese sabor de cena, la pego más a su cuerpo sintiendo los brazos de ella que continuaban cruzados, la soltó para abrirle los brazos, luego posicionó ambas manos de él en la cintura femenina. Ella llevó sus propias extremidades a la varonil nuca, sintió la coleta, metió sus dedos entre ella hasta deshacerla.

—Te extrañaba mucho.

—Mmmm… –respondió la chica jalándolo para volver a besarse.

—También me extrañaste –dijo sin separarse.

—Mucho, no pares –le respondieron.

—Mejor sí paró –dijo Terry alejándose un paso de Candy, no quería estropear todo por no contener sus impulsos–. Sabes "Pecas", todo lo imagine muy distinto pero esto qué está pasando es mucho mejor y por eso me detengo aquí o todos nuestro planes no funcionarán.

—¿Cuáles planes? –preguntó ella desconcertada.

—Los que te vengo a contar.

La llevó al pequeño sillón de dos plazas de la recámara y por los siguientes cuarenta minutos le platicó sobre su encuentro con su padre, lo que le proponía y lo que realmente él pensaba realizar. De comienzo Candy se sintió mal, ¿cómo podía ella con su presencia apartar a Terry de ser el portador del título de un ducado?

—No Terry.

—¿No, qué?

—No creo que los planes funciones, lo mejor es que tú sigas con tu destino, que no desistas del ducado, muy contadas personas son quienes tienen esa oportunidad. Tú tienes una familia con historia, yo ni siquiera sé quiénes me engendraron, no abandones eso por esto –dijo señalando a ambos.

—Esto –la imitó– es lo que yo quiero. El destino lo construimos nosotros y mi familia y su historia siempre estarán ahí, sea o no Duque. Así que dejemos el ducado en manos de alguien que si lo aprecie, como alguno de mis hermanastros, mientras yo hago lo que realmente sé hacer muy bien, además de que amo hacerlo.

—¿Qué sucede si después de un tiempo te arrepientes y me odias por ello?

—Jamás. Nunca he querido ser parte de la aristocracia, nunca quise ser alejado de mi madre, nunca me ha interesado aprender cómo lidiar en la cámara de Lores. Eso no es para mí. ¿Por que voy a renunciar a ser el mejor actor de Broadway y a estar casado con la más hermosa, tierna, inteligente de las mujeres por irme a encerrar en un viejo edificio a discutir viejas políticas con viejos políticos?

La rubia dejó de escuchar todo después de la palabra casado.

—¿Dijiste casado?

—No era la manera en que lo iba a decir, pero sí, casado.

—¿Que ibas a decir?

—Veras, como dije al llegar, yo veía esto muy distinto en mi imaginación. Para mí esta escena era algo así como si yo fuera un Romeo inglés que escala hasta su amada Julieta americana para al llegar al balcón ser recibido por ella en un camisón rosa y dulce como ella, luego al entrar a la habitación colocaría una rodilla en el piso, dirigiría mi mano a mi pecho, más exacto al interior del abrigo, para sacar un bello anillo, no el definitivo, pero sí una muestra de nuestro compromiso. Pero… nada es como imagine.

–¿Traes un anillo?

—Cierto.

Terry se levantó del loveseat, colocó una rodilla en el piso como dijo, tomó la caja forrada por dentro y por fuera en terciopelo negro, extrajo una sencilla argolla en oro blanco con una fina línea al centro. Aventó la caja, esa no importaba.

—Todo conmigo es complicado, siempre lo ha sido, te garantizo que seguirá así por mucho tiempo más, nuestro padres son muestra de ello, mi carácter impulsivo que me tiene aquí frente a ti también –respiro mostrando el anillo, viendo a Candy con sus ojos de mar bajo un cielo estrellado–. Incluso estoy seguro que junto a mí habrá muchas peleas, algunas discusiones, me encelare porque suelo ser muy celoso, tú también te encelaras en algún o en muchos momentos por mi trabajo en el teatro y todo lo que conlleva –la cara de la rubia era una extrañeza total?–. Habrá altas y bajas, así es la vida real. Pero… también puedo aseverarte sin temor alguno que los momentos buenos serán muchísimo mejores y mucho más numerosos que cualquier mal entendido, celo o discusión. Te prometo que yo pondré todo de mi parte para hacer que no te arrepientas jamás de escogerme y aceptarme, porque yo velará por ti y por la familia que formemos, porque a mí podrá faltarme todo pero créeme a ti y a nuestros hijos nunca les faltara nada, y con que ustedes estén felices yo estaré completo –volvió a tomar aire al ver que pequeños destello de agua salían de los ojos de Candy–. Te lo afirmó porque estoy completamente convencido que no encontrare nadie más que me rete intelectualmente como tú lo haces, nadie que me complemente mejor que tú. Por eso con este modesto anillo, porque no quiero que se ve muy obvio, quiero pedirte que me aceptes como parte de tu vida, de tu familia, de…

—Sí, aceptó todo lo que viene contigo –no lo dejó continuar, con lágrimas de felicidad se arrojó a sus brazos, Terry apenas pudo mantener el equilibrio evitando otra caída, también la abrazo.

—¿Con todos mis defectos?

—Y tus problemas, y tus cualidades, y tus virtudes y tú, todo tú.

—Señorita Candice Johnson en el momento en que este anillo sea deslizado por su dedo ya no habrá marcha atrás, ya nunca podrá sapararse de mí bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—Perfecto –dijo Candy tomando el anillo y colocándoselo ella misma–. Ya está, ya no hay marcha atrás, ni por mí, ni por ti.

El compromiso fue sellado con un profundo beso que duró hasta que los labios hormiguearon. Después de eso Terry ya no descendió por la enredadera, bajo con sumo cuidado la escalera y de ahí al patio trasero.

—« _Ser Romeo es más sencillo en teatro con un muro falso que oculta los puntos para escalar sin peligro alguno, pero por esta Julieta volvería a escalar sólo para probar sus labios.»_

Con ese pensamiento salió del lugar volvió a desaparecer entre las sombras nocturnas como cuando había llegado.

 **Continuará…**

 **.**

 **Gracias por perderse entre mis letras.**

* * *

 **Notas:** "Heredero Natural" es como se le nombra a quien no puede ser sustituido de su herencia principalmente dentro de títulos nobiliarios, esto corresponde al varón primogénito.

 **De mis letras:**

Hola hermosas lectoras le diré que ya sólo resta un capítulo y el epílogo. **Gracias por su preferencia, a todas las lectoras anónimas y no anónimas.**

Próximo capítulo no apto para todo público.

 **Anmoncer** : Pu es el Duque quiere todo, al hijo y exitoso para poder llevárselo a presumirlo, pero nada, que Terry ya tiene sus propios planes.

 **Vane W. G** : No se les complicar, la verdad es que no soy tan dramática. A Eleanor ya le tocaba ayudar a su retoño, y La aparición de Paty sólo es porque me encanta Stear y no me gusta que lo hayan matado.

 **Guest** : Que todo salga excelente, espero no dures mucho tiempo internada. Un fuertísimo abrazo virtual y todas las buenas vibras para que esto pasa rápido, en verdad de corazón te lo digo.

 **Guest** : Aquí otra escena de este par, en el siguiente capítulo llega todo lo que tiene que venir, boda y noche de bodas, espero te gusten.

 **Wendy Alfaro** : El Duque sólo desea alardear de su cachorro, claro ya que creció sin su apoyo ya quiere presumirlo. Gracias por seguir la historia.

 **Scarlett Northman:** Claro a Eleanor ya le tocaba hacerle de mamá, sí una situación difícil por la época y todo lo que conlleva un hijo en una mujer aparentemente soltera pero si quería a su hijo de regreso tenía que dar la cara por él.

 **Eli** : Eleanor reivindicada portándose como madre. El Duque no arruinara nada solo es molestan y George sólo no quiere dar mucho su brazo a torcer pero al final no le darán opción.

 **Vialsi** : Sí, ni modo, jajaja, pero el que ríe al último ríe mejor, tiene que aprender que los hijos no duran mucho en casa de papis.

 **Guest** : Por supuesto que no lo harán, por eso es que en está historia son más adultos para que tengan más madures y sepan afrontar sus problemas.

 **Phambe** : Es cierto, hay muchísimos Albertfics y muy pocos de Terry, es una lástima, en verdad a mi está pareja y sobretodo a mi bombón inglés. Gracias por seguirme en todas mis historias.

 **Candice White** : Tus palabras me sonrojan, muchas gracias por ellas. Como escritora aficionada es un placer saber que logró provocar emociones en las personas con mis letras, me alienta a continuar plasmando mis ideas.

 **Mizaki** : Me encantaría actualizar más seguido pero en verdad me es imposible, pero los domingos aquí estoy, aunque sea ya casi lunes pero intentaré no fallar.

 **Darling Eveling:** Casi no se sofá pero Eleanor estaba ahí para apoyarlo, el próximo capítulo es el final, todo queda resuelta, espero este capítulo te haya agradado.

 **Maquig**. Muchas gracias, también te agradesco que estés presente en otras de mis historias.

 **AlexaPQ** : Me encanta Stear por eso sí puedo no irá a la guerra, es mi segundo favorito después de Terry. George sigue necio pero C&T ya están decididos, así que ya no hay marcha atrás, esperarán pero sólo para aparentar.

 **Clover** : Oh sí, el anime y manga son muy trágicos, estoy segura que Mizuky realmente odiaba a su protagonista por eso la hizo sufrir tanto. También me encanta cuando están en Londres y Escocia. Yo tampoco quería ver a Candy sufrir tanto, sino algo más egoísta y luchando por lo que quiere, y Terry con los pies bien puestos en la tierra pero con un niño interno al que le encanta salir a jugar, hay lo amo, jaja, muchas gracias por sacrificar tu suelo por leer.

 **Sol Grandchester:** Un placer tenerte presente, como dices ¿quien no ponerse celosa con nuestro Bombón? Ya todo toma forma y llega al fin. Gracias por leer.

 **Conny de G:** Jajaja, tu comentario es muy divertido, en efecto ya Candy está súper emparejada, Anthony ya está en eso. El Duque sólo le gusta molestar. Y quien sabe, tal vez en una de esas si se vuelva una familia muy unida, jaja.

 **Nos leemos**.


	18. Chapter 17: Paparazzi

**Ojos color mar**

 **.**

 **By Gissa A. Graham**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 17: Paparazzi**

 **.**

Los pasos se iban marcando en la fresca nieve conforme avanzaba aquel alto hombre de saco negro, boina y su inseparable bufanda que lo hacía parecer alguien común. El frío invierno aún no llegaba pero diciembre ya presentaba un clima inclemente, un año completo había transcurrido desde la tragedia del teatro, desde la muerte de Susana Marlowe, desde que se descubrió que él, Terrence Graham había sido casi como un imán para las chicas inestables mentalmente, obsesivas; sin embargo ahora ya estaba listo para comenzar de nuevo.

Todo lo que transcurrió en ese tiempo le había marcado, la presencia y constante vigilancia de su padre por medio de sus "mensajeros" que cada cierto tiempo le recordaban su presencia, las locuras de Albert que lo inmiscuyó en los asuntos de sus sobrinos para que lo ayudaron a emparejarlos con bellas y lindas damas, por lo que en ese tiempo convivió con los cuatro Andley más de lo que hubo convivido con tres de ellos en el San Pablo cuando vivieron juntos en el internado. Primero Stear que se quedó a estudiar, luego sus primos que lo emularon, pobre Inventor queriendo tiempo con su novia y los otros de entrometidos, por eso le hizo caso a Albert, porque sabía que es querer tiempo con la novia y también por querer molestar a los otros dos. Así que un día cualquiera le presento a Archie a su co-protagónica de "Romeo y Julieta", la coqueta y parlanchina Karen Klaise, Albert aseguró que era lo que su sobrino el "Elegante" necesitaba alguien que le diera batalla, el patriarca tuvo razón, llevaban ya medio año juntos.

Anthony por su parte había vuelto loca a la Tía Elroy al formalizar con la modesta enfermera y dama de compañía de Candy, ¿quien lo iba a decir?, Albert era el mejor casamentero de la historia, lastima que él aún no encontrará a su media naranja, o al menos eso creían todos.

Esos últimos meses la relación con los hermanos Cornwell se trasformó en una amistad hasta el punto que le contaron muchas anécdotas de su novia, pues ellos sí sabía de su relación e incluso de tepadera sirvieron en un par de ocasiones.

—« _Una verdadera lástima que no pueda conocer a una_ Mona Pecosa» –se dijo para sus adentros, por las historias sobre la facilidad como trataba árboles, pero que hasta ahora nunca había visto puesto que ella se negaba anticipando sus burlas.

Una esquina antes de su destino se detuvo para comprar un ramo de Camelias, le hubiera gustado que fueran rosas, como el aroma del cabello rubio que tanto le gustaba, pero en invierno resultaba casi imposible conseguirlas. Siguió su camino hasta entrar en aquel lugar marcado por tantas emociones, ese hospital le recordaba la tragedia, pero más aún le hacía revivir el amor, como adoraba estar sobre aquel techo con las estrellas y la luna como únicas luces con su "Enfermera Pecas" entre sus brazos compartiendo del mismo pastel de chocolate, mejor aún compartiéndolo desde la boca de ella, ¿cuántas veces esos pequeños encuentros comenzaron a subir de intensidad, dejando de ser inocentes para comenzar a romper la barrera de lo socialmente permitido?, ¿cuantas veces después de compartir chocolate, fruta, caricias tuvo que regresar a bañarse con agua helada o a desahogar emociones? Pero esos jueguitos tenían que cambiar por situaciones más reales, o al menos hacerles creer a los demás que así sería, la última etapa de su plan sería llevada a cabo justo en esas semanas, no podía esperar más tiempo, para su suerte y desconsuelo del mundo la guerra continuaba, no sabia por cuánto tiempo más, también él esperaba que terminara ya por el bien de la humanidad pero no había sido su culpa que su padre tomará ese evento como fecha límite para dejarlo ser él.

Terry termino de atravesar el largo jardín de la entrada para adentrarse al blanco edificio bajando su bufanda para que su rostro pidiese verse, se detuvo en seco, la persona que buscaba se encontraba frente a él, con su dulce y hermosa sonrisa, como siempre que la veía.

—Creí que ya no te vería hoy por aquí –Candy habló intentando sonar casual, se hallaban en medio de la sala de espera rodeados de un poco de gente, eran las ocho había hecho tiempo para que hubiese más testigos todos tenían que darse cuenta de esa relación para que todo funcionara.

—Creíste mal, tengo que entregar este ramo a alguien que se encuentra en este lugar –los ojos de la joven parecieron entristecieron por un instante, sus compañeras que fingían no mirar escuchaban todo atentamente.

—Siento que hayas venido tan temprano pero las horas de visitas son hasta dentro de una hora y yo ya no puedo dejarte pasar otra vez –eso último no lo tenía que haber dicho, ni modo.

—Sé que las visitas son hasta las nueve, pero yo no necesito ese horario –entonces sonrío con es increíble forma que lo volvía irresistible, llamando aún más la atención.

—Ni a pesar de que me sonrías así lograrás que te deje pasar –la chica se colocó los brazos en jarras intentando parecer indignada.

—Ya te dije que no necesito ese horario, pues quien vengo a ver es una pequeña atolondrada, tan despistada que siempre hace caras chistosas que le hacen bailar sus pecas —su sonrisa crecía con lo que decía.

—¿Atolondrada?

—Bastante, pero más pecosa que atolondrada.

Ella se llevó las manos al rostro. La gente en su entorno ya no fingía no verlos.

—A mí me gustan mis pecas.

—Se nota, creo que las coleccionas.

—Sí, de hecho estoy buscando la manera de obtener más –molesta se cruzó de brazos la enfermera, él silbó mientras hacía un gesto teatral.

—También has de estar orgullosa de tu naricita.

—Señor Graham podría dejar de burlarse de mí.

—Lo siento Señorita pecas… –ella en verdad que se estaba molestando pues Terry había comenzado a improvisar, así que intentó remediarlo– pero es que en verdad me encanta como luces las pecas en tu rostro.

La chica se puso color grana, se dejaron escuchar exclamaciones de sorpresa por el lugar.

—Este ramo es para ti –estiró su mano hacia ella– por dejarme pasar a ver a Susanna cuando nadie más lo hacía, sí, sé que ya es más de un año después pero más vale tarde. Pero también vine a esta hora porque esperaba encontrarte, aún creo que el horario nocturno no es nada bueno para ti –ella sólo se encogió de hombros, a pesar de saber lo que ocurriría se sentía abrumada–. Pero también para invitarte a almorzar para agradecer que me hayas escuchado, que hayas sido mi confidente y consejera desde que te conocí el día del accidente que marcó mi vida –finalmente se acercó a ella y con mucha sutileza le dio un beso en la frente, ella sólo atinó a suspirar–. Y ese beso es porque la armónica que me diste sé que no fue para que dejara de fumar –dijo con mucha autosuficiencia muy bajo ya sólo para que ella lo oyera– fue porque indirectamente me pedías un beso.

—Oye –la joven y rubia enfermera le golpeó levemente en el estomago.

—Jajajajajaja –el dejo salir una carcajada franca, como únicamente lo hacía con ella ya olvidando que tenían espectadores.

—Shhh, mejor vamos antes que nos regañen, recuerda que estamos en un hospital.

—Eso significa que si vamos a almorzar –la tomo de la mano, ella intentó negarse pues tampoco esperaba eso pero al final se dejó llevar, ya en el jardín del hospital él le dijo mientras la veía de reojo–. También me gustan tus ojos verdes y tus indomables rizos– Candy volteo a verlo sin evitar que sus labios se curvaran hacia arriba.

—También me gustas Terry –contesto bajando la mirada y soltándolo debido a que esas muestras de afecto públicas no eran muy bien vistas. Él sonrío, sabía que lo que sentían era mutuo no importaba que los oyeran o no o que todos continuarán observándolos.

—Sabes creo que desde ahora tendré que venir por ti a diario y también a dejarte porque ese horario que tienes –ella negó con la cabeza estaba levantando demasiado la voz–. Lo siento pero no aceptaré una negativa, tu papá viaja mucho y yo quiero que mi novia se sienta segura –la enfermera paro de improviso y lo jaló un poco del brazo para que se vieran de frente, eso ¿en verdad era necesario?–. A poco crees que voy invitando almorzar a chicas así porque sí –con un guiño de ojo le aseguró–. Así que desde hoy acostúmbrate a ser la novia de un famoso actor de Broadway Candice Johnson.

Eso fue casi un grito, la rubia se ruborizó al completo, volvió a mirar al frente y jalarlo para que continuara con su camino.

—¿Tenias que gritarlo?

—Sí, si quería que todos oyeran.

—¿Estas seguro que esto saldrá bien?

—"Pecas" ya lo hemos hablado muchas veces, sólo tenemos un poco más de un mes hasta mi cumpleaños para que todo esto funcione, no en balde hemos esperado un año.

—La verdad me siento culpable de agradecer que la guerra haya durado todo este tiempo.

—Candy sabes que eso no depende de nosotros, no podemos influir en si la guerra es larga o corta, claro que quiero que termine, por mi nación por las personas involucradas, pero eso es una realidad que por desgracia no está en las manos de la gente común quién es quién va a enfrentarse contra desconocidos en un infierno en la tierra, la decisión de esa cuestiones esta en las manos de los intocables gobernantes que desde su lujosa trinchera a miles de kilómetros de las armas de fuego vigilan todo para que salga a su favor.

—Comprendo eso, pero aún así me siento culpable.

—Candy sé que has rezado todos los días desde que te conté el plazo que me dio mi padre para que la guerra termine –le dijo sonriendo.

—Sí, lo he hecho –admitió.

—Créeme, sí yo fuera un poco más religioso también lo haría.

—Algún día te convenceré de que lo seas –le sonrió también.

—Tal vez –fue su contestación mientras abría la puerta de la cafetería a dos cuadras del hospital donde tomaría sus primeros alimentos del día.

Ese día Terry había pedido al señor Johnson ir por Candy a su empleo argumentando que era el momento de dejarse ver en público, George quien ya se había hecho a la idea de esa relación, además de que comprendió que las intenciones era muy honorables de parte del joven Graham aceptó, ese año en efecto era para evitar críticas hacia su hija, pero también para saber qué tanto la fama afectaría al actor y si con eso se alejara o no de Candice, no obstante era lógico que Terrence hijo del Duque de Grandchester no se sintiera ni intimidado, ni sorprendido, ni siquiera removido un poco por el dinero y la fama cuando así había sido su vida entera, de echo en ese tiempo el francés comprendió que fue de eso precisamente de lo que el joven huía, que no le gustaba ser abordado por la prensa, como tampoco se sentía a gusto siendo el centro de atención fuera del escenario, así que como el papá que era comprendió que era momento de dejar a su hija continuar.

—¿Crees que esto funcione? –cuestionó Candy una vez sentados en una mesa del fondo del lugar y ya ordenado.

—Tiene que ser así. Tú padre ya aprueba lo nuestro, pero quiere que lo tomemos con calma.

—Pero tu padre se enterara de que la relación ya no es secreta y querrá venir por ti en cuanto sus mensajeros le informe. Lo mejor sería esperar a que este más cerca tu mayoría de edad.

—Vez que incongruencias, no puedo decidir con quién casarme hasta los veintiuno pero si podía trabajar y viajar solo desde los dieciséis.

—Terry lo que importa es que tu padre no te lleve. Unas semanas no harán la diferencia.

—Sí que la harán, ya de por sí será complicado que tu padre y yo mismo enfrentemos las críticas que haga la gente sobre ti por casaron al mes de comenzar a salir.

—A mí no me importa –Candy estiró su mano para alcanzar la de Terry.

—Pero a mí sí, no quiero que te juzguen injustamente, por lo menos dame el gusto de llevarte como mi novia al estreno de "Otello". Y para que eso sucediera hoy teníamos que comenzar a que nos vieran juntos, y sólo porque tú te negaste a que fuera antes, ya que en tres días es el evento.

—No quiero que te alejen de mí.

—Ya te dije el Duque no puede venir tan rápido o pedir que me lleven de inmediato, por la guerra le sería imposible. Este tiempo será suficiente.

—No podrá venir pero sí mandar a alguien y pedir que te alejen —la rubia hizo pucheros.

—No pasará, por eso tenemos que hacernos notar para que les sea más complicado hacerme desaparecer.

—Terry.

—No pasara. Mejor dime qué opinas del estreno –el mencionado optó por cambiar de tema.

—Ya quiero verte caracterizado –Candy comprendió, lo soltó para hablar de algo más amable.

—La verdad de moreno también luzco muy bien, además te tengo una sorpresa.

Terrence se quitó su boina y su bufanda por completo ante la mirada asombrada de su novia que lo vio de un lado y luego del otro.

—Te has cortado tu cabello.

—Sí, quería hacer más creíble el papel, bueno realmente fue Robert, para convencerme me hizo firmarlo en el contrato, ¿puede creerlo?

—¿Por que no me habías dicho nada? –la rubia alargó su mano para tocar el cabello, Terry se inclinó un poco para ser alcanzado.

—Quería sorprenderte, pero la verdad me veo muy bien, creo que mejor –guiño un ojo y sonrió de lado.

—No sé si mejor, pero sí, te vez muy guapo. Pero ya podré enredar mis dedos en tu cabello –se quejó Candy quien en los últimos meses se había acostumbrado a jugar con el castaño cabello mientras Terry dejaba descansar su cabeza en el regazo de su novia.

—Ya crecerá otra vez –otra vez guiñó un ojo coqueto.

 **.**

 **…**

 **.**

Luces y color, multitud de personas yendo y viniendo, todo una crisol repleto de la alta sociedad neoyorquina y de estados aledaños, un año anterior la sala no se vio visitada por tanta personalidad, pero después del éxito de "Romeo y Julieta" tanto en Broadway como durante su cuatro meses de gira, mismos en los que Candy y Terry no habían parado de escribirse, telegrafiarse y ocasionalmente hablar por teléfono, había dado como resultado que todos quisieran ver a Terrence Graham personificando un papel tan diferente, de un adolescente enamorado a un celoso moro adulto, en lo único en lo que estos dos personajes coincidían era que ambos terminaban suicidándose y a pesar del conocido trágico final todos querían ver la obra.

La gente abarrotaba la entrada del teatro que tenía un lleno total, Robert Hathaway sabía que su decisión de colocar a aquel joven de prácticamente veintiún años en un protagónico tan marcadamente diferente significaría un absoluto éxito de entradas, cientos de personas, en especial mujeres, deseaban verlo caracterizado, por eso se habían mantenido tan herméticos en ese aspecto, la decisión del corte de cabello la había asegurado al colocar ese detalle en el contrato, el rebelde actor de principio se negó rotundamente a que le impusieran algo que cambiara su aspecto tan radicalmente, pero la cuantiosa cantidad de su pago hizo que tomará la decisión, al firmar Robert juró haberle oído decir al joven algo así como « _Lo que uno hace por las pecas_ », no lo cuestiono en ese instante, incluso pensó que quiso decir otra cosa como "pagas", pero en el momento en que su protagónico pidió el palco especial, y luego informó que ahí estarían su novia junto con el padre de la misma, la curiosidad no pudo ser reprimida, ni por el veterano actor, ni por el resto de los compañeros de trabajo del joven inglés, sin embargo Hathaway si pudo ver a la susodicha, a diferencia de los otros su rango de socio y director de escena le permitió estar presente cuando la familia arribó, fue cuando quedó claro eso de la "pecas", la joven rubia de hermosos ojos verdes tenía su fina nariz salpicada de pequeñas manchas que le daban un toque cándido singular. « _Por esas pecas yo también me dejaba cortar el cabello_ » fue el pensamiento de Robert ante el descubrimiento.

Pero el director de la obra no fue el único en notar la belleza de la joven del palco especial, aquel palco que durante años había sido utilizado exclusivamente para que la familia del o los protagonistas se instalarán en la noche de estreno llamo mucho la atención. Los periodistas no perdieron detalle de las dos personas sentadas ahí, deseosos de conocer los nombres y la relación que tenían con el nuevo "Otello".

Por su parte George odiaba toda esa atención, ya que le era más de su agrado tener un perfil bajo, pero por otro lado se dio cuenta que Terrence le estaba dando el lugar que su hija merecía. Candy en apariencia se veía sosegada, la realidad era un manojo de nervios, esa sería la aparición definitiva, la primera junto a Terry como pareja, luego de ese día no sabía cómo la gente y la prensa reaccionaria a su relación, para su suerte Eleanor la había apoyado y aconsejado en cómo debería de comportarse e incluso le asesoró en cuanto a su ropa y accesorios. También, siendo su suegra y Albert los únicos enterados de lo que ese par haría, le explicó cómo debería comportarse con los reporteros.

 **…**

El tiempo transcurrió en un suspiro, la función pareció terminar tan rápido que los actores ya comenzaban a dirigirse hacia la fiesta de estreno. La obra tuvo el esperado éxito, aplauso tras aplauso, alabanzas de pie, gritos eufóricos, las jóvenes más enamoradas aún de la contundente presencia de Terrence Graham, con su maquillaje de moro y su cabello corto hizo fantasear a más de una al punto de ruborizar varios rostros femeninos, mismo que el actor pudo apreciar de cerca al momento de abordar su carruaje junto a Bridget Anderson, "Desdemona", su co-protagónica para esta obra, una actriz cinco años más grande que él, pelirroja de ojos grises, seleccionada pues querían a alguien con más edad para esa papel y porque la chica ya había tenido éxito en otras compañías teatrales.

Obviamente, como muchas otras, quedó prendada del joven junto ella, ya en el carruaje rumbo a la recepción por el estreno, intentó llamar la atención de Terry, no lo había querido hacer antes pues ya había escuchado la verdad entre Susana y él, por lo que no quería parecer una acosadora, para mala fortuna de ella por estar ensimismada en su propio éxito no oye sobre el rumor de la nueva novia de su compañero, así que ahí estaba la pelirroja en un escandaloso vestido rojo, el color preferido para llamar la atención he intentar seducir, con un pronunciado escote.

—Terry, un éxito rotundo –« _ajá_ » fue la respuesta que obtuvo del chico sentado frente a ella que miraba por la ventanilla–. ¿Qué te parece si para mejorar esto le damos de que hablar a la prensa?, salimos de la mano de este vehículo y luego nos besamos –comentó de lo más casual.

—¿Estas de broma? –Terrence la miro con los ojos como rendijas apenas dejando ver el mar bravío que había en ellos, pero no por lo escuchado sino por lo que pensaba hacer.

—O no nos besemos, pero al terminar la recepción salimos juntos rumbo a mi departamento –ya descaradamente se atrevió a proponer.

—¿Sigues de broma?

—Bueno, si lo prefieres no tiene que enterarse nadie, que sea algo entre tú y yo.

—« _Otra loca_ » –pensó el joven inglés–. No te preocupes que para esta noche y todo un mes ya tengo suficiente material que darles.

—Entonces que esto sea secreto –la ingenua estiró su mano para posarla en el muslo de él quien sin mirar la mano sólo la retiró.

—No, gracias por tu… amable oferta pero ya tengo con quien celebrar hoy y muchas noches más.

Diciendo eso miro hacia afuera para al reconocer el lugar tocar dos veces el toldo del carruaje indicando con esto al chofer que se detuviera, el hombre del pescante ya sabía que eso sucedería a una cuadras de llegar a su destino pues el mismo Terrence se lo había dicho. El actor abrió la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas?, ¿no me digas que te asuste con mis palabras? –cuestionó la actriz con una sonrisa traviesa que ofrecía muchas promesas.

—Los carruajes son ya muy pasados de moda, yo llegaré en ese descapotable de allá.

Dijo eso señalando el _Packard Twin-6_ negro de George, no sería un _Cadillac_ como el de Albert pero tenía que admitir que su suegro también tenía un gusto impecable. Se bajó dejando a una Bridget indignada, por el rechazo y por tener que llegar sola a la gala. Pero tenía que ser así, le había dicho a George que daría a conocer su relación con Candy ese día, claro que al sobre-protector padre no le agradó la idea deseaba que las cosas fueran más lentas con la prensa, pero tenían que hacerlo tarde o temprano así que sólo pidió estar presente.

Cuando Bridget apareció sola a la entrada del " _Gran salón de baile_ " del Hotel Astor* lo único que provocó fue que la prensa esperase con más ansias al nuevo "Otello", quien no tardó en llegar, primero bajó él del auto en su impecable esmoquin negro, para con sutileza ayudar a descender a su acompañante, los destellos de magnesio aparecieron para iluminar a la pareja. Ella una hermosa rubia enfundada en un vestido de seda y encaje de escote cuadrado en color verde como sus ojos. George descendía tras ellos intentando no llamar la atención, cosa que logro muy fácil pues todos estaban enfocados en Terry y Candy quienes ya caminaban para llegar a su destino.

—Terrence, Terry, unos minutos.

—¿Díganos como ha tomado este estreno?

—¿Quien decidió cortarle el cabello para esta puesta?

—¿Quien lo acompaña esta noche?

Sonrío de lado, le había prometido a George no hacer más escándalo del necesario pero como era su costumbre hizo lo que quizo, dejó que el señor Johnson los rebasará luego se detuvo sosteniendo la mano de Candy.

—Es el momento –le susurró antes de girarla hacia los periodistas.

—Señores nos esperan allá adentro así que rápidamente les contesto: el estreno ha rebasado mis expectativas, y espero también las de mis jefes –todos rieron asombrados del buen humor del quisquilloso joven–. Robert Hathaway fue quien decidió el cambio de aspecto, yo me limité a aceptar, no tenía otra opción –más risas–, y la hermosa señorita aquí presente es Candice Johnson, mi novia –sonriendo con ese brillo pícaro que hacía que el mar de sus ojos oleara en un rápido movimiento que nadie esperaba haló a Candy de la cintura y la beso en los labios ante el asombro de los presentes quienes no veían nunca esas muestra de cariño en público apenas dando tiempo de reaccionar a los fotógrafos–. Espero hayan disfrutado de la obra.

Luego se giró con Candy que seguía estupefacta por la acción. Terry sabía que su suegro lo quería descuartizar vivo, que ya estaba ideando mil y un maneras para arrancarle la piel trozo a trozo, empezando por cortarle la de los labios, por lo que al pasar junto a él intentó ignorar su cara de malestar sólo diciendo.

—Lo siento.

Al escuchar a Terrence, Candy lo volteó a ver creyendo que se dirigía a ella y le reclamó.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? No me habías prevenido.

—Lo siento –volvió a disculparse– pero sino nadie nos creerá cuando inesperadamente decidamos casarnos.

—Pero no es inesperado.

—Candy, se supone que sí. Y se supone que tu padre debe de casi obligarme a ello, sino de que otra forma aceptara la boda en un mes.

—Claro que te obligará después de que vea el beso en los periódicos de mañana.

—Mejor camina más rápido que creo que ya nos está alcanzando y temo no llegar vivo siquiera al salón.

El plan en apariencia era sencillo, Terry tenía que cumplir la mayoría de edad para que el matrimonio no pudiese ser anulado por el Duque, al mismo tiempo tenía que alcanzar la fama necesaria para ser tan reconocido que toda la sociedad quisieran saber de su vida, así le sería más difícil a su padre intentar llevárselo o separarlo una vez casados. Junto con eso no podían decirle al papá de Candy de las intenciones del aristócrata o a quien muy probablemente se llevarían sería a ella, así que el año de espera les facilitaba algunas cuestiones cómo mantener las cosas en secreto o su padre podría cumplir su amenaza. La rubia había propuesto simplemente casarse al cumplir Terry los veintiuno, obviamente éste no acepto, no quería, por tres cuestiones, primera no deseaba que nadie señalará a su esposa como una oportunista, dos porque el señor Johnson en verdad la quería proteger y ese gesto paterno el actor tenía que agradecerlo, y tercero porque si se sabía de su relación al menos con un mes de anticipación podrían obtener más puntos a su favor al vender la historia como un cuento de hadas. Claro que también estaba el hecho de que Candy forzosamente necesitaba de la aprobación de su padre para hacer el asunto legítimo, para su desasosiego la mujer tardaban mucho más años en su emancipación legal**.

Sin embargo una vez destapada su relación contaban con el tiempo justo para casarse, claro estaba que George no lo permitiría así de fácil, por lo que les harían creer a todos que era necesario casarse, ese beso público tenía que mostrar la urgencia de la pareja por estar juntos, aunque eso significara para Terry ganarse el odio del hombre que venía a un paso de ellos, pero nada ni nadie lo separaría de su Pecosa.

 **.**

 **…**

 **.**

Los eventos subsecuentes nadie sabe si pasaron más rápido de lo habitual o si eran las ansias que tenían por todo lo que acontecía que apenas notaron como transcurrieron los días. Del estreno siguió la celebración de Navidad, para la cual Candy y Terry se dejaron ver, además de fotografiar, caminando por distintos sitios de Nueva York principalmente recorriendo grandes almacenes realizando compras, hubo fotos de ellos comiendo pasteles en cafeterías, saliendo del teatro, de ella a través del cristal de un aparador probando una bufanda al cada vez más famoso actor, otra cargando el auto rojo de Terry de muchas cajas de regalos.

La prensa suponía de todo, lo primero que se decía es que por primera vez se veía al actor sonreír frente a una mujer con quien no le molestaba mostrar tan abiertamente su relación, pero después las cosas comenzaron a tergiversarse, como Terrence ya suponía podía pasar, sobretodo al descubrió que ella era una enfermera del hospital St. Jacob, las cosas empeoraron más con las compras navideñas, todo empezó a transformarse de un cuento de hadas a uno de oportunismo. La prensa empezó a hablar mal de Candy, a escribir que era una joven arribista que se había aprovechado del incidente de un año atrás para ganarse al novel actor cuando más vulnerable se encontraba, que la chica se estaba aprovechando de la fama y reciente fortuna de Graham, los tabloides no pararon de insinuar infinidad de cosas sobre que las "señoritas" no dejaban verse en escenas tan comprometedoras sino era con sus prometidos o esposo, pues Terry acostumbraba a tomarla de la mano o a darle besos fugases e inocuos abrazados.

Claro que al poco tiempo él se enfureció porque para Año Nuevo los ataques eran cada vez mayores y más groseros, paradójicamente mientras más atacaban a Candy a él le iba mejor en el teatro, incluso sus admiradoras y compañeras se insinuaban más y de maneras muy directas, las jóvenes querían "consolar" al guapo actor que fue engatusado por una ambiciosa. Estas especulaciones habían crecido por que Terrence en un afán de proteger a su novia evitó por cualquier medio que se supiera la direcciones y datos personales, incluso sobornando a uno que otro periodista que logró descubrir algo, por lo que los medios nunca decían que Candice podría ser enfermera pero su padre era rico al ser el abogado principal de los Andley por lo que dinero no necesitaba.

Al terminar la primera semana de enero todo parecía ir peor debido a que la primera amenaza del Duque se hizo presente.

—Joven Grandchester –un hombre vestido de negro se acercó al auto de Terrence al salir el actor de un ensayo para dirigirse a la casa de Candy para llevarla a su empleo–, hace rato que no le traigo un recado pero este es de carácter urgente.

—Subes al auto, porque no pienso quedarme aquí.

—Es algo rápido.

—Habla.

—Mi Lord dice que se deje de juegos, que tener una aventura que la prensa conozca no dejará nada bueno a ninguna de sus dos carreras ni tampoco a su amiguita.

—¿Algo más? –optó por ignorar las insinuaciones del hombre.

—Dice que sólo porque se ve que a la chica le gusta divertirse sabe que usted no quiera nada serio con ella.

—¿Que quieres decir con divertirse? —Terry miro a su interlocutor con un mar en plena tormenta.

—Pues ya sabe, la joven antes era discreta, como usted, pero siempre lo vimos como compartían pasteles, o como se besaban cuando creían que nadie los veía.

—Fueron capaces de seguirnos –la voz sonaba tranquila pero amenazadora.

—Los hospitales son públicos, y los parques, su padre deseaba informes completos.

—¿Y qué más viste? –bufó.

—Pues tampoco soy un morboso joven, pero lo que se publica en los diarios es obvio, ninguna "señorita" se deja ver así en público.

Antes de que Terry estrellara su puño en el rostro del "mensajero" del Duque, éste le dio una foto de él y Candy, ella vestida de enfermera, en la azotea del hospital abrazados y besándose como lo hacían cuando nadie los veía, ambos acomodados sobre la pared del pequeño cuarto donde se encontraban las escaleras, mientras que él recargaba todo su peso sobre ella apoyado apenas en sus antebrazos para no aplastarla, luego otra foto donde él ponía su mano por debajo del busto de ella en una clara muestra de hacia dónde se dirigía, eso no era lo peor, sino que las fotos estaban impresas en el periódico más amarillista de la ciudad, claro el único que podría publicar imágenes así.

—Debe tener más cuidado, hay muchos edificios muy altos al rededor de ese hospital.

El hombre se fue dejando a Terrence en shock, sintiéndose más culpable de cuando pasó la muerte de Susana, esas fotos eran de dos días atrás, cuando vio a Candy antes de su hora de entrada, aún había mucha luz en su entorno, jamás la había acariciado así con luz visible, siempre intentaba protegerla, pero ese día iba fúrico por lo que decían los diarios, iba con ganas de golpear, de dar una rueda de prensa sólo para tener a los reporteros juntos y golpearlos uno a uno, su pecosa lo calmo como mejor sabia, abrazándolo y besándolo, pero su coraje se transformó fácilmente en excitación, por lo que él sin pensárselo la acorraló contra la pared devorándole los labios, luego el cuello, otra vez los labios, otra vez el cuello, Candice solía detenerlo ahí, sobretodo si aún había luz de día, pero esa ocasión no, se dejó llevar, lo beso de igual forma, lo abrazó pegándolo más a ella, él no se resistió besándola tan pasionalmente que sus manos comenzaron a buscar los femeninos pechos, sólo un par de ocasiones antes la había acariciado así, pero en la obscuridad absoluta del lugar y muy breve; claro que dos días atrás no pasó nada más allá de unos besos en el cuello y la caricia de uno de sus pechos, pero eso era más que suficiente para desacreditar a su enfermera, para que fuera más rudamente juzgada. Pero ya era tarde, las fotos ya estaban ahí.

Subió a su auto sintiéndose derrotado, ni siquiera intentó leer la nota que acompañaba aquellas imágenes. Ese día ere miércoles nueve de enero en diecinueve días sería su cumpleaños, justo cuatro semanas atrás había sido el estreno de "Otello" que diferencia de emociones, de fotos, de todo. Ese mismo día las fotografías habían sido publicada por eso no se había enterado, por eso aún no había tanto escándalo, pero lo habría.

—Por un maldito descuido –enojado con él mismo golpeó el volante de su auto.

Puso en marcha su auto, cuando a lo lejos le pareció ver algo de gente, enfrente del teatro había lo que supuso eran reporteros pidiendo entrar, Terry negó enérgicamente con una sola sacudida brusca, se alejó del lugar antes de empezar a llamar la atención, pasó por su departamento antes de dirigirse a donde Candy.

 **…**

Llegó a la residencia Johnson rezando porque aún no supieran, porque su suegro no hubiese visto las fotos. Esos días George no se había alejado tanto con rumbo a Chicago cómo años anteriores, seguramente por mantenerlos vigilados, así que ahí estaría y de seguro con ojos acusadores, y otro regaño acuestas como en los últimos días, sólo que en esta ocasión si se sentiría culpable pues no era actuación, bueno no es que las muestras de cariño lo fueran pero si estaban hechas de manera deliberada, claro que nunca esperando tomarán ese rumbo.

Subió los pocos escalones, tocó la puerta, no tuvo que esperar más de dos segundo, la misma se abrió, así de rápido lo jalaron de las solapas de su abrigo haciendo cerrar la puerta con el mismo cuerpo de Terry que fue aventado de manera casi brutal contra la misma.

—Pedazo de imbécil, porque eres un pedazo ni siquiera un imbécil completo.

George tenía quince minutos parado junto a la puerta, dos horas antes una "buena vecina" le había llevado el periódico más amarillista de Nueva York, diciéndole que cuidara los pasos de su hija o pensara en cambiar de vecindario porque no querían más muestras de indecencia. El francés al ver las fotos fue en busca de Candice quien después de bañarse comenzaba a listarse, de principio no le dijo nada, sólo le tendió el tabloide viéndola muy desilusionado, salió de su cuarto diciendo « _Hoy no irás al trabajo ni bajaras hasta que haya hablado con ese… con él_ ». La enfermera no respondió, no creía que fuera tan malo lo que había sucedido, ellos se amaban querían casarse, pero si era malo que fuera en plena luz del día y al parecer con público, era más malo después de cómo habían actuado, era peor después de lo que se había publicado sobre ella. Había decepcionado a su padre de verdad y no sólo lo había motivado a exigir una boda como un plan para casarse pronto. Se dejó caer en su cama con pequeñas lágrimas saliendo de sus lagunas verdes.

Terrence volvió a ser azotado contra la madera pero ahora por la fuerza de un puño.

—Confíe en ti, aún cuando te dije que la estabas exponiendo mucho, siempre te justificaste diciendo que las fotos eran exageradas, que lo que se decía era más exagerado aún –volvió a golpearlo mientras el inglés no metía las manos–. Les creía porque los regalos que aparecían en los diarios fueron compras de los dos que enviaron al "Hogar de Pony" porque a pesar de no salir en las fotos o no ser mencionados Amber y Anthony siempre estaban con ustedes, o algunos de los otros Andley o sus novias, pero ahora veo esas fotos donde estás manoseando a mi hija. ¿Cuál es tu maldita excusa?

Le dio un último golpe que casi le rompe la nariz, si no es porque Terry alcanzó a girarse llevándose el golpe en su oído, mismo que lo dejó oyendo un fuerte zumbido por unos segundos de lo cual no se quejó. George camino hacia la biblioteca, sabía que el actor lo seguía. Al llegar el de ojos de mar cerró la puerta mientras se limpiaba un poco la sangre de sus labios y pómulo izquierdo.

—La boda será anunciada en dos días y se efectuará el siguiente domingo después de tu mayoría de edad –fue una orden que George dio al tiempo que se acomodaba en su asiento detrás del escritorio– Sé que no tienes objeciones.

—Objeciones no pero sí una explicación.

—¿Cuál?, ¿qué amas tanto a mi hija que ya no puedes estar un segundo más sin ellas?, ¿o qué han esperado tanto qué…

—Mi padre amenazo con llevarme a Inglaterra si pretendía casarme con una simple enfermera –Terry habló contundente sorprendiendo a su suegro quien jamás espero aquella explicación.

—Continúa –George lo observaba con atención con los dedos entrelazados

—En breve. Cuando mi padre vino a verme me dio como plazo el final de la guerra para hacer lo que quisiera con mi vida, como me había estado vigilando sabia que veía a Candy, antes de irse me presento a dos "mensajeros" que todo el tiempo han estado tras de mí desde ese entonces, y sobretodo me dejó claro que un futuro Duque puede tener éxito en el teatro pero "jamás" –recalcó la palabra– intentará casarse con alguien inferior a su clase.

—Por eso la necedad de dejarse ver por todo el mundo, ¿quieres que todos vean su relación, quieres hacerla pública?

—Sí, y no, mi intención era sólo dejarnos ver, usted sabe que en todos los lugares a los que nos han captado estamos con alguien, cuando Candy me prueba la bufando incluso se ve al fondo a Paty haciendo lo mismo con Stear. La foto de los regalos que compramos para el hogar ni siquiera iban a mi auto, los íbamos acomodar en el de Albert quien va aún lado de nosotros, pero lo hacen parecer un empleado al no mostrar su rostro en la foto. Incluso usted señor Johnson fue testigo que uno de los supuestos besos públicos no fue tal, me acerqué a ella para decirle algo.

—Y las fotos que aparecieron hoy, ¿también son inventos?

—No –¿cómo ocultar algo tan evidente?–, fue un gran error de mi parte –George imperturbable miraba a Terry quien se pasó una mano por su corta cabellera–. Mi única justificación es que el lunes que la fui a dejar a su trabajo ella intentó clamar mi furia por lo que se escribe de ella en los periódicos y revistas… fue mi culpa. Si hubiese impreso lo que siguió realmente sería Candy golpeando mi rostro –mintió para proteger a su novia, no le iba a decir a su suegro que Candy aceptó aquella caricia y otras anteriores–. Me dejó claro que no debería volver a hacer… aquello.

—Por su puesto que lo tenía que dejar claro –aseveró Johnson.

—Quería que todos me vieran enamorado y desesperado por casarme, esto no es lo que quería que la gente creyera –espetó apenado–. Jamás hubiese expuesto así a Candy.

—Te creo–dijo sabiéndolo cierto–. Los golpes te los merecías y más.

—Lo sé. No tengo excusa.

—Mañana te quiero aquí con anillo en mano.

—No…

—¿Qué?

—No tiene que esperar hasta mañana lo traigo conmigo, lo compré al terminar la gira de "Romeo y Julieta".

Poro unos minutos no hubo más palabras entre aquel par de hombres, todo se estaba ajustando, George ya se imaginaba que con el Duque de Grandchester nada sería sencillo.

Después de un rato donde se explicaron más detalles, Terrence fue a la habitación de Candy quien aún mostraba señales de haber llorado, todo su plan se había salido de control, se sentía humillada, insultada, juzgada y condenada. Pero todo cambio cuando vio a su novio entrar a su cuarto, mientras su papi Georgie se quedo a un paso del quicio de la puerta para darles un poco de intimidad.

—¿Estas aquí?, ¿qué te pasó?, ¿tu padre? –fueron sus preguntas al ver los morados en el rostro amado.

—Claro, aquí es donde tengo que estar. Esto no es nada –le restó importancia a los golpes–. Metimos la pata un poco –ella asintió con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas acariciando el labio partido de Terry–. No, no, no, no preciosa, todo va bien, es la excusa que queríamos para casarnos, no salió como queríamos pero todo va bien.

—Ya no quiero ir al hospital –él la abrazo fuerte contra su pecho, sabía que ella no quería seguir recibiendo las miradas acusatorias de compañeros y pacientes, ni seguir escuchando los cuchicheos a sus espaldas.

—No te preocupes todo irá bien, muy bien, el Duque sigue creyendo que lo nuestro es sólo un juego.

—Ya se acercó uno de sus "mensajeros". ¿Ellos te golpearon, te han amenazado?

—No, solo me advirtió –tampoco quería acusar a su suegro–, pero sirvió para enterarme de las… fotos.

—Mi papá, tenemos…

—Ya hable con él, así que –sacó otra caja forrada en esta ocasión en fino raso blanco–. Es hora de cambiarlo.

George no veía, pero cuando escucho aquello se imaginó que se referían al mentado anillo que Candy no se quitaba bajo ninguna circunstancia, aquel que le dijo venía junto al gorro blanco que un año antes Terrence le dio por Navidad.

—¿Recuerdas? –preguntó Terry mostrando la joya.

—Sí. Habrá malos momentos pero los buenos siempre serán más, y una vez deslizándolo ya no te alejaras de mí.

—Ni tú de mí, y no lo hemos hecho. Éste sí lo colocaré yo.

Terry quito el antiguo anillo de oro blanco para colocar otro de oro amarillo con un diamante solitario en corte esmeralda. Luego tomó el anterior y lo colocó en su propio meñique derecho.

—Este se quedará aquí hasta el siguiente domingo después de mi cumpleaños cuando me coloques el de esposo.

Ella se abrazo de nuevo a él, por el pasillo se dejaron oír unos pasos, George se alejaba para darles más privacidad, un tierno beso volvió a provocar que Candy se olvidara de los chismes que se decían sobre ella, que las fotos no le importarán, le hizo recordar que todo valía la pena por estar junto a Terry.

 **.**

 **Continuará…**

 **Gracias por perderse entre mis letras.**

* * *

 **Notas.**

*"Hotel Astor" estuvo en funcionamiento entre 1904 y 1967, delimitaba con la Avenida Broadway.

** Durante muchos siglos las mujeres siempre tuvieron que permanecer bajo tutela de un varón al punto que aunque trabajarán el dinero era propiedad de su padre o esposo, incluso las herencias y propiedades le pertenecían al marido, esto cambio entre 1800 y 1900, pero aún así la mujer no tenía completo poder legal por muchos años hasta después de que cumplieran 30, incluso cuando se aprobó el voto femenino en 1918 en Inglaterra y EUA, ellas no podían ejercer ese derecho hasta esa edad (técnicamente no eran mayores de edad), luego bajó a los 25, ya después se igualó a la de los hombres que por años fueron los 21.

 **De mis letras:**

Hola hermosas lectoras, no se enojen sé que prometí capítulo de boda y algo más, pero el capítulo se alargó y se alargó, y bueno pues tuve que partirlo, pero por eso hoy publicó doble. Por la noche subiré el capítulo 18, ya está listo sólo estoy en última edición.

Si se les hace conocido el comienzo es porque en esta parte se une con a la historia que originó esta es decir, "Psico".

 **Gracias por leer, por escribir, por estar presente.**

 **Nos leemos por la noche**

 **01-03-2017**


	19. Chapter 18: Esmeraldas sumergidas en mar

**Ojos color mar**

 **.**

 **By Gissa A. Graham**

 **.**

* * *

 **Nota: el siguiente capítulo contiene descripción de escenas con contenido eróticamente leerlo a discreción o sino se está a gusto con estos temas abstenerse.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 18: Esmeraldas sumergidas en el mar.**

 **.**

* * *

Fue hacia los años 1927 y 1928 cuando Nueva York comenzó con su vertiginosa escalada al cielo construyendo importantes edificios de alturas inimaginables hasta ese entonces, algunos en un hermoso estilo Art Deco y muchos de ellos en la ahora emblemática Wall Street, sin embargo en 1918 las cosas eran muy diferentes, el skyline de la ciudad no era ni por atisbo de dimensiones tan altas por lo que se podían percibir construcciones de todo tipo como la que se apreciaba justo en la intersección entre la ya mencionada calle financiera y el comienzo de la avenida Broadway en el sur de Manhattan, ahí podía verse en todo su esplendor resaltando sobre los demás edificios aledaños una bellísima construcción neogótica del siglo XIX, está era Iglesia de la Trinidad* que ese día, primer domingo de febrero, era iluminada por la luz del medio día de tal forma que se tornaba multicolor al atravesar el gran vitral del atrio.

Era curioso observar que el espacio tan amplio del interior del recinto apenas y era ocupado por una veintena de personas, George Johnson encabezaba la lista junto con los Morgan, que más que empleados Candy consideraba de su familia, también se encontraban los cuatro hombres Andley que con todo y los problemas que dos de ellos tuviesen alguna vez con Terrence para ese tiempo ya eran amigos, la señorita Pony quien habiéndose tomado dos días de descanso estaba presente para el enlace matrimonial de su hija pródiga; Patricia O'Brian en compañía de su inseparable abuela, ambas buenas amigas de la chica pecosa desde medio año atrás, Karen Kleise acompañando a su novio Archie y a su buen amigo y colega Terry, Robert Hathaway con su esposa e hijos, y por último la presiona actriz Eleanor Baker, ni un asiento más era utilizado en esa gran iglesia. En contra posición afuera de la misma habían más personas, principalmente reporteros que esperaban poder captar algo de esa inesperada unión la cual fue anunciada, no dos semanas antes como al principio pidió George, sino sólo un día antes cuando al finalizar "Otello" el mismo protagonista se dirigió al público, a sus compañeros e incluso a sus jefes para dar a conocer la noticia.

 **…**

—Les agradeceré un minuto de su atención para comunicarles algo –comenzó Terry a hablar con su caracterización del "Moro de Venecia" levantando sus manos para que pararan un momento los aplausos; al haberlo conseguido continuo–. Antes que nada he de agradecer por el éxito que ha tenido la obra, todo es por ustedes querido publico –se aclaró la garganta–. Ahora quiero aclarar algunas cosas; en estos días se han difundido noticias y fotos mías con mi novia la "Señorita" Johnson –obvio enfatizó la palabra señorita provocando algunos rumores entre los presentes cosa que molesto al actor pero continuó como si nada–. Pues para aclarar los rumores y difamaciones que se le hacen a ella principalmente, les comentaré dos cosas, primero, lamento decirles que mañana no habrá función —más exclamaciones incluidas las de sus colegas–, claro que serán repuestas –sonrió de lado y guiño un ojo sabiendo el efecto que eso causaba, suspiros–. Segundo les quiero compartir, principalmente a ustedes, el público, que no habrá función porque la "Señorita" Johnson, me ha hecho el honor de aceptar ser mi esposa –ojos sorprendidos, mandíbulas abiertas, exclamaciones varias–. Y mañana será el día en que esto suceda. Muchas gracias por comprender.

Después de tan singular anunció hizo una larga reverencia como las que de pequeño le enseñaron que hiciera frente a los Reyes ingleses, luego bajó del escenario directo a sus jefes presentes que ya lo esperaban para que les explicará todo.

De tal manera se anunció el compromiso para evitar que Richard Duque de Grandchester se enterara con tiempo e intentase detener el compromiso, por eso mismo las catorce horas que transcurrieron desde su salida del teatro al momento de la unión Terry fue resguardado en la mansión Andley, no les quiso dar oportunidad a los "mensajeros" de su padre para que lo abordarán.

 **…**

Así que ese primer domingo del mes de febrero de 1918 en la antiquísima iglesia episcopal se celebró la unión de dos personas que el destino unió aun cuando parecía que no existiría posibilidades siquiera de conocerse, esos dos seres entrelazaron sus vidas sin importarles ser tan distantes en su nacionalidad, en su apariencia física, en su carácter, en la forma en que cada uno llegó al mundo, una como una huérfana abandonada a los meses de nacida que nunca conoció relación consanguínea alguna, el otro nacido entre sabanas de seda con un ancestral árbol genealógico producto de ser el hijo de un importante Duque inglés. Unieron sus vidas ante Dios y ante los hombres pronunciando cada uno votos que sin ponerse de acuerdo relataban lo que cada uno sintió al momento de conocerse.

Candice fue la primera en hablar.

—Poco más de dos años atrás en una tarde que marcaba el inicio de una noche vieja más, camine por la avenida Broadway, por aquel "Gran camino blanco", mis pasos se detuvieron frente a un teatro; el frío del casi anochecer trajo bruma consigo, en medio de esa bruma unos ojos color de mar se hicieron presentes, melancólicos, misteriosos. Desde aquel día anhele verme reflejado en ellos, hace un año sin esperarlo lo conseguí, al poco tiempo de eso descubrí que me había enamorado, no de los ojos sino de la manera en que me miraron cuando ellos me descubrieron, me enamore del dueño de esa mirada marina que me decía sin palabras cuanto me quería. Te amo Terrence Graham Grandchester, con tus problemas, con tus defectos, pero sobretodo con tus virtudes y cualidades, todo aquello que te hace ser tú, en la salud, en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza.

Él aludido sonrío conmovido por esa revelación, carraspeo un poco para decir los propios votos.

—La noche despuntaba cuando a mis espaldas escuche unos pasos, al girarme no estaba seguro de lo que veía, una hermosa joven vestida por completo de blanco con un norme emparedado y bellas pecas bailarinas adornando su rostro se presentó frente a mí. Al ver sus ojos descubrí un verde muy intenso como el lago escocés de mis recuerdos; mirada que me hizo sentir tranquilo en medio del remolino de emociones que tenía en ese entonces. Unas breves palabras y me hiciste sonreír, me hiciste volver a creer, agradecer al Señor por enviarme un ángel para recordarme que era sentirse feliz. Desde ese día nunca más he estado solo, has estado para mí, conmigo, has conocido mis peores momentos, me has conocidos sin máscaras y así has creído en mí sin dudar. Candice te amo desde aquella noche que te vi por vez primera, amo que seas atolondrada, que seas espontánea, amo tus virtudes y cualidades que hace que aceptes mis defectos. Candice White Johnson te amo por ser tú, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza.

No está de más escribir que más de una dama lloró con esas palabras, incluida la misma Candy cuyas emociones ya era imposibles de seguir conteniendo. Después de ese intercambio de palabras las argollas fueron colocadas, el compromiso forjado con un tierno y casto beso.

Minutos después las actas fueron firmadas. En el mismo lugar tras esperar un breve tiempo la ceremonia civil también fue llevada a cabo, aunque ya sólo de manera formal, sin protocolos largos, ya únicamente se dijo lo necesario para poder colocar las firmas que validaban el compromiso. Legalmente ya no había manera de cambiar aquello, menos aún con un testigo tan importante como William Albert Andley quien colocó sus rúbrica también, junto con Robert Hathaway, Stear Cornwell Andley y la Señora Martha O'Brian, personas tan respetables socialmente que nadie podía contradecirlos.

Al salir de la iglesia los novios se dejaron fotografiar por la prensa aunque no respondieron a ninguna pregunta; él en un elegante frac negro con chaleco y corbata tipo ascot gris, ella en un hermoso vestido de muselina y encaje que la cubría hasta la parte alta del cuello, holgado en la parte superior pero entallado de la cintura hasta el vuelo de la falda por debajo de las rodillas como la moda marcaba, mangas largas semitrasparentes, los bellos rizos cubiertos por el largo velo igualmente de encaje. Con el buen humor que tenía el novio le dio un fugas beso a su ahora esposa para sonriendo decirles a los fotógrafos.

—Señores si las fotos valen la pena no duden en vendérmelas también a mí, quiero una gigante para presumirla en nuestra estancia.

 **…**

Las rítmicas y suave notas de un vals danzaban al ritmo de la pareja que en ese momento era el centro de atención, aunque para ellos dos el mundo había dejado de existir desde el instante en que se dejaron envolver por la magia que sus miradas provocaban. Él se perdía en el verde esmeralda de las pupilas de su esposa. Ella se sumergía en el mar oscuro pero brillante de Terrence.

—Mañana los titulares de los diarios especularan sobre como conseguiste atraparme –Terry susurraba al oído de su pecosa–. Además comenzarán a sacar conjeturas de cuando llegará el primogénito.

—Terry –Candy lo regaño pellizcando su hombro.

—Hey, eso dolió, pero no te pongas roja que nadie me ha oído a parte de ti –su hermosa sonrisa no desapareció ni un instante de su rostro a pesar de recibir otro pellizco–. Aaauuuu, ¿otro?

—No puedo defenderme de otra forma.

—¿Candy?, si nos escapamos de la fiesta.

—¿Por qué haríamos eso?, no creo que los invitados lo tomen a bien –ingenuamente se preguntó consiguiendo que Terry soltara una sonora carcajada que atrajo la atención de los presentes– ¿Qué dije?

—Te amo –le dio un dulce beso en la frente –. De hecho el único que no lo tomará a bien será tu papá y tal vez la señorita Pony.

—¿Por qué?

Ya no se respondió debido a que la música termino y Eleanor pidió hablar un momento a solas con su nuera. La pequeña recepción había sido efectuada en la residencia Baker, ya que la madre de Terry así lo había solicitado, por su parte el unigénito de la actriz aceptó entre otras cosas porque se encontraba en Greenwich Village un barrio que comenzaba a caracterizarse por su vida artística, lugar muy cercano a la Iglesia de la Trinidad, donde se efectúa la boda, y aparte estaba casi enfrente de la nueva casa que Terrence había comprado dos meses atrás, o por lo menos dado el depósito para adquirirla. Cuando recibió su segundo protagónico comenzó con la búsqueda puesto que sabía que no quería llevar a Candy a un pequeño departamento, su madre le dijo del lugar en cuanto vio el letrero de venta, él no lo dudo. Por su parte George de principio le pidió a Terry que vieran con él, que aceptaran su casa como su nuevo hogar, claro que el orgulloso inglés negó pero la razón principal para hacerlo es que, obviamente, ya tenía la casa, saber que su yerno ya tenía la residencia resuelta agrado a Johnson de sobremanera aunque eso significara volver a estar solo, a lo que no se negó el guapo actor fue a que su suegro amueblara parte de la casa, la realidad es que a él ya no le alcanzaba para eso y George tenía dinero de sobra sólo para gastarlo en su hija, y luego en sus nietos.

El tiempo pasó demasiado lento para el gusto de Terrence, pero al fin había conseguido que su esposa accediera a despedirse de los invitados.

Para la pecosa fue todo un acontecimiento descubrir la sorpresa de su ahora esposo, pues nunca había visto la casa, ni siquiera sabía de su existencia, cuando Terry le dijo « _Es hora de irnos_ », ella se despidió de todos con una dulce sonrisa, agradeciendo por acompañarlos en ese día tan importante. Terrence colocó sobre los hombros femeninos uno de sus calentitos abrigos blancos. Salieron pero no estaba el auto rojo de su marido por ningún lado, él la tomó de la mano haciendo que atravesarán la calle, caminaron unos metros más, se detuvieron frente a una casa no muy grande, el apuesto castaño le entregó a la enfermera un juego de llaves que ya llevaba desde que salieron de la residencia Baker en la mano libre, al momento en que Candy las agarró Terrence se agachó para pasar un brazo bajo las rodillas de la rubia el otro por la espalda baja para levantarla, subió los cuatro escalones hasta la puerta blanca.

—Pero… ¿qué haces?

—Hemos llegado, podría abrir señora Graham.

—¿Qué dices?, ¿abrir?

—Sí, con las llaves que te di, y mejor date prisa que no es tan sencillo esto, y menos subiendo escaleras.

La joven rubia le hizo caso, por primera vez sin protestar.

Entraron a una estancia de muebles blancos con decorados café y beige. Apenas visibles por el fuego de la chimenea que una hora antes el "Inventor" le hizo favor de ir a encender. El inglés bajo a su esposa para encender las luces.

—¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó ella confusa a pesar de lo obvio de la entrada que le dio Terry.

—En la residencia Graham.

—¿Cómo dices? –preguntó con emoción.

—Bienvenida a nuestro hogar.

—Pero… ¿cómo?

—Sé que es muy modesta en comparación de la de tu padre, está es endosada, con mucho menos cuartos y no habrá personal, pero si continúo teniendo protagónicos y ganado igual en unos cuantos años, después acabar de pagar ésta, podemos comprar una más perecida a lo que acostumbras.

—La compraste para nosotros –dijo con ojos lacrimosos.

—Mi madre me comentó que vendía una casa cerca de su casa, coincidió con que me quedara con "Otello" y pues…

—Gracias, es perfecta –dijo Candy lanzándose a sus brazos–. Te amo.

—Y yo a ti –la separó emocionado con la intención enseñarle el lugar–. Lo cierto es que tu padre la amuebló, no pude objetarle nada.

Ella se quitó el abrigo para dejarlo sobre el primer mueble que vio, posterior Terrence la haló para llevarle a recorrer las habitaciones de la primera planta, no obstante su diablillo interno al ver las escaleras optó por dirigirla a la recámara principal, subió las gradas con la enfermera casi corriendo tras de él, llegó a la habitación principal que tenía la puerta abierta. Una cama sin dosel al centro, encima de ella una caja envuelta en fino papel de arroz.

—Está es nuestra habitación, la caja la dejó Eleanor para ti.

Fue en ese instante cuando a Candy le temblaron las piernas, quería y no quería estar ahí, hasta entonces comprendió porque Terry quería salir antes de la fiesta lo que la hizo ponerse roja.

—¿Y sí me enseñas la cocina? –preguntó con inocencia.

—Te la enseño mañana –lo cierto es que él también está muy nervioso–. Veamos que dejó Eleanor.

—Mamá.

—¿Qué?

—Dile mamá no Eleanor.

—Algún día.

Él abrió la caja, por segundos creyó que hubiese sido mejor no hacerlo, un ligero camisón de dormir de fina seda blanca casi transparente se encontraba adentro, sólo eso y nada más con una nota que decía.

«Para que tengan dulces sueños»

Muchas imágenes se agolparon en las mentes de ambos jóvenes, haciendo recordar a Candy las palabras que su suegra le dijo durante la fiesta: « _Sé que la señora Morgan ya te habló un poco sobre lo que ocurrirá hoy, yo únicamente puedo agregar que lo que se hace con amor nunca puede estar mal_ ». Mientras que Terry pensaba en que ya era momento de comenzar con la anciana noche.

—No, ya no quiero sólo soñar.

Fueron las palabras del actor que se giró donde su esposa, olvidando los nervios dejo el camisón en la caja que colocó después en una cómoda cercana, emocionado por las imágenes que cursaron en su cabeza sobre Candy sólo usando aquello sin otra prenda más, la beso, atrayéndola con su dos manos con las que envolvió la femenina nuca, le dio un beso lleno de deseo, de pasión contenida. Sin otro preámbulo una mano bajo directo hacia uno de los pechos que comenzó a acariciar; mmm esa sensación la rubia ya la conocía, no tanto como quisiera pero si que las recordaba muy bien y le agradaban mucho. Volvía a percibir como su cuerpo respondía, como empezaba a vibrar, a desear.

Los delgados brazos rodearon la espalda de él, Candy comenzó a sentir como hacia el sur de su cuerpo un calor húmedo empezaba a surgir, recordó que cuando lo sintió la primera vez aventó a Terry apenada, como sí él pudiera saber lo que le ocurría, pero luego de apoco lo comprendió como algo natural, ahora estaba consiente que ese algo era necesario para lo que vendría.

Las inquietas manos masculinas recorrieron las curvas de los pechos, caderas, glúteos, buscaron hasta llegar al odioso conjunto de botones con los que el vestido se cerraba, la tarea parecía sería titánica, Terry lo supo desde que tres horas atrás contemplando a su esposa a lo lejos, imaginando lo que pasaría por la noche, ella se giró para decirle algo a Paty una mueca de horror apareció en el bello rostro inglés, al menos veinte botones había ahí « _Demonios, eso tiene que ser una tortura_ », pensó en ese instante, pero justo cuando comenzó a desabrocharlos la acción ya no le desagradó en absoluto, la giro para ver su espalda. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus labios.

—Será delicioso ir descubriendo si también tienes pecas en la espalda.

Candy no supo que responder aquello, la verdad es que escuchar esas palabras habían logrado que olvidara que estaba nerviosa, por el contrario comenzó a sentir los botones saliendo de su prisión casi como si fuese su misma piel liberándose. Una deliciosa corriente refrescante le llegó a su nuca, luego a su hombro, a su espalda, después de eso sintió un poco de humedad sobre eses mismas zonas, fue cuando reconoció que no era aire sino el aliento de Terry que recorría cada parte que iba descubriendo depositando un beso y luego otro y otro, entonces, en medio de su estupor le pareció escuchar números, ¿números? ¿Terrence estaba contando… sus pecas?

—Cuarenta y cinco, cincuenta, cincuenta y cinco.

—Mentiroso, no tengo tantas pecas –murmuró la chica.

—Realmente no tienes más que unos cuantos puntitos, pero es lindo besarte –susurró depositando un beso en la parte entre el hombro y el cuello seguido de una pequeña mordida mismo que produjo un fuerte gemido en Candy –Ah, ¿qué acabo de descubrir? – sonrió más amplio, más bellamente, prosiguió besando y descubriendo piel –¿Sabes?, creí que esto de quitar tanto botón sería fastidioso pero acabo de averiguar lo sensual que es poder desnudar a alguien, a mi mujer, a mi esposa –decía terminado su tarea–, otro día te dejare probarlo conmigo porque hoy… hoy ya tengo ganas de conocerte completa.

Tras decir aquello la volvió a girar para poder verla de frente. El pecoso rostro estaba mucho más sonrosado que de costumbre, Candy mantenía los ojos entrecerrados, la respiración algo agitaba le movía su pecho de arriba a bajo visiblemente, Terry se apoderó con más ardor de esos labios que le sabían a gloria convidada con chocolate, obvio el postre de la fiesta tenía que ser el pastel preferido de la novia. Se besaron tan intenso que su sentidos se obnubilaron, casi sin darse cuenta él le bajo el vestido para que cayera a los pies de ambos en una masa de encaje y muselina blanca, sin despegar los labios el también comenzó a desvestirse, a quitarse el saco, pues no llenaba abrigo, el chaleco, a desabrochar la camisa, el cinturón, pantalón y todo lo demás, se despojó de su ropa al completo sin siquiera darle tiempo a la chica de mover las manos, cuando se dio cuenta ya era levantada por la cintura y depositada en la cama.

—Necesito que… me ayudes a… quitarte lo demás –le decía Terry en susurros interrumpidos por besos que bajaban por el blanco cuello.

Obvio que ya para ese instante Candice no tenía objeción alguna, al contrario estaba sumamente cooperativa en la labor de dejarse desnudar. La ropa subió para salir por hombros y cabeza, lo demás descendió, sin interrumpir las caricias ni los besos, por fin podían sentir piel con piel, le mirada del joven actor recorrió la figura de ella al mismo tiempo que la tocaba, se detuvo en los pechos, los acaricio con devoción en suaves círculos hasta llegar a la parte más rosada, ahí sin apartar su mano se acercó para tomarlo directamente con los labios. Por su parte los impetuosos gemidos lucharon hasta lograr surgir de la garganta femenina que ya no pudo retenerlo más, oleadas de calor que emanaban desde la boca de Terry invadieron el cuerpo de la joven.

—Candy.

—Mmmm –fue lo único que pudo responde entre gemido y gemido.

—Jamás he estado… con alguien como ahora… lo estoy contigo –dijo sin despegar mucho los labios de un pecho, y luego del otro.

—¿Eso importa? –a Candy no, no en ese instante.

—En Inglaterra se decían… muchas cosas de mí –al fin se despegó para mirarla a los ojos.

—No estamos en Inglaterra –le respondió ella empujando su cabeza para que no parara.

—Es que, no quiero lastimarte cuando… entre –volvió a levantar la vista.

—Terry ahora no hables de eso.

—Candy –se acomodó para centrase encima de ella, la beso delicadamente–. En Inglaterra tuve muchas oportunidades, también aquí desde que llegue.

—¿Enserio lo tienes que decir ahora? –se quejó pues todo su cuerpo le exigía continuar.

—Nunca me negué a hacerlo con intención de esperar, así se dieron las cosas, y ¿sabes? –ella ya no dijo más comprendió que era importante para él decirlo–, ahora sé que me encantará ir aprendiendo contigo, probando, conociéndonos, experimentando, los dos juntos.

Ella lo atrajo hacia sus labios como respuesta, la pequeña charla no abría disminuido las ganas de ninguno de los dos, Terry de a poco comenzó a moverse, sin despegarse ni un milímetro se fue introduciendo, lento, percibiendo cómo ella se iba abriendo, como su cuerpo intentaba impedirle el paso, pero no cedió, se detenía por momentos para que su esposa se fuera acostumbrando a sentirlo, pero continuó incluso cuando ella encajo las uñas en sus hombros por el dolor producido, se volvió a detener un segundo, siguió, luego una hermosa sensación lo envolvió, se quedó quieto para disfrutar de la calidez humedad que lo abrazaba, cerró los ojos para deleitarse de aquel momento irrepetible, hasta que sintió como la rubia bajo de él se relajaba. Candy también disfruto de encontrarse completa, colmada, el dolor fue un pequeño suspiro en comparación con las sensaciones que ya con él en su interior le producían. Después de unos minutos las caderas comenzaron a balancearse, los gemidos a volver a llenar la habitación, más caricias, ella con su instinto primitivo a flor de piel también se movía acompasada a él; más besos, más deseo que desembocaron en un intenso orgasmo, primero ella, unos segundo después el la siguió al cielo estrellado.

 **…**

Un cálido abrazo hizo que Candy acomodara su cabeza en el varonil pecho, parados en medio de lo que parecía un bosque se encontraban frente a un lago, de repente su cuerpo sintió frío, un frío que inició en sus pies y que recorrió cada centímetro de su ser hasta llegar a su cabeza, a sus brazos, estiro un poco uno de ellos para palpar su alrededor, el advertir el vacío le hizo abrir los ojos, volvió a buscar con la mano sobre la cama en la que dormía, el frío se sintió más intenso al comprobar que se encontraba sola, abrió los ojos mas grande alejando el sueño por completo, de golpe se levantó sin tomar en cuenta que las cobijas se deslizaran dejando su torso desnudo. Miro a todas direcciones, intentó ver un destello de luz que saliera por debajo de la puerta del baño, nada. No lo había soñado, era imposible, el delicioso hormigueo que aún recorría su cuerpo, la sensación de aún sentirse llena, el olor de Terry en su piel le hacían saber que todo era real, pero, ¿por qué él no estaba?, no sabia como sentirse, era la primera vez que estaban juntos, él tenía que estar junto a ella.

—Teerryyy –gritó– Tererrryyy –volvió a hacerlo.

—Voy –se oyó a lo lejos, luego unos pasos corriendo por las escaleras, el pasillo, la puerta abriéndose, Terrence deteniéndose al instante, tragando seco.

—¿Dónde estabas?, ¿por qué me dejaste sola? –le reclamó.

Él no respondió, ladeo la cabeza a un lado, al otro, se relamió los labios, camino unos pasos.

—Responde, ¿a dónde ibas que estás vestido? –bueno realmente sólo llevaba el pantalón y el saco.

Llegó a la cama, todavía en silencio estiro su brazo, sus dedos rozaron uno de los rosados pezones que la luz de la luna iluminaba. Ella respingo pero no sé movió.

—Son hermosos, antes no los pude apreciar bien –dejó de sentirse abrumada, la excitaciones comenzó a surgir nuevamente, como en Terrence que ya comenzaba a subirse a la cama– Este es mi mejor regalo de cumpleaños aunque tenga unos días de retraso.

El único comentario que obtuvo fue una nueva entrega que duró casi hasta el amanecer.

Él sólo había bajado a la sala porque sintió un intenso frío que lo despertó, aunque de excelente humor al contemplar a su Pecosa dormida sobre su pecho, pero al estar ella ocupando todas las cobijas y él sólo con el calor que el cuerpo de ella le proporcionaba tenía que volver a encender la chimenea que seguramente a esas horas estaría apagada, tomó su ropa de un día antes para no estar buscando en el armario, para no hacer ruido, una vez la chimenea estuvo encendida se disponía a regresar cuando el grito de Candy lo alarmó, imaginando que algo malo sucedía subió lo más rápido que pudo para encontrarse con el maravilloso espectáculo que inocentemente y sin proponérselo le regalo su esposa.

AL día siguiente como bien predijo Terrence los titulares de periódicos y revistas era de lo más exagerado, aunque las fotos de lo más lindas, de hecho solo compro los diarios para ver a que fotógrafo le compraría su material, las imágenes eran de los dos saliendo de la iglesia, tomados de la mano, besándose, los encabezados maliciosos como: "Una boda anunciada un día antes, ¿cuanto esperaremos para el anuncio del primogénito?" O "Terrence Graham se caso ¿Cuánto durará la felicidad que ahora proyecta?" Sólo le provocaron risa, además la prensa así continuó por algunos días más pues los reporteros buscaban por todo los medios extraer más jugo a aquella relación que se juraba sería pasajera, un par de años y ya, a lo mucho cuando el hijo, que suponían venía en camino, creciera un poco.

Los "mensajeros" del Duque acudieron a Terry dos semanas después con una carta de su padre, donde entre otras cosas lo felicitaba por haber jugado bien sus cartas, por conseguir casarse con quien él quería y no dejarse imponer nada, le escribió que ya no sería vigilado más pero que continuaba siendo el primer candidato para tomar el ducado tras su muerte, al menos que abdicará a favor de uno de sus hermanastros, pero que lo pensara pues a pesar de lo que creyera él era su primogénito, su orgullo y fruto de un amor.

Él joven no respondió la carta, lo haría en el momento de estar preparado para dirigirse a su padre, lo cual no sucedió por varios años más.

 **.**

 **…**

 **.**

Hay épocas del año que son mágicas, que tienen un toque de nostalgia, o que simplemente dejan bellos momentos anidados en el alma de la gente; ese día parecía un día cualquiera de primavera, el calendario marcaba un día intermedio de mayo, Candice acababa de festejar sus veinte años, los habían celebrado en Nueva Orleans, obviamente junto a Terrence, ambos aprovecharon la gira de "Otello" a la cual ella lo acompañó para de paso disfrutar de una luna de miel que no habían tenido.

Ese día la pequeña rubia caminó por las calles neoyorquinas, desde su nuevo hogar en la calle Perry hasta el Circuito Broadway, nuevamente se detuvo frente aquel enorme teatro que tantas alegrías le habían traído, irónicamente de nuevo cambiaban cartelones, en esta ocasión de "Otello", los anteriores mostraba sólo la silueta del "Moro de Venecia", los nuevos a Terry en todo su esplendor caracterizado, se acercó a contemplar la imagen de cerca, miró directamente a esos ojos que tanto amaba, la imagen en esta ocasión no mostraba melancolía, seguían igual de misteriosos, pero cero tristeza, ahora el mar de sus ojos era uno de un día de verano junto a la playa.

Llevo su mano hasta el rostro amado, delineándolo, suspirando su nombre.

—Señorita, muchas mujeres no sólo tocan la imagen, muchas compran el afiche, si lo quiere en la taquilla lo vende –el trabajador encargado de los cambios le habló –. Aunque como suelo decirles a quien le interesa saber, el original, dicen las damas, es mejor que la ilustración, por eso se ha de llenar tanto el teatro.

El hombre reí algo burlón, Candy tuvo un sentimiento de _Déjà vu_ , al girarse se encontró con un rostro que hace algunos años había visto.

—Así que ¿por qué no compra un afiche y una entrada? –continuó el hombre que desde algunos años atrás pedía colocar los carteles ya que le encantaba incomodar a las jóvenes que miraban embobadas las ilustraciones.

—No, gracias. Ya he visto muchas veces la obra –respondió la chica pecosa con una gran sonrisa.

—Entonces supongo que esta de acuerdo con las damas que creen que el original es mejor.

—No sólo lo cree sino que lo sabe de primera mano.

Una gruesa voz hizo desaparecer la sonrisa burlesca del trabajador, Terrence iba saliendo del teatro por la puerta principal para encontrarse con Candy cuando escucho su voz.

—Terry, ¿ya terminaste?

—John, gracias por platicar con mi esposa, pero ella no necesita comprar boletos, y mucho menos carteles, me tiene a mí.

—Lo siento señor Graham, no la reconocí –en esta ocasión el empleado fue el incomodado.

—No te preocupes, a ella no le molesta, ni a mí. Hasta luego.

El matrimonio se tomó de la mano, socialmente aún no se veía bien eso, ni siendo esposos, pero si ya habían escandalizado a todos con una boda aparentemente exprés después de unas indecentes fotos, que más dabas que los criticaran por tomarse inocentemente de la mano.

Esa época de mediados de mayo que para muchos resultó ser como cualquier otro día para ellos fue uno de los más fabulosos que disfrutaron en su corto tiempo viviendo juntos, simplemente fueron ellos caminando entre las calles, comiendo en un pequeño restaurante, intercambiando cucharadas de pasteles de chocolate. Subiendo a la azotea de su casa para recordar cundo se miraron por primera vez, simplemente para abrazarse contemplando las estrellas mientras las esmeraldas se sumergían en el mar.

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **Gracias por perderse entre mis letras.**

* * *

 **Notas**.

Siento si parezco obsesiva pero me encanta colocar datos históricos, me hacen sentir que los personajes y mis historias pudieron existir en algún momento y ser reales.

 **De mis letras:**

Hola hermosas lectoras, aquí lo prometido espero les haya gustado la boda y su culminación.

Bueno otra historia que ha llegado a su fin. Tengo sentimientos encontrados. El próximo capítulo será el epílogo.

 **Gracias por agregar la historia a sus seguidas y favoritas, por leer anónimamente.**

Lamento no poder responder a cada uno de sus comentarios, en verdad créanme que me son los que me hace inspirarme para hacer más historias. Gracias a cada una de ustedes por seguir presente.

 **Scarlett Northman, Astana, Wendy Alfaro, Mimie Grandchester, Candice White, Anmoncer, Sol Grandchester, Phambe, Eli, Guest 1, Darjeeling, Darling Eveling, Conny de G, Vialsi, Dianley, Maquig, Ayame DV, AlexaPQ, Clover, Astana, Candice White, Aivlis, Lady Lyuva** (un placer tenerte de regreso y mejor aún que todo esté bien en tu familia) **, Phambe, HaniR Scarlett Northman y Guest.**

 **.**

 **Nos leemos**

 **.**

 **01/03/2017**

 **.**


	20. Epílogo

**Ojos color mar**

 **.**

 **By Gissa A. Graham**

 **.**

* * *

 **Epílogo**

 **.**

* * *

 **Nueva York febrero de 1932**

Me encanta la vista que en este momento está frente a mí. Corrijo, me encanta todo lo que me está rodeando en este momento, todo lo qué hay en mi entorno, en mi vida, pero en especial en este preciso instante la vista qué hay frente a mí porque ahora mismo veo las hermosas fotos que adornan la chimenea de mármol blanco de mi hogar. La foto más grande es de Candy y yo tomados de la mano en el instante en el que salimos de aquella antigua iglesia neogótica del sur de Manhattan. Amo esa imagen, la cara de felicidad de ella, y también la mía. Cada vez que la veo regreso en el tiempo, casi puedo volver a sentir la emoción de saberme su esposo.

Pero que esa sea la imagen más grande no significa que sea la más bella, sólo que es con la que todo comenzó; las más bellas siguen después, Candy sentada en una silla con nuestra hermosa hija Hannah cuando sólo tenía dos años parada sobre su regazo jalándole los rizos a su mamá, mis dos preciosas rubias. Wow, no supe que era amor hasta que las encontré a ellas dos, con una lo conocí y con la otra lo reafirme.

Después estamos mi pequeño Ethan, también en ese entonces de dos años, pero él conmigo, estamos tomados de la mano caminando de espaldas a la cámara, el otro amor de mi vida es ese niño tan castaño como yo pero con los ojos tan verdes como su madre, pero eso sí, mi niña tiene los ojos de mar igual a los míos, es como una copia de Candy pero con el color de mis ojos; mi pecosa los describe como un trozo de mar junto a la playa bañada de un brillante sol.

Al final mi fotografía preferida, los cuatros juntos, ellos de seis y cuatro años respectivamente, todos en el pasto en una imagen de un picnic familiar. Ellas ríen viéndonos, mientras yo sentado en el piso tengo a mi hijo cargándolo sobre mi cabeza., pensar que ya son dos años de esa imagen, pronto tendremos que tomar nuevas fotos.

Amo mi vida, me encanta. Aunque existen veces en que me pongo algo melancólico recordando momentos en donde todo pudo ser distinto. Si yo no hubiese salido de Londres a tiempo, o sí…

Un sonido llama mi atención distrayéndome. Son pasos apresurados que bajan la escalera, de seguro es Candy que ya está lista, siempre se tarda porque prefiere dejar a los niños preparados antes que todo lo demás, y como toda mamá no confía en el juicio del papá para arreglarlos, sólo porque cada vez que los cambio me pongo a jugar con ellos… y no los peino… y su ropa termina arrugada, bueno también la mía, pero ¿qué mejor manera de desaliñarse que disfrutando con ellos dos? Por eso mi pecosa suele decir que tiene tres y no sólo dos niños.

Ya llegó, va directo a la mesa de la estancia a termina de arreglar su bolso. Oh, ya me vio y su cara no se ve feliz.

—¿A dónde están los niños?

—En el jardín jugando con Clin.

—¿Qué están que?, ¿cómo se te ocurrió dejarlos cuando ya están arreglados y además ya vamos de salida?

Ni siquiera me da tiempo a reaccionar cuando ya veo que fue a buscarlos. Pero sí el coatí es de lo más tranquilo y limpio, además ellos ya no están tan pequeños Ethan cumple seis en un mes, sin contar que la señora Morgan está con ellos. Esa linda señora y su esposo son como de la familia, cuando Candy quedo embarazada decidió que se vendría aquí a cuidar de ella, así que nuestro personal de servicio se fue a casa de mi suegro, es obvio que se quedarán aquí por muchos años más, y que bueno, no hay nadie mejor para ayudarnos a cuidar a nuestros hijos.

Ya veo a Candy que regresa, se sigue viendo molesta.

—Lo hiciste a propósito ¿verdad? –no sé de qué habla y así la miro–. No me dijiste que la nana Eli estaba con ellos. Te gusta hacerme enojar.

Yo sólo sonrío, me levantó del sillón para dirigirme hacia a ella, abrazarla y darle un beso.

—Sabes que me gusta ver a tus pecas bailar –ella cambia su actitud de inmediato, ahora riendo corresponde a mi beso. En estos años casados he aprendido que la mujer siempre tiene la razón, aún cuando no la tenga–. ¿Ya nos vamos?

—Claro ya está todo listo.

—Sólo que nos tendremos que ir en autos separados, yo voy a pasar a ver a alguien antes.

—Sí, lo imagine. Tal vez después de dejar a los niños yo también te acompañe.

No digo nada, no sé qué pensar de que me acompañe en este día, pero al fin de cuentas ella es así. De repente la veo hacer gestos mientras sigue preparando los abrigos, me río al ver cómo sus pecas brincan con esa acción, lo que me recuerda porque le puse "Mona Pecas", por esos gestos y porque trepa excelentemente los árboles, la convencí de mostrarme como lo hacía sólo hasta que yo mismo le demostré lo bueno que también soy haciéndolo, tiempo después entre los dos también les enseñamos a nuestros hijos como trepar, así que se puede decir que somos una "Familia muy mona", me río ante mi propio chiste.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—Recordaba la familia "Tan Mona" que somos.

Carcajeo al ver que Candy rueda los ojos.

—Otra vez con lo mismo –su seriedad se esfuma en breve cambiándola por esa bella sonrisa que me provoca querer besarla, cosa que obviamente hago.

—Oye y si dejamos a nuestros suegros plantados, sólo mandamos a los niños y tú y yo nos quedamos.

Le susurró al oído para después tomar uno de sus lóbulos entre mis dientes, me encanta sentir su piel erizarse.

—Es su décimo aniversario no podemos plantarlos –dice entre suspiros.

—Está bien, luego no me ruegues que nos regresemos temprano –dije alejándome de ella; luego con el rostro más serio que encontré entre mi repertorio agregué–. Tampoco me pidas que dejemos a los niños a cargo de la señora Morgan por la noche.

—Terrence, ni siquiera se te ocurra amenazarme –respondió alzando el puño sin poder parar de reír.

Después de un buen rato subimos todos a los autos, yo rumbo a mi destino, ellos hacia el suyo.

 **…**

Media hora más tarde he llegado hasta mi destino. Estacionó el auto para poder apearme llevando conmigo un ramo de "Bolas de nieve" con "Camelias". Caminó muy calmo siguiendo el sendero que me lleva hasta estar frente a ella. Cierro los ojos respirando el perfume del viento frío, sigo siendo muy friolento, a pesar de los años aún no me acostumbro por completo al invierno norteamericano, por lo que el frío que aspire me produce un ligero temblor. Veo hacia al frente, que diferente todo a cuando estaba en casa, ahora sólo contempló una postal desolada, una vieja tumba que ya nadie visita, con una triste lápida gris con el nombre de "Susana Marlowe" cincelado sobre ella. Vuelvo a inhalar profundo, otro estremecimiento por el clima.

Hace quince años esta mujer me libro de una muerte segura, desde ese entonces yo, y aveces Candy, venimos todos los años en su aniversario luctuoso, menos los pasados dos cuando viajamos a Inglaterra para ver a papá, desde que nacieron mis hijos pude comprender mejor el proceder del Duque, la necesidad de querer protegerme de un escándalo, de darme un lugar entre los Grandchester. La reconciliación se dio porque mi adorada pecosa me convenció de volverle a contactarlo, hicimos las paces, aunque eso sí abdique al Ducado a favor del mayor de mis medios hermanos, nunca desee pertenecer a la aristocracia, bueno aún lo soy pero con un título mucho menor, cuando es por herencia natural no se puede renunciar por completo a todo. El caso es que ya todo es tranquilidad con mi familia paterna, sobretodo por los últimos años donde por fin hemos podido convivir y mi padre sea comportado como un auténtico abuelo con mis hijos.

Regresando mis pensamientos a este momento, hace poco me enteré que la madre de Susana viajó, no sé a dónde, sólo que se fue con su familia, dejando la tumba de su única hija algo descuidada al únicamente poder venir a visitarla cada año. Candy al saberlo de inmediato pago un servicio en el cementerio para que cada cierto tiempo limpien la tumba y le pongan flores frescas. Ahora yo estoy aquí para visitarla aunque sea en destiempo.

Siempre me es difícil venir acá, cada vez que estoy aquí el sentimiento de culpa regresa, aunque sé que Susana tomo sus propias decisiones, que yo sólo fui un mero espectador de principio a fin, no es fácil asimilar que de cierta manera ella murió por protegerme a mí de aquellas luces. Suspiro hondo nuevamente. Hoy quiero conversar con ella pues rara vez lo hago.

—Hola Susana, disculpa que no te haya venido a visitar antes –enmudezco por casi un minuto completo–. No creas que vengo a presumirte mi felicidad, la felicidad que tú deberías estar viviendo –esto es complicado–. Pero sí vengo a agradecerte nuevamente todo lo que hoy tengo.

Colocó mi mano libre en un bolsillo de mi abrigo. Miro al cielo, mis ojos pican, regularmente me es casi imposible llorar pero para mí no es sencillo esto.

—¿Sabes?, aveces creo que sí hubiera correspondido aunque sea un poco a tus sentimientos ahora tú no estarías ahí. Pienso qué tal vez si de inmediato hubiese aceptado casarme contigo no hubieras escuchado a la inestable de Annie cuando te convenció de subir a aquel lugar, no… no estarías ahí.

Necesito a Candy a mi lado, el recordarla también evoca a mis hijos, por lo que prosigo.

—Gracias Susana por salvar mi vida. Por arriesgarte. Por darme más vida de la que te puedes imaginar –otra pausa quiero confesar algo–. Por los días en los que ocurrió el accidente a mí no me interesaba más que demostrar que yo era capaz de lograr muchas cosas por mis propios medios, quería gritarle al mundo, y sobretodo a mis padres, que yo solo podía alcanzar mis metas. No me interesaba el amor, no buscaba relacionarme, no me interesaba tener hijos, hacer una familia, con la mía creía que ya había tenido más que suficiente como para traer a lo que yo pensaba serían niños desdichados al mundo. Además con las mujeres que se me acercaban, no te ofendas, pero ya había escarmentado para querer algo serio. Pero sin duda a esa edad comenzaba a pensar en que sí bien no quería una relación si tenía carta blanca para escoger con quien divertirme, y lo hubiera hecho, y repetidamente, era cuestión de semanas para comenzar con el juego viendo el éxito que tuve como "Romeo", estoy seguro que todo hubiese sido buscar mero entretenimiento. Pero entonces sucedió aquello, mi mundo giró ciento ochenta grados. El accidente marco todo. Ese día conocí a Candy, tú nunca te enteraste de ella, pero ella fue quien me ayudó a mantenerme en pie, a aceptar lo que sucedió, a revaluar lo que quería en la vida. Me enamore en unos días. Irónicamente me di cuenta de ello el día de tu muerte.

Detengo mi monólogo para acuclillarme y colocar las flores sobre la tierra humedecida por la nieve que más esporádica pero sigue cayendo sobre la ciudad. Desde esa altura continuó hablando.

—Recordar a mi esposa me hace recordar a mis hijos, una sonrisa aparece en mis labios siempre que lo hago, no es que te presuma la felicidad que tú no pudiste obtener, como ya te había dicho, es sólo que quiero que sepas que no he desperdiciado en absoluto la vida que me obsequiaste, todo lo contrario la he aprovechado al máximo. La vida que salvaste aún a costa de la tuya la he sabido vivir y disfrutar intensamente desde el mismo día del accidente. Por supuesto que esto sería mejor sí tú todavía vivieras y hubieras tenido una hermosa familia como yo, pero yo en ningún momento participe de tus elecciones, así que sólo me queda agradecerte por el hermoso regalo que me diste de vivir.

Suspiro, necesitaba sacar todo esto.

—Yo también he venido a agradecer –esa voz hace que me giré, Candy tiene lágrimas en su rostro, me levantó para acércala a mi cuerpo–. Gracias por regalarnos la dicha de la vida.

Ella al igual que yo trae un ramo de flores que deposita junto a la lápida.

Ya no tenemos más que decir.

En el camino hacia el auto mi esposa me hace saber que pidió al chofer la dejara en el cementerio mientras que la señora Morgan llevaba a los niños con sus abuelos, estuvo cerca de mí todo el tiempo, escuchándome. Sonrío, no me molesta en absoluto que me escuche, ella sabe de sobra lo sentimientos que tengo.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante el viaje a la residencia Jonson, la misma en la que visitaba a Candy, donde subiendo por la enredadera le pedí se casara conmigo. Cuantos recuerdos. Después de casarnos la Enfermera Pecas decidió que ya no quería regresar a trabajar, sino que quiso entrar a estudiar medicina, eso me sorprendió pero por supuesto que la apoye, aunque eso significó que no tendríamos familia pronto, por eso esperamos cinco años, cuando ella termino su carrera, entonces llegó Hannah, luego a los dos años Ethan. Con la llegada de nuestra hija fue que busque a mi padre… bueno y con gran convencimiento de parte de mi entrometida esposa.

Mientras manejo no platicamos sólo yo tomo la mano de mi pecosa sin soltarla ni un segundo por lo que la colocó sobre la palanca de velocidades así con los dedos entrelazados.

Sonrío de nuevo, no puedo creer que vayamos a festejar diez años del matrimonio de Eleanor y George, sí, ni yo me lo creo, claro todo obra de mi cupido pecoso. Únicamente mi rubia pudo ver el amor escondido de ese par. Con engaños los hacia quedarse solos, diciendo que todos nos veríamos los citaba en restaurantes, enviaba flores en nombre de su padre a mi madre. Eso es muy raro aún para mí, que mi suegro sea mi padrastro, en cambio para Candy es tan sencillo decirle mamá a Eleanor, incluso mucho más fácil que para mí. La ventaja es que los niños no tienen que escoger sus abuelos favoritos, bueno mi padre es aveces la manzana de la discordia, pero Richard ya lo acepto, o más bien se resignó, por eso prefiere que nosotros vallamos a Inglaterra a él venir.

Llegamos, estacionó el vehículo, ayudó a descender a mi mujer. Entramos con nuestro propio juego de llaves. El recibidor ya está lleno saludamos a todos, los Andley son casi como piezas del mobiliario en esta casa, junto a los doce minis Andley, si doce herederos del clan escocés, cuatro de Albert y Miranda, increíblemente una heredera tan amante de la naturaleza y los animales como mi buen amigo, se conocieron por la fundación que dirige ella en pro de la vida salvaje de los bosques de Chicago. Luego son tres niños de Anthony y Amber, otros tres de Archie y Karen, y las gemelas de Stear y Paty, bueno realmente son un total de cinco niñas y siete niños.

A y oh sorpresa, tengo una hermana de once años, mi madre quedo en cinta de nuevo a los cuarenta y uno, cuando yo cumplí veintitrés, mi madre me tuvo casi de diecisiete años, lo suficientemente joven para que nadie en su carrera se enterase de mi existencia, y públicamente aún nadie sabe de nuestra relación filial verdadera, aunque legalmente es mi suegra, eso es muy extraño.

Bueno, el caso es que por eso se casaron Eleanor y George casi de manera exprés, sino de seguro seguirían con esa relación de forma clandestina. También con ese embarazo mi madre dejó los escenarios y yo supe lo que es realmente ser hermano, la inquieta Lena es mi adoración, claro que no como mis hijos, pero en lo que ellos nacieron ella disfruto de ser la niña más consentida de Nueva York.

Hablando de hijos.

—Papá, papá al fin llegas, ven, ¿verdad que tú sabes tocar mejor el piano que tío Archie?, demuéstraselo a Mina, ella dice que su papá es el mejor y eso no es cierto.

Mientras dice eso Hannah me arrastra hasta el piano que está en una esquina de la habitación.

—Ni te acercas engreído aristócrata –el Elegante en cuando me ve se niega a dejarme el lugar–, tú dedícate a actuar y a dirigir que es lo único que sabes hacer bien.

—Mentira papá también sabe cocinar muy rico, más que mamá –ese es mi indiscreto hijo.

—Ethan, eso es mentira, yo lo hago mejor –todos ignoramos el comentario de Candy, no vaya ser que quiera que confirmemos algo que no es verdad

—No es cierto mami, papá hace mejor los postres, y el pollo y…

—Ven hijo mejor demostrémosle a tío Archie como tú también sabes tocar el piano –claro que intervengo antes de que Candy me ataque, el Elegante nos sede el lugar.

Entre mi hijo y yo comenzamos a tocar una canción de cuna que Eleanor me tocaba a mí de pequeño, ahora yo sé la he enseñado a mis pequeños pecosos, sí igual que su mamá tienen Pecas bailarinas en la cara y me encantan.

Todos reímos, los niños juegan, yo toco el piano, amo a mis hijos, a mi esposa, a mis padres, a mis amigos, hasta a mi suegro. Amo mi vida.

Mi hija se acerca a mí para abrasarme por atrás.

—Eres el mejor, ¿lo sabía? –depositó un beso en su mejilla, veo sus ojos, ahora comprendo cuando Candy dice qué hay un trozo de mar en los míos, y en los de mi madre, aunque para mí Hannah tiene el mar entero habitando en su mirada.

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **Gracias por haberse perdido entre mis letras.**

 **19/03/2017**

 **By Gissa A. Graham**

* * *

 **De mis letras.**

Hermosas lectoras otra historia llega a su fin definitivamente. Ya que la introducción le tocó a Candy el epílogo fue de Terry.

 **Muchas gracias por leer mis locuras, por agregar la historia entre sus favoritas y seguidas, y por sus comentarios que me hacen saber que lo que hago no lo hago tan mal.**

Abrazos virtuales para todas sólo por estar presentes.

 **Nelly Graham, Roseli, Sakarllet Northman, Vialsi, Eli, Astana, Wendy Alfaro, Angeles** (nada que disculpar) **, Anmoncer, Arya Stark, Sofía512, Lady Lyuva, Ángeles, Eli, Darling Eceling, Maquig, Phambe** (no acostumbro leer historias inconclusas, no he leído las que me me comentaste) **, Sol Grandchester, Clover, Darjeeling** (Thanks a lot for the Magic Gissa) **, AyameDV, AlexaPQ, Resplandor de la Luna, Larisa, Gelsi, Guest, Guest y Magda Vidal** (por otro medio pero siempre tienes hermosas letras para mis historias) Gracias a todas por sus más que hermosas letras, por considerar que escribo bien y por hacerme saber que mis escritos les muevan emociones.

 **Nos leemos.**


End file.
